NOBIS
by Ilitia
Summary: El egoísmo no daba cabida en su unión. La individualidad tampoco, la fina línea entre el yo y el nosotros aun no se podia borrar, y todo eso cambio cuando las peculiaridades genéticas de una especie alienígena fueron capaces de sobrepasar la simple lógica humana de Eddie. - fanfic de temática yaoi - mpreg - lemon - un poco de humor - algo de drama -
1. Somos complicados, somos simples

**CAPITULO 1**

 **Somos complicando, somos simples.**

No recordaba muy bien cómo acabaron allí, sobre la azotea de un viejo edificio, sentados en el suelo sucio y frío. Estaba seguro que se había acostado en su cama, sí, eso sí lo recordaba, que había discutido con su "compañero" sobre no comerse todo lo que había logrado comprar para el mes, cepillo sus dientes, bebió un vaso de agua y directo a dormir. Pero... ahora estaba aquí, rodeado de pequeñas plumas grises, parecían plumas de palomas.

― _V... dime que no hicimos lo que hicimos._ ― Miró a su alrededor, notando que delante de ellos había una especie de palomar completamente vacío y con las puertas a medio arrancar de sus bases. ―

― **...** ― El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo Eddie del nombrado compañero. ―

― _Mierda._ ― Con dificultad se levantó del suelo, estaba descalzo y vestido solo en unos ligeros pantalones de dormir, con el frío colándose por todo su cuerpo cansado. ― _Que asco..._

La idea de que habían llegado hasta esa azotea para asaltar el palomar y devorarse todas esas pobres aves lo descoloco, sin mencionar el asco horrendo que le quedó en la boca. La sensación de llenura en su estómago fue sustituida por unas inesperadas náuseas que obligaron a Eddie a correr hasta el borde de la azotea para vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago.

― _**Eddie, necesitamos comer.**_

El nombrado siguió vomitando al tiempo que le mostraba su opinión al simbionte alzando su temblorosa mano derecha con el dedo medio extendido. Luego de un par de arcadas más logro controlarse para terminar limpiándose la boca con su antebrazo, sintiéndose menos nauseabundo pero igual de culpable.

― _Maldita sea V, no quiero hacer esto._ ― Gimió llevando sus manos al rostro, restregándose intensamente mientras se tambaleaba de regreso a donde había reaccionado de su extraño letargo. ― _¡Tú no puedes decidir qué comer mientras estoy dormido!_

― _**Nosotros, Eddie. Los tres... comida, necesitamos comida.**_

― _Comer... comer, solo escucho el comer y me siento como un simple envase donde decidiste coloc..._ ― Respiro hondo, muy hondo, estaba por decir una barbaridad que no era necesariamente cierta. ― _Amor, sé que lo haces por nosotros... pero, es horrible._

Suspiro más hondo aún, llevando de modo inconsciente su mano derecha hasta su bajo vientre, aun no se creía que había algo allí dentro, además de tripas y Venom, algo que crecía y demandaba de modo brutal su atención, llevando su cuerpo a superar por creces los límites humanos de ingesta calórica, podría ser peor que Venom en un mal día sin comer chocolates y papas fritas.

― _**Es normal Eddie, necesita crecer.**_

― _Solo van dos meses y ya me siento que he comido por un año entero_. ― Gimió con frustración, andando en círculos por la azotea, se volvería loco si no sacaba de su sistema la frustración emocional en que se encontraba. Esto le estresaba; la situación, Venom y él bebe... todo lo tenía con ganas de tirar la toalla. ―

― _**Te dije que no sería fácil.**_ ― Con mucha suavidad deslizó un par de tentáculos negros por los brazos del periodista, una rara caricia consoladora, o lo que él creía que era eso a su modo de ver. ― _**Pero no será mucho tiempo, Eddie. Crecerá rápido.**_

― _No estés tan seguro de ello, me dijiste que según la especie, ustedes se adaptan al ritmo biológico de su anfitrión. Los bebés humanos tardan nueve meses en salir "del horno."_

― _**Nueve meses es mucho, ustedes son lentos para todo.**_ ― Bromeo con malicia desde los profundo de la mente de Eddie. ―

― _Lógico, no somos una masa amorfa, quizás ustedes se dividan como simples células cuando lo necesitan, pero este cuerpo es una..._

― _**Una delicia suave, rica en nervios, órganos, químicos...**_ ― Venom empezó a deslizarse sobre la piel del cuello su compañero, saliendo un poco para continuar con su muy descriptiva opinión sobre el cuerpo humano. ― _**Y ahora eres un cóctel de químicos y hormonas muy apetecible, Eddie.**_

― _No, V._ ― Una punzada rara se alojó en la base de su espina dorsal, sabía lo que significaba, sí que lo sabía. ― _Aquí no, y menos ahora._

― _**No hay nadie, amor... estamos solos, y lo deseamos.**_

― _Lo que deseo es bajar de esta azotea de mierda y darme una buena ducha, apestamos a animal muerto._

― _**mmm... si regresamos a casa, ¿podremos?**_ _―_ Con mucha sutileza deslizó su larga lengua por la mejilla de Eddie, tentándole sobre la posible recompensa. ―

― _Estoy comenzando a creer que eres adicto a hacer eso._ ― Tembló al sentir como la lengua húmeda bajaba por su yugular, haciendo un camino serpenteante rumbo a la clavícula, y allí se asentó un segundo, como analizando las palabras dichas por él. ―

― _**No conocía nada sobre la reproducción humana, pero sin duda es divertido joderte, nos sentimos bien cuando eso sucede, nos gusta.**_

― _No puedo contigo, V._ ― Rezongó moviendo sus manos para apartar la lengua del simbionte de su cuello. ― _Si deseas algo de mi pórtate bien y llévanos a casa._

― _**Está bien, a casa.**_ ― Gruño extendiéndose sobre la piel de Eddie, cubriéndolo por completo, adoptando su forma alienígena. ― _**Pero necesitamos comer algo más, te deshiciste de casi todo antes de poder digerir los nutrientes.**_

― _Ya veremos en casa, estamos cansados cariño, no compliquemos las cosas._ ― Susurro de modo persuasivo. ―

Debían lidiar con tantas cosas nuevas y desconocidas para ambos. Mientras bajaban de la azotea para volver a casa, ninguno dijo nada, ni Eddie se quejó más por el suceso de las palomas y el que Venom controlara su cuerpo sin su consentimiento, y tampoco el simbionte le siguió protestando por comida. Ambos comprendían que esto superaba sus expectativas, y Venom no quiso decirle a Eddie que no necesito obligar a su cuerpo a salir por alimento, había sido una orden química del bebé, una orden que el cómo simbionte comprendía y no podía rechazarla, su hijo pedía lo necesario para desarrollarse adecuadamente en ese nuevo ambiente. Explicarle a Eddie con detalles cómo era que existía una comunicación química con el bebé sería un poco complicado en ese momento, su compañero se sentía relegado a un mero envase en esa ecuación, como ya se había quejado momentos antes en la azotea. Lo mantendría bajo perfil hasta que el bebé creciera un poco más y fuera el mismo Eddie quien percibiera mejor esos sutiles ajustes y peticiones básicas.

Llegaron al departamento trepando por las escaleras de emergencia, entrado a la final por la ventana medio abierta de su habitación que utilizaron también para salir. Eddie no podría entrar al edificio de modo normal al estar vestido con solo sus pantalones de dormir y descalzo. Venom volvió a su lugar dentro de Eddie, dejándole espacio para que el pobre hombre se duchara, volviera a lavar sus dientes con más minuciosidad que nunca y pasará a echar una rápida mirada dentro del refrigerador.

― _Helado de chocolate._ ― La idea de comerlo llegó rápida y potente, causándole una sensación agradable en su paladar, salivando de modo tan obvio que tuvo que limpiarse la comisura de sus labios con los dedos. ―

Saco el envase de tres litros de helado de chocolate con trozos de chocolate dejándolo sobre el mesón de la cocina, buscando con la mirada un tazón limpio donde servirse, pero la idea inicial claudicó cuando Venom extendió uno de sus negros tentáculos tomando el envase de helado completo.

― _**Todo Eddie, comamos todo.**_ ― Ágilmente abrió el envase y lo depositó entre las manos del nombrado. ―

― _Esto es mejor que comer palomas._

Sin más quejas tomó una cuchara limpia y procedió a echarse en el sofá de la pequeña salita con el envase de helado sobre su regazo, encendió la tv por mera costumbre de tener luz y ruido diferente al silencio incomodo de solo ser el con la voz del simbionte en su cabeza. En menos de media hora ya el envase estaba completamente vacío, con un Eddie realmente despierto por la cantidad de azúcar y cafeína que recorría su sistema, no había sido muy buena idea comerse eso a las tres de la mañana.

― _**Eddie feliz. Nosotros también estamos felices**_. ― Con mucha suavidad fue saliendo sobre el hombro de su compañero, materializando su rostro dientudo. ―

― _Fue mucho helado, jamás me había comido esta cantidad._ ― Miro con culpa el envase ya terminado. ― _No podremos dormir._

― _**Si podremos, déjame ayudar.**_

Eddie le dejo, sabía perfectamente la idea de Venom, no compartían los pensamientos directamente, pero sí que sabían leer las emociones y sensaciones que los representaban, especialmente desde que estaban embarazos. Podía sentir mejor las emociones de Venom, su ruta de sensaciones sobre la mayoría de las cosas, era capaz de clasificar lo que sentía en diferentes partes de su espina dorsal, había un lugar exacto para cada necesidad: hambre, rabia, alegría, y ahora, esta sensación que saturaba su sistema nervioso, deseo sexual.

Era bastante raro el adquirido gusto de Venom por cumplir un rol sexual con Eddie, siendo un ser que no tenía una sexualidad definida ya que el simbionte le contó que se reproducían de modo asexual, sin placer, sin mucho alboroto, solitario y rápido. Sin embargo había excepciones a la regla, cuando el anfitrión lo valía física y evolutivamente, en ese momento los simbiontes eran capaces de adquirir una sexualidad aprendiendo de la especie que parasitaban, adaptando parte de su ADN y el de su "receptor", así podían juntarse, reproducirse a conveniencia creando nuevos simbiontes adaptados a la vida de su entorno, eso había sucedido con ellos.

La mente de Eddie se nublo al sentir como Venom movía sus extremidades delgadas y viscosas por todo sus muslos, deslizándose suavemente dentro de los bóxer que usaba, subiendo poco a poco apretando la tibia piel, tocando cada musculo, masajeándole a su paso. Llegando a donde sabía que Eddie era sensible, primero sujeto tiernamente sus testículos, moviéndose entre ellos para atrapar la base del ya bien despierto miembro. En respuesta a todo eso, Eddie solo gemía guturalmente, tragándose la mayoría de los sonidos para evitar alterar a los vecinos, ya habían recibido un par de quejas muy vergonzosas por los fuertes ruidos; es que hacerlo con Venom era igual a tener una puerta totalmente abierta al placer. No existía límite, no había cabida al no se puede, siempre se podía llegar a más, siempre había una escala nueva de placer, o de sensación no sentida antes, el simbionte le conocía por dentro y por fuera, imposible no aprovecharse de ello.

― _Hoy será suave, cariño._ ― Sintió como las extremidades que le toqueteaban apretando más fuerte sus muslos le despojaron del bóxer al mismo tiempo que lo levantaban un poco del sofá. ―

― _**Siempre somos suaves.**_

― _Mentiroso._

― _**Nos gusta cuando estás en el borde del dolor y el placer, es lo mejor.**_ ― Envolvió un poco más el miembro de Eddie entre sus tentáculos, masajeando vigorosamente el área, dándole un ejemplo de su comentario. ― _**Así.**_

― _Nh... no._ ― Respiro pesadamente de golpe, echando su cabeza atrás, sintiendo como aquel toque estaba perfectamente acompasado a su gusto, el maldito de Venom tenía razón, le agradaba esa picosa sensación de placer y dolor, no al punto del sufrimiento, pero si bordeando el deseo de parar o seguir, algo masoquista viniendo de su parte. –

La sangre bombeando más rápido, el corazón latiendo más fuerte, el sudor cargado de sales minerales y toxinas, todo eso lo amaba el simbionte, adoraba el proceso que desencadenaba el tocarlo, acariciarlo por todos lados, recorrer su cuerpo y esparcirse por cada parte que pudiese. Había aprendido el cómo hacer que Eddie gritara cual animal, o que deseara más, que suplicara. Nunca había experimentado tal gusto adictivo por un anfitrión, es que eran tan perfectos el uno para el otro, un par de perdedores que vibraron en la misma sintonía, resonaron de modo que sus mentes y sus sistemas se ligaron en un frenesí de culpa y placer, de venganza y de miedo, había de todo allí. Y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que Venom decidiera ajustarse a Eddie, a darle lo que su cuerpo pedía, a complacerlo para obtener todo de él.

― _**Eddie, somos uno.**_ ― Susurro al oído del nombrado, moviendo su larga lengua por la comisura de sus labios, saboreando los restos de helado que quedaron allí.―

― _Si, amor, somos uno._ ― Jadeo ante la nueva intromisión, Venom había acompañado su frase deslizando otro de sus tentáculos por el perineo, acercándose peligrosamente a su meta, moviéndose de modo que se impregnaba de la humedad que el otro desprendía por la excitación.―

Podía sentirlo en toda su columna vertebral, especialmente en lo más bajo y profundo de sus entrañas, cómo se revolvía, como latía para él, una parte fuera, otra aun dentro, entrelazada a quien sabe que nervios, importándole muy poco a esas alturas de la situación. Estaba sin habla, jadeando ruidosamente por las caricias del simbionte, sintiendo como se adentraba finalmente en él, traspasando el apretado anillo de carne, engrosando su dimensión mientras avanzaban por su interior, adquiriendo la forma perfecta para no detenerse en su meta, tocar cada fibra interna de Eddie.

Para ese momento su cuerpo estaba siendo sostenido por Venom, nada más su espalda aun reposaba en el sofá, pero sus caderas permanecían en el aire, firmemente enlazadas entre las extremidades de su compañero. Venom decidió completar parte de su forma física, le agradaba mirar a Eddie mientras lo penetraba, o era que Eddie le gustaba verlo a él hacerlo, no importaba, el sentimiento estaba allí siendo complacido caprichosamente entre ambos. Mientras embestía movía su lengua por todo el cuello de su anfitrión, humedeciendo cada centímetro de piel expuesta, tocando a placer, sintiendo como el otro se revolvía bajo el, jadeando y apretándole los brazos, un agarre fuerte, sin limitarse; Eddie sabía que por más fuerza que imprimiera no lastimaría a Venom, en cambio, Venom sabía que Eddie era frágil, su cuerpo podía ser traspasado completamente si él lo deseaba, si no se controlaba.

Las embestidas aumentaron en intensidad, acompañadas de más tentáculos rodeando su pecho, envolviendo su cintura y muslos, bombeando sensaciones a su cerebro, sintiendo como Venom le daba mayor tamaño al miembro que utilizaba para penetrarle, tocando sus puntos de placer, frotándose vigorosamente contra ellos, causando que Eddie lanzara un gemido ahogado, apretando su quijada, manos y muslos, sintiendo como se vendría entre las caricias a su miembro, acompasadas perfectamente para que la sensación de ambas lo volviera un manojo de placer. Sus caderas se movieron involuntariamente un par de veces mientras lo alcanzaba el orgasmo, volvió a gemir, pero esta vez la lengua del simbionte le atrapó, entrando en su boca, moviéndose lascivamente, ahogando sus sonidos, besándolo salvajemente mientras no paraba de penetrarlo a pesar de que ya Eddie no daba más, al final el también descargo el placer acumulado, dejando dentro de su compañero una sustancia muy parecida a la esperma, solo que su color era más verdoso y brillante.

― _Dios... volverán a reclamarnos por los ruidos._ ― Eddie sonrió agotado, aun tratando de recuperarse del suceso, abrumado entre tanto placer recibido.―

― _**Si molestan mucho nos los comemos y listo**_.― Venom volvió poco a poco a desaparecer debajo de la piel de Eddie, dejando solo su cabeza a la vista sobre el hombro –

― _Ya no hablemos de comida por hoy, vamos a la cama, cariño.―_ Beso con ternura la frente de Venom ―

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **ACLARATORIAS:**

+Se irá explicando poco a poco como sucedió todo el bello milagro de Venom en Eddie.

+No soy genio para darles una explicación bien razonable, me estoy divirtiendo con esto, y de paso, si ya estamos aquí leyendo fics de alienígenas teniendo sexo con humanos, créanme que pedir más explicaciones lógicas queda tonto...

+Será una historia corta, no me explayare mucho en los capis, como pildoritas bien ricas de mpreg con su ilustración incluida.

+Amo el trato de Venom y Eddie en los comics, así que hice un mezclote raro entre la manera de ser en la película y el comics.

+¿Más dudas? Yo también las tengo, aun no sé cómo me metí en este lio pero me gusta.


	2. Y cuatro es el numero de las sorpresas

**Nobis**

 **Capítulo 2**

 _ **Y cuatro es el número de las sorpresas**_

La comezón en su bajo vientre lo despertó, una incomodidad reciente nada agradable de sentir. La noche anterior había notado con horror que su piel estaba empezando a estirarse dejando pequeñas líneas rojizas, como diminutas serpientes que nacían en sus muslos, bajo vientre y caderas, muy sutiles a simple vista, pero allí estaban.

Con molestia Eddie se sentó en la cama, tanteando en la oscuridad dio con su celular sobre la mesita de noche para ver la hora, aún no eran siquiera las cuatro de la mañana, la comezón le había quitado el sueño completamente, obligándolo a ir al baño en busca de alguna solución.

― _**¿Eddie, incómodo?**_ ― Venom le hablo con un claro tono de alerta, el no dormiría como Eddie, pero si sabía cuándo no molestarlo, y esta repentina actividad nocturna lo alertó. ―

― _V, ¿No hay modo de que me ayudes con esto?_ ― Se levantó la franelilla gris claro que cargaba puesta para mostrarle a Venom las nuevas marcas que nacían por la obvia expansión de su piel en el vientre.―

― _**La piel humana no es muy resistente.**_ ― Susurro en tono serio. ―

― Aguantara hasta que nazca él bebe, pero la solución que busco ahora es que sanes las marcas.

― _**¿Por qué?**_

― _Porque molestan y son desagradables._

― _**Nos gustan las marcas en Eddie.**_ ― Varios tentáculos sobresalieron por el vientre del nombrado, acariciando las líneas rojizas, copiando sus formas en toda la piel de su compañero. ― _**Ves...**_

― _Eres tierno de un modo muy raro._ ― Suspiro pesadamente, detallando cómo se veía su pequeño nuevo vientre de cuatro meses con las líneas negras que Venom había copiado de sus estrías. ―

― _**Eddie, somos perfectos con o sin marcas.**_ ― Con suma suavidad fue moviendo sus tentáculos para cubrir el vientre completamente. ―

― _Entendí la indirecta._ ― Movió sus manos sobre la cobertura negra que hizo Venom. ― _Creo que podemos con esto._

― _**Si podemos.**_

Y allí murieron las quejas de Eddie sobre las estrías, no se le quito la comezón, pero al menos Venom ya sabía cuándo deslizarse sobre ese vientre para calmarlos un poco.

La llegada del cuarto mes hizo que el dueto tuviera nuevas pruebas a superar, la ansiedad de que se notara su situación había puesto a prueba muchas cosas que eran habituales en la vida de Eddie. No contaba con un trabajo fijo en una oficina o una empresa, pero si eventuales oportunidades de realizar investigaciones y publicaciones para diferentes revistas y periódicos, era convenientemente cómodo y perfecto, todo se solucionaba sentándose en la mesa del comedor, abrir su laptop y escribir, nadie lo veía a él o sus monólogos raros, nadie a quien explicarle sobre porque comía como por diez personas, en el mejor de los casos, y nadie notaría ahora como su cuerpo estaba cambiando a pasos muy rápidos.

― _Terminado._ ― Eddie sonrió complacido al tiempo que daba al botón de enviar en su bandeja de correos, un simple reportaje para una revista mediocre le ayudaría con sus gastos del mes. ―

Estiró su cuerpo en la silla, sintiendo como tronaba su baja espalda, aliviando la presión de estar varias horas allí sentados. Venom se revolvía en lo profundo de su mente, como esperando al momento justo para lanzarle alguna alerta sobre comer o descansar, el simbionte se veía igual de afectado que el por la situación actual, era hasta jocoso pensar que ambos estaban no solo identificados con su embarazo, si no que compartían lo bueno y lo malo de esto, los dolores, las emociones desbordadas, los cambios inesperados.

― _**Eddie.**_

― _Ya lo sé, no me lo digas..._ ― Se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en una sensación particular, percibiendo cosas nuevas. ― _Queremos comer ¿grasa? No comprendo completamente la petición V._

― _**Frituras, muchas frituras. Estuviste cerca Eddie, estas entendiendo al bebé.**_

― _No sé cómo lo hace. ¿Acaso él bebe está conectado a mi mente también? ¿Tiene tentáculos?_ ― Una fugaz imagen de él cargando una masa amorfa que le dice mama lo estremeció un poco. ―

― _ **No se parece a mí... aun.**_ ― Poco a poco fue haciéndose visible para Eddie sobre su hombro, mirándolo con algo de malicia, no vio exactamente qué se imaginó su compañero, pero la sensación de intriga y duda le inundó por completo, comprendiendo las palabras de su anfitrión. ― _Es humano en base, aún se está adaptando a ti._

― _Eso quiere decir que cuando nazca será como un bebé humano._ ― Bajo sus manos hasta el pequeño vientre, mirándolo con el señor fruncido. ― _No me importa si es como tú, pero eso nos traerá algunos retos mayores a los que imagine._

― _**Será humano en su mayoría, aunque...**_ ― Venom hizo una larga pausa, muy dramática en cierto modo. ― _**¿Cómo son los bebés humanos?**_

― _Es cierto, nunca hemos tenido contacto con alguno desde que llegaste aquí._ ― Eddie sonrió de medio lado, sabiéndose la solución perfecta para la pregunta de Venom. ― _Mira._

Eddie abrió una ventana de navegación en su laptop y procedió a usar un buscador en línea para mostrarle al simbionte algunos ejemplos sobre cómo eran los bebés humanos. Y también esa búsqueda fue algo curioso para él mismo, su primera incursión sobre el asunto.

Cuando estuvo con Anne nunca se plantearon seriamente tener hijos, ambos trabajan y estaban muy metidos en sus profesiones como para pensar en ello, además de que su compromiso duró un suspiro y no avanzó lo suficiente como para crear fantasías sobre ser padres, y ahora, aquí estaba, acariciando su vientre sentado frente a su laptop buscando información sobre bebes, la vida tenía retorcidas formas de darte sorpresas.

― _Estos son bebés humanos._ ― En la pantalla aparecieron una gama muy numerosa de fotografías de bebes de varias edades, todos pequeños, risueños, gorditos, sonrientes. ―

Venom tan solo se estiró sobre el hombro de Eddie, acercándose a la pantalla, alzando uno de sus delgados tentáculos sobre el vidrio, tocando la superficie, silencioso. Al mismo tiempo Eddie estaba tratando de captar cuál era la gama de emociones que recorrían al simbionte, podía sentir una vaga sensación de duda, curiosidad, pero también ¿alegría? Venom estaba absorto con esas imágenes.

― _**Parecen deliciosos, Eddie.**_

― _¡TENEMOS BEBÉS, NO COMEMOS BEBÉS!_ ― Alzó la voz con nervios, no era precisamente la respuesta que quería obtener de Venom. ―

― _**Lo se Eddie, nuestro bebé no se come.**_

― _Ni el nuestro ni el de nadie. Por más tierno que se vean, no se comen._ ― Eddie suspiro al tiempo que abría otra ventana en el navegador y entraba a YouTube. ― _Creo que será bueno que veamos algunos videos._

El ver videos comenzó con simples bebés pequeños, la mayoría videos caseros donde reían, jugaban o hacían alguna gracia. Nuevamente la pareja estaba viendo todo con mucho interés hasta que el saltar de video en video los llevó a uno donde una pareja había grabado su parto en casa. La curiosidad pico la mente de Eddie, sin mencionar la de Venom que jamás había visto algo ni remotamente parecido, su especia de dividía simplemente, nada muy llamativo, salvo porque debían esconderse durante el proceso para evitar ser atacados, en el caso de no tener un anfitrión, y cuando lo tenían y decidían unirse, se adaptaban a la especie, cumpliendo con sus cánones biológicos de reproducción y nacimiento, obteniendo la información necesaria para proceder por medio del ADN. Por ello Venom jamás había visto algo así, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de un anfitrión como Eddie, si había tomado su ADN y leído el "manual" que guarda la cadena de ácido desoxirribonucleico, además de la memoria evolutiva de la especie que también podía ser sacada de allí, así adaptó mucho de su anfitrión para poder anidar vida, sería como una mutación conveniente a la situación.

― _**Eddie.**_ ― Venom susurro cerca del oído de su compañero, sacándolo de un raro estado de mutismo, desde que le dieron play al video Eddie estaba contraído en la silla, cruzado de brazos y moviendo rítmicamente uno de sus pies contra el suelo. ― _**No estamos en un lugar alto.**_

― _¿Eh?_ ― Puso pausa al video cuando Venom le bloqueo la vista a la pantalla. ― _¿Cómo que un lugar alto?_

― _**Miedo. Estamos sintiendo miedo, como cuando estamos en lugares altos.**_

― _No es miedo._ ― Carraspeo acomodando su postura en la silla, sintiendo que ni valía la pena realmente mentirle al simbionte, igual sabía perfectamente que sucedía en su cabeza, y si, era un repentino miedo a lo que iba a suceder en unos meses, ver ese video estaba sacando a relucir muchos detalles que no estaban claros. ― _¿Amor, realmente estás comprendiendo esto?_

― _**¿El video que vemos?**_ ― Giro su rostro dientudo hacia la pantalla una vez más, detallando como la nombrada grabación estaba pausada en un momento algo fuerte de ver. ― _**A esa humana se le están saliendo las tripas.**_

― _¡No son tripas! ¡Es un bebé! Uno como el que está aquí._ ― Apuntó sus manos hacia el vientre, con el rostro algo pálido. ―

― _**No parece uno... ¿Seguro que no es parte de algún órgano que se desprendió?**_

Eddie se puso de pie y cerró la laptop de un solo golpe, sin pensar siquiera en que la podía dañar. Estaba comenzando a respirar rápido, atragantado por un cúmulo de cosas que no podía disparar contra Venom, era que no sabía nada, lógico, pero lo que no era razonable es que se habían unido de un modo que aún no le quedaba todo claro, y discutir el cómo sacarían a ese bebé de adentro de ellos era terrorífico.

― _V, comprendes que este niño va a tener que salir de nosotros en algún momento dentro de unos cinco meses._

― _**Eso es fácil.**_

― _Oh demonios._ ― Un vago recuerdo de una vieja película sobre alienígenas llegó a su cabeza. ― _¿No me abrirá un agujero en el estómago? dime que no hará eso._

― _**No lo hará.**_

― _Ok... eso es algo bueno._

― _**Ya existe otro agujero para eso.**_

Y en ese instante todo se volvió negro, las piernas le flaquearon, su pecho se sintió más que apretado, parecía como si lo hubiesen llenado de mucho cemento y ahora estaba sólido, jalandolo de modo horroroso hacia el suelo ; estaba hiperventilando, escuchando desde lo más profundo de su cabeza como el corazón bombeaba sangre a mil kilómetros por hora, también escuchaba la voz ahora pastosa y lejana de Venom, llamándolo con fuerza, pero fue en vano para el simbionte evitar que su pobre anfitrión se desmayara ante su comentario.

Despertó realmente desorientado, con un dolor punzante en sus sienes, además de sentirse abrumadoramente cansado, su cabeza estaba pesada, la garganta seca. Y Todos los recuerdos regresaron a su cabeza, el video de YouTube, las palabras de Venom, el terror apoderándose de su cuerpo completo. Con mucha dificultad abrió los ojos, notando que estaba acostado en su cama, cubierto con una manta y las persianas de la habitación bajadas, seguramente Venom se encargó de cuidarlo mientras permaneció inconsciente.

― _V..._ ― Masculló con debilidad, girando su rostro hacia el costado derecho, Venom tendía a materializarse de ese lado. ―

― _Al fin despiertas._ ― La voz de alguien que no era precisamente Venom retumbó en la habitación. ―

― _¿D... Dan?_ ― Su vista debía estarle fallando, si, debía ser así porque en la entrada de su habitación estaba viendo al ahora esposo de su ex novia. Recargado del marco de la puerta, mirándolo de modo serio. ―

― _No te levantes._ ― Término de entrar a la habitación, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de la cama donde estaba acostado Eddie. ― _¿Cómo te sientes?_

― _Eh..._ ― Levanto su mirada lleno de duda, preguntándose cómo había acabado ese hombre dentro de su apartamento, y como es que Venom no lo evito de algún modo. ― _¿Cómo entraste aquí?_

― _**Eddie, tuvimos que hacerlo.**_ ― La voz de Venom al fin resonó en el fondo de su mente, un poco apagada y tímida, parecía... temeroso. ― _**Por los tres.**_

― _¿Cómo diablos hiciste que el llegara aquí?_ ― Finalmente Eddie se sentó en la cama, indignado por las acciones del simbionte. ―

― _**Tu aparato para hacer llamadas.**_

― _Anne._ ― El periodista volteo hacia Dan, abriendo un poco más los ojos, recordando que el único número que podría conectar a Dan con él era el de Anne, aun lo tenía guardado en discado rápido en su celular, hablaban de vez en cuando. ― _¿Anne sabe que estás aquí?_

― _Hola, Eddie._

La chica apareció como por arte de magia, entrando a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos, inundando todo el lugar con un aroma exquisito. Su sentido del olfato más agudizado con el embarazo se llenó de aquel olor, era como una mezcla de verduras, carne y especias, una apetecible sopa.

Anne le sonrió al tiempo que dejaba la bandeja en la pequeña mesita de noche junto a la cama, pasando a observar con análisis, bajando poco a poco hasta posar su perspicaz mirada en el pequeño bulto que sobresalía entre la ropa de Eddie, este tomo las mantas tratando de cubrirse, era fácil detectar que él era el foco de curiosidad. Hasta Dan lo estaba mirando del mismo modo.

― _**Lo saben Eddie, tuvimos que decirles.**_

― _¡QUE!_ ― Dio un respingo en su sitio, volviendo a sentir que tendría otro ataque de pánico. ―

― _Eddie, cálmate, necesito que te acuestes, estas hiperventilando otra vez, y por favor, no sigas teniendo esos monólogos, se siente como si estamos perdiéndonos de información importante._ ― Dan le tomó del hombro empujándole para que volviera a la cama. ―

― _¡Ja! Importante, información importante, ¿Qué más cosas quieres saber de mí? Ya mi "parásito" se los contó todo._ ― Alzó las manos en señal de impotencia. ― _¡Soy el fenómeno perfecto para su diversión!_

― _**Eddie, el bebé está alterándose. Eso no es bueno para nosotros.**_

― _!NOSOTROS, UNA MIERDA! V, VOLVISTE A TOMAR EL CONTROL SIN MI OPI..._

Eddie no pudo terminar de gritar cuando una lacerante punzada de dolor le atravesó el vientre, fue como si miles de agujas se hubieran clavado desde dentro, haciéndole perder el aire en un segundo, acabo retorciéndose en la cama, sujetándose el vientre en posición fetal, asustando a Anne y Dan en el proceso.

― _¡EDDIE!_

Anne intentó acercarse a la cama pero Venom se hizo presente del modo más violento posible, desprendiendo cientos de extremidades hasta cubrir el cuerpo de Eddie casi por completo, como un capullo protector, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza surgía entre la masa negruzca y deforme, con sus dientes afilados y la larga lengua chorreando algún liquido baboso parecido a la saliva.

― _**No nos toquen.**_ ― La advertencia que lanzó fue como un gruñido profundo, más que una voz amenazante y potente. ―

Dan movió su mano derecha en el aire, tratando de atajar la de su esposa pero sin dejar de mirar al simbionte que había triplicado su tamaño en pocos segundos, no se parecía en nada a la masa delgada y serpenteante que les recibió en el departamento un par de horas atrás.

― _Anne, retrocede._ ― Finalmente Dan logró tomarle de la muñeca, jalandola con él hacia atrás. ―

― _No le temo..._ ― Anne retrocedió de mala gana, tratando de observar lo poco que quedaba a la vista de Eddie entre el negro capullo viscoso. ― _Venom, sabes que no queremos lastimarlo, tú mismo pediste mi ayuda._

― _**Silencio.**_ ― Venom siseo volteando hacia Eddie, sintiendo que lo peor había pasado. ― _**Nosotros estamos bien.**_

Mantuvo su posición, sin soltar a Eddie, moviendo sus extremidades de modo suave, como acariciando el cuerpo de su compañero, manteniendo un silencio incómodo que el mismo Dan acabó por cortar, no sabía qué demonios había sucedido o si Eddie estaba bien bajo esa capa de cosa negra que era Venom.

― _Venom, solo queremos revisar a Eddie, no pretendemos lastimarlos, ni a ti, ni a él, ni a... el bebe._

― _**No mientes.**_ ― Venom estiró su cabeza hasta el médico, detallando seriamente al tiempo que iba soltando el agarre sobre Eddie, dejándole libre al sentir que su pareja y su hijo estaban a salvo de la situación que detonó todo. ― _ **Eddie duerme otra vez.**_

― _¿Tú lo dormiste?_ ― Dan miró asombrado como el cuerpo del periodista estaba relajado en la cama, aun en posición fetal. ―

― _**No, fue el bebé.**_ ― Venom regreso dentro de Eddie, permaneciendo solamente con su cabeza fuera sobre el hombro derecho. ―

― _¿El bebé puede controlar a Eddie también?_ ― De asustado, Dan paso a interesado en la fascinante complejidad que ocultaba ese ser dentro del periodista. ―

― _**A veces, cuando se siente amenazado o necesita algo. El bebé lo hizo detenerse, no nos gustan los gritos.**_

― _Esperemos a que despierte otra vez._ ― Anne al fin pudo acercarse junto a Eddie, notando que en verdad el solo estaba dormido, con el rostro sereno, como si no hubiese sucedido nada. ―

Eddie despertó una hora después, más letárgico y cansado que la primera vez, y aún seguía enojado con el simbionte por causar la llegada de Anne y Dan.

Venom le explicó a su enfadado compañero que el bebé había sentido la rabia y los gritos como una amenaza a su vida, detonando una explosión química que acabó en dolorosos espasmos musculares, también le explicó que logró calmar la situación aprisionando su cuerpo, así el bebé se sintió seguro otra vez produciendo relajantes que lo dejaron fuera de combate un rato.

― _Los dos me controlan, soy minoría dentro de mi propio cuerpo._ ― Gimió débilmente, tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos, se sentía tan cansado aun, sea lo que sea que su bebé hizo lo dejo letárgico. ―

― _**No controlamos, te cuidamos.**_ ― El simbionte seguía pegado al cuello de Eddie, como buscando su perdón por lo sucedido. ―

― _!Es increíblemente fascinante!_ ― Dan había escuchado la explicación del simbionte en total silencio, anotando frenéticamente en una pequeña libreta que trajo consigo. ― _Tienen un mecanismo de protección muy básico pero eficiente._

― _Dan, ¿Puedes dejar de tratarme como una rata de laboratorio?_ ― Eddie le miró con el ceño fruncido. ―

― _Lo siento._ ― Paro de escribir, dejando la libreta sobre la mesita de noche, junto al plato de sopa ya fría que había traído Anne. ―

― _**Eddie, tenemos hambre. Debemos comer.**_ ― Venom se enroscó en el cuello de su humano, como tratando de no hacerlo enfadar, sabía que Eddie estaba sumamente molesto, lo sentía. ―

― _Hablando de comer ¿Estas alimentándote adecuadamente?_ ― Dan detallo las notables ojeras bajo los ojos de Eddie. ― _Pareces algo anémico._

― _Comemos bien._ ― Masculló acariciando su estómago, empezando a sentir esa necesidad imperante y que casi lo quemaba por dentro, el bebé estaba otra vez lanzándole alertas de sus necesidades. ― _Ahora, si me disculpan, necesito levantarme y llenar mi estómago._

― _Aun te ves cansado, mejor quédate acostado, ya resolveremos eso._ ― Dan saco su celular del bolsillo trasero de sus jean. ― _¿Que se les antoja?_

― _**¡Carne! Si está cruda mejor.**_ ― Venom hablo emocionado, serpenteando sobre el hombro de Eddie ante la idea de comer un gran y enorme trozo jugoso de carne. ―

― _Yo... no puedo pedir carne cruda a domicilio._

― _No lo escuches, lo que sea que compres está bien._ ― Eddie se tragó las ganas de repetir las palabras de Venom, si, el también necesitaba hincarle el diente a algo con mucha proteína animal. ―

Dan asintió con su cabeza y salió de la habitación para pedir la comida, dentro, Eddie estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que había sucedido desde que vieron el video, se sentía como si había huecos que llenar con respuestas, muchas respuestas que Venom debía darle.

― _V, ¿Por qué los llamaste?_ ― Miro al simbionte que seguía medio acurrucado junto a su cuello. ―

― _ **Eddie muy asustado, demasiado para controlarlo nosotros.**_

― _Estoy cansado, abrumado, y si, asustado, lo admito._ ― Una de sus manos empezó a acariciar la mejilla del simbionte, al mismo tiempo que su otra mano bajaba hasta su pequeño vientre. ― _Aceptar esto fue una locura, pero es nuestro bebé y debemos seguir, así me siga aterrando al enterarme de las cosas que has "ajustado" para que podamos tenerlo._

― _ **Discúlpate por decirnos parásito, Eddie.**_

― _No, eres un chico malo, amor._ ― Sonrió descarado, sintiendo como Venom estaba por empezar una discusión algo tonta y malcriada sobre la palabra parásito. ―

― _Vaya... jamás imagine que se llevaban así de bien, con razón el bebé en camino._

La voz de Anne interrumpió el momento tierno entre Eddie y el simbionte. Venom tan solo se replegó junto al hombro de su compañero, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Eddie se contrajo, parecía a punto de querer salir corriendo, sus emociones estaban otra vez burbujeando entre la vergüenza, el pánico y el orgullo, como esperando una sola palabra mal dicha para escapar.

― _Me asombro realmente que Venom supiera usar un celular_. ― Anne tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, manteniendo una distancia respetuosa. En esas horas allí descubrió que Venom era realmente sobreprotector y celoso de Eddie. ―

― _Ni yo lo sabía._ ― Rasco la base de su cuello, se sentía rara la situación, además de no saber a ciencia cierta qué cosas les dijo Venom a ellos mientras estaba inconsciente. ―

― _**Eddie, solo dije la verdad.**_

― _¿V, puedes dejar de atajar mis pensamientos un instante?_

― _Siempre has sido de los que quieren saberlo todo, Eddie. Absolutamente todo._ ― Anne le sonrió con malicia, cruzando sus brazos. ― _Venom dijo lo básico, tú estabas asustado, te desmayaste y él no sabía cómo ayudarte con la situación. ¡Ah! También dijo que estaban esperando un bebé._

― _Pues sí, un bebé._ ― Trago grueso, jugando con sus dedos sobre las mantas, buscando el borde menos puntiagudo de la noticia para seguir esa rara conversación sin parecer más loco. ― _Los simbiontes se adaptan a su anfitrión, y a veces, muy raras veces, si congenian bien..._

― _Más que congeniar, ustedes se comportan como un par de quinceañeros enamorados._

― _No lo hagas más difícil de explicar, Anne._

― _**Eres divertida.**_

― _Venom..._ ― Eddie se restregó el rostro frustrado, lo peor que podía imaginar, a su ex y Venom jugando el mismo juego contra él. ―

― _**Eddie y yo juntos, nosotros, mi ADN y su ADN, nos fuimos adaptando el uno al otro hasta que hace cuatro meses estuvimos listos para aparearnos.**_

― _Aparearse._ ― Anne se quedó con la boca abierta y la mirada muy fija en la masa negra con dientes y grandes ojos blancos que era Venom, moviéndose suavemente sobre el hombro de Eddie. ―

― _**Ustedes los humanos lo llaman de muchos modos: copular, tener sexo, reproducirse, joder...**_

― _!SUFICIENTES SINÓNIMOS!_ ― Eddie tenía las manos sobre su rostro, cubriéndose el enorme sonrojo que se apoderó de él, Venom podía ser tan sincero a veces que asustaba. ―

En ese justo instante Dan apareció en la habitación, quedándose algo consternado al ver como Anne estaba rígida en la cama, Eddie parecía sufrir de un golpe de calor por lo rojo que estaba su rostro, y el simbionte mirándolos a ambos.

― _¿Eddie, te sientes mal otra vez?_ ― Se acercó preocupado por lo realmente rojo que estaba su rostro y cuello. ―

― _Dan, no digas nada._ ― Anne le lanzó una mirada piadosa a su esposo. ―

 **Continuará...**

Holis mis pervertidirijillos hermosos, como me he divertido con este capítulo, también me asombra lo largo que me salió cuando en un inicio me dije que no haría nada tan largo, malas mañas mías. Pues bien, aquí estamos otra vez, les deje otras lindas ilustraciones. Nos leemos prontito.


	3. Nuestros temores

**Nobis**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _ **Nuestros temores**_

Fue una labor casi titánica lograr sacar su cuerpo del apartamento, primero por tener que ocultar su estado, en segundo lugar, por ya no poder utilizar su motocicleta para desplazarse en la ciudad, y tercero, tratar de convencer a Venom de que debían ir a la cita que Dan tan amablemente les concertó. Y de las tres situaciones que hacían esta salida una odisea griega, la peor de todas era Venom; así como el entraba en pánico con las alturas, el simbionte odiaba los hospitales después de su encuentro no deseado con una máquina de resonancias.

― _**Regresemos a casa, Eddie.**_ ― Venom se quejó como por décima vez, revolviéndose en el interior de su anfitrión, ansioso por el sitio al que irían, odiaba ese lugar. ―

― _Lo siento, cariño, no podemos negarnos, llegamos a un acuerdo con Dan y Anne._ ― Susurro mientras bajaba del transporte público que debieron tomar para llegar al hospital donde Dan trabajaba. ―

― _**No necesitamos revisiones, estamos bien**_ **.** ― Gruñó al tiempo que hacía que Eddie se desviara de la acera por donde caminaban, rumbo al primer callejón que encontró, casi que llevándolo a tropezones para poder estar fuera de la vista de los transeúntes. ―

― _¡Qué demonios, V!_ ― No pudo evitar quedar parado tras un enorme basurero maloliente en el callejón. ― _No actúes como un crío, Dan solo quiere ayudarnos._

― _**Tampoco te gusta la idea, Eddie... lo siento.**_

― _V._ ― Respiro hondo. ― _No estoy muy a gusto, es verdad, pero créeme que es mejor salir de esto ahora que tenerlos a ellos metidos en nuestros asuntos más adelante._

― _ **Podemos cuidarnos solos. El bebé está bien, lo podemos sentir, Eddie.**_

― _Lo sé, cariño._ ― Bajo sus manos hasta el pequeño vientre, claro que sabía que estaban bien, había una comunicación inexplicable entre los tres y funcionaba perfectamente. ―

― _**Eddie, atrás nuestro.**_

Eddie no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya estaba acorralado por dos hombres de un terrible aspecto, parecían drogadictos, de esos que pululan entre los callejones y asaltaban a los más desafortunados que osaban meterse por estos recovecos ignorados por la policía, justamente los que de vez en cuando Eddie y Venom debían conseguir para mantenerse sanos y alimentarse. Una necesidad que el periodista trataba de dejar muy de lado, pero era imposible, necesitaba completar su alimentación con la materia gris rica en nutrientes para un simbionte.

― _Oye... danos todo lo que cargas._ ― Habló uno de los tipos, el más alto y desgarbado. ―

Eddie no se inmuto en absoluto, tan solo se quedó observando con detalle, notando como el hombre le amenazaba con una vieja navaja entre sus manos temblorosas, parecía sufrir algún tipo de síntoma por la abstinencia, seguramente eso lo obligó a robar para comprar más drogas.

― _**Excelente, el desayuno.**_ ― Venom habló con emoción, desencadenando una oleada de placer enorme por la idea de comer sus cabezas, estaba tan feliz que hasta Eddie sentía como se hacía agua su boca. ―

― _No creo que deberíamos hacerlo. Ya desayunamos, amor._ ― Eddie no deseaba empezar el día de ese modo. ―

― _**¡Tenemos hambre!**_

― _Hace un momento tenías miedo, no hambre._

― _Mira gordito, no estamos para juegos, ¡Danos todo lo que cargas!_

― _**¿Gordito?**_ ― La voz de Eddie salió al unísono con la de Venom. ―

El segundo hombre más pequeño se le acercó amenazadoramente con una especie de cuchillo oxidado entre sus manos, blandiendo peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Eddie. Y allí terminó todo, Eddie dejo que Venom tomara el control cubriéndolo por completo. Primero se comió al que les había dicho "gordito", de un solo bocado, engullendo no solo su cabeza, arrancándole medio torso dejando solo las piernas tiradas en el suelo del callejón, el otro tipo entró en pánico y soltó la navaja para comenzar a correr, no avanzó más de dos metros cuando una de las extremidades negras de Venom se lanzó contra sus pies, cuando lo atrapo ya Venom había terminado de engullir a su compañero. Lo arrastró de regreso hacia él, alzándole para que quedara de cabeza, un mordisco limpio y terminó con la vida de aquel drogadicto. Venom ronroneo de satisfacción al sentir como todo lo que comió calmaba no solo su hambre, sino también su humor, regresando dentro de Eddie con una sensación de llenura muy agradable para ambos, así su anfitrión no lo admitiera.

― _Maldición ¿Por qué tuvo que decirnos gordo?_ ― Gimió al tiempo que se acomodaba la ropa, tratando de no mirar atrás cuando salió del callejón. ―

― _**Era necesario, hombres malos... y groseros, no estamos gordos.**_

El altercado del callejón distrajo a Venom de la discusión sobre no llegar al hospital, caminaron un par de calles hasta llegar a la entrada del lugar, deteniéndose en la planta baja para sacar del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra un papel arrugado donde había anotado el piso y número del consultorio de Dan.

Eddie se cerró la chaqueta asegurándose de que no se notara mucho su vientre, claro, eran más paranoias suyas al creer que su nuevas curvas harían pensar a la gente que eran por un bebé en camino. Durante todo el trayecto hasta el consultorio Venom permaneció silencioso, parecía un tanto letárgico después de aquella inesperada golosina de chicos malos.

Dan los intercepto en el pasillo que antecede a su consultorio, traía un par de cafés en sus manos, además de una afable sonrisa que ocultaba una muy obvia emoción por tener a Eddie allí, no podía negar que estaba intrigado y fascinado con la situación de este.

― _¡Buenos días, Eddie! llegaste justo a tiempo para el café._ ― Se acercó al periodista extendiendo uno de los vasos con la bebida. ―

― _Gracias..._ ― Tomo el vaso entre sus manos, sintiendo como el aroma penetraba su nariz, era uno de esos olores que le causaban una agradable sensación desde que estaba en estado. ―

― _Te cite temprano para que nadie nos moleste, ven, mi consultorio está por aquí._

Eddie le siguió el paso al tiempo que bebía el café casi que de un solo trago, no sabía si por los nervios o porque en verdad estaba muy feliz de ese líquido negro y un tanto amargo. Cuando levanto la mirada ya estaba dentro del consultorio, frío e insípido como lo son casi todos, notando como Dan tomaba asiento tras su escritorio y bebía el último trago de su café. Le invito a sentarse en una de las dos sillas que eran para los pacientes, paso siguiente rebusco entre sus cosas sacando la misma libreta que había usado para anotar quien sabe que cuando fue a su apartamento.

― _¿Y cómo están hoy?_ ― Sonrió ampliamente ante Eddie. ―

― _Bien, estamos bien._ ― Se cruzó de brazos, incómodo por todo esto, Venom tenía razón cuando le recordó que él tampoco estaba cómodo con venir allí. ―

― _Y... ¿Tu compañero?_ ― Miró con curiosidad sobre los hombros de Eddie, como buscando algún vestigio del simbionte. ―

― _¿Venom? Muy bien, creo que después del desayuno se tomó una siesta._ ― Sintió que el simbionte estaba muy retraído, quizás nervioso por el lugar y lo que sucedía. ―

― _Eh... quiero aclararles que esto es entre nosotros, nada de lo que hablemos o los exámenes que hagamos saldrán de aquí, quiero que tengas la absoluta confianza en mí, Eddie. Les doy mi palabra de que solo deseo ayudarles, además de que Anne también está preocupada por su salud._

― _**¿Exámenes? Eddie, no queremos eso, los exámenes duelen.**_ ― Finalmente Venom se hizo presente en su mente, gruñendo ante la posibilidad de ser lastimado, recordando su llegada a la tierra y el cómo le hicieron de todo cuando estuvo en los laboratorios de la fundación life, fue un breve pero horrible recuerdo para el simbionte. ―

― _Nadie hará nada que nos lastime, cariño._ ― La voz de Eddie sonó consoladora, no necesitaba mucha explicación para comprender las sensaciones de Venom, el temor y el miedo. ―

― _¿Estás hablando con Venom?_

― _Estamos un poco nerviosos, no queremos nada invasivo._

― _Claro que no haremos nada de eso, solo será una revisión general, pruebas de sangre y una ecografía, más nada. Les doy mi palabra._ ― Dan se puso de pie y caminó hasta el fondo del consultorio, abriendo una puerta anexa que Eddie no había visto. ― _Acompáñame._

Dentro, había una camilla, algunos anaqueles con artilugios médicos, más todo lo necesario que debería existir en el consultorio de un buen médico.

― _Muy bien, necesito que te desnudes y te pongas esta bata, con la abertura hacia el frente._ ― extendió una delgada bata color verde claro frente a Eddie. ― _Cuando estés listo entraré otra vez._

El pobre no dijo nada, se quedó con la bata en la mano, mirando como Dan salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta para darle privacidad mientras se desvestía. No estaba seguro si quería terminar desnudo frente al esposo de su ex, parecía una situación muy incómoda. Todo ese mezclote de pensamientos acabaron causando que Venom sobresaliera sobre su hombro, mirando por su cuenta el lugar y detallando lo que Dan les había dado.

― _**Eddie, ¿Por qué nos quiere desnudos? ¿Vamos a hacerlo aquí con el viéndonos?**_

― ¿ _Eh?... ¡Alto a esa idea tan bizarra! Las personas a veces se deben desnudar para hacerse exámenes, no solo nos quitamos la ropa para tener sexo._

― _**No nos gusta que te vean desnudo, solo nosotros.**_ ― Extendió algunos tentáculos sobre el cuerpo de Eddie, acariciando su cuello, pecho y vientre, como rodeándolo poco a poco para que no pudiera quitarse la ropa. ―

― _Cariño, será algo médico, y no pretendo mostrarle nada que no sea médicamente necesario._ __― Sintió como Venom cedía un poco ante ese argumento, pasando a mover sus varias extremidades negras por la ropa. ―

― _**Eddie, eres mío.**_ ― Fue moviéndose por fuera y ahora por dentro de la ropa, toqueteando toda la piel tibia de su anfitrión, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pezones, allí se detuvo sujetándolos suavemente, infringiendo presión, la justa y necesaria para sacarle un gemido ahogado su compañero. ―

― _¡No hagas eso aquí!_ ― Subió el tono de voz ante el ataque inesperado del simbionte. ―

― _Eddie, ¿Todo bien allí dentro?_ ― La voz de Dan tras la puerta los sobresaltó. ―

― _Sí, sí, todo... en orden, ya estaba colocándome la bata._ ― Trato de quitarse los tentáculos negros de encima, pero Venom seguía jugando con la situación, era maliciosamente excitante. ―

― _**Nos desnudamos juntos.**_ ― Venom siguió las caricias al tiempo que iba desvistiendo el cuerpo de su compañero, sin dejar que Eddie moviera una sola de sus manos para ayudarse. ―

Para cuando el pobre de Eddie estaba ya sin nada encima, tenía una obvia erección, se colocó la bata rápidamente, tratando de pensar en lo más horrible y asqueroso que pudiera, necesitaba que su dureza entre las piernas "causada por Venom" bajara o desapareciera antes que Dan entrara y descubriera esa vergonzosa situación.

― _¡Estarás castigado un mes entero por esto, V!_ ― Señaló su erección al tiempo que tomaba asiento de modo muy incómodo sobre la camilla, cruzando sus piernas para ocultarlo. ―

― _**No puedes, nos amas demasiado.**_ ― Susurro roncamente al tiempo que desaparecía otra vez dentro de Eddie. ―

― _Oh sí que puedo, no te daré chocolates y mucho menos papas fritas, y olvídate de ver tus series favoritas en la tv._

― _**Nuestro bebé necesita el chocolate y las papas fritas.**_

― _Pero no las series._ ― Sonrió triunfador ante la discusión. ―

― _**No te atrevas, Eddie.**_

― _Eddie, ¿Ya puedo pasar?_ ― Dan estaba asustado por la cantidad tiempo que pasaba el periodista desvistiéndose y hablando solo. ―

― _Si, todo listo._ ― Se sentó derecho, aun sintiendo como la erección estaba allí, menos palpitante, pero seguía medio viva. ― _Y seguiremos discutiendo tu castigo cuando salgamos de aquí, V._

Dan entró nuevamente, mirando con detalle a Eddie, era obvio su lenguaje corporal al estar sentado en la camilla, parecía ser del tipo de pacientes que le tenían pánico al doctor.

― _Bueno, primero que nada te diré qué haremos_. ― Con mucha calma se acomodó el estetoscopio en sus oídos. ― _Escuchemos ese corazón._

― _**Nos trata como si fuéramos idiotas.**_ ― Venom gruñó fastidiado desde la profundidad de la mente de su anfitrión. ―

Eddie frunció los labios y apretó la quijada tratando de evitar responderle a Venom mientras Dan muy amablemente empezaba a examinarlo. Fue incómodo tener que escuchar al simbionte quejándose de cada cosa que sucedía. Se comportaba de modo malcriado por el castigo que Eddie amenazó en darle, sin embargo su actitud cambió cuando comenzó a escuchar a Dan luego de que terminara de ponerle aparatos encima y piquetear para sacarles algo de sangre.

― _Con esto sabremos cómo estás trabajando hormonalmente._ ― Con mucho cuidado acomodó sobre una bandeja metálica los tres tubos llenos de sangre que le extrajo. ― _Y creo que es hora de hacer la ecografía._

― _**Eddie ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué más nos hará?**_

La angustia fue tal en el simbionte que hasta Eddie ya no pudo evitar ignorarlo, se sentía contagiado por los nervios de Venom, tan arraigada era su unión que a veces no sabía si los sentimientos que afloraron eran suyos o del simbionte, demasiada empatía abrumaba en situaciones así.

― _Dan, antes que hagas cualquier otra cosa..._ ― Eddie dio un largo suspiro, moviendo sus manos sobre el vientre, sintiendo que estaba muy rígido y los músculos tensos, ya no era solo Venom, ahora la reacción en cascada pasaba al bebé. ― _Tengo a dos chicos a punto de colapsar dentro de mí._

― _¿Quieres que paremos? ¿Venom se pondrá, tú sabes... agresivo?_ ― Miro nervioso hacia los hombros de Eddie, había visto como el simbionte podía ser espeluznante con su gran tamaño y esa hilera de afilados dientes que hacía lucir inofensivos a los de un tiburón. ―

― ¿ _V, puedes salir? Quiero que veas lo que sucederá, no es nada que nos lastimara, te lo prometo_. ― Intentó calmar la situación, se sentía incómodo mental y físicamente. ― _No quiero que el bebé me deje fuera de combate otra vez, ayúdame._

El simbionte no tardó nada en hacerse presente sobre el hombro de su compañero, mirando con intensidad a Dan.

― _Hola, Venom._ ― Balbuceó un tanto intimidado, el simbionte ahora no le sacaba los ojos de encima. ―

― _**¿Qué nos harás?**_

― _Pues, si, como les explicaba antes, solo necesito hacerles una ecografía para saber cómo se reajustaron los órganos de Eddie, ver si todo está bien allí dentro._

― _**Yo estoy adentro, aquí todo está bien.**_

― _V, no juegues con la pobre mente de Dan. Él quiere saber cómo diablos hiciste para que este bebé pueda estar vivo aquí dentro._

Dan tan sólo renegó con su cabeza, forzando una sonrisa rara, moviendo torpemente sus manos rumbo al aparato portátil para hacer ecografías que había tomado prestado de uno de los consultorios de obstetricia.

― _Este aparato que ven aquí es una máquina que revela imágenes en tiempo real del interior del cuerpo humano, no causa dolor ni mucho menos ruidos que puedan lastimarlos._ ― Señaló el aparato mirando a Venom, se sentía como que estaba por hacerle el eco al simbionte en vez de a Eddie. ―

― _**Parece una tv.**_ ― Venom retrocedió un poco hacia Eddie, disminuyendo su tamaño sobre el hombro, se había calmado, pero seguía alerta a cualquier cambio en la situación. ―

― _Es como una tv en blanco y negro._ ― Dan tomó asiento frente a la camilla en una pequeña banqueta metálica, ajustando el aparato para empezar. ― _Eddie, por favor recuéstate en la camilla._

Mientras Eddie estaba acostado boca arriba en la camilla, Venom siguió con suma atención los movimientos de Dan: lo vio ayudar a Eddie a abrirse la bata hasta su bajo vientre, echarles un líquido transparente sobre el vientre que les saco una buena tanda de escalofríos, luego tomó un aparato muy raro entre sus manos y empezó a moverlo contra la piel de ellos, presionando, pero no mucho, realmente nada de lo que les hacía dolía, Dan no les mintió sobre eso.

― _Oh._ ― El médico no pudo evitar ocultar su asombro al mirar las primeras imágenes grisáceas en la pantalla, sacándolo de la lógica sobre todo lo que pudo imaginarse que vería dentro del periodista. ―

― _¿Sucede algo malo?_ ― Eddie intentó levantar su cabeza para lograr ver hacia la pantalla. ―

― _No, nada malo en realidad, solo que es increíble._ ― Con mucha ansiedad empezó a hacer mediciones, susurrando una que otra cosa sobre el cuerpo humano. _― En verdad hay un bebé humano allí dentro._

― _**Eso ya lo sabíamos**_. ― Venom miraba la pantalla con detenimiento, ladeando su cabeza dientuda, como tratando de conseguirle forma a las imágenes. ―

― _¿Lo sabían?_ ― Dan volteo hacia Venom, era una afirmación algo curiosa para un ser que no era humano. ―

― _**Nos adaptamos genéticamente, el envase es humano, el resto de lo que herede, no lo aseguro.**_ ― Amplió su sonrisa llena de dientes, parecía orgulloso de su trabajo en el cuerpo de Eddie. ―

― _Eso alivia un poco mis temores, será más fácil manejar todo para la llegada de un bebé humano que de un simbionte._

― _**Nadie manejara nada en nosotros.**_ ― Venom se alzó otra vez sobre el hombro de Eddie, aumentando su tamaño mientras se acercaba al médico. ―

― _V, es solo un decir, nadie va ponerle un dedo encima al bebé._ ― Trato de hacerlo regresar a su sitio pero ya el simbionte sentía la amenaza a su privacidad, Eddie percibió claramente como Venom sacaba su instinto de protegerlos igual que cuando quedó inconsciente. ―

― _No vamos a hacer nada fuera de lo que ustedes acepten._ ― Dan trago grueso girándose en el banco para mirar la pantalla una vez más, distrayendo la atención del simbionte con otra pregunta. ― _Y... estoy viendo que el bebé está dentro de algo muy parecido a... ¿Un útero?_

― _**Era lo que se necesitaba según el código genético de su especie. Los simbiontes solo nos dividimos celularmente, ustedes tienen un sistema complejo para reproducirse, muchos detalles, pero la copulación es muy satisfactoria.**_

― _¡V!_ ― Eddie se tapó el rostro con su mano derecha, debía volver a hablar con Venom sobre no ventilar cosas como esas, por más felicidad que le causara el asunto. ―

― _Ok... mucha más información de la que necesitaba en mi cabeza._ ― Dan miró al cielo raso del consultorio un segundo, tratando de no pensar en cómo habían hecho esos dos para que todo eso sucediera, mejor dejar esa parte en blanco dentro de su mente. ―

Dan volvió a mover el transductor por todo el vientre de Eddie, buscando más detalles de ese ser que tenía una estructura humana: un cuerpo completo, huesos, órganos, una placenta y el seudo útero que lo mantenía protegido dentro del cuerpo de Eddie.

― _Es un bebé muy activo._ ― Finalmente Dan giro un poco la pantalla para que la pareja pudiera observar cómo aquel ser se movía en su pequeño espacio ingrávido. ―

Eddie quedó fascinado ante las imágenes, absorto con los movimientos de su hijo no nato, como movía sus manos y pies, abriendo su diminuta boca como si bostezara o intentara tragar algo, hasta parecía empujarse contra alguna parte de su cuerpo desde dentro para movilizarse.

― _**Les dije que estaba perfecto.**_ ― Venom susurro recargándose bajo el cuello de Eddie, relajado ante las sensaciones que percibía de su anfitrión. Era la primera vez que sentía esa gama de emociones que recorrían la mente de Eddie, eran raras pero muy agradables, cálidas hasta el punto del llanto, abrumadoras. ― _**Eddie, estamos felices.**_

― _Si, cariño, estamos muy felices._ ― Trago grueso, tratando de sacarse el nudo en su garganta, jamás había tenido deseos de llorar de alegría, nunca. ―

― _Creo que ya terminamos._ ― Dan tomó unas cuantas toallas de papel y se las dio a Eddie para que se limpiara el gel del vientre. ― _Les imprimiré una foto del bebé._

Luego de acabado el examen, Eddie pudo volver a vestirse, terminando otra vez frente al escritorio de Dan, jugando con la pequeña foto de su hijo entre sus manos, mirándola con una liga de asombro y calidez.

― _No tengo mucho que decir salvo que los dos están muy bien físicamente. El bebé crece acorde al tiempo de gestación, repito, hasta donde pude detallar es humano, y me asombra la capacidad de adaptación de los simbiontes, y como logró ajustar tu estructura física interna._

― _**Somos geniales.**_ ― Venom estaba nuevamente dentro de Eddie, sintiendo orgullo, de algún modo esto representaba que estaba haciendo las cosas bien para los tres, habían hecho todo muy bien. ―

― _Eh... sí._ ― Eddie se removió en la silla, recordando que no fue tan lindo al inicio, cuando esto solo era una necesidad interna e instintiva en Venom que había comenzado a ajustarlos a ambos sin muchos avisos previos. ―

― _Debemos concertar otra cita en un mes, necesitan un seguimiento, además de ponerle fecha probable de nacimiento, hay que preparar todo, un quirófano, anestesiólogo, y debo buscar el modo de que tengamos privacidad._ ― Dan empezó a anotar cosas en su libreta otra vez, como organizando en voz alta las alternativas para lo que se venía encima. ―

Eddie esquivo sutilmente la conversación sobre una nueva cita médica, excusándose de que debía irse para seguir trabajando en un reportaje a entregar. Se despidió de Dan dándole las gracias por todo lo que hizo para ellos y que le llamaría luego para continuar con esa charla. Salió tan rápido del consultorio, como controlado por un repentino instinto de supervivencia, de esconderse en donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos más nunca.

― _Todo estaba bien..._ ― Eddie habló para sí, como tratando de entender que pasaba por su cabeza, sintiendo que algo no encajaba correctamente en esos últimos minutos dentro del consultorio, algo que dijo Dan lo hizo sentir tan incómodo que salir corriendo pareció la mejor de las opciones. ― _V, ¿Eres tú el que está causando esto?_

― _ **No más visitas aquí, estamos bien, el bebé está bien.**_

― _Sí, está bien, tenías razón. Pero esto es diferente, siento que quiero ir urgentemente al sitio más alejado del mundo. Es raro..._ ― Miro la calle frente a ellos, sin notarlo habían caminado varias cuadras tan a prisa que el mismo no recordaba cuando salieron del hospital. ―

― _**No lo sé, Eddie.**_ ― El simbionte hablo con recelo, como también pensándose la situación. ―

― _¿No estás ocultando algo importante sobre lo que viene?_

― _**No.**_

Eddie suspiro pesadamente, volviendo a sacar de entre el bolsillo de su chaqueta la foto que Dan les había impreso. Se quedó mirándola un largo minuto, volviendo a sentir ese nudo raro en la garganta, una sensación muy extraña y cálida recorrió su espina dorsal, allí entendió que no solo era él quien experimentaba eso, Venom se removía también, soltando sensaciones muy profundas, demasiado intensas para entenderlas con palabras. Ninguno dijo nada, hablar estaba de más cuando coexistían conectados mental y físicamente, sus sensaciones eran también las del simbionte y las del simbionte eran suyas, un matrimonio químico emocional en su cuerpo.

― _Cariño, ¿V, estas llorando?_

― _**mmm... No.**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

¡Cositos hermosos! Recordé que Venom si puede llorar, lo hace en uno de los comic cuando se reencuentra con uno de sus antiguos anfitriones. Bueno, hoy ha sido muy tierno y gracioso todo el asunto, en el próximo capítulo les daré salseo del bueno, veremos cómo fue que concibieron a la bendición. Y me están pidiendo que sea niña, creo que los alborote cuando ayer subí un fanart a mis redes sociales de Eddie y Venom cargando al bebe y solo se veían sus manitos entre la masa negra con que les cubría Venom. Se las dejare aquí también para que la vean, pretendo hacerla a color, dejemos que mi tiempo me ayude. Saludos y besitos, gracias por leer mi locura!


	4. Y fuimos uno, somos uno

**Capítulo 4**

 **Y fuimos uno, somos uno.**

Muy caluroso, tanto que Eddie estaba desparramado en la cama sin sábanas o cobijas, vestido nada más con los boxer más viejos y roídos que tuviese, de esos que uno no desea botar porque tarde o temprano sirven para usarlos en casos extremos, y lo extremo era la ola de calor horrorosa que estaba azotando la ciudad por la entrada del verano. Apenas habían pasado un par de semanas desde que visitaron a Dan en el hospital, y el llegar a los cinco meses fue trayendo más cosas interesantes que manejar.

― _Esto es como un sauna._ ― Eddie gimió quedito, dándose aire con su propia mano, tratando de dormir, pero imposible con ese calor. ―

Venom se limitaba a moverse por debajo de la piel de su anfitrión, tratando de refrescarle, el carecía de una temperatura corporal propia, pero podía ajustarse unos cuantos grados por encima o por debajo de la temperatura de Eddie, siendo como una gigante compresa fría. Salió poco a poco, empezando en su pecho, revoloteando sobre la piel sudorosa, absorbiendo todo a su paso, disfrutando de extenderse hasta llegar al vientre, cubriéndolo completamente también, sintiendo como su compañero aflojaba todos los músculos del cuerpo, suspirando de satisfacción al sentirlo.

― _V, gracias._ ― Cerró sus ojos finalmente, dejándose consentir por el simbionte, era tan útil de tantos y variados modos. ― _No sabría que hacer sin ti._

― _**Siempre juntos, amor.**_ ― Comenzó a moverse muy suavemente por toda la extensión de piel que cubrió, era su modo particular de demostrarle cariño a Eddie. ―

Venom no solía decirle amor muy seguido, solo lo hacía cuando estaba realmente relajado, cómodo y satisfecho. Sonaba tan bien desde lo profundo de la mente de Eddie, era hasta adictiva esa vibración interna que le repetía cuanto lo quería. Y ahora Venom parecía volverse un poco más suave en su carácter, seguramente causado por el embarazo, ambos estaban tratando de controlar las nuevas emociones que burbujeaba dentro de ellos; recordó como Dan le había hecho una llamada a su celular una semana después de la cita que tuvieron, estaba casi que eufórico hablándole sobre los niveles hormonales que arrojaron los exámenes de sangre, entre cifras, nombres de hormonas y porcentajes, tan solo Eddie comprendió que su cuerpo estaba saturado de muchas cosas y que eso les desestabiliza emocionalmente, un tanto abrumador cuando no solo él era afectado, si no que Venom también convivía en un cóctel de hormonas, lógico que ahora eran dos maricas que lloraban cuando algo muy emotivo entraba en su rango de atención, hace dos noches atrás tuvieron que dejar de ver tv por un documental sobre los pingüinos emperador y como las parejas permanecían unidas de por vida y si una moría, la otra no sobrevivia mucho tiempo.

Dejo de pensar sobre las emociones y los pingüinos, no quería volver la noche ya calurosa en un corolario de llantos. El frío que lo cubría al fin le dejaba recuperar el sueño, bostezando enorme al tiempo que posaba sus manos sobre la capa negra y fría que era Venom, acariciándole unas cuantas veces hasta que sintió como el simbionte se apretó de golpe contra su piel, pareció como si hubiese sufrido un espasmo repentino en todo su ser.

― _¿V, que sucedió?_ ― Trato de sentarse pero el mismo Venom no le dejó, aferrándole al colchón para que no se moviera de su lugar. ― _¿Qué haces?_

― _**Siéntelo, Eddie.**_ ― Susurro ansioso mientras se movió de sitio, concentrándose totalmente sobre el vientre de cinco meses del nombrado. ―

― _No compren... woooo_ ― Se quedó paralizado, con sus manos extendidas sin saber si tocar o no su vientre, el bebé estaba moviéndose, era la primera vez que lo sentían. ― ¡ _Se está moviendo!_

― _**Se mueve.**_

― _Vaya, ahora son dos los que no me dejarán dormir por la noche._ ― Sonrió divertido, finalmente acariciando con sus manos el sitio exacto donde pudo percibir el movimiento de su hijo. ―

La sensación era tan extrañamente agradable, intentando clasificarle pero no podía, tan distinto a cualquier cosa que hubiese experimentado antes en su cuerpo, con o sin Venom dentro. Esto era una vida creada entre dos, un individuo único que fue resultado de un compendio de situaciones matemáticamente improbables, diría que casi imposibles, uno en miles de millones de millones, y él tuvo la suerte de experimentarlo, de ser "compatible" a un punto casi perfecto para el simbionte. Este recorrido de pensamientos se volvió una brumosa sensación de recuerdos, uno tras otro, como traídos a flote entre el mismo y Venom, ambos estaban en la misma onda de pensamiento, los dos estaban rememorando cómo habían acabado allí...

* * *

Demasiado temprano para andar por los callejones, demasiado tarde para conseguir "chicos malos" y apaciguar la apremiante hambre que azotaba a Venom en esa mañana aún fría. Llevaban una semana entera saliendo en medio de la noche, ansiosos, presurosos por consumir a cualquier ser que estuviera dentro de las características que Eddie calificó como aceptables para ser comida. Una semana entera, siete días seguidos, y este era el octavo. Normalmente Venom se saciaba con una comida de ese calibre una vez por semana, hasta podía aguantar dos si Eddie buscaba sustitutos como corazones o hígados frescos en la carnicería más cercana, pero ya la situación salía de su control, el hambre de Venom se hacía contagiosa hasta para él, aceptando una y otra vez las salidas, sintiendo que el simbionte no solo buscaba aliviar el hambre, había una especie de espinita mental, una corazonada, una sensación baja y muy bien guardada en los confines más oscuros de su cabeza sobre algo más que Venom no estaba explicándole.

― _V, necesitamos hablar._ ― Se detuvieron en seco sobre una estructura en plena construcción, permaneciendo prudentemente alejados del borde, Eddie aún no estaba muy a gusto en los sitios altos. ―

― _**Luego de comer, Eddie.**_ ― Hablo ansioso, llevaba las riendas de la situación en su forma alienígena, así que la voz de Eddie resonaba muy incómoda dentro de él. ―

― _Ese es justo el tema, la comida. Estas salidas continuas no son normales en nosotros, parece que nada te sacia... a ambos._

― _**Necesitamos comer.**_

― _Ya no es solo comer, esto es como si fuéramos un oso a punto de hibernar, acumulando calorías indiscriminadamente, ¡Hasta he subido de peso!_ ― Masculló recordando que sus jean favoritos casi no le cerraban al tratar de ponerlos esa mañana. ―

― _**¿**_ **Hibernar** _ **?**_ ― Venom se agacho un poco, como pensando en las palabras de Eddie. ― _**¿Qué es eso exactamente?**_

― _Hibernar es algo que algunos animales hacen una vez al año, comen y comen antes de que el frío invierno llegue y se van a dormir, su cuerpo consume todas esas calorías acumuladas mientras están dormidos y vuelven a despertar en primavera listos para seguir._

― _**Nosotros no hibernamos, Eddie.**_

― _¿Y algo parecido a eso?... No sé, quizás estás experimentando algo que nos está obligando a comer así._

Venom no respondió más, tan solo se alzó nuevamente y bajo de la construcción dejando a Eddie con la palabra en la boca. Esa fue la primera de varias situaciones en las que el simbionte se retraía y no decía nada. La segunda situación alarmante fue una noche en que Eddie despertó adolorido, como si estuviesen retorciéndole por dentro, tan desagradable y doloroso, no se sentía ni remotamente como un dolor de estómago o algún problema intestinal, esto era como si alguien hubiera agarrado sus intestinos y estuviera jalandolos desde adentro, en oleadas que lo ponían a sudar frio, temblando y sudando al mismo tiempo, el dolor traspasaba sordamente hasta sus riñones, caderas y bajaba hasta sus muslos, iba y venía una y otra vez, pasó como media hora así, sin poder hablar, tan solo aferrado a una mísera almohada esperando que Venom saliera alertado por el suceso, pero no, el simbionte otra vez estaba como retraído en algún lado de su interior.

― _V... ¿Maldición, que me sucede? ¡Sal!_ ― Gruño molesto, respirando rápido para tratar de calmar la nueva oleada de dolor que lo atravesaba. ― _Me voy a morir..._

― _**No moriremos.**_ ― La voz de Venom retumbo de modo único dentro de Eddie. ― _**Pronto se detendrá.**_

― _!Tú no eres doctor! Algo debe estar mal... esto es horrible._ ― Se dio vuelta en la cama, tratando de buscar una posición más cómoda, pero nada parecía funcionarle. ―

― _**Eddie.**_ ― Venom finalmente decidió salir, mostrándose sobre el hombro de su anfitrión, mirándolo con un dejo de pena. ― _**Lo siento, Eddie, no puedo detenerlo, ya empezó.**_

― _¿Detener qué?_ ― Entre un par de gemidos reprimidos trató de atajar las palabras del simbionte. ― _¡Si sabes que me sucede!_

― _**Estamos ajustándonos, también sentimos dolor. Estamos agotados.**_ ― Se replegó hasta quedar hecho casi una masa sobre el cuello de Eddie, moviéndose lentamente por toda su clavícula, asentándose justo donde podía sentir el latir palpitante del corazón de su anfitrión, esperando que la situación mejorará para ambos. ―

― _!¿Ajustar que?!_ ― Grito enfadado, abrumado entre las medias explicaciones de Venom. ―

― _**Nosotros, nuestra unión.**_

― _Ya estamos unidos. Sentimos juntos, pensamos juntos, actuamos juntos, todo lo hacemos juntos, tu estas dentro de mí. ¿QUÉ MÁS JUNTOS NOS QUIERES?_

― _**Aparearnos.**_

Eddie se quedó petrificado en la cama, hasta olvidó el dolor que aún lo aquejaba, tratando de analizar la simple pero demoledora palabra de Venom. Trajo a su mente algunos conatos íntimos entre ellos, toqueteos, las extremidades del simbionte acariciándole algunas veces, pero no había pasado de allí, y ninguno de los dos había planteado profundizar esa situación, para su mente aún no estaba desbloqueado el modo "sexo alienígena" y seguramente tampoco Venom estaba versado en esos asuntos; si tuvo que explicarle que no moriría por tener un orgasmo cuando por obvias necesidades humanas tuvo que desfogar su lívido, el desconocimiento por ser de especies muy diferentes fisiológicamente hablando.

― _Repítelo..._

― _**Mi especie no necesita una pareja, nos dividimos asexualmente. Pero cuando conseguimos un anfitrión adecuado con un ambiente seguro y perfecto para nuestra evolución, empezamos a cambiar genéticamente, nos vamos adaptando, al mismo tiempo ajustamos a nuestro huésped para que sea un receptor adecuado a su genética reproductiva, los dos estamos cambiando, Eddie.**_

― _No no no no no_ ― Se sentó de golpe, sintiendo como toda su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. ― _¿RECEPTOR DE QUE?_

― _**Mi carga genética adaptada a tu especie. Humm... creo que ustedes lo llaman esperma.**_

― _¡QUE CARAJOS!_ ― No supo cuando se puso en pie aún mareado por el dolor, caminando errático cual animal enjaulado. ― _¡Estas loco!_

― _**Eddie, regresemos a la cama... estamos débiles.**_

Venom intento dirigirlo pero le era muy difícil, la mayoría de su energía y su cuerpo viscoso estaba trabajando dentro de su anfitrión: químicamente, molecularmente y estructuralmente. Por ello el dolor, por eso la acumulación de comida y elementos esenciales para ese cambio interno, Venom estaba preparándose y no podía detenerlo por más que lo deseara, era una marca genética en su especie, así como los pájaros saben volar o los peces nadar, nadie se los enseñó realmente, ya lo sabían hacer, estaba en su ADN, en su pasado genético.

― _Necesito un médico..._ ― Tembló más aún, dando pasos torpes hasta sujetarse de la mesa más cercana; sus entrañas ardían, dolían demasiado para pensar bien. ―

― _**Eddie, estamos sangrando**_. ― El simbionte le hablo con angustia, notando cómo estaban parados bajo un pequeño charco de sangre. ―

― _Sa-sangre._ ― Bajo su cabeza, tratando de enfocar la mirada en el suelo, pero todo se movía demasiado. Sintió claramente como algo tibio recorría sus muslos, bajaba por la cara interna de sus piernas y moría a sus pies. ―

Ese terrorífico suceso acabó con Eddie desmayado por dolor y el susto. Cuando despertó estaba otra vez en la cama, muy entrada la tarde, lo supo al ver su celular, siempre lo dejaba sobre la mesita de noche, a la mano. Se sentía de la patada, como si hubiese bebido todo un fin de semana y ahora la resaca estaba consumiéndole lentamente, le dolía el cuerpo entero, pero no al mismo nivel de la noche anterior, ya no era tan intenso, solo molestaba pero viviría.

― _**Despertaste.**_ ― La voz del simbionte le taladro hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, como si todo él era una caverna vacía donde alguien decidió gritar para hacer eco. ―

― _Estoy vivo._ ― Susurro masticando lentamente sus palabras, su lengua estaba seca, pastosa y con un leve sabor metálico. ― _No nos mataste._

― _ **Te dije que no moriríamos, pero fuiste terco.**_ ― Rezongo al tiempo que decidía salir poco a poco sobre el hombro de su compañero. ― _**Aun estamos débiles, necesitamos descansar.**_

― _Estaba sangrando, había sangre en el suelo... me desangraba_. ― Movió sus manos lentamente por su cuerpo, buscando alguna herida, lesión, o por donde pudo escaparse su preciada sangre. ― _Me hiciste sangrar, me lastimaste... dijiste que nunca lo harías._

― _**No te lastimamos, jamás lo haríamos, te amamos, Eddie.**_ ― Confesó con su voz gruesa y tronante, seguro de todo lo que decía. ―

― _Amarme._ ― Balbuceó débilmente, asombrado por la confesión del simbionte, jamás se habían dicho ese tipo de cosas, Eddie lo trataba con cariño, camaradería, y una profunda sensación de calidez que ciertamente crecía día a día con su convivencia, como si el decir ahora la palabra amar resultara no tan rara, no tan extraña en su situación; pero aún se prestaba a miedo, a confusión. ―

― _**Sufriste una pequeña hemorragia por levantarte cuando no debíamos, solo se salió.**_

― _Suficientes cosas en que pensar V. Demasiadas cosas..._ ― Dificultosamente se giró para quedar de lado, notando finalmente que estaba completamente desnudo en la cama. ― _Demonios, también me desvestiste._

― _**Sudamos mucho y solo queríamos ayudar.**_ ― Se movió bajo la barbilla picosa del periodista como si fuera un pequeño gatito, acurrucándose para continuar descansando. ― _**Duerme, mañana estaremos completamente bien.**_

― _Nada está bien aquí._ ― Cerró sus ojos letárgico, siendo vencido por el agotamiento, no pudo luchar más contra esa sensación, ni si quiera el montón de preguntas que aturdía su mente. ―

Y efectivamente como Venom le indico, la mañana siguiente le recibió dulcemente, ya nada dolía, su cuerpo estaba sumamente cómodo, sin sudores, escalofríos o dolor. Parecía que el suceso del día anterior fue una terrible pesadilla, algo que acabó siendo falso y solo existió en su mente. Eddie se levantó directo al baño, su vejiga estallaría si decidía pasar un minuto más en la cama, entro rápido, sin prestar mucha atención a que continuaba desnudo, bostezo enorme al tiempo que descargaba sus urgentes ganas de orinar, bajo la cadena y pasó al lavabo, abrió el grifo para comenzar a cepillarse los dientes y lavar su rostro algo ojeroso. Todavía parecía trabajar en piloto automático, como ajeno al suceso hasta que recordó las palabras del simbionte, retumbando en su mente, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío horrendo que le recorrió la espina dorsal.

― _!Mierda!_ ― Soltó el cepillo de diente en el lavabo, aun con espuma y dentífrico en él, mirándose detalladamente en el espejo, su boca estaba con espuma, pero lo que a él le interesaba era otra cosa. ―

Salió del baño con prisa, buscando por todo el apartamento el lugar con la mejor luz, viendo un gran haz de luz que entraba por una de las ventanas de la habitación, la que daba a las escaleras de emergencia y que usaban siempre para escabullirse en las noches de vigilancia. Eddie se paró justo bajo los tibios rayos del sol mañanero, sintiendo que le calentaba el cuerpo desnudo, ahora estaba donde quería, pasando a mirarse cada parte de su cuerpo con una obsesión apremiante. Buscando algo, algo que no sabía que era, pero que necesitaba comprobar, detalló su pecho, su estómago plano y decentemente tonificado, sus caderas y muslos, hasta sus partes más íntimas las miro, y nada, no había nada que pudiera concluir como diferente, se sentía bien, hasta con energías, estaba "normal".

― _¿Fue una pesadilla?_ ― Sonrió bobamente, limpiándose lo que le quedaba de espuma en los labios y la quijada. ―

― _**No lo fue, Eddie.**_

― _¡No digas eso!_ ― Gimió confundido, apretando sus puños, impulsado en una terca negativa. ― _No hay nada diferente en mí._

― _**Lo que buscas no está afuera, está dentro.**_

― _Huuumm... no me digas más nada, no quiero oír tus explicaciones sobre cambios y sobre ADN o esperma o sexo, no quiero oírte hablar de ellos, aún no._

― _**Está bien, lo hablaremos cuando estés listo, Eddie.**_

― _Créeme, nunca podré estar listo para eso, ¡Jamás!_ ― Levanto el dedo acusadoramente, como si señalara a un ser invisible frente a él. ―

Eddie mato el tema allí, momentáneamente. El simbionte tampoco quiso presionarlo más, sentía la angustia y la confusión dentro de la cabeza de su anfitrión, Eddie ya había pasado mucho en esos dos días como para atormentarlo más, comprendiendo la fina línea que habían estado traspasando. En su muy particular modo estaba sintiendo que había sentimientos que los humanos muchas veces se negaban a aceptar, estaban allí, tenían una carga química específica, medible de cierto modo, y cuando él le dijo a Eddie que le quería, la respuesta química del otro fue de una aceptación rotunda, su cuerpo gritaba sí, pero la terca boca humana decía no, quería entender esas contradicciones de la especie, los cerebros humanos a veces parecían que habían evolucionado para ser más idiotas y menos sensitivos.

La conversación se pospuso un par de semanas, específicamente dos, en esos 15 días Eddie bloqueo cualquier pensamiento, idea, o si quiera curiosidad sobre el asunto, mientras el funcionara corporalmente de modo habitual no había nada que hablar, y Venom le siguió el juego, las cosas ya estaban hechas, tenía mucha paciencia para esperar a que Eddie descubriera que el suceso no se quedaría como algo aislado, toda acción tiene reacción.

Ese un día algo agitado, Eddie estacionó su motocicleta y bajo rápidamente, regresaban de una entrevista, otro de esos trabajos que le servían para pagar sus gastos y poder comer decentemente. Con emoción se dirigió a su infalible tienda de comestibles, entró saludando a la señora Chen mientras tomaba una cesta para llenarla con las compras que haría. No había dado más de tres pasos cuando vio a una pareja en el fondo de la tienda, estaban conversando muy juntos, demasiado juntos para ser solo amigos, un chico de unos 19 años acariciaba sin nada de vergüenza la baja espalda de su novia, toqueteando un poco mientras ella reía en respuesta y pasaba a lamerle con descaro el pabellón de la oreja, tan distraídos estaban en su acto que no notaron como Eddie no les quitaba la vista de encima, tragando audiblemente, sintiendo que de repente hacía mucho calor dentro de la tienda.

― _**¿Eddie?**_ ― El simbionte le hablo alertado por las raras y repentinas señales que percibía dentro del cuerpo de su anfitrión. ―

El nombrado reaccionó empezando a caminar, cambiando de pasillo para no ver más a la pareja, se distrajo tomando de los anaqueles lo primero que se le ocurría, estaba con la cabeza en otro lado, sintiendo que el repentino ataque de calor estaba focalizándose a ciertas partes de su cuerpo, era abrumador, él nunca había sentido algo así de fuerte. Su cabeza se llenó de deseo sexual, rememorando a Anne y como se sentía esa excitación de hombre común y corriente, pero esto pasaba a eso, no había modo de cuantificar cuán caliente comenzaba a sentirse, le apretaban los jeans, cada vez más, tanto que tuvo que poner la cesta con las compras delante de él para evitar que alguien notara la repentina y poderosa erección que lo asaltó, hasta dolía cada mísero paso que daba, caminando un tanto raro.

― _**Necesitas resolver eso, Eddie.**_ ― Venom resonó en un tono hasta burlón, ya conocía sobre la fisiología de esa particular extensión de carne retráctil. ―

― _V... no me jodas, no es momento de ser sarcástico._

― _**El que necesita joder eres tú.**_

Las palabras del simbionte fueron acompañadas de un fino tentáculo que viajó por debajo de la ropa, acariciando sutilmente el vientre de Eddie, sintiendo como toda la piel se le erizo en un segundo.

― _¡NO HAGAS ESO!_ ― Grito sin pensarlo, alertando a la pareja del fondo y a la misma señora Chen tras la caja registradora. ―

― _¿Eddie, sucede algo?_ ― La mujer le analizo con su mirada parca, alzando una ceja sutilmente, como quien tiene algo importante en qué pensar. ―

― _Eh... no, no nada, señora Chen. Yo... creo que solo llevare esto._

Eddie prácticamente hecho sobre el mostrador el contenido de la cesta, tamborileando sus dedos de modo ansioso, meciéndose para controlar la necesidad de correr a su apartamento y acabar con la dolorosa erección. Pago las cosas con unos cuantos billetes, tomó las bolsas y se despidió de la señora Chen con un balbuceo raro que pareció un adiós. Cuando finalmente llegó al apartamento abrió la puerta tirando las bolsas de las compras en el suelo, se sacó los zapatos, la chaqueta y después su camisa, con una prisa apremiante; al demonio Venom y que lo viera masturbarse, necesitaba soluciones. Cuando solo le faltaba sacarse los jeans, sintió como el simbionte le arrastró hasta el sofá, prácticamente lanzándolo en él.

― _!¿Qué te pasa?!_ ― Trato de levantarse pero su espalda y trasero estaban pegados al sofá con las elásticas extremidades negras de Venom. ―

― _**Eddie, estamos demasiado calientes.**_ ― Brotó de modo burbujeante, como también intoxicado por la situación de su anfitrión. ― _**No sé qué sucede exactamente, pero queremos ayudarte.**_

― _Oh no, nada de esas ideas raras, yo siempre me he encargado de mis asuntos solo. Nada me hará cambiar de... ooohhh._ ― Sus labios enrojecidos por la excitación se abrieron de golpe al sentir que las extremidades del simbionte comenzaron a deslizarse por dentro de sus jeans, acariciando sus muslos, sacándole unos buenos escalofríos. ―

La respiración se le volvió pesada y errática, cerrando sus ojos ante el repentino contacto que resultaba dudosamente placentero, cortándose todo pensamiento, tan solo sintiendo como Venom tocaba con mucha delicadeza su piel caliente, surcando las caras internas de sus muslos, revolviéndose por los estrechos espacios que permitía la apretada prenda.

― _No... no hagas eso._ ― Intentó levantar su cabeza, luchando con las ganas de dejar que su atrevido huésped siguiera tocando a placer. ―

― _**Oh Eddie, en este caso mentir no sirve de nada.**_ ― Venom salió finalmente, mostrando su sonrisa dientuda ante su compañero, serpenteando un poco hasta quedar frente a frente, casi que chocando sus cabezas. ― _**Estamos sintiendo cosas que no logramos darle lógica, pero eso no importa mucho... recuerda que estoy dentro de ti, y ahora mismo tu mente está gritando desesperadamente por mí, quieres sentirme, deseas saber qué sucederá después, todo palpita dentro de ambos, lo deseamos, Eddie.**_

Venom concluyó sus palabras deslizando su lengua por todo el cuello de Eddie, delicadamente, sintiendo cada centímetro de piel caliente, la tensión al ser tocada, el sabor que tenía, como despedía un extraño y apremiante aroma, feromonas, muchas de ellas estallandose en sus papilas gustativas, eran como enormes alertas del cuerpo cuando había excitación y se deseaba atraer a la pareja. En el fondo, para el simbionte los humanos seguían siendo muy instintivos, básicos, y Eddie exhibía un cartel hormonal que rezaba en mayúsculas: **FOLLAME**.

― _De... no sabes nada de esto._ ― Eddie trato de hablar, atragantado por la sensación tibia y húmeda de la lengua del simbionte sobre su cuello y pecho. ―

― _**Hemos recorrido cada recuerdo que tienes guardado en tu cabeza, Eddie. Y los mejores son los que marcaron tu vida con sensaciones: tu primera vez con una chica, tu sucio cajón de tesoros con imágenes de humanas desnudas, el sexo con Anne, hasta tus curiosas auto exploraciones, todo**_. ― La lengua de Venom bajo un poco más, deslizándose en movimientos circulares por los pectorales de su anfitrión. ― _**Eres muy sensible, te gusta ser tocado, mimado. Y nosotros deseamos darte todo eso y mucho más.**_

― _Oh Dios..._ ― Gimió de modo estruendoso, apretando la quijada al sentir como Venom ya no solo usaba su lengua para tocarlo, ahora un par de extremidades negras y viscosas estaban jugando con sus pezones, apretándole; al inicio sin un ritmo conciso, como averiguando cómo se hacían las cosas hasta que consiguió la medida perfecta de presión, apretandolos dulcemente, viendo cómo se enrojecían, se volvían duros, tan duros y sensibles. ―

― _**Los humanos son fascinantes, eres fascinante, Eddie. Creo que me gusta su modo de aparearse, es tan excitante y con tantas cosas para sentir al mismo tiempo.**_

No había modo de coordinar sus pensamientos, todo parecía nublado en un alquitrán viscoso y sensual, Eddie estaba saturado de las sensaciones multiplicadas por dos, eran las suyas y las de Venom, ambas resonando dentro suyo, inexplicable, pero allí estaban, azotandole tanto, mareado por todo. Sintiendo como el simbionte seguía acariciándolo, moviéndose sobre su piel, cada centímetro tocado le daba descargas eléctricas placenteras, palabras inconexas brotaban en su cabeza: sexo, amor, pasión, cariño, devoción, unión, uno, uno, se repetía la palabra uno y otra vez uno, eran los pensamientos de Venom, era el resonando tan fuerte en su mente, con tanta intensidad que Eddie deseo llorar, jamás había sentido esa cálida y arropadora sensación de ser querido, de ser valorado y amado, como si justo ahora descubrió que era valioso, que no era solo un perdedor, que ellos podían estar juntos a un nuevo nivel.

― _Somos uno._ ― Hablo entrecortado, tratando de fijar su mirada llorosa en los rasgados ojos iridiscentes de Venom, buscando hacerse entender, que podía comprender. ―

― _**Uno, Eddie.**_ ― Suavemente fue tomando más forma humanoide, quedando como un torso que extendió sus brazos para estrechar a Eddie, sujetarlo, cubrirlo por completo mientras su boca se ajustó para poder besarlo sin terminar lastimándole, como hizo en el bosque cuando lo beso para volver a él desde el cuerpo de Anne. ―

Eddie después lo recordaría como el beso más jodidamente bueno que ha recibido en su vida. Fue arropador, sentir la piel algo fría y resbaladiza de Venom sobre la suya, el abrazo que lo cubrió completamente, la serpenteante lengua del simbionte dentro de su boca, moviéndose sobre su lengua, debajo de ella, rozando cada parte posible de su interior, causándole que tiritara, lo sintió introducirse poco a poco más profundo, jugando con sus amígdalas y subiendo al paladar, en esa área aterciopelada y tierna al tacto, hasta se enroscó en su úvula, entró y salió muchas veces, parecía más que un beso con lengua, era una extremidad que follaba en su boca dulcemente, interrumpiendo todo aquel acto para que Eddie pudiera respirar otra vez, casi que ahogado por la falta de aire, tomando grandes bocanadas con sus labios enrojecidos y carnosos, más de lo que eran por naturaleza, sintiendo un cosquilleo agradable, latiendo y palpitando.

Los dedos negros de Venom se movieron hasta esos labios, acariciándole dulcemente, curioseando la forma que habían adquirido después del beso, pensó que el cuerpo humano era maravilloso, necesitaba más, mucho más. Aun en su forma adquirida extendió los brazos bajándolos poco a poco por el torso de Eddie, usando sus garras para rozar sutilmente sobre sus costados, dejando débiles marcas rojas, cuando llegó al borde de los jeans se volvió más agresivo, desgarrando la tela de un solo zarpazo, dejando al descubierto parte de los bóxer y la vivida erección bajo este.

― _Mis jeans favoritos._ ― Gimoteo al verlos completamente rasgados por Venom. ―

― _**La ropa molesta.**_ ― Se reclinó un poco para hablarle al oído con su voz rasposa y gruesa. ― _**Queremos aprender todo sobre el sexo con Eddie.**_

― _Oh Mierda, esto es lo más loco que diré en mi vida._ ― Se llevó una mano al rostro, tapándose los ojos, como un modo infructuoso de no sentirse tan vulnerable y culpable por sentir excitación ante las palabras del simbionte, y más aún por lo que diría. ― _No lo estás haciendo nada mal, cariño._

― _**¿Cariño?**_

― _¿No te gusta?... qué tal, amor._ ― Sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas, estaba sintiéndose tonto y cursi de repente, y también era divertido ver la expresión de Venom cuando le daba esos apelativos. ―

― _**Después discutimos eso, Eddie. Quiero tenerte, hacerte mío, solo mío.**_

Otro desenfrenado beso inicio mientras más extremidades negras cubrieron a Eddie, jalándole lo que quedaba de ropa, despojándole de todo lo que podría estorbar en el camino de Venom, tocando todo a su paso, apretando, pellizcando, acariciando, no había modalidad que no utilizara el simbionte para experimentar, prestando total atención a las reacciones de su humano, como Eddie se tragaba gemidos, otras veces suspiros cortados por su misma boca, algunas veces se le escapaba algún intento de grito, se contenía demasiado, tanto que Venom tuvo que cambiar de estrategia, deshaciendo su forma humanoide, adentrándose otra vez bajo la piel de Eddie, desapareciendo repentinamente.

― _Eh... ¿V?_ ― Se sentó en el sofá, sintiendo como lo que le tuvo retenido en su lugar desaparecía. ―

― _**Eddie no es sincero con sus actos.**_ ― Gruñó al tiempo que hacía que el cuerpo de su anfitrión se pusiera de pie cual resorte. ―

― _¿Venom, que estas tramando?_ ― Se asustó al sentir como era forzado a andar hasta la habitación, subiendo a la cama hasta quedar acostado boca arriba en ella. ― _V... no es gracioso esto, déjame libre._

― _**No.**_

Eddie sintió un dejo de miedo que pronto desapareció al sentir que ya era dueño de sus movimientos, V lo había liberado, pero a cambio sintió como súbitamente muchas finas líneas negras empezaron a recorrer sus muslos y sus caderas, engrosándose como si latiera, causando que las sensaciones de placer regresaran, notando como se deslizaban hasta que en un suave tirón le hicieron abrir las piernas, sintiendo que se acumulaban en su vientre para empezar a viajar rumbo a su miembro aún vivo y erguido, enrollándose suavemente en el, como espirales negros y pegajosos, subiendo y apretando, latiendo en un compás que copiaba el mismo latir natural de su pene, cubrieron toda su extensión menos la punta, dejándola desatendida, enrojecida y goteando por la presión, más no tocada, eso incomodó tanto a Eddie que dio el primer gruñido de inconformidad, jadeando súbitamente cuando los mismos tentáculos que le apretaban comenzaron a girar desde la base de su miembro, poco a poco, subiendo y bajando bombeando calor y sensaciones.

― _!OH DIOS!_ ― Grito, el primer grito sincero y sin limitaciones, eran demasiado buenas esas caricias, parecían hechas perfectamente para hacerlo llegar a un punto donde desear llegar al orgasmo era imperante, pero a la vez no, un gozo incompleto. ―

― _**Buen chico.**_

Eddie juro que entre el placer que sentía podía imaginar a Venom riéndose dentro de su cabeza con un toque burlón, al mismo tiempo sintió que su miembro pasaba a estar totalmente cubierto en la cálida capa negra, aún bombeando con un ritmo demasiado bueno, tan agradable que empezó a balancear sus caderas, como embistiendo, buscando liberarse, pero no podía, estaba siendo estratégicamente apretado; las ventajas que Venom tomaba al saber cómo trabaja el cuerpo humano.

― _V, demonios... ya... quiero... necesito llegar._ ― Gimoteo un par de veces, ansioso por todas las sensaciones, sintiendo que el simbionte tan solo le respondía manteniendo sus muslos separado y sus caderas en alto, apretando y soltando su miembro, dándole calor y suavidad. ―

― _**Nos gusta como estás ahora.**_ ― Una especie de garra negra se formó sobre el vientre de Eddie, acariciándole por encima de su ingle, jugando con sus vellos, moviéndose hasta bajar por los muslos y asentarse debajo de sus testículos, tocando todo cuanto pudo, acariciando la zona en cuestión. ― _**Eddie está tan húmedo aquí.**_

― _Mierda, aprendiste a hablar sucio._ ― Su rostro se tornó más rojo aún, sintiendo los gruesos dedos del simbionte tocando sus testículos, pasando a presionar su perineo hasta alcanzar otro sitio que hizo saltar las alertas en la mente de Eddie. ― _Que..._

― _**Seremos suaves, amor.**_

― _No, no... allí no._ ― Intento cerrar las piernas pero fue imposible, Venom mantenía el control de su cintura hacia abajo. ― _Ese lugar no._

― _**Eddie, tendremos que volver a refrescar tu memoria, si sabes cosas de "ese lugar"**_ ― Venom volvió a hacerse visible sobre su pecho, mirándolo directamente a los ojos ―

― _Cosas que no quiero recordar._ ― Trago grueso, intentando no sacar a flote la única experiencia al respecto, pero tal parecía que el simbionte ya había desempolvado sus recuerdos más sucios posibles, seguramente buscando entender cómo funcionaba el sexo en los humanos. ―

Venom no aceptaría un no por respuesta, así que decidió usar un modo menos verbal para hacerle comprender a Eddie que sería muy agradable. Acalló los pensamientos de su humano con más caricias, soltando un poco su miembro, dejándole que sintiera a plenitud el venidero orgasmo, bombeo con más fuerza, calentándolo más, redirigiendo mucha de las sensaciones para que saturaran lo más profundo de la mente de Eddie. En respuesta, este gimió estruendosamente, arqueandose sobre la cama, apretando sus muslos, pies y manos, aferrado a las sabanas mientras sentía que todo por dentro ardía, recorriendo su vientre, bajando hasta sus testículos y luego subiendo vuelto un compendio de maravillosos espasmos, uno tras otro hasta que la pequeña muerte llegó, vertiéndose su cálida esencia por todo su vientre y pecho, manchando además los tentáculos negros que aún le masajeaban, como exprimiendo la última gota de esperma que quedará.

Venom sintió por completo las sensaciones de ese orgasmo, tan conectado estaba a la mente de Eddie que no tardó nada en tomar nuevamente una forma humanoide, pero esta vez no fue solo hasta la cintura, ahora había caderas y un nuevo y muy evidente órgano listo para ser estrenado. La excitación humana era tóxica, nueva y lujuriosa para su sistema, todo los cambios dolorosos que habían compartido dos semanas atrás también incluían el poder tomar esa forma tangible, mantenerla y darle uso de modo eficiente para el fin de reproducirse.

Eddie seguía sumido en la agradable sensación que deja un buen orgasmo, el mejor de su vida, su corazón latiendo aun rápido, las extremidades débiles, su respiración caliente y fuerte, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos para mirar a Venom en su nueva forma, tan solo lo sintió como un peso, como algo que tenía más materia, parecido a otro ser humano sobre él.

― _V..._ ― Finalmente enfoco su mirada en la adquirida anatomía del simbionte, era como un hombre enorme de más de dos metros, grueso, con musculatura marcada, brazos macizos, un abdomen envidiable, y más abajo... ― _SANTA MADRE DE... ¡¿QUE ES ESO?!_

― _**Un pene.**_

― _Eso no es un pene, eso es... es..._ ― Su labio temblaba mientras veía aquella cosa negra de un calibre bien generoso, demasiado generoso para caber en alguna de las cavidades humanas. ―

― _**Lo necesitamos para aparearnos correctamente como lo hace tu especie, Eddie.**_

― _¡EEEHHHHH! ¡YO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE METAS ESO DENTRO DE MI! ¡ES MONSTRUOSO_! ― Volvió a intentar cerrar las piernas pero ya era muy tarde, el simbionte se había ubicado entre ellas, haciendo palanca con sus nuevas caderas. ―

― _**¿Muy grande?**_ ― Masculló echando una mirada curiosa al ahora dormido miembro de Eddie. ― _**Comparado con eso, sí.**_

Eddie le lanzó una mirada asesina, en pocos segundos Venom lo había asustado y de paso insultado, trato de buscar algún modo de regresar el insulto pero no pudo, su boca se trabó cuando sintió algo deslizándose sutilmente entre sus piernas, eran más extremidades del simbionte, sintiendo como jugaban por su piel húmeda, rozándose una y otra vez, tocando el apretado anillo de carne entre sus glúteos tensos hasta traspasarlo dificultosamente.

― _¿Que... haces?_ ― Jadeo ante la sensación, era raro, no dolía pero sí que era jodidamente raro sentir la intromisión del simbionte. ―

― _**Solo investigo, curioseo.**_ ― Sonrió con un toque malicioso, acercándose al rostro de Eddie para besarlo, darle una distracción agradable. ―

Otro beso tóxico, lujurioso y posesivo, así besaba Venom, el efecto que causaba era como droga, cayendo tan bajo que hasta se le escapaban los gemidos reprimidos en su garganta, olvidando que aún había más extremidades entrando en él, no solo la lengua de Venom empujaba dentro de su boca, también los finos tentáculos en su trasero fueron engrosandose, contrayéndose, latiendo dentro de él, girando, moviéndose de tal modo que no podía entender nada, era como estar siendo masajeado desde dentro, excitante y raro a la vez, deseando inconscientemente que el simbionte encontrara su próstata, que golpeara allí de una maldita vez, en respuesta, sintió como algo caliente, muy caliente empezó a vibrar dentro de él, llegando a un punto donde el gritar fue imposible, su boca estaba siendo aún besada por Venom. Se aferró como pudo a los gruesos brazos del simbionte, apretó y apretó, hasta los dedos de los pies los apretó, el placer no tenía nombre, había perdido la lógica, era demasiado, no se parecía a nada a lo que había sentido la única vez que se atrevió a tocar ese lugar, que miserable fue la sensación pasada, escuálida y sin color ante esta nueva, caliente, pesada, excitante y a la vez divina, podía sentir hasta sus músculos internos apretándose contra los tentáculos del simbionte, como buscando llenarse más, sentir más. Llegó al borde de un seguro orgasmo, casi allí, viendo estrellas que se apagaron repentinamente cuando dejo de sentir a Venom dentro de él, fue como perder algo importante.

― _Ahgg... V... que hiciste... te saliste, maldito._ ― Logro hablar entre jadeos desesperados, le habían robado la sensación más increíble del mundo en un segundo. ―

― _**Te gusto.**_ ― Lamió el borde de los labios de su anfitrión, satisfecho por doblegarlo con placer. ― _**Queremos volver allí dentro, es un calor diferente, húmedo y apretado. Nos gustó también.**_

Eddie tembló entre excitado y asustado, eso que sucedió fue muy extraño, disfruto demasiado de que un parásito alienígena se frotara descaradamente dentro de su trasero. Y su cabeza era otra vez una bruma negra, como si Venom se asentara con fuerza para redirigirlo al placer, dándole chispazos de recuerdos placenteros de los momentos que estaban viviendo ahora, pero también le daba sensaciones de dulzura, de amor y de calidez. El simbionte sin duda lo amaba mucho, creo que desde el primer día que se conocieron, cambiando a ambos completamente.

― _Yo... podrías..._ ― Eddie intentó balbucear algo, pero Venom ya había atajado su pensamiento, pasando a cumplirlo con mucha emoción. ―

― _ **Si, como tu desees, Eddie. Entraré en ti tan suavemente que ni lo sentirás, y después... me dirás qué tan grande te gusta.**_ ― Inclinó su rostro hasta acurrucarse sobre el hombro del periodista. ― _**Serás completamente mío.**_

― _Oh dios._

Muy tarde para decir que no, ya había aceptado el reto, lo que hace el placer y el cariño ligados en una tóxica excitación febril. Ambos atrapados bajo el eflujo de juntarse, de hacerse uno de modo carnal, además de que Venom usaba su instinto y recién adquirido conocimiento humano, muy básico en su sistema. Estaba tan emocionado y excitado por poseer a Eddie, sin saber que trabajaban contra reloj, el cuerpo de su anfitrión había abierto una pequeña ventana de fertilidad, listo para cumplir el rol para el que fue ajustado.

Venom cumplió su palabra, cambiando la proporción de aquel miembro, disminuyendo lo suficiente para no ser tan invasivo, acomodándose entre los muslos temblorosos de Eddie, sintiendo cómo cruzaban muchas emociones y sensaciones entre ellos, habían hecho un lazo tan fuerte que la sensación de penetración fue de ambos, el dolor, el placer, la calidez de aquel lugar, y lo realmente húmedo y lubricado que se encontraba, parecía como si su cuerpo hacia ciertas cosas curiosas con la excitación que cargaba, le apremiaba ser llenado, un muy sucio y profundo deseo que trato de no atender para evitar que el simbionte lo descubriera y se apoderase de él. Sentía que le quitaba masculinidad, ser doblegado no era lo suyo, sin embargo, con un ser como Venom bajaba cada vez más ese ego, cambiándolo por algo que era de dos y no de dominio en totalidad.

― _**Eddie, te amamos.**_ ― Venom gruño sobre el oído del nombrado, vibrando ante la sensación de finalmente estar dentro de un modo distinto a su unión anfitrión huésped. ―

― _Me amas..._ ― Sus labios se curvaron en una extraña sonrisa, era como querer reír y llorar a la vez, estaba abrumado y a la vez feliz, sintiendo con claridad lo que su compañero decía, viendo fugaces imágenes en su mente, cuando ambos se cruzaron por primera vez, todo desde los ojos de Venom, todo desde su punto de vista, y cada una de las escenas estaba cargada de una sensación cálida, íntima y poderosa, apremiante y voraz, pasión. ― _También te amo._

La emoción creció junto con las primeras embestidas del simbionte, ajustándose a ese acto, tratando de controlar esa nueva y adictiva sensación; era increíble, el sexo era increíble, sin duda los humanos tenían un gran punto a su favor. Sin limitantes Venom comenzó a gruñir, ronronear como un gran gato que había conseguido un premio, Eddie era suyo, finalmente suyo. Estaba tan emocionado ante la situación que más extremidades comenzaron a brotar por las caderas de Venom, enlazandole con las de su humano, se extendieron por la cintura, pecho y piernas, tocar todo, recoger las sensaciones de cada musculo de Eddie mientras lo embestía.

Ambos jadeaban sin decoro alguno, sintiendo como Venom aumentaba con cada estocada el grosor de su miembro, cumpliendo con la maliciosa idea de escuchar a Eddie gritar, quería que pidiera más, que lo llenara totalmente de él, los tentáculos negros y viscosos jugaban con todo lo que pudieran, los pezones enrojecidos, el ombligo, sus vellos púbicos, hasta volvieron a atrapar el miembro de Eddie en una agradable y caliente masa negra, apretando y soltando al mismo tiempo que Venom le penetraba, dentro todo se contraía también, el roce y la succión, la fricción contra su próstata lo volvió al punto donde estuvo por ver otra vez el cielo completo.

― _V... ¡ASÍ, CARIÑO!_ ― Gimió con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba completamente, el calor otra vez, la sensación de arder por dentro, moriría por todo lo que sentía a la vez, no había modo de sólo prestar atención a una cosa, eran todas, Venom tocaba ¡TODO! ―

En un momento Eddie sintió como era levantado de la cama, su cuerpo estaba suspendido casi verticalmente, siendo sujetado completamente por el simbionte, las embestidas se aceleraron más, algo vibraba dentro suyo, era Venom, todo su negro cuerpo vibraba como un gran motor, parecía que algo sucedería, no tuvo tiempo de pensárselo mucho, él también estaba por llegar al orgasmo, apretó su cuerpo contra el del simbionte, estaba caliente y suave, perfecto para aferrarse mientras echaba su cabeza atrás, llegaría, la última estocada sobre su próstata fue el detonante, abrió la boca pero nunca llegó a gritar nada, solo un ahogado suspiro que acabó rápidamente, temblando por las contracciones de sus músculos, derramándose completamente sobre el negro pecho del simbionte, pintandole de blanco. Por su parte, Venom estaba en otro nivel, era la primera vez que haría esto, y la abrumadora sensación que lo atrapo le hizo lanzar un gruñido profundo, estruendoso, los espasmos de todo su cuerpo le ayudaron a comprender que estaba teniendo algo muy parecido a un orgasmo humano, se sintió tan bien, demasiado bien cuando descargo todo dentro del estrecho interior de su anfitrión, llenándolo en una manera abundante, tanto que algo parecido a esperma chorreaba fuera, mojando los muslos de Eddie, cayendo también en las sabanas. El cuerpo hasta ahora definido de Venom se deshizo en una enorme masa negra que acabó reposando sobre el vientre de Eddie, ambos estaban debilitados a un punto único, tendidos en la cama mientras regresaban a la normalidad.

Eddie llevó sus manos temblorosas hasta la masa que era el simbionte, acariciándole con la yema de sus dedos, descubriendo que Venom había usado mucha de su energía para hacer todo lo que hizo. Valía darle un premio por su actuación, jamás pensó que pudiera hacerle tales cosas que por un segundo al llegar al orgasmo vio claramente un maravilloso cielo estrellado, fue tan real en su cabeza.

― _Eso... que vi hace unos momentos._

― _**Era el cielo nocturno de Klyntar, de donde vengo.**_ ― Su tono era suave, aun grueso y rasposo, pero había un dejo de ternura en sus palabras para Eddie. ―

― _Oh... dejaste escapar ese recuerdo en mi cabeza._

― _**No lo deje escapar, te lo queríamos mostrar, como agradecimiento...**_

― _Eso fue dulce, cariño._ ― Sonrió un poco, siguiendo con las caricias sobre Venom. ― _Y... lo que acabamos de hacer fue placentero y loco, y muy raro, recalcare lo raro._

― _**Nos apareamos al modo humano, Eddie.**_

― _Sexo, tuvimos sexo. Aparearse me suena a documental de animal planet._

* * *

El grato recuerdo de esa primera vez hizo más llevadero el calor sofocante de la noche, la pareja había compartido el pensamiento con tanta intensidad que ahora Eddie estaba parado frente a la ducha, abriendo la llave de la regadera para darse un baño de agua fría.

― _Y así fue como llegaste aquí_. ― Poso su mano sobre el vientre, sintiendo que el bebé volvía a moverse, activo por todas las sensaciones que sus padres habían hecho brotar entre ellos. ―

― _**Sabe que nos queremos.**_

― _Y nosotros a él o ella._ ― Sonrió divertido, metiéndose finalmente dentro de la ducha. ―

 _ **Continuará...**_

Uf! Al fin lo termine, cuando uno cree que solo serán unas cuantas páginas y me salió una barbaridad de lemon, bien loco, sexy, sucio y tierno a la vez, yo y mis modos de escribir. Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, muchas gracias por la lectura y el apoyo. He estado recibiendo tanto amor de ustedes, tantas buenas opiniones que estoy muy feliz, espero verlos pronto, empezare a escribir el siguiente capítulo, de verdad que esto se me ha hecho como una poderosa droga, que viva el symbrock carajo!


	5. ¿Preparandonos?

**Capítulo 5**

 **¿Preparándonos?**

Eddie estaba absorto delante de la laptop culminando su último trabajo, se trataba de un reportaje para una revista, mientras tecleaba podía sentir como su celular vibraba sobre la cama, tenía varios días utilizándola como el nuevo lugar de trabajo. Adaptándose a las nuevas necesidades acomodo su espalda sobre varios almohadones que había comprado; con seis meses de gestación encima, el estar sentado frente a la mesa del comedor parecía una tortura china, así Venom le ayudara con sus extremidades viscosas y acolchadas. Para ambos estaba comenzando a volverse más cuesta arriba esta situación: el peso extra, las incontables idas al baño cortesía de un bebé que parecía disfrutar de golpear su vejiga en los peores momentos, el hambre que no paraba nunca, debiendo salir dos veces por semana a cumplir con los requerimientos del simbionte y su hijo, el dolor punzante y bajo en sus caderas, también ciertas partes de su anatomía que empezaban a sentirse diferentes y más sensibles. Y la más reciente situación que ahora Eddie trataba de obviar, el celular llenándose de mensajes de Dan y Anne.

― _Diablos._ ― Susurro mientras daba guardar al archivo que recién había culminado, tomando finalmente el celular para revisar que tanto le habían escrito esos dos. ―

― _**Quieren vernos, Eddie.**_ ― Venom hablo desde el fondo de su mente, estaba muy quieto dejando que su compañero trabajara, pero también permanecía alerta por el suceso, hacía días que estaban esquivando el responderle a la pareja. ―

― _Seee..._ ― Leyó uno a uno los mensajes del chat, empezaban como inocentes saludos y preguntando por su salud, pero poco a poco iban subiendo de intensidad hasta el último mensaje donde Anne le había colocado un par de caritas enojadas y reprochándo por no responder a nada. ― _Ya no podemos evitar esto._

― _**No iremos al hospital.**_

― _Confío en cada cosa que has dicho sobre nuestra salud y la del bebé, pero ellos jamás lo entenderán, cariño._ ― Movió su laptop para intentar levantarse de la cama con un par de impulsos que acabaron en un total fracaso. ― _V... ayuda._

El simbionte enseguida extendió varias extremidades apoyándose en la espalda y cintura de Eddie, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie fuera de la cama, este agradeció el gesto acariciando las extremidades negras que aun abrazaban su vientre, moviendo sus manos por todas ellas, dulcemente.

― _Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para esquivar esta nueva bala._

Eddie no había dado más de tres pasos fuera de la habitación cuando sintió como su celular empezaba a sonar, ahora eran llamadas. Regreso en sus pasos hasta la cama para tomar el celular y confirmar su sospecha.

― _Es Dan._ ― Movió sus dedos por la pantalla táctil, pensando si deslizar el dedo o no para responder la llamada, pero Venom reaccionó por él haciéndolo que colgara. ― _¡Hey!_

― _**No queremos ir.**_

― _V, cariño, creo que deberíamos al menos contestar la llamada. Te prometo que me negare educadamente. Y créeme que no querrás a Anne aquí para arrastrarnos al hospital._

― _**Muy tarde, Eddie.**_ ―

― _¿Como?_ ― Apenas terminó de hablar escucho como tocaban a su puerta un par de veces. ― _No..._

― _**Si, son ellos.**_

Eddie se sintió como si fuera un chiquillo de ocho años pescado en medio de una travesura, apunto de ser castigado por sus padres sin derecho a escapatoria. Dio un par de vueltas nerviosas por el apartamento, mirando que tanto estaba presentable el lugar; había algunos platos sucios en el fregadero, toda la ropa que había usado durante la semana aún permanecía apilada sobre una de las sillas del pequeño comedor, sin nombrar la cantidad obscena de bolsas de papas fritas y barras de chocolate que reposaban en el mesón de la cocina. Cuando aún estaba tratando de armar una excusa razonable sobre esas comidas nada saludables en apariencia, sintió como el bebé comenzaba a patearlo, alterado por todo el estrés que estaban sufriendo, y recordandole que estaba allí.

― ¡ _Dios, nos verán así!_ ― Chillo llevando sus manos hasta su notable vientre de seis meses. ―

― _**Calma Eddie, estaremos bien.**_ ― Se hizo presente sobre el hombro de su compañero, tratando de darle un poco de cordura, estaba seguro que si Eddie no disminuían sus niveles de estrés su hijo haría algo para calmarlo, y no sería nada sutil. ―

― _Tienes razón, no hay nada que temer... solo nos verán más gordos y tratando de huir de ellos._ ― Hablo en un tono inseguro, acomodándose a duras penas la vieja franelilla que llevaba puesta, jalandola para ocultar infructuosamente su redondez. ―

Suspiro con resignación, respiro hondo y término de dirigirse a la puerta, mientras andaba pensaba en cada posible cosa que le dirían Anne y Dan, los reproches y sus miradas desaprobatorias; se imaginaba todo un mundo de posibles discusiones hasta que abrió la puerta.

La escena fue curiosa, apenas Eddie abrió se encontró frente a frente con la pareja, Anne y Dan sonriendo amablemente mientras evitaban hacer contacto visual con cualquier parte de su anatomía que no fuera su rostro, parecían un par de rescatistas de animales, de esos que lanzan trocitos de comida mientras dicen palabras bonitas y movimientos delicados para evitar que el animal escape, y él era el animal al que no debían dejar escapar.

― _Eddie, creímos que no estabas en casa._ ― Anne echó una mirada rápida dentro del apartamento, como buscando algo. ―

― _¿No nos invitaras a pasar?_ ― Dan le secundo pasando su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa, como evitando que diera un paso atrás. ―

― _Eh... Oh, sí, pasen._ ― Se movió hacia atrás dejando que ellos entraran, después cerró la puerta tras él. ―

El silencio incomodo entre los tres fue roto por Anne, dejando algunas bolsas blancas que cargaba consigo sobre el mesón de la cocina, mientras lo hacía vio la comida chatarra y su rostro se contrajo en un nada disimulado enojo, por su parte Dan trataba de no soltar un compendio de preguntas médicas sobre Eddie, estaba ansioso por respuestas ante su desaparición y negativa a regresar a consulta.

― _Eddie, ya debes saber porque la visita inesperada que tratamos de informarte y que nunca respondiste._ ― La chica tomó entre sus manos una de las barras de chocolate que había en el mesón. ― _¿Acaso te estas alimentando solo de esta basura?_

― _**Son nuestros.**_ ― Venom finalmente brotó sobre el hombro de Eddie, su tono fue fuerte y bastante tajante. ―

― _Eh... hola, Venom._ ― Anne soltó la barra de chocolate de un solo golpe, no tenía ganas de alterar los ánimos, aun. ―

― _Eddie, no vinimos a molestarlos, solo queríamos saber cómo te encontrabas. Has estado rechazando las visitas al hospital; nos preocupa tu salud y la del bebé en camino... y Waoo ¡Esta enorme!_ ― Dan no pudo contenerse la curiosidad al verlo, era como un milagro de la naturaleza andante, una curiosidad médica envidiable, el santo grial de la genética. ―

― _No lo hagas._ ― Eddie se tuvo que mover un par de pasos para evitar la mano del médico, eran muy obvias las intenciones que tenía de tocarle el estómago. ―

― _Dan._ ― Su esposa le lanzó una mirada asesina. ―

― _Lo siento._ ― Carraspeo un poco ante su desliz. ― _La verdad estamos preocupados._ ― Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, era mejor mantenerlas allí para no provocar más a su curiosa mente. ―

― _**Estamos bien, no necesitamos medicina humana.**_ ― Venom volvió a hablar, alzándose un poco más, serpenteando sobre Eddie, extendiendo algunas de sus extremidades sobre el vientre de este. ― _**No nos gusta que se entrometan.**_

― _Oye, V, con calma, no están buscando hacernos daño. Comprendo en cierta medida su preocupación, pero estamos bien._ ― Eddie sonrió algo tenso, y no era para menos, tener a Dan y Anne acorralandole por un lado y del otro a Venom con sus ataques de sobreprotección no era nada fácil. ―

― _No logro comprender cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con todo lo que sucede, Eddie, yo en tu lugar estaría muerta de miedo. No quiero insultar pero el otro "padre" no es precisamente humano, come gente, y ustedes llevan una vida nada normal para un bebé._ ― Volvió a tomar una barra de chocolate entre sus manos. ― _Mira nada más lo que comes, eso no ayudara en nada a todo esto._

Eddie se quedó en silencio un minuto, procesando todo lo que decía Anne con una pasión y angustia que incomodaba, él ya había superado su etapa de terror cuando se enteraron de la situación, eso ya era parte de su pasado, y hasta ahora todo había funcionado bien, relativamente normal. El bebé sí que era un cambio ENORME en su vida, pero no para aterrorizarlo, Venom tampoco sería ni remotamente el ejemplar de padre promedio, pero él jamás pensó en que tendría un hijo con otro ser muy diferente a un humano, ni siquiera pensó en tener hijos. Y así fue como cada argumento de Anne iba cayendo desplomado como una fila de piezas de domino, tenía como sustentarse, le había funcionado bien trabajar de modo libre y anónimo después de haber perdido todo en su vida; Hasta que Venom llegó, en ese preciso instante todo comenzó a encajar, las cosas se veían menos lúgubres y sin salida, estaba hasta feliz de no sentirse tan solo, tan inútil y vacío, Venom era su otra mitad, su complemento, el cable a tierra que le hacía falta.

― _Anne, agradezco tu preocupación, pero jamás comprenderás hasta qué punto esto me ha cambiado la vida, de lo feliz que soy con Venom y del cómo a pesar de lo loco, raro, imposible y descabellado que se vea, funciona. Jamás V será un padre promedio, nunca será un esposo que sale a trabajar y sustentar un hogar, pero siempre será mi compañero, mi otra mitad, y de verdad, el ama con tanta pasión a este bebe que yo mismo me sorprendo a veces..._ ― Mientras hablaba sentía sus manos siendo tocadas por algo parecido a dedos, negros dedos que le acariciaban hasta entrelazarlos en un fuerte agarre, Venom le indicaba que estaban juntos en esto y que le daba la razón a todo lo que decía. ―

― _**Eddie, somos uno.**_ ― El simbionte se movió acurrucando su cabeza contra la de su amor, compartiendo la agradable sensación que brotaba entre ellos, en el fondo, sus mentes acompasadas en un mismo pensamiento. ―

― _Son hasta tiernos._ ― Susurro Dan con gracia mientras Anne le volvía a torcer los ojos para que fuera más serio, habían llegado allí para saber de ellos y ayudarlos. ―

― _No sigamos discutiendo, si quieren nos sentamos un rato y hablamos mejor, pero no vamos a ir a ninguna cita médica, lo que quieran preguntar lo harán aquí. Agradezco su preocupación por nosotros, pero quiero que entiendan que estamos muy bien._ ― Eddie se acercó hasta posar su mano sobre el brazo de Anne, con ternura. ― _Siempre serás una gran mujer, y a pesar de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros, aun quieres ayudarnos, eso lo agradezco, también a ti, Dan._

― _¡Excelente!_ ― El médico no tardó nada en unirseles, rodeándole en un abrazo a los dos. ―

― _**Los humanos son raros.**_ ― Venom le tocó tolerar toda la escena por encima del hombro de Eddie. ―

Luego de que Eddie y Venom pusieran todos los puntos en claro, la tensa situación se calmó lo suficiente para permitirse una charla más agradable. El periodista les ofreció algo de beber mientras la pareja estaba sentada en un par de taburetes en el pequeño mesón frente a la cocina, mirándole aun con mucha curiosidad contenida. Anne no dejaba de observar cómo su ex se movía por todo el lugar, con un cierto paso contoneante gracias el peso extra; la situación era impensable, seriamente se imaginó que ella sería quien un día no muy lejano le daría la noticia a Eddie sobre que Dan y ella tendrían un bebe, y no al revés, y peor aún, ¡que fuera Eddie quien tendría un bebé! Jugaba con esa nueva situación en su cabeza, hasta se emocionó un poco con la idea luego de procesarla muy lentamente gracias al altercado de hace dos meses atrás, descubriendo al simbionte cuidando de un inconsciente Eddie en estado.

― _Entonces... ¿por dónde quieren empezar?_ ― Eddie dejo un par de tazas de café recién hecho sobre el mesón. ―

― _Realmente son muchas preguntas._ ― Anne tomo su taza al tiempo que volvía a mirar los alrededores de lo que era el pequeño apartamento. ― _Este lugar aún no está adaptado para recibir un bebé._

― _Creo que tienes razón._ ― Eddie solo se encogió de hombros moviéndose un poco hasta quedar recargado del mesón, bebiendo su respectiva taza de café. ― _Aún faltan tres meses para que esté aquí, ya lo iremos solucionando._

― _Oh Dios, no quiero enojarme otra vez, pero estas tomándolo demasiado a la ligera, Eddie. Un bebé requiere de ropa, una cuna, pañales, comida. Son muchas cosas que no se recaban en solo tres meses, y menos tú solo._

― _Anne tiene razón, debes pensar en todo eso. Además, supongo que no sales mucho, y mientras vaya avanzando ese embarazo menos saldrás, creo que el mejor momento para ir por todo eso es ahora._ ― Dan asintió con emoción. ―

― _Tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera... ¿Ustedes están tratando de decirme que quieren que salga ahora mismo a comprar cosas para el bebé?_

― _**Eddie, no comprendemos todo esto, de que están discutiendo ¿Comprar qué cosas?**_ ― Venom estaba escuchando la charla con atención desde el interior de Eddie, sin entender mucho de lo que decían por obvias razones, pero si se trataba de su bebé, él también tenía derecho a preguntar y opinar tanto como Eddie. ― _**Explícanos.**_

― _V, estamos hablando de lo que el bebe necesitara cuando nazca, debe usar ropa y un sitio donde dormir._

― _**Tenemos una cama.**_

― _No de ese tipo, algo más pequeña y con barrotes, como una jaula de madera para que no se escape de allí._ ― Eddie pensó un momento en cómo hacerle entender a un simbionte todo eso. ― _Será más fácil si te muestro, cariño._

― _Me disculpan que interrumpa su monólogo, pero creo que el mismo Venom no sabe de qué estamos hablando, intuyo que necesitas también ayuda con eso._ ― Anne le sonrió segura de su conclusión al escuchar lo que Eddie hablaba aparentemente solo. ―

― _Eh, sí, algo así._

― _¿Entonces qué esperamos?_ ― Dan se puso de pie sacando un juego de llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón. ― _Trajimos el auto, podemos llevarte a donde sea._

― _Agradezco que quieran ayudarme con eso, pero ahora mismo no tengo planes de hacer comprar repentinas._

― _¿Quien dijo que tú lo compraras? es un regalo que queremos darle al bebé._ ― La chica también se puso en pie. ― _Y no aceptaremos un no por respuesta, así que ve a arreglarte, Eddie._

― _**Parecen muy excitados con nuestro bebé.**_ ― El simbionte le hablo con un tono bastante serio desde el fondo de la mente de su anfitrión. ― _**Deberían buscarse el suyo propio.**_

Eddie tuvo que tragarse una carcajada por las palabras de Venom. El simbionte estaba obviamente celoso ante las atenciones a Eddie y su hijo no nato, sin comprender que tan grande era ese detalle que Dan y Anne estaban insistiendo en darles. Eddie no contaban con suficiente dinero para hacer todas esas compras de una sola vez, pretendía ir adquiriendo lo estrictamente necesario poco a poco, pero realmente con solo tres meses restantes no iba a lograr la meta por completo.

Esto parecía ser un ciclo que se repetía, Dan y Anne a su rescate, como cuando le sacaron del restaurant y le llevaron al hospital. Los dos jugaban un papel importante, tendría que aceptarles definitivamente en su situación actual, eran lo más parecido a un apoyo familiar.

― _Ustedes ganan._ ― Levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. ― _Dennos un momento para arreglarnos._

Eddie se fue directo a su habitación, escuchando el en fondo como la pareja estaba discutiendo sobre a dónde irían primero, parecían eufóricos con esa salida. Mientras pensaba en qué ponerse para no verse tan "embarazado" el simbionte fue materializandose otra vez, tratando de atajar los pensamientos de su compañero, la mente de Eddie parecía una maraña de cosas confusas, no lo había sentido así de incómodo desde que supieron que estaban esperando un bebé.

― _**¿Saldremos con ellos?**_

― _Sí, iremos por unas cosas para el bebé._ ― Eddie suspiro pesadamente, sentándose en el borde de la cama, una opresión rara se asentó en su pecho, era extraño, parecía como asustado. ― _Creo que... no podemos hacer todo esto tan solos como creíamos, V._

― _**Eddie, sí podemos.**_ ― Extendió un par de extremidades negras por las mejillas de su anfitrión. ― _**Podemos hacer cualquier cosa juntos.**_

― _Lo sé, amor. Pero esto no se trata de cómo crece el bebé o qué tan sanos estamos para que nada le falte estando dentro de nosotros. La situación es que cuando nazca necesitará otro tipo de cosas que yo no sé manejar, jamás en mi vida me imagine cuidando a un bebé, ni siquiera pensé en tener uno, y... aquí está._ ― Acarició su vientre un par de veces, tratando de sacarse el miedo de lo desconocido. ―

― _**Aprenderemos, Eddie.**_ ― Venom se movió hasta quedar su cabeza frente a el, mirándole fijamente con esos ojos iridiscentes. ― _**Nosotros no sabíamos nada de los humanos, tú nos has enseñado todo, eres un buen maestro. Si pudiste enseñarnos a nosotros que no somos de este mundo, también podremos aprender cómo se cuida un bebé de tu especie.**_

― _V..._ ― Sonrió ante la simple lógica del simbionte, todo se podía aprender, y vaya que ahora vivía en una continua enseñanza sobre cosas que creía imposibles, sobre convivir y sobre amar. ― _Gracias._

Sus manos se estiraron al mismo tiempo que Venom expandía su forma a una más humanoide, cuello, hombros, pecho y brazos, encontrándose finalmente con las manos de Eddie, dejando que le estrechara entre sus brazos, acurrucando su cabeza contra el negro pecho del simbionte. Venom había empezado a comprender que Eddie era más táctil de lo que imagino, tocar, acariciar; siempre necesitaba de una sensación tangible para obtener calma. Ambos sintieron como la ansiedad bajaba, el miedo repentino a la nueva responsabilidad cada vez más palpable e inevitable, la realidad de que debían cuidar no solo de ellos, había otro ser que pronto necesitaría atenciones y cosas que aún no comprendían.

Al final lograron arreglarse para salir, el calor del verano aún les incomodaba, dificultándoles el usar ropas que cubrieran mejor su condición, se ayudaba con suéteres amplios, camisas y franelas anchas, afrontando a duras penas el calor que les causaba, también los jeans pasaron a la historia, Eddie se limitaba a usar pantalones deportivos, amplios, cómodos y de telas suaves que no lastimaran o apretaran mucho sus caderas y bajo vientre, un estilo muy informal y deportivo, más de lo que normalmente solía usar, él no era de modas o de ser muy elegante, le agradaba la ropa ancha y cómoda, los jean algo sueltos, así que no fue mucho el sufrimiento de cambiar el guardarropa por unos meses hasta que volviera a su antigua figura masculina.

Dan encendió el auto mientras Anne le acompañaba de copiloto y Eddie se ubicaba en la parte trasera, sintiendo las miradas de Dan y Anne por el retrovisor, en serio que era raro tenerlos de compañeros de compras ese día, mejor dicho, tenerlos metidos en sus asuntos lo sacaba de su zona cómoda, pero ya que, era eso o ser acosado más aún por ese par. Anne tomó el control del itinerario, indicándole a su esposo a que tiendas irían, mientras conducían, Dan comenzó a hacer otro tipo de interrogatorio, el que Eddie estaba esperando desde un inicio de la visita a su casa.

― _Y Eddie, ¿cómo te has sentido en estos meses? cuéntame un poco._

― _Bien, nada muy fuera de lo común, dentro de lo que cabe._ ― Desvió la mirada, prestando más atención al paisaje que le brindaba la ciudad mientras avanzaban en el auto. ―

― _**¿Y los dolores en las caderas? Eddie, siempre nos quejamos de eso, teniendo que masajear las caderas casi todas las noches...**_ ― Venom resonó fuerte en la cabeza de Eddie ante la mentira que había dicho. ― _**Diles de eso, también de las incontables veces que debemos ir a orinar, o que tus pechos están más grandes, sensibles y suaves; esa parte nueva nos gusta...**_

― _V, no es necesario._ ― Para ese instante Eddie estaba totalmente sonrojado y encorvado en el asiento, tratando de no seguir oyendo la lista de cosas que si estaban pasando y que le daba vergüenza contar delante de Dan y Anne, eran personales y muy íntimas. ― _Estamos bien._

― _Ok... parece que alguien te está diciendo lo contrario._ ― Dan captó el instante, Eddie estaba discutiendo con el simbionte. ―

― _Eddie, sí está sucediendo algo diferente debes decirlo, para eso está Dan._ ― Anne se giró, mirando a un sonrojado Eddie en el asiento de atrás. ―

― _Podríamos dejar ese tema, les aseguro que estamos bien, no sucede nada diferente a lo que debería suceder, no estoy tan loco como para no haber leído sobre esta situación._ ― Dio un leve suspiro, pensándose seriamente en abrir la puerta del auto y tirarse del mismo ayudado por Venom, no quería más preguntas incomodas. ―

― _¿Niño o niña?_

― _¿Eh?_ ― Eddie paro todo el proceso de pensamiento sobre cómo escapar del auto en movimiento cuando escucho esa pregunta. ―

― _¿Qué piensas que sea, un niño o una niña?_ ― Anne sonrió expectante, era una pregunta menos incómoda para hacerle a una futura "madre" ―

― _¡Yo voto por una niña!_ ― Dan alzó su mano alegremente. ―

― _¿Viste lo que era en el eco que nos hiciste?_ ― El periodista preguntó con total asombro. ―

― _Nop, solo que creo que puede ser una niña._

― _**Nosotros sabemos que es.**_

― _V, ¿Cómo que tú sabes qué es?_ ― Eddie alzó la voz con un toque de indignación ante la información que el simbionte decía tener. ―

― _¿Venom sabe?_ ― Tanto Dan como Anne preguntaron a la vez. ―

― _Explícate cómo es que sabes que sexo tiene el bebé._ ― Eddie se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta, ahora el gusanito de la curiosidad le había picado a él también. ―

Venom se tomó su tiempo para salir solo un poco entre la ropa de Eddie, por el cuello de la sudadera, justo bajo la barbilla, como una pequeña bolita negra con ojos blancos, había aprendido a mantenerse bajo perfil cuando estaban en la calle a la vista de todos.

― _**El bebé está conectado a ambos, Eddie. También deberías intuir que es, no necesitamos verlo para saberlo.**_ _**Y no lo diremos, averígualo.**_

― _¡¿Cómo que averígualo?!_

― _¡Ya entiendo que sucede!_ ― Dan aprovechó que pararon en un semáforo en rojo para poder voltear donde la pareja. ― _Venom no sabe que es, solo tiene una corazonada, todas las futuras madres la tienen, al menos la mayoría._

― _Perfecto, no soy lo suficientemente maternal para saber que será el bebé, pero tú sí._

Anne y Dan decidieron dejar de hablar del tema mientras Eddie y Venom habían empezado a discutir sobre el sexo del bebe, era particularmente increíble escucharles interactuar entre ellos. A Anne le parecían como una pareja con muchos años de casados, cada uno arrojando sus razones hasta que Eddie dejó de hablar, tan solo pudo estirar su mano hasta el asiento del copiloto, aferrándose a el con el rostro contraído en una evidente mueca de dolor.

― _¿Eddie?_ ― Anne le miro asustada, el pobre hombre perdió el color del rostro en un segundo, hasta sus labios lucieron pálidos. ―

― _¿Qué pasó?_ ― Dan freno de golpe el auto, causando que los demás vehículos tras el también tuvieran de frenar de súbito, ganándose insultos, cornetazos y demás improperios. ―

Eddie trato de hablar pero su voz estaba vuelta un hilo, había perdido el aire completamente, mientras atajaba un poco de oxígeno para sus pulmones, Venom había extendido varios de sus tentáculos sobre el vientre de este, moviéndose de lugar fuera de la ropa de su compañero hasta quedar al nivel del estómago, allí se quedó vuelto una masa que emitía una especie de ronroneo muy bajo, inaudible para los demás ocupantes del auto excepto Eddie.

― _El bebé... me pateo muy fuerte._ ― Echó la cabeza atrás sintiendo como la criatura se calmaba ante lo que hacía su otro padre. ― _Puede patear con fuerza cuando quiere._

― _**A él no le agradan los ruidos fuertes ni las peleas, lo olvidamos, Eddie.**_ ― Venom retorno a su sitio dentro de la ropa del nombrado, habían aprendido a calmar al bebé con sonidos muy bajos. ―

― _Un momento..._ ― Eddie levantó las manos realmente emocionado. ― _Oh cariño, ya sé que es... ¡LO LLAMASTE EL! ¡ES UN NIÑO!_

― _**Mierda.**_

 **Continuará...**

 **Buenas mis pervertidirijillos hermosos, hoy fue un capítulo tierno, gracioso y suavecito, además de dejarles con la incógnita de si Venom tiene razón y tendrán un niño, eso lo sabremos en un par de capítulos, gracias por la lectura, se les quiere mucho y aprecio cada comentario y mensaje que dejan, leo todo! Bye Bye babys, nos vemos en el 2019.**


	6. Sonidos

**Capítulo 6**

 **Sonidos**

Entonces era un niño, si se guiaban por la intuición del simbionte y su terca idea, ellos tendrían un niño. Y el ser que estaba dentro de ellos sin una denominación exacta, al que le decían siempre bebe, dejo ser solo eso, ahora debía tener un nombre, un ser completo al que le asignaría una de las cosas más importantes en la vida, el cómo sonoras ante el mundo, como te llamaras desde el instante que abras los ojos por primera vez hasta el día que los cierres por última vez.

― _Que emoción, debes ir pensando en un nombre, Eddie. ―_ Anne sonrió alzando la mirada en una pose totalmente pensativa, ya su cabeza maquinaba nombres para ofrecer a su ex. ―

― _Entonces debo dejar la idea de una niña. Empecemos a pensar en nombres de niños_. ― Dan asintió tan lleno de expectación como su esposa. ―

― _Un niño... será un niño._ ― Eddie se quedó algo ensimismado, susurrando el género de su futuro hijo, llenándose la cabeza de ideas sobre cómo eso influiría en muchas cosas. ― _V, ¿cariño?_

El simbionte no dijo nada, tan solo se replegó dentro del cuerpo de su compañero, parecía molesto por revelar que sería el bebé sin desearlo siquiera, quizás quería sorprender a Eddie aparte, sin tener más espectadores, pero también hoy era un día en que Venom se sentía algo relegado de la situación. Incómodo por tantas cosas que no sabía y que tampoco podía controlar; lo que hacían los dos ya no era suficiente, el ego del simbionte se resintió al punto de no emitir opinión alguna o entablar conversación con Eddie hasta que estuvieron dentro de una de las tiendas más grande de la ciudad especializada en cosas para bebés.

― _Muy bien, ¿Por dónde empezamos?_ ― Anne sujeto la mano de su esposo emocionada. ―

― _Yo... necesito dar una vuelta solo, sí. Pueden ir viendo lo que les guste, ya los alcanzaré._ ― Eddie sonrió forzando, con un nudo curioso atorado en su garganta, estaba sintiéndose invadido de sentimientos algo tristes, pero estaba seguro que no eran de él, tenía que ser Venom retraído ante el incidente del sexo del bebé. ―

― _Está bien, Eddie. Tomen su tiempo para esto, vamos a ir viendo que encontramos._ ― Dan le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro para luego empezar a caminar con Anne en dirección opuesta a la de Eddie. ―

― _Pero..._ ― Anne intentó decir algo mientras su esposo siguió caminando como si nada. _― ¿Tú crees que sea bueno dejarlo solo?_

― _No está solo, está con... como puedo llamarlo ¿pareja? Sí, pongámoslo así._ ― Alzó la mirada sobre su hombro, viendo como el periodista empezaba a caminar adentrándose en una de las áreas de la tienda. ― _Imagínate lo abrumado que está por nosotros, él no sabe bien cómo manejar todo esto, si deseamos que este cerca para ayudarlo debemos respetar su espacio personal con su pareja, comprendes._

― _Empiezo a creer que eres fan de ellos._ ― Anne le clavó la mirada con picardía. ―

― _Solo soy un doctor con mucha suerte, imagínate cuantas cosas milagrosas están pasando en ese cuerpo, tendrán un bebé._

― _Si, en definitiva necesita nuestro apoyo, ese niño vendrá al mundo en menos de tres meses, y conociendo a Eddie, no será fácil convencerlo de aceptar toda nuestra ayuda._

― _Debemos buscar el modo de que regrese a la consulta, necesito tener una fecha exacta de parto para apartar un quirófano, buscar un buen anestesiólogo que pueda guardar el secreto, creo que puedo trabajar sin enfermeras, pero será todo un reto._ ― Dan maquinaba a su modo cómo podía ayudar a la llegada de ese bebé, sin saber que el simbionte tenía otros planes muy diferentes al suyo. ―

Mientras ellos conversaban sobre sus planes para la llegada del bebé, la "pareja" seguía andando entre los anaqueles, exhibiciones y demás cosas de la enorme tienda. Eddie caminaba como sin rumbo, un poco encorvado e inseguro, había algunas personas paseando también por allí, no quería llamar la atención pero necesitaba hablar con Venom. Entre un pasillo y otro llegó hasta un enorme anaquel lleno de peluches de muchos tamaños, colores y formas, agarro lo primero que se le ocurrió, tomándolo entre sus manos mientras miraba cuidadosamente a ambos lados del pasillo, no había nadie, podía empezar a hablar con su compañero notablemente enfadado dentro de él.

― _Cariño... V, sé que no querías decir lo del bebe, lo siento si en verdad deseabas darme la sorpresa, o de plano no querías decirme nada, está bien. Todos nos podemos equivocar._ ― Dio un leve suspiro mirando el animal de felpa que había agarrado sin pensar, condenada suerte, era un pingüino emperador bebé, notablemente parecido a los reales, con su pelaje gris claro suavecito, regordete y de ojitos negros redondos. ― _Diablos, yo tratando de mejorar las cosas y agarro esto._

Intento devolverlo al anaquel pero de entre sus manos salieron unas delgadas extremidades negras, sujetando el mencionado animalito de felpa, impidiendo que Eddie lo regresara junto a los demás.

― _Ok... ¿Te gusta este?_ ― Miro al pingüino otra vez, tratando de entender porque le daba nostalgia verlo. ― _Estamos un tanto sensibles, estúpidas hormonas, estúpido documental..._

― _**Esa fue la primera vez que ambos sentimos lo mismo como nunca.**_

― _Cierto._ ― Bajo la mirada tragando grueso, ciertamente esa fue la primera vez que ambos habían llegado a las lágrimas y no temieron hacerlo frente al otro. ― _Comprendo porque estas molesto, sientes que te estoy dejando fuera de todo._

― _**Eddie se aprovechó de nosotros**_. ― Su voz gruesa y rasposa se sintió tan dolida dentro de su anfitrión. ―

― _Oh amor, nada de eso, solo bajaste la guardia por ayudarme con el bebé cuando estaba tratando de usar alguno de mis órganos como saco de boxeo._ ― Miró otra vez al pingüino con menos molestia. ― _Es un buen niño, te hizo caso y dejo de patearme. Creo que tú lo conoces mejor que yo, quizás... la verdad a veces creo que tu estás más metido en esto que yo._

― _**Somos uno, Eddie. Ambos estamos en esto.**_

― _Sabes, creo que debemos dejar de quejarnos si uno sabe más que el otro, sea el sexo del bebé, o que comprar, o si no comprendes todo lo que hacemos aquí._ ― Dio un largo suspiro, muy dentro sentía como se aplacaba la sensación de molestia en el simbionte, aún estaba algo incómodo pero Venom no era rencoroso, vivía más al momento de lo que cualquiera podría imaginarse. ― _Solo quiero que estemos bien, no puedo hacer esto solo, y ya lo dijiste: somos uno, así que como uno que somos vamos a aprovechar que sabemos que es y escojamos algunas cosas útiles para el pequeño golpeador de órganos._

― _**Está bien... pero nos llevaremos eso.**_ ― Sujeto más aún el pingüino de felpa entre las manos de Eddie. ―

― _Tengo una idea, este lo pagaremos nosotros, será nuestro primer detalle para el bebé. ―_ Una enorme sonrisa le adorno el rostro a Eddie, sintiendo como el simbionte movía sus extremidades del peluche hasta sus manos, ajustándose entre sus dedos, jugando con ellos, una dulce y oculta muestra de cariño. ―

Superada la pequeña pelea "marital" Eddie se dedicó a andar por la tienda explicándole al simbionte todo lo que veían. Había cosas curiosas, otras eran obviedades como la ropa de bebé, pero otras más eran hasta un misterio para el mismo Eddie. En su andar se detuvieron frente a un anaquel lleno de envases de colores, biberones y demás cosas de plástico por petición del simbionte, a Venom le gustaban las cosas llamativas, como un niño que se emociona ante caramelos de muchos colores.

― _**¿Y esto es?**_ ― Venom llevó la mano de su compañero hasta un pequeño envase plástico de color rosa chillón. ―

― _Son biberones, se usan para darles comida a los bebés._

― _**¿Acaso los bebés humanos no saben comer solos?**_

― _Eh... Los bebés nacen indefensos, sin dientes y no saben hacer nada salvo llorar, comer y ensuciar._ ― Eddie miró el biberón con más atención aun. ―

― _**Solo llorara, comerá y ensuciara todo... Se parecerá a ti, Eddie.**_

― _Que chistoso eres. Tú también tendrás que escucharlo llorar, me ayudaras a alimentarlo y limpiarlo, y no se parece a mí, todos los bebés hacen eso hasta que crecen y se vuelven más independientes._

― _**¿Cuánto tardan en ser independientes?**_

― _En el mejor de los casos, 18 años._

― _**Los humanos definitivamente son lentos para todo.**_

― _Igual decidiste quedarte conmigo, cariño._ ― Devolvió el biberón al anaquel mientras guiñaba un ojo coquetamente. ―

― _**¿Y esto, Eddie? ¿Para qué usan esto?**_ ― Venom volvió a dirigir la mano de su anfitrión hasta tomar otra cosa del anaquel, esta vez era un aparato más grande que un biberón. ―

Eddie lo miró con tanta curiosidad como el mismo Venom en su interior, realmente no sabía que era ni para qué servía la dichosa botella con una rara tapa en forma de embudo de goma, también tenía una especie de palanca o asa en uno de sus lados.

― _Fíjate que no sé qué es, V._

― _Es un extractor manual de leche._

La voz de una persona tras ellos hizo que Eddie diera un respingo y devolviera el aparato a su lugar, volteando de inmediato hacia donde había escuchado la voz, sabia a quien pertenecía.

― _Eh... eso no lo necesitamos._ ― Carraspeo un poco mirando la cara de Dan, fue quien los encontró primero en la enorme tienda. ―

― _**Una vez**_ _**nos dijiste que la leche que tomamos viene de un animal llamado vaca, ¿Usan eso para sacar la leche de las vacas?**_ ― La curiosidad había picado al simbionte, cuando de comida se trataba más detalles deseaba saber. ―

― _No, no se usa para eso, no es para las vacas._ ― Trato de cortar el tema pero ahora también el médico estaba mirándolo como si pudiera leer con claridad la conversación entre Venom y el. ― _Mejor vamos a otro..._

― _Eddie, déjame contestar la pregunta a Venom._ ― Dan sonrió amablemente, tomando el aparato entre sus manos. ―

El simbionte reaccionó saliendo un poco sobre el borde de la sudadera de Eddie, atento a lo que diría Dan, su curiosidad era insaciable y más aún sobre esto, compartía sensaciones con su anfitrión así que pudo percibir un poco de vergüenza y duda en la reacción de Eddie. Valdría la pena escuchar al humano y su explicación que hizo sentir tan incómodo a su compañero.

― _Las vacas, los humanos y muchas otras especies en este planeta son mamíferos, entre las varias cosas que nos identifica como tales, está el poder producir el alimento que necesitan los bebés desde que nacen, a eso se le llama leche. Nosotros tomamos la de vaca, aunque no todo el mundo la tolera, también los humanos podemos producirla para satisfacer las necesidades básicas de un bebé al nacer. Y este aparato sirve para extraer eso en caso de que se necesite alimentar al bebé y no se pueda hacerlo de modo natural, de madre a hijo._

― _**¿Necesitaremos uno de esos?**_

― _NO._

― _Yo diría que sí._ ― Dan metió el dichoso aparato dentro de una cesta que llevaba consigo ya repleta de cosas para el bebé. ― _Anne nos está esperando en la sección de cunas._

El médico se alejó como si nada después de la técnica explicación, dejando a Eddie vuelto un semáforo en rojo, toda su cara, cuello y hasta las orejas se tiñeron ante la vergüenza del momento. Por su parte el simbionte entendió a medias la explicación, no estaba muy claro el asunto, pero ya tendría tiempo de curiosear el mismo sobre de donde salía el dichoso alimento que sería para el bebé.

― _**Eddie...**_

― _V, ahora no._ ― Empezó a caminar a una prudente distancia de Dan, sabía que estaba muy sonrojado, necesitaba calmar su vergüenza para poder resistir el resto de esa tarde de compras obligada con ellos. ―

Al final del día acabaron con un apartamento lleno de cosas nuevas para el bebé, Anne y Dan fueron más que generosos con los detalles: adquirieron una cuna pequeña, un moisés, ropa como para los primeros tres meses del niño, biberones, mantas, toallas, cosas de aseo personal, pañales, el aparato de la vergüenza "dícese el extractor de leche" y algunos detalles más que ya no podían contar mientras estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala mirando las bolsas, cajas y más bolsas, estaban muy cansados para ponerse a ordenar todo, solo deseaba sacarse la ropa y acostarse a dormir, claro, no sin antes pasar por el refrigerador a devorar lo que fuera.

― _¿Que se te antoja, cariño?_ ― Eddie hablo agotado, con sus manos recargadas sobre el vientre, sintiendo como el bebé se movía ligeramente, parecía tan agotado como ellos. ―

― _**¡Nuggets y papas fritas!**_ ― Finalmente el simbionte salió sobre el hombro de su anfitrión, sintiéndose libre de hacer lo que no pudo en todo el día de compras. ―

― _Muy bien... hora de hacerle la cena a mi esposo e hijo._ ― Intentó levantarse del sofá pero pronto sintió como ya no tenía control sobre sus extremidades, Venom había tomado el mando. ― _V..._

― _**Nosotros lo haremos.**_

― _Esto si es tener servicio personalizado. Gracias, cariño._ ― Eddie dejó que el simbionte se moviera hasta la cocina, dirigiendo la situación. ―

Después de un día tan ajetreado Eddie disfruto del placer de no hacer nada, cuando estaba muy cansado Venom tomaba el control de su cuerpo, hacia lo necesario dentro de sus capacidades, a veces era la cena, otras veces recoger y ordenar, siempre el simbionte estaba dispuesto a ser útil para su otra mitad. Venom no sentía ese mismo grado de agotamiento físico cuando tomaba el control, si trataba de mantener disminuidas las áreas de dolor, pero no podía desconectarse por completo. Con el embarazo le era imposible silenciar las sensaciones de dolor, debían estar alertas, sobre todo porque él mantenía una conexión con el bebé desde el mismo instante de la concepción, alimentando a la parte simbionte de su hijo. No solo el cuerpo humano de Eddie se encargaba de todo, la mitad de las necesidades de crecimiento y alimento del bebé las cubría el, entre los dos mantenían estable ese embarazo, por eso el simbionte sabía perfectamente cuán grande, sano y en buen estado se encontraban los tres.

Y un mes más se fue con suma rapidez, para ese instante su condición hacía que Eddie y Venom patrullaran muy cerca del hogar, no se alejaban mucho y evitaban ser vistos hasta por los chicos malos de los que se alimentaban, Venom tomaba su forma cubriendo a Eddie por completo, pero ahora no tenían esa figura atlética ni colosal, el simbionte sacrifico tamaño por protección, así que era un poco más pequeño pero grueso, usando mucha de su masa para protegerse el vientre. Debían seguir alimentándose; con algo más de siete meses encima Eddie decidió ser más ingenioso y menos atrevido. Permanecían ocultos sobre los techos de edificios bajos, atrapando a los malos con las extremidades extensibles de Venom, silenciosamente rápido. Esa noche habían tardado más de lo habitual en conseguir el malo adecuado, regresando a su apartamento después de las tres de la mañana, estaban satisfechos por la comida obtenida, pero el frío que empezaba a colarse con la llegada del otoño hacía sentir incómodo a Eddie.

― _Necesitamos un baño con urgencia._ ― Eddie sintió todos sus músculos cansados después de que Venom regresara dentro de él. ― _Esto se hace más difícil con el paso de los días._

― _**Falta menos, Eddie.**_ ― Venom salió sobre el hombro de su compañero. ―

Se quedó mirando atentamente todos los movimientos que estaba haciendo Eddie, como se desvistió en la habitación, sacándose la sudadera que a duras penas le servía por el tamaño de su vientre, había crecido más aún en ese mes. Se deshizo de los pantalones deportivos y los bóxer con unos graciosos movimientos de sus piernas, no podía agacharse por completo sin salir de bruces o pedirle ayuda a Venom para evitar eso. Ya desnudo tomó una toalla y enfilo los pasos al baño.

― _**¿Agua caliente?**_

― _No te preocupes, cariño. No estará muy caliente, no deseo quemarnos._ ― Abrió la llave de la tina dejando que esta se llenara, mientras esperaban, su atención fue puesta en sus nuevas proporciones, tocando su piel tensa, deslizando las manos desde su bajo vientre hasta su pecho, emitiendo un pequeño suspiro por la situación, deseando que pronto todo terminara para poder perder todo ese peso, hacer nuevamente ejercicio y recobrar su olvidado abdomen plano y pectorales menos esponjosos. ―

Cuando todo estuvo listo Eddie entró en la tina dando un agradable gemido de satisfacción, con el cansancio que sentía esto era la gloria, agua a temperatura perfecta para relajarse. Cerró sus ojos dejando que su cabeza se recargara de las baldosas frías mientras el agua los cubría hasta por debajo de su pecho. Mientras Eddie se dejaba llevar por el instante, el simbionte mantuvo su total atención en las sensaciones, moviendo varias extremidades por los brazos, espalda y pecho de su anfitrión, masajeando los músculos tensos, sintiendo que el agua estaba muy agradable hasta para el que no era amigo de nada muy caliente. Siempre que Eddie tomaba un baño, fuera ducha o tina, Venom se dedicaba a recorrerle suavemente, disfrutaba de lo resbaloso del jabón sobre la piel de su compañero, también de las sensaciones que saltaban cada dos por tres alborotando algunas veces la situación, tanto, que la mayoría de las ocasiones acababan haciéndolo, y cuando no había muchas ganas, bastaba con mimos y caricias menos eróticas.

― _**Amor, queremos jugar...**_ ― Venom recargo su rostro dientudo contra el cuello de su anfitrión, deslizándose suavemente mientras sacaba su lengua, atajando algunas gotas de agua que estaban por caer de la barbilla de Eddie. ―

― _V... cariño, creo que no tengo muchas ganas, hoy fue un día lleno de mucha acción_. ― Movió su mano hasta acariciar el rostro de Venom, deslizando sus dedos húmedos por toda esa piel algo fría y suave. ―

― _**Eddie no tiene que hacer nada, solo cerrar los ojos y sentir.**_

Apenas terminó de susurrarle esa frase en el oído, dirigió sus extremidades por debajo del agua, estirándose hasta atrapar un dormido miembro, cubriéndolo por completo para comenzar con un masaje suave, muy suave y delicado, no tenía intenciones de ser rápido y atrevido, comprendía que Eddie estaba cansado y sus deseos eran relajarse, compartían sus emociones, ahora no necesitaban de sexo salvaje ni poses complicadas, solo deseaban mimos.

― _Hmm..._ ― Gimió quedito, acomodando un poco su postura, separando sus piernas lo más posible en el estrecho espacio que permitía la tina. ―

Mientras continuaba masajeando, Venom tomo un poco más de forma ubicándose sobre Eddie, un torso con brazos, cuello y pecho, eso era más que suficiente para lo que pretendían hacer. Beso el cuello de Eddie, deslizando su lengua poco a poco por su barbilla picosa, su yugular que punzaba con el bombeo de su sangre, bajo un poco más, tomando el atrevimiento de usar sus grandes manos negras para apretar los suaves pectorales, la sensación hizo que Eddie diera un pequeño jadeo, ese lugar parecía ser cada vez más sensible, más suave y más extraño. Su anfitrión se mordió el labio cuando sintió como la serpenteante lengua paso a enroscarse sobre uno de los pezones, apretando con suavidad, humedeciendolo con su saliva, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón, ambos tomaron un color rosa oscuro, hinchándose hasta ponerse sumamente duros, al simbionte le fascinaba esa peculiaridad, era divertido tocarlos, jugar con ellos, y ahora parecían más apetecibles que nunca, hasta más cálidos y con un curioso aroma dulzón, dulces, parecían golosinas que un pequeño comería ávidamente.

― _¿He... hey que... haces?_ ― Eddie sintió como el simbionte apretaba un poco más con sus negras manos, masajeando de un modo muy insistente, causándole corrientazos de dudoso placer, era la primera vez que su compañero hacía eso, insistiendo en esa área. ―

― _**Huelen realmente dulces.**_ ― Volvió a mover su lengua por ambos pezones, tratando de captar de donde percibía aquel débil aroma. ―

― _No sigas... se siente extraño._ ― Trato de alejar las manos del simbionte pero solo obtuvo más bombeos a su miembro, subiendo la intensidad, causando que cortara todo pensamiento racional por el placer. ― _Agghhh... juegas... sucio._

― _**A Eddie le gusta, podemos sentir el deseo de que siga aquí, que toquemos más aún. Estamos imaginando cosas muy interesantes... lo sentimos.**_ ― En un segundo extendió más tentáculos viscosos por el pecho de su compañero, sustituyendo el agarre que hacían sus manos, dejándolas libres para meterlas bajo el agua y tomarlo de las caderas. ― _**Queremos todo, eso deseamos.**_

― _Maldición... hazlo, ya sabes que quiero en mi cabeza, entonces hazlo._ ― Masculló derrotado en placer, estaba seguro que se correría si Venom aceleraba solo un poco, un poco más sus caricias. ―

― _**Eddie es un buen chico cachondo.**_

El mencionado quiso quejarse pero no pudo, su cabeza se nublo en placer al sentir como las caricias regresaban a sus pezones y miembro, apretaban más y más, el calor en el fondo de su bajo vientre, esa sensación, esa cálida comezón que empezaba a abrumarlo, era jodidamente buena. Venom sabía cómo tocarlo para que una masturbada siempre fuera inolvidable, podía sentirlo caliente, cada vez más caliente, apretaba justo en su base, arrastrándose hasta la punta, y así volvía otra vez, juntando sensaciones que quedaban impregnadas en la mente de Eddie, chispazos que el simbionte no dejaba escapar, subiendo la intensidad y agregando una nueva sensación al juego, la lengua que ahora delineaba la curva entre sus pectorales, subiendo y bajando, deslizándose para volver al cuello, subiendo más, acabando en un beso, un atrevido beso que robaba toda su fuerza.

Venom tocaba todo, por dentro y por fuera, masturbándolo más aun, besándole y también apretando sus pezones, era demasiado para un pobre humano, inminente la llegada del orgasmo le obligó a mover las caderas apresadas entre las grandes manos de Venom, en ese instante, justo en el borde mismo del orgasmo sintió como Venom le penetro, grueso, caliente y muy húmedo, perdió la cabeza, no hubo otro modo de explicarlo, corriéndose de puro placer mientras el simbionte daba la primera embestida, entre tantas caricias no había notado que el simbionte estaba en su forma casi completa. Cuando el beso se rompió por falta de oxígeno Eddie solo pudo resoplar, gemir y hasta gritar, llevando sus manos al borde de la tina, sujetándose de ella precariamente, siendo alzado de las caderas con mucho cuidado a pesar de las embestidas, Venom sabía lo que hacía, compartir cuerpo y estar en estado lo volvía precavido, jugando con lo que podían y no podían hacer.

― _¡V... Oh Dios!_ ― Echó su cabeza atrás al sentir como el simbionte golpeaba su próstata una y otra vez, haciéndolo temblar de placer, contrayendo todos sus músculos internos, intensificando cada estocada cada vez que entraba y salía de él, permaneciendo el picor inaudito de querer ser llenado más y más. ―

― _**¡Amamos a Eddie!**_ ― Gruño con fuerza, recargando su cabeza contra el cuello de su compañero, embistiendo un par de veces más hasta que también llegó, deshaciéndose en un placer compartido, dejando que Eddie sintiera todo lo que él sentía, llenándolo no solo de sus fuertes emociones, también de su cálida esperma. ―

Al final quedaron los dos en la tina, mirándose con intensidad, siempre era así, siempre cuando culminaban una entrega de ese tipo solo se quedaban sintiendo el remanente compartido, la excitación vivida y que moría poco a poco con el abrumador letargo post coital. Eddie sonrió un poco, tratando de recobrar su respiración y calmar su corazón desbocado, había sido corto pero intenso, siempre perfecto y divertido, escuchar a Venom gruñir con tanta pasión que lo amaba en medio de un orgasmo era un rasgo muy humano que había adquirido el simbionte como placer culposo, sacándole una sonrisa al final de todo esto.

― _Bueno, cariño. Creo que no solo fueron mimos._ ― Acarició los aún formados brazos del simbionte, mirándole con ternura. ― _Salgamos de aquí antes que nos volvamos una enorme y redonda pasa._

― _**Eddie está goteando.**_

― _¿Como que goteando?_

― _**Aquí.**_ ― Venom movió su mano hacia uno de los pezones de su anfitrión, atajando una pequeña gotita nacarada que colgaba a punto de caer. ―

Eddie no dijo nada, tan solo se puso dificultosamente de pie en la tina, obviando lo que el simbionte había descubierto. Venom se replegó de inmediato hasta volver a su hombro, tratando de captar las emociones en su compañero, el periodista había perdido su estado de relajación completa por una sensación rara de incomodidad y vergüenza. Eso despertaba más aún la curiosidad en el simbionte, deslizándose sutilmente por los hombros de Eddie, dejándole espacio para que el otro empezara a secarse el cuerpo con una toalla mientras miraba a la nada, como masticando algo en su mente, quizás la explicación que él pedía, oh, sí era eso, había estado rememorando el incidente de la tienda y la misma sensación vergonzosa que le causó la explicación de Dan, y ahora estaba casi completamente seguro de dónde podía venir la comida de los bebés humanos.

― _**Eddie no quiere hablar del tema, pero creemos saber que es**_... ― Sin más aviso le apresó los pectorales, apretando con firmeza pero sin lastimarle, lo suficiente para obtener lo que su curiosidad buscaba. ―

― _¡NO HAGAS ESO!_ ― Grito sorprendido por el ataque del simbionte, tratando de soltarse de las extremidades viscosas infructuosamente, obteniendo como único resultado que sus dedos se sintieran húmedos por el repentino y delicado chorro que salió disparado de uno de sus pezones. ― _e-ees..._

― _**Esto...**_ ― Su larga lengua se paseó descaradamente por los dedos de Eddie, recogiendo hasta la última gota del accidente. ― _**Sabe dulce.**_

― _No, no... ¡No te vuelvas a comer eso!_ ― Como mejor pudo se colocó la toalla con que se secaba tapando su pecho. ― _¡Eso no se come!_

― _**Pero es la comida de nuestro bebé. Le gustara, a nosotros nos gustó.**_ ― Hablo en un tono muy relajado, sin comprender porque Eddie estaba a la defensiva ante el tema. ―

― _No logro comprenderlo, aun no... ¡Los hombres no hacen esto!_ ― Señalo su pecho con las manos, agitándonlas una y otra vez, parecía a punto de alzar vuelo como si fuera un pajarito. ―

― _**¿No lo hacen?**_

― _¡No!, no producimos leche, no tenemos bebes..._ ― Empezó a dar vueltas en círculo por el pequeño baño, incómodo ante la situación. ―

― _**Pero está sucediendo, esperamos un bebé y tenemos como darle comida. ¿Al final no es esa la meta que queremos alcanzar, que nuestro bebe este bien?**_ ― El simbionte le miró con seriedad, sintiendo cómo las emociones alteradas en Eddie bajaban un poco, calmando el torbellino que era su mente. ―

― _Ok... ahora me siento estúpido._ ― Suspiro hondo, dejando caer los hombros en una clara muestra de rendición. ― _Me asuste, de acuerdo. Falta cada vez menos y me siento ansioso de algún modo extraño, no es fácil, V._

― _**Los humanos se rigen demasiado por roles, se encasillan en cosas para ellos y cosas para ellas. ¿Todos no pueden simplemente hacer lo que mejor les parezca sin pensar en que son él o ella?**_

― _¿Esa es otra de tus recomendaciones con más de 6000 años de sabiduría alienígena?_ ― Medio sonrió ante otra de las demoledoras simples lógicas del simbionte. ―

Venom volvió a moverse ampliando sus extremidades por todo el torso de Eddie, cubriéndolo como un gran y cálido abrigo, extendiéndose hasta el vientre, sabía que eso le gustaba a su otro compañero.

― _**Amamos a Eddie por todo el esfuerzo que hace.**_

― _También te amo, así sienta que me volveré loco con tantas cosas sucediendo en mi cuerpo._

― _**Nuestro cuerpo.**_

― _Ok... es nuestro._

― _**Eddie.**_

― _¿Dime?_

― _**Algo ocurre.**_

― _¿De qué hablas?_ ― Se vio súbitamente cubierto en totalidad por Venom, tomando el control de la situación. ― _¿Qué sucede?_

El simbionte no pudo decir más nada, un sonido ensordecedor empezó a taladrarle los oídos, causando que Venom se desestabilizara por completo, gruñendo y gimiendo de dolor, dando tumbos por el pequeño baño, golpeándose contra las paredes de azulejos en un intento vano por salir del lugar, el ruido endemoniado venía de la calle, parecía sumamente cercano. Eran sirenas, sirenas de varios camiones de bomberos. Eddie no sabía cómo calmarlo, no tenía el control en esa situación, y peor aún, estaba comenzando a sufrir también por ello, la conexión con Venom estaba más fuerte que nunca, era como si le hubieran metido un megáfono en la cabeza y gritaban por él, el sonido vibraba por cada fibra de sus cuerpos unidos, el dolor pasaba de su cabeza y bajaba hasta lastimar sus entrañas, el bebé, también su bebe se vería afectado por eso. En un monumental esfuerzo por escapar del sonido Venom logró salir hacia la sala, sintiendo que un aroma asqueroso los envolvía, además de una fina película de humo blanquecino, todo el tiempo que estuvieron dentro del baño los distrajo de la realidad, había un incendio muy cerca de ellos, por eso los bomberos, el escándalo, el humo. Y tan solo deseaban escapar, debían salir de allí antes que la intensidad del sonido les hiciera separarse, si eso sucedía, la fatalidad tocaría a sus puertas.

 _ **Continuará...**_

Bueno, estoy segura que ahora desean colgarme de los pulgares por darles risas, ternura, sexo y ahora angustia. Admito que amo subirlos en un carrusel de emociones donde no saben qué sucederá después, pero no creo que sufran mucho, bueno si, pero nada más esperen el siguiente capítulo, será muy bueno. Gracias por la lectura, por los comentarios tan geniales que siempre dejan, por sus opiniones y por seguirme fielmente, y como siempre, allí están varios dibujos que hice, tenía uno que no subí la vez pasada, lo dejo aquí también. Besitos a todos mis pervertidirijillos.


	7. Instinto

**Capítulo 7**

 **Instinto**

Escapar, escapar, escapar... una salida, solo necesitaban una maldita salida. La puerta principal no era la mejor opción, de allí venía el humo cada vez más grisáceo, también un calor que aumentaba mientras más se acercaban a ella. ¡Una ventana! Si, era la segunda opción menos drástica y también peligrosa. Venom trataba de establecer su escape aunque el sonido de las sirenas venían de allí afuera, lastimaban, no les dejaban pensar claramente; dolía, Dios como dolían, demasiado para ellos, pero seguía siendo mejor saltar por la ventana y trepar hacia algún otro edificio cercano con sus extremidades viscosas y retráctiles, columpiarse y perderse en la noche, si, esa era la mejor opción que la confusa mente de Eddie y Venom decidieron tomar, era eso o morir allí de dolor. A cada segundo que pasaban en esa situación Eddie se sentía poco a poco engullido en un terror negro y hueco que no venía de él, ese sentimiento poderoso que podría hacerlo orinarse encima venía de Venom.

No había tiempo para seguir pensando, entre gruñidos y dando tumbos salieron por la ventana que daba a las escaleras de emergencia, sujetándose precariamente de las barandas metálicas, sintiendo que el sonido era el doble de fuerte del que escuchaban dentro del apartamento. Las luces rojas y amarillas de los camiones de bomberos los cegaron un instante, la brisa de la madrugada estaba cargada de un espeso humo casi negro que ardía, la piel de ambos ardía cuando pequeñas partículas en llamas flotaban a su alrededor, posándose sobre su viscosa capa negra. Venom sintió que necesitaba huir, el dolor causado por los sonidos estaba afectado su unión con Eddie y con el bebé, no había tiempo que perder, era ahora o nunca. A pesar de ser encandilados por las luces y aturdidos por los sonidos dieron un salto de fe, estirando varias de sus extremidades hacia uno de los edificios más cercanos, cruzando por encima de las cabezas de los bomberos y más personas que salieron despavoridas del edificio, agolpadas en la calle viendo cómo salía humo y fuego de uno de los apartamentos del edificio donde vivían Eddie y Venom.

No pensaban, ya ni siquiera pensaban, tan solo estaban trabajando con el único y más vital de los instintos en un ser primitivo, supervivencia. Cuando llegaron al otro edificio se clavaron con sus enormes garras contra los muros viejos, reventandolos al tiempo que escalaban, subiendo hasta la azotea. Fue un alivio sentir el aire fresco otra vez, la brisa iba en sentido contrario al incendio, alejando de ellos el calor y las partículas de cenizas encendidas. Venom gruño molesto, resoplando ante el esfuerzo, agachado por la repentina debilidad de su anfitrión; ese cansancio era del cuerpo de Eddie y no el suyo, lo bueno fue que el dolor que les causaba los sonido de las sirenas se apaciguó un poco, pero... ahora se encontraban agotados y solos en esa azota fría, calados en miedo y adrenalina. Venom intentó comunicarse con Eddie pero no respondía, en su lugar solo había un silencio que lo asustaba, no podía sentirlo, ni a él o al bebé.

― _**¿Eddie?... Eddie, despierta.**_

Nada, no había una mísera respuesta, quizás el bebe se vio tan afectado por el estrés del suceso que recurrió a noquear a Eddie, como sucedió meses atrás. Venom no podía quedarse allí arrinconado, le preocupaba que Eddie no respondiera así fuera su propio hijo el causante de su inconsciencia, también noto que la conexión con el bebé estaba rara, se sentía como si algo la interrumpió repentinamente, algo físico que lo hacía sentir asustado, deseando huir más lejos aún. Intentó moverse hasta el otro lado de la azotea para ubicarse en el paisaje de la ciudad, necesitaba conseguir su ruta a un sitio menos llamativo, mirando todo de modo confuso, sintiendo como un dolor extraño y profundo lo atravesó, con rabia enterró sus garras en el suelo, quedando arrodillado, esperando que el dolor pasara; pensando de dónde podía venir, no lo lastimaba como los sonidos y mucho menos se sentía como el fuego o el calor, esto era otra cosa y no venía de él, era de Eddie, su cuerpo dolía y él lo compartía gracias a su conexión.

― _**Eddie... algo nos duele.**_ ― Gruño con fuerza, finalmente sintiendo como aquel dolor bajaba en intensidad permitiéndole pensar. ―

No había otro modo, las cosas no estaban bien con Eddie y el bebé, necesitaba ayuda y el simbionte sabía dónde ir a buscarla.

Cuatro de la mañana, aún estaba muy oscuro y hacía mucho frío. Una pareja dormía plácidamente en su cama sin imaginar que de un segundo a otro serían despertados por sonido de vidrios rotos muy cerca de ellos.

― _¡Dan!_ ― Anne salió casi que disparada de la cama, empujando a su esposo que todavía estaba más dormido que despierto, restregándose el rostro. ― _Ese ruido vino de la sala._

El mencionado término de levantarse, tropezando en la oscuridad hasta que tomo el suficiente valor para salir de la habitación con Anne atrás de él, pegada a sus talones. La pareja se movió con cuidado y en silencio hasta llegar a la sala, quedándose muy quietos tratando de observar en medio de la penumbra que había sucedido, por precaución Anne mantenía su celular entre las manos, lista para marcar al 911. En ese preciso instante la pareja vio con total terror como algo estaba tratando de entrar por el destrozado ventanal de la sala, era una enorme masa negra que súbitamente disminuyó de tamaño hasta algo más pequeño que se derrumbó en el suelo dentro del apartamento, a los pies del ventanal y encima de los vidrios rotos.

― _Es... eso es..._ ― Anne fue la primera en atreverse a caminar hasta donde aquella figura oscura había caído desplomada. ―

Dan le secundo con el valor acumulado, fuera lo que fuera que entró a su casa, ahora estaba oculto tras el largo sofá de tres puestos que estaba delante del ventanal roto. Un gruñido profundo y visceral hizo saltar al dueto, Dan sujeto a su esposa para que no avanzara mientras que Anne sintió que debía acercarse rápido, le fue familiar ese gruñido, la enorme figura negra que desapareció ante sus ojos...

― _¡ES EDDIE!_

No perdieron el tiempo, mientras Dan empujaba el sofá para hacer espacio, Anne corrió hasta donde lo habían visto caer. La escena fue confusa y aterradora para ellos, en el suelo estaba un inconsciente y desnudo Eddie, medio cubierto entre muchas extremidades negras, parecía como si se hubiera enredado en una gran madeja de estambre negro y viscoso, su cuerpo temblaba un poco al tiempo que Venom apenas si sobresalía sobre uno de los hombros, gruñendo en un evidente síntoma de que algo les dolía.

― _¡Eddie! qué demonios..._ ― Anne intentó tocarle pero Venom se alzó con fuerza extendiendo más su capa negra, intentando cubrirlo completamente, pero no podía, estaba inestable por culpa del dolor que estaba pasando. ― _Venom._

― _Venom... ¿Que sucedió?_ ― Dan finalmente también acaba arrodillado junto al cuerpo del periodista, tratando de entender qué pasaba. ―

― _**Fuego... y muchos sonidos que nos lastimaban. Logramos escapar, pero... algo está mal.**_ ― El simbionte bajo un poco la guardia sintiendo como la punzada de dolor volvía ceder, permitiéndole comunicarse mejor a su modo. ― _**Eddie no responde, y hay mucho dolor, sentimos dolor.**_

― _Hubo un incendio._ ― Anne ato cabos rápido ante lo que contaba a duras penas el simbionte. ―

― _Venom, necesitamos levantar a Eddie del suelo y llevarlo a la cama._ ― El médico estiró su mano con cuidado tratando de conseguir la yugular del periodista, sentir sus latidos cardiacos. ― _Voy a cargarlo, sé que viniste aquí por ayuda, y vamos a hacer eso. ¿De acuerdo?_

― _**Si.**_ ― Venom se replegó de inmediato dentro de Eddie, dejando que el médico finalmente lo tocara. ―

― _Dan, se ve muy pálido..._ ― Anne miró compungida el cuerpo de su ex. ―

― _Su respiración es algo errática, pero ahora ayúdame a llevarlo a la habitación._

Entre los dos lo movieron hasta una de las habitaciones, dejándolo con cuidado en la cama y cubriéndolo con mantas para calentar su cuerpo frío. Dan corrió en busca de su maletín médico, sacando todo lo necesario para hacer un chequeo rápido, reviso el corazón, pulmones, tensión, también los reflejos y temperatura de Eddie. Estaba ciertamente confundido por los síntomas del periodista, parecía sumido en un estado de inconsciencia profunda, algo parecido a un coma inducido, del resto, el cuerpo de Eddie parecía normal, solo un poco frío y con una respiración algo lenta y pesada.

― _¿Que le sucede?_ ― Anne se quedó parada junto a la cama, cruzada de brazos mientras veía a su esposo terminando de auscultar a Eddie. ―

― _Físicamente está bien, solo profundamente inconsciente, como si estuviera dopado, realmente sedado. Algo parecido a un coma._

― _En coma._

― _**Fue el bebé.**_ ― Venom volvió a salir sobre el hombro de su compañero, alertado ante todas las cosas que decían. ― _**Ya comprendemos que sucedió, el bebé está llenando el torrente sanguíneo de Eddie con relajantes, pero aun duele, hay mucho dolor cada cierto momento. Y no sabemos porque.**_

― _Dolor. ¿A pesar de ese grado de inconsciencia sienten dolor?_ ― Dan se llevó la mano al mentón, acelerando sus pensamientos, buscando alguna lógica hasta que una corazonada le hizo mover sus manos a las mantas, destapando el cuerpo de Eddie hasta su vientre. ― _Venom, dime cuando sientas que el dolor regresa, se preciso, y me dirás cuando vuelva a irse._

― _**Aquí viene otra vez.**_ ― El simbionte gruñó al tiempo que sentía como todo dentro volvía a doler. ―

El médico movió sus manos posando una de ellas en donde empezaba el vientre de Eddie, bajo el diafragma, y la otra la coloco donde culmina la onda, justo por encima del hueso púbico, quedándose callado, mirando fijamente el reloj despertador que tenían sobre una de las mesitas de noche. Su mirada fue cada vez más seria mientras sentía lo que estaba pasando y contaba los segundos, finalmente escuchando la voz rasposa del simbionte indicando cuando había culminado aquella oleada de dolor en el cuerpo de Eddie.

― _Maldición..._ ― Dan se puso en pie, restregándose la cabellera mientras daba un suspiro. ― _Está teniendo contracciones._

― _Oh Dios, eso no puede ser, tiene siete meses._ ― Anne sintió como se le apretaba la garganta al pensar en la situación. ― _¿Qué haremos?_

― _**¿Contracciones?**_ ― Venom miro a la pareja, no entendía que sucedía realmente, se sentía angustiado en sobre medida. ― _**¡¿Qué sucede con nosotros?!**_

― _Venom, seguramente todo el trauma y el estrés de escapar del incendio causó que empezaran a tener contracciones, es muy probable que el bebé nazca antes de tiempo._

― _**Él no quiere nacer, aún le falta por madurar. Está asustado y mantiene a Eddie dormido con los relajantes que produce...**_

― _Claro, los relajantes._ ― Dan se movió de lugar buscando dentro de su maletín otra vez, sacando una bolsita de papel sellada. ― _Si es así, creo que el bebé está preservando su vida al retardar un posible parto. Hay una posibilidad de que detengamos esto a tiempo; podemos ayudar al cuerpo de Eddie con medicación, pero solo funcionará si aún no hay rotura de membranas o un indicio de dilatación._

Dan no dijo más nada, volvió a mirar el reloj y pasó a abrir la bolsa que sacó de su maletín, dentro había un par de guantes quirúrgicos, sólo se colocó el derecho ya que era diestro, paso siguiente trago grueso, buscando el modo de decir lo que haría a los dos seres que le acompañaban en ese incomodo momento.

― _Anne, te necesito aquí._ ― Señaló el lado contrario de la cama a donde él estaba sentado. ―

― _Ok..._ ― Ella se movió sin entender muy bien qué pretendía hacer su esposo. ―

― _Venom, sé que proteges a Eddie y al bebé, pero necesito que me dejes revisarlo, tengo el tiempo contado para conseguir el tratamiento que parará las contracciones. Seré rápido, eso intentare._

― _Eh... no soy doctora ni mucho menos, pero... ¿Cómo pretendes revisarlo?_ ― Anne abrió la boca mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de su ex, no quería sonar tonta al señalar una obviedad a su esposo como el que Eddie era un hombre. ―

― _Amor, créeme que cuando les hice el eco hace unos meses entendí el modo en que todo se ajustó allí dentro. No preguntes más y solo prométeme que no le diremos esto a él..._ ― Desvió la mirada al inconsciente Eddie. ― _Suficiente con todo lo que está pasando para agregarle más vergüenza al asunto._

― _**Viene otra... hazlo.**_ ― El simbionte tan solo se replegó bajo el cuello de su compañero, soportando la nueva oleada de dolor, sea lo que sea que necesitaba hacer ese humano, que lo hiciera, quería de regreso a Eddie y a su bebé. ―

El médico trato de ser lo más respetuoso posible, manteniendo las mantas encima del inconsciente Eddie, tan solo las levantó lo suficiente para pedirle a su esposa que sostuviera una de las piernas, necesitaba que las caderas estuvieran lo más abiertas posible, para ese momento la pobre de Anne estaba tratando de ver a otro lado, esto no era algo que quisiera dejar grabado en su memoria ni en las más locas, retorcidas, sucias, desquiciadas o pervertidas fantasías; y por el rostro que también adornaba a su pobre esposo, tampoco él estaba muy feliz de realizar esa exploración; el problema realmente no era hacer eso, un médico debe tocar de todo y revisar todo, pero una cosa es un desconocido y otra muy diferente era meterle los dedos al ex de tu mujer, frente a ella y de paso siendo vigilado por un parásito alienígena que podría quitarte la cabeza de un mordisco si se le subían los celos por el mismo hecho de tocar lo que era suyo ahora.

Dejando muy aparte el terror y la vergüenza inicial, ambos miraron a otro lado mientras la mano enguantada llegaba a su destino, deslizando dos dedos dentro con dificultad, tocando con mucho cuidado hasta que afortunadamente consiguió lo que buscaba, no le llevó más de unos segundos confirmar sus dudas, sacando rápidamente sus dedos y deshaciéndose del guante dentro de la misma bolsita donde vino.

― _Debo ir al hospital por los medicamentos que necesito._ ― Dio un profundo suspiro de alivio ante la confirmación de sus sospechas. ―

― _**¿Detendrán el dolor en nosotros?**_ ― El simbionte miró con atención los movimientos de Dan por la habitación. ―

― _Si, pero tenemos poco tiempo. El bebé ayudó muchísimo dejando a Eddie inconsciente, lo relajó lo suficiente para evitar que iniciara el trabajo de parto, pero no sé cuánto más lo resista su cuerpo. Iré por la medicación, si funciona, el bebé dejara de producir relajantes, Eddie podrá despertar y no tendremos un parto prematuro._

― _Ve rápido, yo me quedaré a cuidarlos._ ― Anne le abrazó con ternura, recompensando su trabajo. ― _Definitivamente eres un hombre muy bueno e inteligente._

― _De algo sirvieron mis curiosas investigaciones después de ver esa ecografía._ ― Beso la frente de su esposa en respuesta a sus palabras. ― _Y recuerda, esto no sucedió._

― _¿Suceder que?_

― _Esa es mi chica._

Dan se cambió tan rápido como pudo su pijama para poder salir al hospital, maquinando cómo lograría traerse los medicamentos sin ser visto por el personal, tendría que tomarlos "prestados sin permiso", luego dejaría algún aporte, donación, o repondría lo utilizado, no todo lo que necesitaba lo encontraría en una simple farmacia.

En el apartamento quedaron Anne y Venom cuidando de Eddie. Dan dejó instrucciones de poner al inconsciente Eddie sobre su lado izquierdo para darle una mejor irrigación de sangre y oxígeno el bebé, que siguieran midiendo el tiempo entre las contracciones y que vigilarán su respiración.

Anne trataba de cumplir con todo, tomando asiento en un pequeño sillón frente a la cama, observando inevitablemente al simbionte que permanecía vuelto una pequeña masa negra bajo el cuello de Eddie, acurrucado allí. Verlo así le recordó demasiado a los perros que son separados de sus dueños, de esos que se echan en la entrada de la casa con sus ojos apagados y lastimeros, mirando fijamente a la puerta con la esperanza innegable de que se abrirá trayendo a su dueño de regreso, así estaba Venom. Lo único que lo hacía reaccionar eran las contracciones, moviendo sus extremidades por todo el torso de su compañero como buscando el modo de apretarse contra él, como queriendo consolar el dolor que experimentaba; para el simbionte esto era nuevo, jamás había sentido esas cosas, el dolor que le causaban los sonidos fuertes o el fuego eran muy diferentes, este dolor conectado a Eddie era como ser desgarrado por dentro, apretado, estrangulado con una ola enorme que arropaba las entrañas humanas, vibrando por todos los nervios posibles, su conexión tan íntima y tan perfecta no desperdiciaba ni una sola de esas sensaciones, todas eran de ambos, para bien o para mal.

― _¿Duele mucho?_ ― Anne intentó conversar con el simbionte, notando como este se relajaba después de acabado el dolor. ―

― _**Bastante, su especie es masoquista. ¿Por qué necesitan de tanto dolor para sacar un bebé?**_ ― Masculló con molestia, gruñendo bajito. ―

― _Fíjate que no lo sé, es una buena pregunta._ ― Sonrió un poco al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Sintió lástima del pobre simbionte que estaba aguantando solo todo eso. ― _Eddie me comento que te gusta el chocolate, ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate caliente?_

― _**¡Si!**_ ― Sus ojos iridiscentes se abrieron expectantes, eso sería perfecto para reponer energías. ―

Era un poco curioso servirle una taza de chocolate caliente a una masa negra con dientes y ojos que estaba pegada a su ex embarazado e inconsciente, bueno, lo segundo también era realmente curioso, todo era extraño y confuso, pero ella también había tenido a Venom en su cuerpo unos momentos, sabía que se sentía, sin comentar que durante el tiempo que ambos compartieron para rescatar a Eddie le sirvieron como una epifanía, descubrió que tanto Venom quería a su ex, que tanto lo amaba a su modo; nunca hablo eso con Eddie, jamás le dijo que su cabeza se vio saturada de las emociones del simbionte hacia su compañero. Ahora podía comprenderlas mejor cuando veía al simbionte beber su taza de chocolate con cautela, pero jamás le dio más interés que al estar junto a Eddie, la taza permanecía siempre sobre la mesita de noche, él se acercaba bebía y regresaba a su sitio, estiraba sus extremidades por todo el rostro de su anfitrión como dulces caricias, alertaba a Anne cuando sentía una contracción, preguntaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Dan se había marchado al hospital.

― _Eres como un novio dedicado... a tu modo._ ― No supo cómo se le escapó esa frase, pero es que no tenía otra manera de describir la actitud de Venom para con Eddie. ―

― _**Amamos a Eddie.**_

― Supongo que _de dónde vienes este tipo de relaciones no existen, me sorprende que puedas ser tan empático, más que el promedio de la humanidad, realmente._

― _**Aprendimos. Nos gusta este lugar a pesar de todo, los humanos tienen cosas geniales, Eddie es genial.**_

― _Aprendiste a amar. Y creo que le enseñaste a Eddie a amar también, sin ser tan egoísta._

― _**No es cosa de uno solo, es un nosotros.**_

― _Nobis._ ― Anne recordó esa palabra, era perfecta para describirlos a ellos. ―

― _**¿Nobis? No reconozco esa palabra.**_

― _Nobis significa nosotros en latín, de allí nace la palabra nosotros. Ustedes representan muy bien esa palabra._

― _**Nobis...**_ ― El simbionte susurro aquella palabra nueva con un dejo de tristeza, recordando que su otra mitad aún estaba en peligro junto a su hijo. ―

― _Eddie saldrá de ésta, siempre se sale con la suya, en todo y cada uno de los líos en los que se ha metido en su vida._ ― Anne le sonrió con ternura, poniéndose de pie apenas escucho el sonido de llaves, tenía que se Dan de regreso con la medicación. ―

En efecto era Dan, después de una hora fuera regresaba tan a la carrera como había salido. Entro rápido al apartamento, pasando de largo al baño para lavar sus manos adecuadamente, luego entró a la habitación consiguiendo a su esposa de pie, mirándolo con expectación, también al simbionte que se había movido de lugar sobre Eddie.

― _¡LO TENGO!_ ― Abrió su chaqueta dejando a la vista un par de bolsillos internos llenos de cosas. ― _¿Cómo sigue?_

― _Esta igual, no ha cambiado nada desde que te fuiste._ ― Anne le ayudó a sacar todas las cosas de los bolsillos, dejándolas sobre la cama. ―

― _Eso es bueno._ ― Dan miró al simbionte que no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde su lugar sobre el hombro de Eddie. ― _Venom, le pondré el tratamiento a Eddie, confiemos que reaccione bien y todo vuelva a la normalidad._

El médico se movió con rapidez para preparar todo, se había logrado traer dos bolsas de suero donde diluiría la medicación, implementos para colocar una vía, y los medicamentos que detendrían las contracciones, eso último fue lo más difícil de conseguir ya que su área de trabajo era en cirugía y no obstetricia, sin embargo lo consiguió. Colocó la primera dosis de tratamiento ante las miradas expectantes de Anne y Venom, cumpliendo con su palabra de hacer todo lo posible, ahora solo restaba esperar.

Todo avanzaba tan lentamente, después de dos bolsas de suero con la medicación, al fin las contracciones cedían, Venom fue el primero en notarlo, ya no había más dolor, también su hijo se calmó lo suficiente para permitir que el simbionte percibiera mejor su conexión, comprobando que estaba bien y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, excepto Eddie que aún no despertaba, Dan le explicó que el cuerpo humano tardaría en deshacerse del remanente de los relajantes, eso llevaría su tiempo. Las horas siguieron pasando y Venom aún estaba allí, acurrucado bajo el cuello de su compañero, viendo a Dan entrar en la habitación un par de veces para revisar el estado de Eddie, ofreciéndole algo de comer, cosa que el simbionte rechazó, todas sus energías estaban focalizadas en su compañero, rebuscando en la mente inconsciente de él, reviviendo recuerdos, sensaciones, estuvo así hasta que sintió como el cuerpo inerte de Eddie se movió dando un ligero contoneo de cabeza, al inicio perezoso y muy torpe.

― _**¿Eddie?**_

― _mmm..._ ― Gimió bajito, casi inaudible por su boca sumamente seca y pastosa, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. ―

― _**Mi Eddie...**_

Con una fuerza abrumadora el simbionte salió casi que por completo del cuerpo del nombrado, tomando forma hasta el pecho, estirando sus grandes y grueso brazos para estrecharlo en un abrazo, levantandole suavemente, envolviéndolo para hacerle sentir todo lo que no sabía cómo demostrar con palabras humanas o de ninguna clase existente en el universo. Fue un golpe de emociones tan intensas que Eddie aun en su confusión y letargo comenzó a derramar lágrimas que se deslizaban solas, sin quererlo, tan solo estaban allí, siendo llenado de emociones de su compañero, fundido entre sus brazos con cada poro de su piel. Venom, llevó sus grandes manos negras tras la espalda de Eddie, sujetándolo con cuidado para que no hiciera ni un solo esfuerzo.

El simbionte le mostró con recuerdos todo lo que había sucedido desde que escaparon del incendio, imágenes que calaban en su cabeza y avanzaban como una vieja película, ni siquiera tenían color, eran como un lúgubre recuento de fotos en tonos sepia hasta que llegó a la última, esta si era a color, el simbionte observándolo mover su cabeza, segundos antes de despertar. Y Eddie entendió todo lo que Venom quería decirle...

― _Oh cariño..._ ― Débilmente movió sus manos hasta acunar el rostro dientudo de su compañero. ― _No te dejaré nunca, aquí estoy._

― _**Eddie.**_


	8. Nuestra seguridad

**Capítulo 8**

 **Nuestra seguridad**

Eddie aún estaba tratando de comprender todas las cosas que Venom le mostró tan angustiosamente en forma de imágenes: se vio inconsciente en el suelo, como Dan y Anne le levantaban para llevarlo a otro sitio, imágenes de ellos entrando y saliendo de la habitación donde había despertado; siempre había sensaciones de miedo y angustia ligadas a esas imágenes. Ahora estaba siendo abrazado con una fuerza y ternura increíble, en su pecho un dejo de alivio, de calma, una sensación de paz que emanaba con fuerza del simbionte; en verdad Venom dejo libre todo lo que sentía, le mostraba a Eddie lo necesario para comprenderse y empatizas, pero esto, aquí había un flujo más grande, un caudal abierto sin medida entre ellos.

― _V, está bien, todo está bien._ __― Suspiro pesadamente, necesitaba volver a estar acostado, su cabeza aún daba vueltas de modo horrible. ― Cariño... _estoy mareado._

― _**Eddie está débil, necesitamos descansar.**_ ― Volvió a dejar al nombrado poco a poco en la cama. ―

Para Eddie fue curioso lo siguiente que hizo Venom, manteniendo su figura imponente que la mayoría del tiempo solo formaba cuando tenían sexo, se acurruco a su lado en la cama, con su enorme mano negra apoyada sobre el vientre de este, como protegiendo a su hijo no nato.

― _**El bebe tenía miedo, lo sentimos...**_

― _Miedo._ ― Ahora veía menos ilógico lo que hacía el simbionte en su forma actual. ―

― _**Y mucho dolor, Eddie.**_

― _Nos trajiste a la casa de Anne y Dan._ ― Miro el lugar con un poco de extrañeza, era raro estar allí. ―

― _**Buscamos en tus recuerdos como llegar aquí.**_

― _Lo hiciste muy bien, amor. Ya puedes estar tranquilo._ ― Acarició con debilidad la mano de su compañero, la misma que acunaba su vientre. ― _Él está bien, yo también._

― _**Debemos proteger mejor a Eddie y a nuestro bebé, pudimos morir.**_ ― Sus ojos iridiscentes se quedaron fijos sobre el vientre de su compañero. ― _ **No quisimos preocupar a Eddie contando estas cosas, pero sucedió algo que temíamos, casi nos separamos cuando escuchamos esos terribles sonidos.**_

― _No comprendo qué quieres decir._ ― Eddie lo miro confundido, aun su cabeza estaba lo suficientemente aletargada como para no captar en totalidad las sensaciones de Venom, que pensaba mientras hablaba. ― _Separarnos un instante no va a matarnos..._

― _**En estos momentos si, desde que concebimos al bebé estamos unidos los tres, ambos lo alimentamos, lo ayudamos a crecer y estar sano, si nos separamos antes de que nazca el moriría, aún no está listo para este mundo. Y tu Eddie, también tu morirías, sin nuestra ayuda sería imposible llevar al bebé.**_

― _Eso no sucederá._

― _**Pero casi sucede...**_

― _Tendremos más cuidado._ ― Eddie movió su mano hasta acariciar uno de los costados del rostro del simbionte, haciendo que lo mirara. ― _No sucedió ni sucederá. No quiero pensar en fatalidades ahora, ya es suficiente con toda esta carga para los dos. Sé que estas asustado y yo también lo he estado más de las veces que puedo recordar, pero falta tan poco V, no me digas esas cosas ahora que solo debemos aguantar menos de dos meses._

― _**Falta muy poco, lo podemos sentir.**_ ― Bajo la guardia al percibir las emociones de su compañero, a pesar de todo Eddie estaba seguro en sus palabras. ―

― _Todo esto acabara pronto, tendremos un lindo bebé mitad tú y mitad yo, y seguiremos nuestra vida tratando de salir a flote con lo que venga._

― _**Los protegeremos.**_ ― Inclinó su cabeza contra la mejilla rasposa de su anfitrión, sintiendo con fuerza el sentimiento de calidez entre ambos. ― _ **Amamos a Eddie y a nuestro bebé.**_

― _También yo los amo, cariño._ ― Beso con ternura la frente del simbionte. ―

― _¡Eddie!_ ― La voz de Anne entrando a la habitación alertó a la pareja en la cama. ― _Que bueno verte despierto otra vez._

El periodista no pudo decir nada, salvo ver como Anne salió corriendo fuera para regresar en menos de un minuto con Dan junto a ella. Ambos se veían notablemente cansados, parecían no haber pasado una buena noche. Mientras el trataba de analizar la situación Venom regreso dentro de él, quedando como una pequeña masa negra acurrucada bajo su barbilla.

― _Que alegría tenerte de regreso, Eddie._ ― Dan le sonrió al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la cama, junto a él. ― _¿Cómo te sientes?_

― _Mareado, agotado..._ ― Acarició su vientre al sentir como una necesidad voraz lo empezaba a consumir, el bebé estaba despierto y reclamaba su atención. ― _Con hambre._

― _Es normal, estuviste inconsciente muchas horas, tu cuerpo pasó por una gran cantidad de estrés, te sentirás mejor con el pasar de los días. Y sobre el hambre, pues, creo que podemos ayudar con eso._

― _V me mostró algunas cosas que ustedes hicieron mientras estaba inconsciente... Yo, solo quería decirles que gracias. Esto es incómodo de tantos modos._ ― Eddie se restregó el rostro con la mano, notando por primera vez la vía que tenía puesta, conectada a una bolsa de suero sin terminarse. ―

― _No te preocupes, hicimos lo que debíamos, eres nuestro amigo, Eddie. Y sobre esa vía, tuve que colocarte medicación, empezaste a tener contracciones antes de tiempo._

― _**Dolía mucho, Eddie. Esas contracciones duelen.**_ ― Venom le rememoraba el desagradable episodio en su mente, mostrándole a su muy peculiar modo lo que fueron esos dolores extraños y nuevos para un simbionte. ―

― _Yo no recuerdo nada._ ― Eddie sintió un escalofrío raro que recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Por cómo se lo mostraba el simbionte, esas contracciones debieron ser una tortura. ―

― _Estabas realmente dopado, el bebé hizo parte del trabajo evitando que te estresaras más. Sigo fascinado con las actitudes de ese niño, parece capaz de controlarte químicamente dependiendo sus necesidades._

― _**Nuestro bebé es parte simbionte. Cada simbionte nace con una habilidad única que lo diferencia del resto, nuestro hijo parece capaz de controlar los químicos del cuerpo humano.**_ ― Venom hablo emocionado, orgulloso de su pequeño retoño que ya sacaba a relucir sus habilidades, también las ganas de vivir antes de siquiera haber llegado al mundo. ―

― _Lo más importante es que todo ya paso y están a salvo, aquí._ ― Anne se acercó a la cama junto a Dan, como si fueran a dar alguna noticia o algo importante. ― _Eddie, queríamos proponerte algo._

― _¿Qué cosa?_ ― No le gustó para nada las caras que adquirieron los dos. ―

― _Hace un rato Dan y yo pasamos por tu apartamento, queríamos saber qué había sucedido exactamente, también ver si podíamos traerte algo de ropa y tus cosas personales. Al llegar nos dijeron que el edificio sufrió serios daños en la parte eléctrica por culpa del incendio, todo inició en uno de los apartamentos, por precaución desalojaron el edificio para realizar las reparaciones. Eso llevará un par de semanas según nos dijeron._

― _¿No puedo regresar a mi apartamento?_

― _No, por ahora no sería nada bueno para ti_. ― Anne le miró con pena. ―

― _Además, tampoco puedes, estuviste a punto de tener un parto prematuro, el que estés sin contracciones ahora no es garantía de que no vuelva a suceder, aún debes guardar reposo absoluto, una semana al menos, luego se verá cómo evolucionas para permitirte estar de pie y regresar a tu vida habitual._ ― Dan se levantó de la cama, serio, ya no sonreía, ahora hablaba desde su lugar como doctor. ―

― _Queremos que te quedes aquí mientras te recuperas por completo._ ― La pareja al final soltó su idea, mirando a un notablemente aterrado Eddie por tamaña proposición. ―

― _No. No voy a quedarme aquí, tengo mi apartamento, mi vida, mi trabajo... no necesito ser una carga, podemos cuidarnos solos._

― _**Nos quedaremos.**_ ― Venom interrumpió las palabras de Eddie. ―

― _Qué carajo, V. Tú no tomas las decisiones solo._

― _**¿Las tomas tú?**_ ― El simbionte dejó su lugar bajo la barbilla de Eddie, moviéndose, formando su rostro hasta quedar frente a frente con su anfitrión. ―

― _Ese no es el punto, aquí la situación es que tenemos un apartamento y regresaremos a el._

― _**No queremos regresar a ese lugar, no es seguro.**_ ― Venom se aferraba al instinto de evitar más peligros para ellos, cuidarlos; eso era lo único que trataba de hacerle entender a Eddie, con sus palabras, con sensaciones, con todo lo que podía dar en comunicación el simbionte. ―

― _V... ¿No hablas en serio?_ ― Eddie sintió un golpe de emociones intensas en lo profundo de su cabeza, como Venom estaba muy inquieto, las sensaciones que compartían era de angustia total hasta el punto de hacerle temblar a su cuerpo agotado. ― _No sucederá nada malo si volvemos a casa._

― _Creo que es mejor que los dejemos discutirlo, entre ustedes, lo único que está claro aquí es que no puedes moverte hasta que pase el riesgo de parto, y no puedes regresar a tu apartamento hasta que hagan las reparaciones en el edificio. No hay más salidas, Eddie, Venom está siendo más sensato que tú._ ― Anne le habló con suavidad, quería hacerlo entender que no era el querer irse, es que no podía negarse a su realidad. ―

Al final no había más opciones, Anne y Dan tenían la razón, por más que su apartamento estuviera bien no podía moverse de esa cama, de alguna manera la situación acababa con él atado a ese lugar por dos semanas. No era agradable tener que depender de la ayuda de su ex y su pareja, por más geniales que fueran. Contaría los días como si fuera un preso esperando su anhelada libertad; también lidiando con las nuevas sensaciones de angustia que Venom le hizo sentir mientras discutían.

En los primeros tres días de "reclusión obligada" Eddie descubrió algunas cosas que no le daban buenas señales, lo primero, Anne había traído parte de las cosas del bebé de su apartamento a la habitación que él ocupaba ahora, hasta el moisés que habían comprado permanecía sobre una cómoda, lleno de algunas cosas, a su lado, la pañalera ya armada y con todo lo necesario, según Anne, por si ocurría alguna eventualidad, eso último lo hacía sentir como si fuera una bomba de tiempo casi lista para estallar. Lo segundo, Dan empezó a hacerle más exámenes físicos, de sangre, hasta un día se trajo un aparato muy curioso para escuchar los latidos cardíacos del bebé, eso fue lo único agradable de esas incómodas revisiones a las que no se podía negar por su situación médica. La tercera cosa que no estaba bien era el mismo Venom, permanecía alerta, receloso de todo lo que entraba a la habitación de ellos, de los ruidos, las cosas diferentes; otra de sus manías nuevas fue la obsesión que tomó el simbionte por preguntar muchas cosas humanas que nunca antes fueron relevantes o interesantes para él, y cuando se hablaba de regresar al apartamento el simbionte lanzaba más alertas aun a su pobre mente, se estremecía dentro de su cuerpo, hasta el bebé había adquirido la misma maña, estaba prohibido hablar del apartamento o recibiría sensaciones desagradables de Venom, además de patadas y dolorosos encajamientos de parte de su hijo.

Luego de una semana de reposo absoluto, en el que tan solo Eddie podía levantarse para ir al baño o ducharse, fue un alivio saber que ya podría ser un poco más activo, el tratamiento que Dan siguió colocando por esa semana cumplió su función a la perfección, el mayor peligro había pasado, pero ahora la situación era otra, necesitaban alimentarse con urgencia, tenían una semana sin conseguir los suficientes nutrientes para Venom y el bebé, sin contar que Eddie jamás había revelado a sus amigos que salían a "cazar" chicos malos por la ciudad una o dos veces por semana, no quería ni pensar en cómo lo tomarían Anne y Dan.

Y allí estaba Eddie en su noveno día de claustro, a media noche, con todas las luces apagadas en la ordenada y linda cocina de Anne y Dan, con las puertas del refrigerador abierta de par en par, teniendo una discusión muy importante con su compañero.

― _No podemos, V._ ― Eddie hablaba casi que a susurros, mirando dentro del refrigerador lleno de tantas cosas para comer, pero no eran las cosas que Venom reclamaba con autoridad y molestia. ―

― _**Necesitamos comer, Eddie. El bebé está consumiendo aún más de nosotros, se está preparando, falta menos.**_

― _Demonios... lo sé, yo también lo siento, cariño. Pero no podemos salir a buscar "esa comida", es complicado._ ― Suspiro pesadamente, dando otra vista rápida a lo que había en el refrigerador. ― _Sé que no estás feliz, ni el bebé lo está, pero debemos buscar sustitutos hasta que podamos salir otra vez._

― _Sustitutos._ ― El simbionte decidió tomar las riendas de la situación, saliendo sobre el hombro de Eddie hasta quedar mirando el mismo dentro de esa caja fría donde guardaban comida, súbitamente empezó a estirar sus extremidades sobre las cosas, tocando una tras otra, detectando que podía satisfacer en algún modo su "antojo" y el de su hijo. ―

― _V, aún tenemos chocolates en la habitación, podemos comer eso._ ― Eddie dio un medio bostezo, solo deseaba ir a dormir, últimamente se sentían más cansados de lo habitual. ―

― _**No es suficiente.**_ ― Movió más cosas, frascos y envases hasta conseguir algo de su interés. ― _**Esto.**_

― _Quieres que me ponga a cocinar huevos a la una de la maña..._ ― No pudo terminar de hablar cuando ya Venom se había comido tres huevos sin abrirlos siquiera. ― _Ok... eso no me lo esperaba._

― _**Eddie, nunca los habíamos comido así, son muy buenos.**_

― _¡Porque no se comen así! las personas no se comen los huevos con cáscara y todo, la mayoría se los comen cocidos. Bastantes que hemos comido fritos o revueltos._

― _Los alimentos cocidos o muertos pierden muchos nutrientes, ¡Todo es mejor crudo y vivo!_ ― Más huevos acabaron siendo consumidos por el simbionte, exactamente la docena que había en el refrigerador. ―

― _Crudo y vivo._ ― Se quedó pensando un segundo sobre eso, imaginando ciertas cosas. ― _Espero que el bebé no tenga esos mismos gustos alimenticios._

― _**No lo sé, quizás al inicio solo necesite de esto.**_ ― Un par de sus extremidades empezó a acariciar y apretar los inflamados pectorales de su anfitrión, suavemente sobre la tela. ―

― _No los toques así, sabes lo que causa._ ― Movió sus manos tratando de proteger sus pezones. ―

Todo en su cuerpo lo incomodaba últimamente, estaban por pisar los ocho meses y los cambios no dejaban de suceder con rapidez, su pecho dolía, su cadera dolía, no podía dormir bien gracias a que su hijo se volvió un noctámbulo consagrado desde que llegaron a esa casa, pateaba casi toda la noche, podía sentir sus movimientos enérgicos, peor aún, Venom estimulaba esas acciones "jugando" con esos movimientos, estirando sus extremidades debajo de la piel donde su hijo empujaba, sintiendo mejor, asustando a Eddie en varias oportunidades al ver cómo se movía el simbionte bajo su piel ya de por sí bastante estirada en ese momento. Otra de las cosas nuevas era que el bebé había tomado su posición de cabeza listo para nacer; Eddie despertó un día sintiendo como si le hubiesen colgado una bola de boliche entre las piernas, siendo un nuevo peso desagradable en el fondo de su bajo vientre, haciéndole pensar seriamente en cómo serían las cosas el día que es niño decidiera salir. En una de sus conversaciones con Dan mientras chequeaba su estado de salud quiso tocar el tema pero el atrevimiento se le fue muy rápido quedándose callado, además que Venom le había dicho que no pensara en cómo sería eso, solamente debían esperar, que nadie tenía que meterse en sus asuntos, los celos y la sobreprotección del simbionte seguían a la orden del día.

Al final luego de saquear el refrigerador de la pareja y llevarse a la cama un enorme tazón lleno de cereal y leche, vieron alguna de las series que al simbionte le gustaba, acostados en la cama, con su laptop como el único medio de distracción para su encierro. Eddie se terminó el tazón con cereal quedándose dormido al poco tiempo, agotado entre las pocas horas de sueño que ahora le daba su hijo, más el agotamiento energético por todo lo que estaba consumiendo el bebé de modo acelerado esa última semana.

La laptop siempre quedaba encendida y el simbionte como no tenía la necesidad obligatoria de dormir exploraba la maravilla humana llamada internet, el claustro causó que Eddie le enseñara a usarlo, también le servía para que Venom aprendiera cosas humanas, responder dudas que él no podía, ver series, películas. El simbionte se había vuelto muy curioso para bien o para mal.

La mañana del último día de claustro para Eddie fue realmente curiosa, un domingo de esos donde los tres desayunaban juntos, Dan era el cocinero ese día, haciendo hot cakes y tocino. El aroma estaba volviendo loco a Venom, le encantaba el sabor del tocino frito, sin limitarse a la hora de agarrar todo lo que podía sobre el plato donde el médico iba colocando lo que cocinaba, a su izquierda Anne estaba sentada revisando su celular, de vez en vez alzaba la vista para admirar cómo interactuaban Eddie y Venom, se había acostumbrado a verlos discutir por la comida, normalmente era Eddie quien regañaba al simbionte ante su voracidad, en otras ocasiones era Venom quien prácticamente quería llenar de comida al periodista con la excusa de que el bebé necesitaba estar bien alimentado. Sería triste verlos irse, habían llenado su casa con alboroto y un ambiente exótico, mientras pensaba en eso una pequeña idea se prendió en su cabeza, no estaba de más planteársela a la pareja mientras desayunaban.

― _Eddie, ¿no has pensado en mudarte? Cambiar a una zona menos complicada para vivir._ ― Anne noto como el simbionte aun con la boca llena de tocino y hot cakes prestaba mucha atención, más que su ex. ―

― _Sería un gasto mayor, y creo que ahora no estamos para eso._ ― Llevo una de sus manos a la baja espalda, dando un pequeño gruñido ante la incomodidad con la que había despertado esa mañana. ―

― _A unas cuadras de aquí están rentando un pequeño apartamento tipo estudio, no creo que sea muy costoso, podríamos averiguar para ustedes._ ― Sonrió al tiempo que buscaba algo en su celular. ― _Estoy segura que guarde la información por aquí._

― _Si deseas llamar, hazlo, pero creo que será mucho más costoso que donde estamos ahora._ ― Suspiro de llenura, aun acariciando su espalda, en verdad el dolor estaba punzando como nunca antes. ― _Mañana iremos a casa para revisar como esta todo, pondremos algo de orden antes de regresar._

Eddie espero alguna queja de parte de su compañero, pero tal parecía que Venom estaba más al pendiente de la comida, en apariencia.

― _Ya superaron la barrera de los ocho meses, Eddie. Recuerden que deben cuidarse, el que regresen a su apartamento no les exime de mantener las recomendaciones que les di._ ― Dan finalmente terminó de cocinar, pasando a acompañarlos en la mesa. ―

― _Lo sabemos._ ― Acarició sus costados, con insistencia, ya estar sentado era una pesadilla. ―

― _**Nosotros estaremos bien, sabemos cuidarnos.**_ ― Finalmente Venom dio su opinión al acabarse por completo su plato con hot cakes y tocino. ―

― _Deberíamos tener un plan de acción, aún faltan unas semanas, pero de ahora en adelante el bebé no correrá tantos riesgos si se adelanta._ ― El médico miró con seriedad a Eddie, analizando como este parecía retorcerse en su silla. ―

― _Lo discutiremos pronto, ahora necesito es poner otra vez orden en mi vida, acondicionar el apartamento para el bebé, todo ha cambiado mucho por culpa del incendio._ ― Sin dejar que Dan insistiera se levantó de la silla, tomando su plato y el que Venom uso hasta llevarlo al fregadero donde los dejó, saliendo después de la cocina con una prisa apremiante. ―

― _Te volvió a esquivar el tema._ ― Anne finalmente abrió la boca, dejando su celular sobre la mesa. ―

― _Creo que sería bueno que no hagamos muchos planes esta semana._ ― El médico no despego la vista de Eddie hasta que desapareció hacia la sala. ―

― ¿ _Sabes qué es lo más molesto de todo esto? que al final vendrán nuevamente, destrozaran otra ventana y pedirán ayuda, como si aún les avergonzara confiar en nosotros._ ― Anne se cruzó de brazos dando un débil suspiro ― _No dormiremos en paz hasta que ese bebé nazca._

― _Así es..._ ― Dan acarició la espalda de su esposa con resignación. ―

Mientras los salvadores Dan y Anne trataban de comprender porque Eddie no terminaba de aceptar que necesitaría ayuda con la llegada de ese bebé, el mencionado estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias en la habitación que ocupó por dos largas semanas, no eran muchas cosas, pero estaba ansioso por volver, algo muy dentro le pedía salir corriendo a un sitio seguro, sin más ojos sobre ellos, esa rara y apremiante sensación que más de una vez sintió y que consideraba le pertenecía a Venom, el que justamente el día de hoy estaba poco conversador, en el desayuno no hizo ni una queja sobre el volver al apartamento, ni se incomodó cuando Dan quiso meter sus manos con posible ayuda para el día que naciera el bebé.

― _V, Cariño ¿sucede algo?_ ― Paro de ordenar, agudizando sus pensamientos y sensaciones, tratando de clasificar lo que sucedía con el simbionte, pero lo único que percibía era el condenado dolor con que había despertado esa mañana, bien focalizado en su baja espalda, llegando a los riñones. ―

― _**Volveremos al apartamento mañana.**_ ― Finalmente respondió desde el fondo de la mente de Eddie, como acuartelado en alguna parte de ese sitio. ―

― _¿Estas molesto?_ ― Eddie empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, apoyando sus manos en la baja espalda, eso parecía aliviar un poco el dolor. ―

― _**No.**_

― _Se siente raro, estás muy raro hoy._ ― Miró su gran vientre por un segundo, lucía extrañamente más bajo. ― _Te prometo que no sucederá nada en nuestra casa, es realmente improbable que otro incendio o que más ambulancias decidan sonar bajo nuestra ventana._

― _**¿Eddie confía en nosotros?**_ ― Venom lanzo la pregunta en un tono bajo, con un dejo de temor. ―

― _Claro que confío en ti, cariño. Si no lo hiciera, para empezar, este bebé no estará aquí dentro. No creas que es fácil dejarse joder por un alienígena de más de dos metros de alto que tiene una hilera de dientes filosos. Soy un maldito loco que confía ciegamente en ti._ ― Sonrió con diversión, sintiendo como Venom se removía hasta hacerse visible sobre su hombro. ― ¿ _Comprendes?_

― _**Comprendemos.**_ ― El simbionte movió su cabeza hasta quedar frente a frente con la de su anfitrión. ― _ **Suceda lo que suceda siempre confiaremos en Eddie, así que Eddie siempre confiara en nosotros.**_

― _En verdad estas muy raro hoy._ ― Estiró sus manos hasta tomar el rostro dientudo de su compañero. ― _Debemos terminar de ordenar, quiero llegar a casa, no tenemos nada organizado para el bebé, también necesito cuadrar los últimos trabajos que haré en este mes._

Hasta allí llegó la conversación sobre confianza. Esa última noche en casa de Dan y Anne finalmente Eddie logro dormir mejor que en las dos semanas anteriores, extrañamente relajado y sin que el bebé lo pateara, lo único que si no le abandonó fue la incomodidad en la espalda, permaneció con esa punzada hasta caer dormido.

Eddie despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiendo que había demasiados sonidos como trinar de pájaros, era curioso, jamás había oído algo así en todo el tiempo que había vivido en San Francisco, quizás Venom encendió su laptop y estaba viendo una de sus tantas series, o algún programa sobre la naturaleza, el simbionte era muy curioso ante los demás habitantes del planeta que decidió salvar. Aún somnoliento se estiró como pudo, con los ojos cerrados, rascando su vientre hinchado y rígido para finalmente abrir los ojos.

― _V, Qué demonios..._ ― Eddie se sentó tan rápido como su vientre se lo permito, mirando con asombro que estaba en un sitio que no conocía. ―

La respiración se le aceleró al tiempo que logró al fin salir de la cama donde estuvo durmiendo, notando que el piso era de madera rústica, todo era de madera y en un estilo campestre. Impresionado dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a una enorme ventana abierta, observando el paisaje para averiguar ¡dónde diablos estaba!

― _¡VENOM! ¿A DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTAMOS? ¿QUE HICISTE?_

Eddie empezó a gritar desesperado, mirando que el paisaje frente a él consistía en muchos árboles enormes, ya otoñales por la estación, más a lo lejos había un lago, pero todo el puto paisaje a su alrededor era de un bosque enorme, estaban en medio de algún sitio bien lejos de la ciudad. Finalmente el simbionte decidió salir, pero esta vez lo hizo desde el pecho de Eddie, quedando frente a frente, mirando a su anfitrión con sus ojos iridiscentes, intensos.

― _**Estamos en un sitio seguro.**_

― _Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¡Tomaste el control de mi cuerpo para venir aquí!_

― _**Nuestro cuerpo, Eddie.**_

― _¡MIO! ES MI CUERPO SI NO LO RESPETAS, SI TE ATREVES A HACER ESTA LOCURA DE TRAERNOS AQUÍ SIN DECIRME NADA, SIN CONSUL... aahh..._ ― No pudo terminar de gritar cuando sintió como su vientre empezó a doler, como si le apretaran de un solo golpe, haciéndole perder el aire en el proceso. ―

― _**Respiremos... ya va a pasar.**_ ― El simbionte extendió varias de sus extremidades negras por el vientre de Eddie, masajeando con mucho cariño y precisión hasta que el dolor fue cediendo. ―

― _Eso, ese dolor fue..._ ― Miró aterrorizado al simbionte. ―

― _**Si, son contracciones.**_

― _¡Y me trajiste aquí justo ahora!_ ― Señaló hacia la ventana una vez más. ―

― _**Necesitábamos un lugar protegido y seguro, hasta que nazca el bebé. Ya viene, Eddie.**_

― _Oh Dios..._ ― Se sujetó el vientre con terror. ― _El bebé va a nacer._

― _**Aún falta, llevará su tiempo para que nuestro cuerpo esté listos para que salga.**_ ― Venom volvió a fundir sus extremidades sobre el vientre de su compañero, tratando de calmarlo, Eddie estaba notablemente asustado y desorientado por todo lo que sucedía. ―

― _¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? estamos solos, quién sabe dónde, y este bebé quiere salir y yo no sé nada de estas cosas._ ― Gimió quedito, finalmente sentándose en el borde de la cama. ―

― _**Sabemos lo necesario. Nosotros cuidaremos a Eddie, dijiste que confiabas en nosotros.**_

― _Si, confiaba en ti, y mira a dónde nos has traído. Pueden ocurrir tantas cosas en un parto, si no puede nacer, si no respira, si yo no logro tenerlo, tantas cosas que pueden salir mal, V._

― _**Nuestro cuerpo se amoldo perfectamente a esta situación, Eddie. El bebe saldrá y respirara porque está maduro y listo para conocernos. No debes temer, estamos juntos en esto, sentiremos lo mismo, pasaremos lo mismo, sufriremos lo mismo, no lo olvides.**_

Suavemente fue formando dedos entrelazándose con los de Eddie, dándole un cálido apretón, reconfortándole ante lo que sucedería. Enviando sensaciones de seguridad y confianza, haciéndolo recordar que los dos pondrían el 100 por ciento de ellos en esto.

― _Realmente logras salirte con la tuya._ ― Decidió dejar de quejarse, no serviría de nada regañar a Venom por algo que hizo ante sus instintos más básicos, estúpidos, pero eran instintos básicos. ― _Solo necesito saber cómo lograste que llegáramos hasta aquí._

― _**Bueno...**_

Iba a llegar tarde si no se daba prisa en terminar su desayuno, comió algo de lo que tenía servido en la mesa; luego tomó su abrigo, su maletín y beso a su esposa para salir en rápida carrera, se había quedado dormido. Salió de su casa, bajó las escalinatas rumbo a su auto, pensando en que se le olvidaron las llaves del mismo, dudando miró hacia donde lo había dejado estacionado la noche anterior.

― _¡¿Dónde está mi auto?!_ ― Dan miró el puesto vacío sin conseguir explicación. ―

 **Continuará...**

 **Buenas, ¡Se viene la bendición! ¡Ya se viene! preparemos fuerzas para darles ánimos a nuestros futuros padres, buena falta les hará. En el próximo capítulo se explicara como Venom llegó allí con Eddie.**


	9. Por el

**Capítulo 9**

 **Por** **él**

Eddie no podía apartar la mirada del auto de Dan, es que estaba aparcado de modo muy curioso, atravesado en todo el frente de la casa, sin contar que el simbionte en su intento por estacionarlo destrozó un par de arbustos en la entrada. El periodista no podía creer como habían llegado allí, realmente necesitaba ubicarse y terminar de entender como Venom pudo movilizarse del apartamento de su ex hasta aquí, en algún punto perdido del estado de California; por el paisaje de la zona dedujo que debían estar cerca de algún parque nacional o reserva forestal, totalmente rodeado de árboles enormes. Y otra vez volvió a mirar el pobre auto que se encontraba en una condición bastante lamentable, tenía abolladuras en el parachoques delantero, unas curiosas marcas amarillas que iban prácticamente por todo el costado izquierdo del auto, además de estar cubierto de muchas ramas, hojas y fango. Su cabeza solo le hizo pensar en cómo ahora podían estar vivos y completos, sin un rasguño, después de haber llevado soberano paseo.

― _V... pudiste matarnos._ ― Acarició su vientre un par de veces, las contracciones estaban separadas por unos 10 minutos entre cada una, así que conversar y estar fuera podía ser lo mejor para distraer la mente de Eddie, además de obtener la otra parte de la historia sobre cómo llegaron allí.―

― _**Usamos cinturón.**_ ― El simbionte miró el auto por sobre el hombro de su anfitrión, recordando el viaje. ― _**Utilizamos tus recuerdos de cómo se usaba un auto, igual a como hicimos cuando escapábamos en la motocicleta. Conducir es fácil.**_

― _¿Fácil? ¡Mira nada mas como dejaste el auto de Dan! parece que decidiste pegarte por una larga pared amarilla, luego lo lanzaste por medio del bosque y después chocaste contra algún objeto enorme._

― _**mmm… Fue más o menos así.**_

― _Oh Dios ¿Cómo estamos vivos?_ ― Dio un gran suspiro, mirando otra vez la casa tras ellos, eso le recordó que debía hacer otras preguntas muy interesantes.― _¿Y esta casa?_

― _**La vimos en una página de alquileres. Nos gustó.**_

― _Ok… ahora te hare una buena pregunta, y ruego que la respuesta no sea la que estoy imaginando._ ― Eddie levantó la mirada al cielo, respiró hondo y se preparó para escuchar. ― _Cariño, ¿Sabes que es un alquiler?_

― _**No.**_

― _Diablos._ ― Tragó grueso, esto no podía estar sucediendo, no de ese modo. ― _Nos secuestraste, robaste un auto y ahora estamos en propiedad privada._

― _**No hemos secuestrado a Eddie, nos estamos ocultando, el auto lo regresaremos, y la casa solo la usaremos por hoy.**_

― _V… Tenemos que ordenar nuestras ideas. Primero que nada, esta casa puede tener algún sistema de seguridad, y quizás, solo quizás, activamos las alarmas al entrar, cuando eso sucede la policía recibe el aviso y llegan hasta aquí._ ― Empezó a caminar de regreso a la casa, rogando que no existiera un sistema de seguridad, no estaban en condiciones de volver a conducir de regreso, ni siquiera sabía dónde demonios estaba para saber cómo regresar. ―

― _**Eddie, estamos alterados, debemos calmarnos.**_

― _¿Quieres que me calme?_ ― Se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta de la casa, molesto por la situación a la que podrían enfrentarse por desconocimientos del simbionte. ― _Me calmaré si confirmo que no tendremos a la policía encima de nosotros, me calmaré cuando sepa que podremos estar bien aquí y que no acabaremos presos y dando a luz en una celda._

Paro de hablar al sentir como otra contracción llegaba, robándole las palabras y las ganas de seguir discutiendo sobre su posible encarcelamiento. Respiro pesadamente, sujetándose del marco de la puerta, temblando un poco, jamás había sentido semejante dolor en su vida, era muchísimas veces peor que cuando Venom y él se ajustaron para poder unirse. Mientras trataba de respirar sintió como el simbionte se apretaba contra su vientre, sus extremidades rodeándolo como un modo de acompañarle en ese dolor. Cuando todo acabó, Eddie se enderezó soltándose del marco de la puerta, necesitaba revisar esa casa por completo, así le costara el andar.

― _**Estaremos bien, Eddie. No pensemos en cosas malas, este sitio es seguro para nosotros.**_

― _No me digas nada sobre seguridad hasta que compruebe lo de las alarmas._

Eddie no volvió a dirigirle la palabra al simbionte hasta que terminó de revisar toda la casa. Le tomó más de media hora y cuatro contracciones lograrlo. En su inspección descubrió que el sitio era amplio, una casa de dos plantas estilo campestre, bien mimetizada con sus alrededores y completamente equipada para que una familia se mudara a ella en cualquier momento. Para suerte de ellos no consiguieron ningún panel o sistema de seguridad, eso le dio un enorme respiro de alivio a Eddie, ya no sentía que tenía una soga al cuello, ahora podía relajarse un poco y dejar que todo esto sucediera.

― _No hay alarmas._ ― Eddie suspiro aliviado, tomando dificultosamente asiento en lo que era la sala de estar, recostándose en un sofá realmente mullido y cómodo. ―

― _**Te lo dijimos.**_ ― Se revolvió sobre el hombro de su anfitrión, finalmente saliendo. Le había dado espacio a su compañero para que hiciera lo que necesitaba, no sabía sobre alarmas o que estaban en una propiedad privada, el solo busco un sitio seguro y alejado para tener al bebé. ―

― _Y ahora solo nos sentamos aquí a sufrir hasta que nazca._ ― Miro por todo el salon, notando finalmente que la pañalera y el moisés que compraron estaban sobre un pequeño mesón. ― _¿Te trajiste las cosas del bebé?_

― _**Anne decía que eran necesarias para cuando naciera, por eso las trajimos.**_

― _Anne y Dan._ ― Eddie miró al simbionte un tanto preocupado. ― _No saben que nos fuimos, menos aún que te llevaste su auto._

― _**Si lo sabrán, nos encargamos de eso...**_

Y Dan estaba tratando de darle lógicas a lo de su auto luego de descubrir que no estaba donde lo había estacionado la noche anterior. Lo primero que hizo fue regresar a su casa para darle la terrible noticia a su esposa, entró a toda prisa, buscando a Anne que estaba en pijamas, aun sin arreglarse para salir a su trabajo.

― _¡SE ROBARON EL AUTO!_

― _¡VENOM SE LLEVÓ A EDDIE!_

― _¡¿QUE!?_ ― La pareja se miró al unísono luego de que cada uno le diera la noticia al otro sobre lo que habían descubierto en su ausencia. ―

― _Espera, espera… ¿Cómo que Venom se llevó a Eddie?_ ― El medico decidió preguntar primero, de inmediato sospechó que lo de su auto tenía una mejor explicación que la de un robo. ―

― _Mira tú mismo._ ― Anne le entregó una pequeña hoja de papel que descubrió sobre la mesa del comedor. ―

― _¿Esto lo hizo Venom?_ ― Dan miró la nota frunciendo los labios, no quería dar la impresión de que no le preocupaba la situación, pero era inevitable no hacer muecas. ―

― _No te rías, es serio. Se llevó el auto y a Eddie, quien sabe a dónde se fueron._ ― Anne se cruzó de brazos preocupada. ―

― _Dios, es demasiado gracioso_.

Dan detalló la "nota" que había dejado Venom, en ella estaba dibujado a bolígrafo de modo muy infantil un auto, o lo que parecía ser uno, al lado de este un intento de dibujo de Eddie con panza, y bajo éste un escrito torpe que rezaba: **"** _ **nos llevamos el auto, estaremos bien"**_ y en una esquina de la nota había una especie de **V** enorme, la firma del simbionte.

― _¿Qué haremos?_ ― Anne miró a su esposo preocupada. ―

― _Primero que nada..._

Dan camino hasta la cocina siendo seguido atentamente por su esposa, Anne parecía lista para salir corriendo a hacer lo que su brillante marido dijera, pero para su sorpresa vio como este empezó a remover dentro de algunas de las tantas gavetas de la cocina, como buscando algo, luego susurro un "sabía que estaba aquí" y se movió hasta la nevera.

― _Listo._ ― Dan pegó la nota de Venom en la puerta de la nevera con un imán. ―

― _En estos momentos tengo más ganas de matarte a ti que a Venom._

― _De verdad necesitaba hacer eso._ ― Dan sonrió abrazando a su esposa. ― _Ahora sí, pensemos en cómo encontrarlos. Creo que podremos localizarlos si reportamos el auto._

― _Es verdad, el auto tiene instalado GPS en caso de robo. Pero… eso también hará que los del servicio de seguridad reporten el auto como robado a la policía. No podemos dejar que ellos los encuentren primero, créeme que Venom no es muy amigable con las fuerzas de la ley._

― _Tenemos que darles una buena razón para localizar el auto sin necesidad de decir que fue por robo._ ― El médico se cruzó de brazos en modo pensativo. ― _Necesitamos una buena excusa._

― _Consigue el número del servicio de seguridad, ya sé que le diremos._ ― Anne sonrió confiada de su idea. ―

Mientras la pareja trataba de idear un plan de ubicación y posterior rescate de Eddie, el mencionado había pasado las siguientes dos horas paseando por todo el salón, buscando un modo de hacer más llevadero el dolor, se había deshecho de la mayoría de la ropa, quedando en bóxer y franelilla. Estaban empezando a incomodarse por la apremiante sensación de calor que emanaba de ellos, sentían que sudaban demasiado, todo iba muy rápido para su gusto.

― _**Eddie… necesitamos beber agua, estamos comenzando a deshidratarnos.**_ ― El simbionte apenas si se hacía visible sobre la piel de su compañero, se sentía igual de incómodo con todo lo que sucedía, pero debía estar al pendiente de cómo el cuerpo de Eddie manejaba el parto. ―

― _Mierda, esto es horrible._ ― Gimió quedito, con la cabeza recargada contra una de las paredes del salón, se habían quedado apoyados contra ella mientras se recuperaban de la última contracción. ―

― _**Tomemos agua.**_

― _Ok, agua…_ ― Se movieron dificultosamente por el salón, caminando de modo muy incómodo ante la presión en sus bajos, el bebé se había movido más aún dentro de ellos en esas horas. ― _Más que agua, necesito son calmantes, sería genial estar dopado en estos momentos._

― _**Falta menos, Eddie, nuestro bebé también hace su mejor esfuerzo para salir.**_ ― Estiró varias de sus extremidades por debajo de la cintura de su compañero, rodeando las caderas y parte de sus muslos. ― _**Desde ayer en la mañana empezó esto.**_

― _Por eso tu actitud, por eso el dolor que no sabía identificar, estamos en trabajo de parto desde ayer._ ― Dio un suspiro de resignación, ya ni tenía ganas de volver al tema sobre no avisarle nada, igual Venom no hablaría, esto era sólo instinto puro para él, no comprendería que los humanos no hacen las cosas de este modo a menos que seas una persona con un encantador gusto por la vieja tradición de dar a luz en casa, o que la necesidad y los imprevistos les acabe dando la sorpresa de un parto inesperado lejos de un hospital. ―

― _**No pensemos tanto las cosas, amor. Solo sucederá, y somos los únicos a los que nuestro hijo necesita.**_ ― El simbionte estaba atajando las sensaciones en su compañero, había un profundo sentimiento de ansiedad, la lógica de los nervios que el también sentía pero en otro nivel, su instinto más primitivo lo impulsaba a continuar y no temer, pero no era lo mismo con Eddie. ―

― _**Sigo confiando en ti, pero esto es aterrador.**_ ― Movió sus manos hasta las caderas, sintiendo como la piel estaba fría y cubierta por una capa negra que extendió el simbionte. ―

― _**Eddie, algo sucede…**_

El simbionte no pudo terminar de alertar a su anfitrión cuando otra contracción los tomó por sorpresa mientras entraban en lo que era la cocina de esa casa. El dolor era más fuerte que todas las veces anteriores causando que acabarán arrodillados en el suelo, sintiendo como la desgraciada contracción no les dejó ni respirar, tan solo jadeaban buscando soportar, notando como algo húmedo comenzó a deslizarse por entre sus muslos, recorriendo las caras internas de sus piernas hasta acabar en el suelo vuelto un considerable charco de líquido transparente.

― _Es… oh Dios, rompimos fuente._ ― Finalmente Eddie abrió los ojos, logrando mirar al suelo, estaba arrodillado sobre un charco de líquido amniótico. ―

― _**Está bajando, se movió mucho.**_ ― Venom lo alertó dentro de su cabeza, la sensación de encajamiento fue inesperadamente incómoda para ellos. ―

― _Lo sé, cariño, lo estoy sintiendo igual que tú. Maldita sea, se siente horrible._ ― Movió sus manos por sobre su bajo vientre, aún estaba rígido, incómodo. ―

Permanecieron un par de minutos en el suelo, tratando de habituarse a la desagradable sensación de estarse abriendo por dentro, mientras esperaban Venom uso sus largas extremidades negras para buscar un poco de agua, llenando un vaso con agua del grifo del fregadero, aún necesitaba que Eddie se hidratara. Al final, con mucha dificultad ambos lograron levantarse, andando poco a poco hasta el salón, allí se quedaron inclinados contra uno de los sofá, esperando que regresara la siguiente contracción, el simbionte sabía que se adelantaría una, podía percibirlo en los músculos de Eddie, en sus entrañas, en cómo todo se tensaba, estiraba y relajaba de nuevo, con un ritmo magníficamente preciso; también podía sentir todos y cada uno de los movimientos que debía hacer el bebé para bajar, cambiaba de posición, rotaba hasta ajustarse al estrecho espacio que la naturaleza había adaptado para ello en las caderas. Los tres sufrían ese proceso en distintos niveles, una experiencia incalculable para un ser como Venom que jamás había visto o sentido semejantes cosas, bueno, también para Eddie por su genética masculina, le hubiese sido imposible pasar algo así al nacer como hombre; pero aquí estaban, experimentando de primera mano la llegada al mundo de su primer hijo, el primero, porque muy en el fondo Venom quería hacer una gran familia de simbiontes que fueran como su querido Eddie, después de pasado este trago amargo le informaría a su anfitrión sobre su entusiasta idea de formar una gran familia.

― _V, cariño… creo que debemos acostarnos, no es nada cómodo caminar._ ― Se quejó, en verdad quería tirarse sobre la primera superficie suave que encontrarán. ―

― _**Contracción…**_

Eddie solo pudo aferrarse al respaldo del sofá, enterró su cabeza contra el y comenzó a balancear las caderas, de un lado a otro, sintiendo el dolor en un modo nuevo, intenso y profundo, también al simbionte, Venom parecía aferrado a su cadera, como jalando desde dentro, removiéndose tan desesperadamente como él. El dolor cedió poco a poco, apagándose hasta desaparecer, en ese momento Eddie soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio, volviendo a enderezarse para conversar con su compañero.

― _Ayúdame a subir, y no olvidemos la pañalera, quiero revisarla._ ― Sintió de inmediato como Venom tomó el control de su cuerpo, pero no fue como siempre, esta vez era más torpe y menos preciso, tanto que si él deseaba podía interferir en ese control, retornarlo para sí. El dolor debilitaba las habilidades del simbionte para conectarse y mantenerlo bajo su dominio. ―

Fue realmente difícil subir las escaleras a la segunda planta, ni con el control de Venom sobre su cuerpo cansado evitaron las incomodidades, el esfuerzo y la tensión que desencadenaba el caminar. Estaba claro que ambos estaban agotándose con el pasar de las horas. Al llegar a la habitación el simbionte dejó libre a su compañero para que hiciera lo que necesitaba, podía percibir cómo el cuerpo de su anfitrión y el mismo bebé lanzaban más alertas, se acercaba el momento y la necesidad de atrincherarse lo consumía, pero mantuvo en calma el deseo, tan solo observaba a Eddie moverse por la habitación, buscando quien sabe que, caminaron hasta lo que era el baño, sacando algunas toallas de un pequeño gabinete, paso siguiente se sacaron lo que restaba de la ropa húmeda y manchada líquido amniótico, quedando completamente desnudos.

Subieron a la cama moviendo el cobertor y los muchos cojines que estaban de adorno sobre ella, acumulándolos a su alrededor, ni el mismo Eddie sabía realmente porque hacia eso, pero se sentía bien, rodearse de cosas cómodas donde acostarse, llevando junto a él las toallas que encontró en el baño y la pañalera.

― _Mierda… viene otra._ ― Se quedó sentado entre los cojines, apretándolos con saña, por primera vez empezando a gemir por el dolor, sintiendo como el sonido de su voz estaba extrañamente ligado a la profunda voz del simbionte, ambos estaban vocalizando aquel dolor. ―

Acabaron derrumbados de lado, jadeando en un intento de regresar el aire a los pulmones cuando el dolor terminó, Eddie se sintió invadido por un profundo e instintivo deseo de mantenerse allí, de no salir de esa cama, parecía tan obsesivo y necesario.

― _No quieres moverte._ ― Paso saliva para humedecer su garganta seca, moviendo sus manos hasta acariciar su vientre, estaba mucho más bajo, volviéndose una curva muy puntiaguda que nacía más abajo del casi desaparecido ombligo. ― _¿Está más cerca?_

― _**Mucho más cerca.**_ ― Gruñó al tiempo que cubría por completo las manos de su compañero con su capa negra y viscosa. ― _**Los dos lo recibiremos.**_

― _Dolerá._

― _**Mucho… Estamos intentado liberar más oxitocina, hacerlo más llevadero; pero no es fácil, el dolor no nos deja concentrarnos.**_

― _Haces lo mejor que puedes, cariño. Siento tu ansiedad por no movernos, es muy fuerte._ ― Miro sus manos ahora negras, como si tuviera unos enormes guantes que llegaban hasta sus codos. Recapitulando con ello mucho de su vida desde que Venom llegó a ella. ― _Sabes, siempre tuve un lema… "el no se puede no existe", que irónico se volvió para mí, nada parece imposible ahora. Todo lo que nos suceda en lo que reste de vida no se comparara a este momento "que no podía existir"_

― _**Repetiremos más momentos de estos que no pueden existir.**_ ― Movió las manos de Eddie hasta acariciar el vientre, haciendo que ambos sintieran esa grata sensación. ―

― _Que estas intentado dec…_ ― No pudo terminar la frase al sentir otra oleada de dolor más intensa que el anterior, haciendo que se retorcieran en la cama, volviendo a gruñir y gemir, pero ahora también las garras negras que cubrían las manos de Eddie rasgaban las sábanas y reventaban las capas de tela hasta llegar al colchón. ―

No pudieron conversar más como lo habían hecho hasta ahora, de allí en adelante el dolor les robaba las palabras, viniendo en oleadas de una tras otra, con unos miseros minutos entre cada una, dejándoles tan poco tiempo para descansar, aun así seguían manteniendo un estado de alerta constante por lo rápido que había cambiado la situación desde que rompieron fuente.

― _V, lo sientes…_ ― Eddie se movió dificultosamente en la cama, tratando de conseguir la mejor postura ante la nueva sensación apremiante de pujar, jadeando para mitigar la horrible sensación. ―

― _**Está casi aquí, necesitamos sacarlo.**_ ― Sin más palabras Venom tomó control de las manos de su compañero, guiándolo entre sus muslos, tanteando el área. ―

― _Eh... eso... es_ ― Ahogó un grito de sorpresa, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que Venom le ayudó a percibir, lo que sentía con sus dedos controlados por el simbionte era la cabeza del bebé, aún sin salir, tan solo estacionada, esperando de su ayuda para nacer. ―

― _**Vamos amor, duele demasiado para seguir así.**_ ― Aún en control de las manos de Eddie, acarició las caras internas de sus muslos, indicándole a su anfitrión que debían separar más las piernas, abrir sus caderas lo máximo posible para poder empujar. ―

― _Aaaggghh_ ― Eddie no tuvo tiempo de opinar al respecto, el simbionte se empujó contra sus entrañas, sintiendo la presión interna, obligándole a seguirle en sus acciones, dando el primer empujón. ―

Venom no lo hizo por apresurar la situación, simplemente buscaba el modo de indicarle a su compañero cuando debían invertir fuerzas. Tenía una perspectiva muy distinta del suceso dentro del cuerpo de Eddie gracias a su conexión con cada músculo y nervio existente, sin olvidar que seguía conectado al bebé también.

― _**Eddie… otra vez.**_ ― Gruño agotado desde el fondo de la mente de su compañero, llevaban un buen rato pujando, sintiendo que no había mucho progreso, el simbionte sabía que no habían logrado casi nada en esa larga y agónica hora. ―

― _Ya… no más…_ ― Gimió bañado en sudor, respirando aceleradamente, sintiendo como la próxima contracción llegaba, pero no hizo el menor esfuerzo por pujar, ni siquiera el dolor sordo en sus bajos lo animo. ―

Venom se removió, saliendo de modo viscoso sobre el pecho de su compañero, sin tomar completamente la forma de su rostro dientudo, le costaba bastante concentrarse en ello cuando lo único que sentían era el mismo agotamiento, miedo y angustia que su anfitrión por no poder avanzar nada en ese parto.

― _**Vamos… amor. Podemos con esto.**_ ― Se deslizó hasta el cuello de Eddie, finalmente logrando tomar su forma, mirándolo notablemente angustiado por la negativa de su compañero en seguir. ― _ **Los tres sufrimos, el bebé sufre…**_

Eddie jadeó tratando de sacar palabras de su boca, con los labios secos y temblorosos; entre el dolor y el cansancio solo pudo escuchar parte de las palabras que Venom emitía, lo único que entendió desde lo profundo de su alma es que el bebé sufría.

― _No… él no puede sufrir._ ― Con mucha dificultad se giró de lado ayudado por las mismas extremidades del simbionte, ambos comprendieron el deseo del otro, lo importante ahora no eran ellos, era ese bebé que estaban ayudando llegar a este mundo. ―

Sus emociones se ligaron más aún, intensamente, acoplados en sensaciones similares, adrenalina, miedo y amor, todo mezclado dentro de sus mentes, amaban demasiado a ese niño como para dejarse vencer ante el cansancio. El simbionte tomó control del cuerpo de su anfitrión para ayudarle a levantarse, cambiando de posición, acabando arrodillados sobre la cama, con sus manos temblorosas vueltas puños sobre sus muslos.

Todo su cuerpo estaba resentido por el esfuerzo, gimiendo de dolor al sentir la llegada de otra contracción. Eddie volvió a empujar con fuerza al tiempo que su compañero deslizaba más extremidades contra la cama, manteniéndolos en su nueva posición, permitiendo que Eddie se liberara de la necesidad de sostenerse, dedicándose solo a pujar una tras otra vez.

― _MALDI… MALDICIÓN ¡DUELE!_ ― Paro de pujar al sentir como todo su bajo vientre ardía, entre sus muslos la sensación de algo caliente recorriéndolo le obligó a apoyar una de sus manos en el colchón mientras la otra viajaba de modo tembloroso entre sus piernas, buscando sentir lo que sucedía. ― _V…_

― _**Es su cabeza, está casi afuera… ¡Los estamos logrando, Eddie!**_ ― El simbionte le habló en un tono excitado, ambos experimentando las mismas sensaciones de asombro y emoción por tocar la cálida piel de su hijo, el primero contacto directo con él. ― _**No pujemos, está cambiando de posición otra vez…**_

― _Pides... mucho, cariño ¡Necesito pujar!_ ― Gruño, aguantando el demoledor deseo de empujar con fuerza, acabar de una vez por todas con ese maldito dolor. ―

― _**Si lo hacemos ahora la piel se desgarrara aún más… estamos sangrando.**_ ― Hizo que la mano de su anfitrión se quedara acunando en su palma lo que era el cráneo del bebe, sin dejar de tocarlo. ― _**Nos encargaremos de sanar las heridas después de que nazca.**_

Eddie obedeció a regañadientes, le dio terror pensar en el dolor extra que sentiría si decidía no hacerle caso al simbionte, se distrajo de ese desagradable pensamiento sintiendo como el bebé se giraba poco a poco, terminando de coronar. Una sensación de alivio les invadió por completo, la presión y ardor bajo en intensidad permitiéndoles un pequeño respiro, sin dejar de mantener una de sus manos sobre la cabecita del bebé. La peor parte estaba superada, ahora debían terminar de sacar a ese niño para poder descansar, su cuerpo pedía a gritos terminar todo eso.

― _**Vamos amor, casi está aquí.**_ ― El simbionte gruñó con fuerza al tiempo que las manos de ambos se ubicaron entre los muslos, listos para atajar a su hijo. Venom sabía que sería rápido, los hombros del niño se habían movido de tal modo que sería mucho más fácil sacarlo. ―

En tan solo un par de pujos todo terminó, el bebé se deslizó rápidamente fuera de ellos, siendo atajado con sumo cuidado entre las manos de sus padres. Venom retrajo todas sus extremidades permitiendo que Eddie prácticamente se derrumbara boca arriba en la cama, respirando fuertemente, jadeando, con el cuerpo temblando en una oleada de euforia, cansancio y felicidad. Aferrando entre sus brazos a una pequeña masa rojiza que no tardó nada en hacerse sentir, dando el primer gorgoteo ahogado, seguido de un fuerte llanto.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo podían escuchar el llanto del bebé en medio del silencio de esa casa, Eddie estaba privado entre el agotamiento y un inaudito nudo en su garganta. Con sus ojos llorosos trató de enfocarse en el niño que habían traído al mundo, finalmente mirándolo lleno de asombro, sintiendo como la capa negra que Venom había mantenido cubriendo sus manos se deslizaba poco a poco sobre la espalda del bebé, como un dulce abrazo. Fue impresionante observar como el pequeño paró de llorar al verse cubierto por el simbionte, hipando un par de veces hasta quedarse callado, tratando de abrir sus ojos para observar todo.

― _Es… Dios, es nuestro bebé._ ― Eddie finalmente logró hablar, atragantado en las horrorosas ganas de llorar que venían de ambos, muy dentro sabía que Venom estaba igual, mudo, tan solo acariciando al bebé con sus extremidades negras. ― _Cariño, él es perfecto._

― _**Si lo es.**_ ― El simbionte finalmente pudo hacerse tangible sobre el hombro de su compañero, recargando su rostro contra el cuello de su compañero, los dos parecían sumidos en un trance, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima al recién nacido. ―

Aun temblando un poco Eddie movió su mano para tocar la cabecita del niño, sintiendo sus cabellos húmedos por la sangre y fluidos que todavía lo cubrían, como tratando de detallar a su hijo; parecía un bebé completamente humano como cualquier otro, con su rostro regordete, un poco hinchado por las obvias razones de las horas que paso en el canal de parto, tenía el cabello negro, tan negro como lo era Venom, pero algo diferente resaltaba en él, un pequeño mechón de su cabello era rubio, como un lunar de cabello, curioso y hermoso a la vez. Del resto, no podía saber a ciencia cierta el color de sus ojos, el pequeño había dejado de intentar abrirlos para quedarse acurrucado contra su pecho, haciendo un puchero con sus diminutos labios.

― _Mierda, es muy lindo… tenemos un niño muy lindo._ ― Eddie sonrió débilmente, sintiendo el peso del agotamiento, con unas enormes ganas de quedarse dormido, pero no debía, tenían que ocuparse de muchas cosas antes de descansar. ― _Cariño… ayúdame a limpiarlo, debemos abrigarlo._

Eddie pensó en alcanzar una de las toallas que había traído del baño para limpiar al bebé. Con dificultad busco con la mirada por toda la cama las dichosas toallas, al no verlas intentó pedirle ayuda a su compañero, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver lo que hacía el simbionte con el bebé en un segundo de distracción.

― _¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES?_ ― Eddie alejo la lengua del simbionte cuando estaba por seguir lamiendo al recién nacido dormido sobre su pecho. ―

― _**Limpiándolo.**_

― _Así no se limpia un bebé._ ― Suspiró pesadamente, tratando de no alterarse, volviendo su asombro y susto en una rara sonrisa al ver como había quedado el bebé después de que el simbionte le había dado un par de lamidas por su cabecita, dejándole parte de sus cabellos negros de punta. ― _V, cariño… el bebé necesita que lo limpiemos con una toalla, es lo más higiénico._

― _**¿Seguro?**_

― _Totalmente seguro._ ― Acarició el rostro del simbionte con su mano libre. ― _Tendré que enseñarte muchas cosas que los humanos no hacemos con los bebés._

― _**Eddie, otra contracción.**_

La pareja se quedó esperando la inesperada oleada de dolor, pero para su asombro fue menos molesta que todo lo que habían experimentado antes en esas largas horas. Tan solo sintieron como su cuerpo daba por finalizado el nacimiento al expulsar la placenta. Eddie miró aquella masa rara que salió de él, tendida entre sus piernas, sin saber qué hacer, notando como estaba completamente negra. Allí comprendió finalmente como el simbionte alimentaba al bebé, había cubierto la placenta con parte de él, también el cordón umbilical de su hijo estaba recubierto, era totalmente negro.

Venom sintió que podía cortar con el vínculo que mantuvo vivo al bebé dentro de Eddie, replegando su masa viscosa del cordón umbilical y placenta, quedando como un simple coágulo rojizo sobre la cama.

― _Necesitamos deshacernos de eso._

La atención de Eddie pasó de inmediato al bebe que comenzó a removerse sobre su pecho, pareció incomodarle que su padre deshiciera el último vínculo que compartían físicamente, gimió quedito, apretando sus pequeños puños, Eddie intentó calmarlo, pasando una de sus manos por la espalda del bebé, mientras lo hacía notó que una de las toallas que tanto buscó estaba cerca de su cabeza, rápidamente la tomo cubriendo finalmente al pequeño con ella, frotando un poco para limpiarlo.

― _V, debemos cortar el cor…_

Si ver a Venom lamiendo al bebé lo había alterado, ahora estaba por dar el grito de su vida al descubrir que el simbionte cortó el cordón umbilical de un certero mordisco, y con el, también se había tragado la dichosa placenta.

― _¡TE COMISTE ESA COSA!_ ― No pudo acallar el grito de asombro ante la acción del simbionte. ―

― _**Necesitamos nutrientes para que nuestro cuerpo se recupere del parto. Eso ayudará a mantenernos estables hasta que regresamos a casa.**_ ― Respondió calmadamente, volviendo a su lugar cerca del bebé, mirándolo de modo curioso y dulce. ―

― _Si no me mato el parto, me matarás tú con las cosas que haces._ ― Echó su cabeza atrás, cerrando los ojos, estaba demasiado exhausto para discutir, tan solo se quedó quieto frotando suavemente al bebé con la toalla, escuchándole quejarse bajito de vez en vez. ―

― _**Hacemos lo necesario por los tres, Eddie.**_ ― Estiró sus extremidades para cubrir parte del cuello y pecho de su compañero, también al bebé, como abrazándolos a ambos. ― _**Estamos orgullosos de Eddie, hicimos un gran trabajo por nuestro hijo, amamos a Eddie.**_

El nombrado solo pudo sonreír, al final no podía molestarse con el simbionte, tenía sus propios modos exóticos de manejar las cosas, en el fondo todo lo que hacía era para beneficio de ellos.

Eddie suspiro suavemente, estirando su mano libre para acercar el rostro del simbionte hasta el, besándole dulcemente, percibiendo la increíble gama de sensaciones que despedían ambos, su amor y cariño, la intensidad y la pasión, su devoción del uno por el otro hasta el punto de que vibraron al unísono como nunca, también la ternura del momento, todo junto explotando en sus mentes y en todo el cuerpo que compartían sin mezquindad alguna. Habían vivido una experiencia extrema, única y de magnitudes inimaginables, logrando salir de ella airosos y con un gran premio entre sus brazos, su cariño y amor vuelto carne y sangre; más adelante descubrirán que tanto oculta ese diminuto cuerpo que parecía humano a simple vista, un bebé muy particular, mitad Eddie, mitad Venom.

 _ **Continuará...**_

OH DIOS LO AME! déjenme aquí fangirlear solita, es que me emocionó mucho escribir esto, fue todo un reto, de verdad estoy acostumbrada a escribir escenas de nacimientos, pero esta era tan sacada de mi zona de confort que fue bastante curiosa y al mismo tiempo la disfrute mucho! Gracias por leer!


	10. Conexión

**CAPITULO 10**

 **CONEXIÓN**

La ruta de montaña era hermosa y fresca, con enormes árboles de hojas naranjas y doradas, listos para el otoño que recién empezaba. Anne trataba de distraerse con el paisaje que los rodeaba, mirando de vez en vez hacía su celular, detallando el mapa que le enviaron del servicio de seguridad donde se veía claramente marcada la ruta que el auto de Dan hizo hasta detenerse en un sitio en concreto, señalado como un punto rojo brillante, estaba de más decir que aquel lugar tan remoto y escondido se encontraba a unas cuatro horas de donde vivían.

― _Ya falta menos._ ― Dan le acarició el cabello al tiempo que también miraba el mapa. Habían estado viajando en ese taxi por varias horas; definitivamente esa sería la carrera más costosa que pagaría en su vida. ―

― _¿Crees que estén bien?_

― _Realmente no sé con qué nos encontraremos. El que Venom decidiera llevarse a Eddie a estas alturas de su embarazo solo pudo ser una reacción instintiva, quizás sabía el momento exacto en que el bebé nacería._

― _Por eso la insistencia en traer tantos implementos médicos._ ― Anne miró el bolso negro que estaba recargado junto a las piernas de su esposo. ―

― _Si._ ― Se cruzó de brazos meditativo, pensando en la cantidad de cosas que podían suceder si realmente Eddie había entrado en trabajo de parto, no estaba muy seguro si su cuerpo resistiría tamaña labor genéticamente destinada a una mujer. Había visto de primera mano cómo el simbionte adaptó mucho de su estructura interna, pero psicológicamente también debían estar en armonía para superar ese proceso complejo. ― _Lo más importante es que estamos cerca y podremos saber qué sucedió._

El taxi finalmente les dejo en las afueras de la entrada de un terreno, justo allí la vía se dividía en dos, una continuando a la carretera y otra vía más pequeña y sencilla que se perdía entre un conjunto de arbustos bajos, como un muro natural. Dan pagó al taxista y le despidió seguro de que allí estaría su auto estacionado, como indicaba el mapa con la ruta que realizó Venom en la madrugada.

La pareja caminó rápido, notando a su paso como la vía tenía claras marcas de llantas en el suelo, más adelante descubrieron un par de arbustos arrancados de cuajo, con ramas y raíces desperdigadas que le indicaron cómo acabaron así, y allí estaba su auto, estacionado en paralelo frente a una gran casa estilo campestre, bien diseñada para perderse con el paisaje que la rodeaba.

― _Por Dios..._ ― Anne sólo se quedó parada frente al auto mientras veía a su pobre esposo dando un par de vueltas alrededor del mismo, detallando el estado en que lo dejó Venom con su viaje. ―

― _Ok_ ― Dan se detuvo de dar vueltas, cruzó sus brazos emitiendo un enorme suspiro, como tratando de superar el asombro inicial por el estado en que encontraron su auto. ― _Esto quizás lo cubra el seguro._

― _Con la excusa que dimos para que nos dieran su ubicación será algo difícil._ ― Su esposa le acaricio el hombro de modo consolador. ―

― _Ciertamente, pero ahora lo importante no es el auto, vinimos por Eddie y el bebé_. ― Se giró para ver la casa que estaba tras ellos. ― _Vamos._

Anne le miró como quien ve al ser más puro y perfecto del universo, Dan se merecía el cielo, o en su defecto ya se lo había ganado al soportar cada suceso en estos meses, la rara relación con su ex que a su vez tenía una relación con un alienígena que lo embarazo, si, Dan era un santo delante de todos ellos y sus locas interacciones sociales o íntimas.

― _Eres demasiado bueno para todo esto._ ― Susurro con orgullo, siguiendo a su esposo hasta la casa. ―

Lo primero que encontraron fue que la puerta principal no tenía pasado ningún tipo de seguro, eso les permitió ingresar sin dificultad, dentro, todo estaba en un profundo silencio, nada fuera de lo común hasta que pasaron la entrada y llegaron a lo que era la sala de estar, allí se consiguieron con el moisés que le habían regalado a Eddie, abandonado sobre una mesita, no muy lejos de el se encontraba la ropa de dormir del periodista tirada sobre un sofá, ya la cosa no pintaba muy normal; la pareja se miró con duda, decidiendo de inmediato empezar a registrar el resto de la casa. Al primer sitio que intentaron ingresar fue la cocina, deteniéndose en la entrada gracias a que se encontraron con un charco en el piso que quizás era agua algo turbia, además de algunas evidentes manchas de pisadas marcadas en la madera pulida.

― _Necesitamos encontrar a Eddie, ya._ ― El médico miró hacia las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta, manteniendo para sí la teoría sobre el dudoso origen del charco de agua. ―

― _Subamos._ ― Anne le secundo sin hacer preguntas, conocía cuando su esposo tenía una idea metida entre ceja y ceja. ―

Dan obvio lo que restaba por explorar en la planta baja, algo le decía que era mejor ir a registrar las habitaciones. Al subir las escaleras dieron con un amplio corredor, en el, cinco puertas, esto empezaba a parecerse al escenario de una película de suspenso. De las cinco puertas la que llamó poderosamente la atención de Anne fue ver como una de ellas estaba entreabierta y con algo en el suelo, al acercarse notaron que se trataba de una especie de amasijo de sábanas manchadas.

― _Eso en las sabanas es..._ ― Anne miró con impresión las enormes manchas rojo oscuro, casi negras, que tapizaban la tela abandonada en la puerta. ―

Dan no respondió, su cerebro ya estaba trabajar en modo medico desde que consiguieron el charco de agua, sin pensar mucho abrió la puerta, empujando con el pie las sábanas para poder entrar. No habían siquiera cruzado el marco de la puerta cuando vieron un par de extremidades negras que se atravesaron con furia en la entrada, formando una especie de red negra y viscosa, impidiendo que entraran.

― _Venom._ ― La pareja se quedó allí parada, observando como el simbionte estaba con su enorme cuerpo negro casi completo, haciendo una especie de muro "humano" delante de la puerta, observándoles fijamente, como si pensara en atacarlos o no. ―

― _Venom... somos nosotros._ ― Dan alzó las manos en son de aplacar la actitud del simbionte. ― _Vinimos a buscarlos para regresar a casa._

― _**Ustedes.**_ ― Venom estaba totalmente alterado al sentir que habían entrado a la casa, no podía adivinar quién era, por ello su estado de alerta, aguantando difícilmente esa forma después de todas las energías invertidas en dar a luz.― _**No hagan ruidos, están dormidos.**_

El simbionte sabía que Dan y Anne no les lastimarían, estaba completamente seguro que su llegada era para ayudarles, así él no se sintiera cómodo a veces con su presencia y sus ideas humanas sobre el bebé o cómo cuidar de Eddie. Sin decir nada más retrajo sus extremidades para volver casi por completo dentro de su anfitrión, dejando al descubierto cómo Eddie se encontraba profundamente dormido en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta, bien abrigado entre mantas limpias que consiguieron dentro del closet, deshaciéndose de las evidentes sábanas manchadas de sangre y fluidos por el parto.

― _¿Dormidos?_ ― El médico fue el primero en dar un par de pasos dentro, observando el bulto de mantas blancas en la cama que representaba al dormido periodista, sin lograr verlo, salvo por el cabello desordenado de Eddie sobresaliendo entre las mantas. ― _¿Eso quiere decir que tuvieron al bebé?_

― _**Si.**_ ― Se movió de modo serpenteante sobre el cuerpo de Eddie, estirando algunas de sus extremidades viscosas para levantar un poco la manta que los cubría, dejando al descubierto un pequeño bulto envuelto en una toalla blanca, descansando entre los brazos de su compañero. ― _**Allí esta nuestro bebé.**_

Anne se le sumó a su esposo, los dos parados frente a la cama observando boquiabiertos la estampa, no tenían modo de hablar o verbalizar el acontecimiento. Tan solo miraron el rostro totalmente agotado de Eddie, profundamente dormido, y al bulto entre sus brazos, sin poder mirar más nada, muertos de obvia curiosidad por ver al bebé que ocultaban bajo las toallas y la manta.

― _Oh Dios, tuvieron al bebé aquí, solos._ ― Dan soltó el bolso que cargaba consigo, pensando en todo lo que sucedió, mirando a la puerta donde estaban las sábanas ensangrentadas. ― _Venom, sé que eres capaz de controlar muchas cosas en el cuerpo de Eddie, pero necesitan ayuda después de esto que hicieron, que fue una locura por cierto... demonios, no sé por dónde empezar a preguntar._

Trato de acercarse un poco más a ellos pero Venom pronto soltó las mantas evitando que vieran más de Eddie o del bebé, retrayéndose hasta quedar sobre el hombro de su compañero, mirándolos fijamente, muy parecido a cuando trataron de irrumpir en la habitación.

― _**Los tres estamos bien, todo sucedió como debía. El bebé nació perfectamente sano, y ya estamos curando las heridas que causaron el alumbramiento, para mañana estaremos completamente bien.**_ ― La voz rasposa y profunda de Venom resonó de modo tajante, sin derecho a dudas o reclamos. ―

― _Esta bien, entendemos eso, pero al menos debemos salir de aquí, esta casa debe tiene un dueño, y se puede volver una tragedia el que nos encuentren aquí. Tú mismo sabes que no estás en condiciones de defender a Eddie o al bebé, se nota su agotamiento._ ― Dan trato de encaminar la situación a su favor, al sacarlos de la casa podría ser más fácil manejar al simbionte con un Eddie despierto y colaborando. ―

― _Necesitamos irnos de aquí, Venom._ ― Anne se atrevió a abrir la boca, preocupada ciertamente por la situación de todos. ―

El simbionte se quedó en silencio pensando en las palabras de los dos humanos, de algún modo eran las mismas dudas y temores que aquejaron a Eddie en esas largas horas que vivieron hasta el nacimiento de su hijo. El lugar si debía tener un dueño, y claro que no estaban en su mejor condición, contaban con pocas energías, sin mencionar que el cuerpo de su anfitrión ahora trabajaba en otro proceso que también repercutía un consumo monstruoso de nutrientes, la mejor decisión era salir de allí lo antes posible, el segundo mejor refugio luego de dar a luz sería el apartamento de Dan y Anne, hasta que estuvieran nuevamente estables físicamente para movilizarse hasta otro sitio.

― _**Nos iremos con ustedes.**_

― _Esa es la mejor decisión de todas._ ― Dan dio un suspiro de alivio. ― _Entonces debemos despert..._

El médico no pudo decir más nada, quedando otra vez paralizado al notar como Venom había desaparecido dentro de Eddie para tomar control de él, cubriéndolo completamente hasta adquirir su forma alienígena, levantándolos de la cama sin soltar ni por un solo segundo el pequeño bulto que representaba su hijo, viéndose diminuto entre sus enormes manos negras. Con él entre sus manos salió de la habitación siendo observado por Anne y Dan.

― _Creo que será difícil ver a ese bebé hasta que Eddie despierte._ ― Anne se encogió de hombros, aún sin darse por vencida ante la idea de saber cómo era el pequeño niño. ―

― _Venom está actuando por instinto, sin duda no quiero imaginarme como hubiera sido si tratábamos de estar cerca de Eddie durante el nacimiento del bebe._ ― Para Dan armarse de paciencia ya era algo muy común desde que estaban afrontando la situación de su amigo. Con Venom nada era fácil, siempre existía un riesgo a tomar, sin mencionar el respetar sus métodos algo primitivos hacia su pareja y su nuevo hijo. ―

Venom no se movió fuera de la casa hasta estar completamente seguro que podrían irse, quedándose atrincherado en el salón, esperando por las indicaciones de la pareja. Por buena suerte el auto de Dan solo sufrió daños externos, su funcionamiento interno estaba intacto, el médico lo descubrió aliviado al encenderlo para calentar el motor y verificar que contaban con suficiente gasolina para al menos llenar el tanque en la gasolinera más cercana de regreso a casa.

Todos se alistaron en el interior del auto, Venom se replegó nuevamente dentro de su anfitrión para poder caber en el asiento trasero, dejando el cuerpo dormido de Eddie cubierto con un manto negro menos voluminoso, como si tuviese una segunda piel. A pesar de que el periodista dormía, el bebé permaneció suavemente acunado contra el pecho de Eddie, todo controlado cuidadosamente por el simbionte.

Anne procuro recoger todas las cosas de Eddie que encontró en la casa, no deseaban dejar más evidencias de las necesarias, sacando hasta las mantas manchadas para deshacerse de ellas en algún lugar lejos de allí. Y así emprendieron el viaje de regreso, con la tarde ya cayendo sobre ellos, mientras Dan conducía iban tratando de sacarle más información al simbionte sobre lo que sucedió en esas horas que estuvieron solos, también Anne intento nuevamente ver al bebé, pero era imposible con la férrea protección de Venom, manteniéndolo oculto acurrucado contra el pecho del rendido Eddie.

― _Venom, no es un poco raro que Eddie este así de profundamente dormido, ni siquiera despertó cuando lo subiste al auto._

― _**Nuestro bebé está encargándose de que descansen un poco, podemos sentir cuando utiliza algún químico sobre nosotros, está manejando la situación a su modo.**_

― _¡Vaya! Aún puede hacer eso fuera del cuerpo de Eddie._ ― Ahora Dan tenía más ganas aun de examinar a ese pequeño niño y sus particularidades. ―

― _**Es su habilidad, por ahora todo lo que hace es instintivo, su cerebro no está lo suficientemente desarrollado, tampoco su parte simbionte, desventajas de tener un cuerpo humano como base. Al menos tendrá mucho tiempo para crecer y aprender a utilizar sus habilidades**_ _._ ― Venom masculló con seriedad, mirando al pequeño en sus brazos, aun dormido. ―

― _¿Y... no podemos verlo? al menos déjanos mirarlo un momento ¿Se parece a Eddie?_ ― Anne protesto directamente, el simbionte era reacio sobre ese asunto. ―

― _**No podemos soltarlo, perderá calor, los bebés humanos no mantienen su temperatura corporal fácilmente, estamos evitando que se enfríe.**_ ― Movió algunas de sus extremidades ajustando la toalla más aún alrededor del bebé. ―

― _No es necesario que lo sueltes, solo deseamos verlo._ ― Anne se inclinó en el asiento del copiloto, tratando de voltear hacia atrás donde estaba sentado el dormido Eddie. ―

― _**No.**_

Dan miró por el retrovisor como el simbionte removía sus extremidades más aún, parecía inquieto por la insistencia de su esposa, era mejor dejarlo tranquilo, de cierto modo la actitud de Venom le recordaba a los animales cuando recién tienen a sus cachorros, si no te tienen la suficiente confianza ni te atrevas a tocar a sus bebes o te lanzaran a morder.

― _Entendemos, Venom, lo dejaremos para cuando estén más cómodos en casa. Ahora me interesa es saber si todo salió bien cuando nació el bebé._ ― El médico acarició sutilmente la rodilla de su esposa para que no siguiera presionando al simbionte. ―

― _**Perfectamente, el bebé nació bien.**_

― _¿No hubo hemorragias o mucha pérdida de sangre? ¿Sacaron la placenta completa? Necesito saber eso, si no la sacaron puede ser un riesgo de infección para el cuerpo de Eddie._

― _**Poca sangre, no hubo intento de hemorragia en nuestro cuerpo, y la placenta nos las comimos completa, Eddie se enfadó por hacerlo, pero necesitábamos recuperar nutrientes para continuar y poder alimentar adecuadamente al bebé.**_

Para el final de la conversación ya Dan no tenía ganas de preguntar más nada, como siempre, el simbionte daba más que suficiente información, al menos le quedó claro que por esa parte no debía preocuparse, ahora solo restaba revisar la condición física del bebé cuando llegaran a casa.

El simbionte dio por terminada la conversación desapareciendo su rostro dientudo dentro de Eddie, eso sí, manteniéndolos cubiertos en la capa negra a una temperatura agradable para el bebé. El silencio en el auto duró una media hora más hasta que Eddie se removió en el asiento trasero, gimiendo levemente al intentar mover su cuerpo cansado y dolorido, tratando de ubicarse cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, notando de inmediato que estaba sentado en quién sabe dónde dentro de un auto en movimiento. Lo primero que pensó fue en su bebé, descubriendo que estaba cómodamente recargado contra su pecho, al mismo tiempo percibió a Venom, dándole sensaciones cálidas, detallando que su cuerpo estaba cubierto protectoramente por el. Le llevó unos segundos más recordar que se habían quedado dormidos en la cama donde tuvieron al bebé, si, ellos no habían decidido moverse hasta que se recuperaran lo suficiente.

― _V... ¿ahora qué has hecho?_ ― Ni se alteró, grito o molesto, ya se daba por vencido ante las decisiones del simbionte sobre sus cambios de lugar sin su consentimiento. ― _Mierda, estoy muy cansado para discutir contigo, dime que al menos vamos de regreso a casa, o a donde Dan y Anne, dime que no seremos unos prófugos._

― _Hola, Eddie._ ― Anne y Dan voltearon un segundo para mirar a su amigo que estaba con el rostro de confusión más enorme del universo al verlos dentro del auto donde despertó. ―

― _**Vamos con ellos, Eddie.**_ ― El simbionte le respondió al tiempo que brotaba como una pequeña masa negra bajo la quijada del nombrado, feliz por verlo despierto. ―

De confundido por ese despertar, Eddie pasó a sentirse lleno de culpa, vergüenza y pena; se habían robado y dañado el auto de Dan, así el no tuviese la culpa directamente, pero se sentía muy mal ante todos los líos que les había acarreado a la pareja, y ahora, aquí estaba otra vez, siendo rescatados quién sabe cómo de ese paraje solitario a donde Venom los llevo para tener al bebé.

― _¿Cómo dieron con nosotros? ni yo mismo sabía a donde estábamos._ ― Bajo la mirada sintiendo el peso del bebé, Venom había dejado de controlar su cuerpo para permitir que él se ocupará de aquí en adelante. ―

― _El auto tiene GPS, conseguimos su ubicación._ ― Dan sonrió con diversión, recordando como su esposa había armado un gran drama al servicio de seguridad. ― _Dale las gracias a Anne y su dotes histriónicos._

 **000000000**

― _¿Como que no pueden darme la ubicación del auto?_ ― Anne casi que gritaba al teléfono, estaba discutiendo con uno de los hombres del servicio de seguridad, intentó pedir la ubicación de buena manera, sin dar mucha información, pero era imposible, debía armar más lío aun, así que estaba lista para usar su ingeniosa y descabellada idea ― _¡Acaso quieren que les diga lo que sucedió realmente!_ ― Dio una pausa algo dramática para entrar en ambiente con su idea. ― _La verdad es que mi hija de 16 años está embarazada y se llevó el auto. Se lo llevó para huir con su novio bueno para nada, está por tener al bebé... ¡Acaso ustedes quieren que mi nieto nazca en un auto!_

Anne empezó a sollozar por el teléfono, hablando sobre lo terrible que sería no ver nacer a su nieto, que su hija estaba en peligro y que por no darle la ubicación del auto podría acabar todo en tragedia, echando más leña al fuego al usar una sutil amenaza a la empresa, demandarlos por daños y perjuicios. Dan estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala mirando todo impresionado, con la boca abierta sin emitir un solo sonido, sin duda debían darle la ubicación, Anne sonaba desgarradoramente angustiada y atormentada por la desaparición de su "supuesta hija adolescente embarazada" que escapó con su novio. Al colgar la llamada ya la astuta mujer se limpió las falsas lágrimas, acomodo su cabello y sonrió.

― _Ve a pedir un taxi, me enviaran un mapa con la ubicación del auto cuanto antes._

000000000000

― _Y así dimos con ustedes._ ― Anne se cruzó de brazos orgullosa de su logro. ―

― _Una muy peculiar historia._ ― Eddie desvió la mirada hacia su hijo, sintiendo como comenzaba a removerse un poco entre la toalla que lo cubría. ― _Gracias, otra vez._

― _¿Qué tal la experiencia? Eddie._ ― El médico habló con mucha curiosidad, necesitaba respuestas ante el acontecimiento. ―

― _No sé_ _cómo definirla, realmente no lo sé._ ― Cerró sus ojos recargando la cabeza en el asiento, no tenía ganas de hablar, estaba tan cansado aun, ademas de incomodo por contar sobre algo que no tenía modo de explicar sin sentirse invadido en su privacidad, se sentía vulnerable y muy sensible, extrañamente lleno de emociones fuertes que necesitaba clasificar y controlar. Quizás su cuerpo estaba ajustándose al hecho de ya no tener un bebé dentro. ―

― _**Lo hicimos muy bien, Eddie.**_ ― El simbionte deslizó una de sus extremidades sutilmente por la mejilla del nombrado, sentía la confusión dentro de la cabeza de su compañero, también él sabía que todo eso era normal por las hormonas reajustándose. ―

― _Si, cariño._ ― Susurro con debilidad, volviendo a prestar atención al bebé, ya no solo se movía sobre su pecho, ahora estaba empezando a emitir pequeños gemidos, como incomodado por algo. ― _Oye chico ¿qué sucede?_

― _Está despierto._ ― Anne sonrió emocionada, volviendo a girarse para ver mejor atrás, quizás ahora sí podrían conocer al pequeño. ― _Eddie, ¿podemos verlo?_

― _Eh... sí, no veo el problema._ ― Con mucho cuidado Eddie bajó un poco la toalla, descubriendo la cabecita del bebé, dejando que se viera como estaba con sus manitos vueltas puño delante de su rostro, haciendo puchero mientras se movía un poco, aun gimoteando débilmente. ― _Parece enfadado._

― _Es tan pequeño y lindo._ ― Sonrió enternecida, estirando su mano con la intención de acariciar la espalda del bebé pero el mismo Eddie lo volvió a cubrir con la toalla, cortando con brusquedad la acción de su ex. ―

― Yo... _lo lamento... no sé porque hice eso._ ― Eddie se sintió confundido ante su repentino acto sobreprotector para con el niño, sabía que Anne no le haría nada malo pero le fue imposible controlarse ante el deseo de esconderlo. ― _V ¿estas interviniendo en esto? sabes que nada malo sucederá si lo tocan, menos aún si son Anne y Dan._

― _**No fuimos nosotros, Eddie. El bebé lo causó, parece muy molesto.**_

― _¿Él lo hizo?_ ― Eddie se quedó observando con total confusión al pequeño entre sus brazos, notando como su diminuto ceño estaba fruncido al máximo. ― _Oh Dios, también fuera de mí puede controlarme._

― _**Instinto, Eddie, el solo actua por instinto.**_

― _Entonces está molesto y no desea que lo toquen._ ― Anne hablo impresionada, pasando a ver como su esposo vez bajaba más la velocidad para poder prestar más atención a lo que sucedía en el asiento trasero, evitando algún accidente por distraerse mientras conducía. ―

Todos se miraban impresionados por la situación hasta que el bebé empezó a llorar estruendosamente, apretando sus pequeñas manos contra la gruesa capa que Venom mantenía formada para calentarlos, restregándose en su pecho de modo insistente, causando que Eddie lo moviera de lugar un poco más arriba, buscando una mejor postura entre sus torpes brazos.

― _Realmente ese bebé tiene unos buenos pulmones._ ― Dan bromeo echando una mirada por el retrovisor, notando lo incómodo que estaba el periodista al no poder calmar al bebé que se retorcía entre sus brazos. ―

― _**Eddie, el bebé nos está saturando en oxitocina***_ **.** ― El simbionte extendió una de sus extremidades para tocar la manito de su hijo, aferrándose a ella, tratando de entender lo que sucedía con él, Venom podía conectarse con la parte simbionte que yacía dentro del pequeño. ― _**Esta hambriento, muy hambriento.**_

Sin más palabras el simbionte replegó la capa negra que protegía el cuerpo de su anfitrión, dejando expuesto el cuello y pecho, permitiéndole el acceso a su hijo y esperando que Eddie hiciera su parte del trabajo, pero este aún estaba procesando la situación, sintiendo como lo abrumaba el llanto del bebé, sumado a tener encima de él la mirada de Anne y Dan, no era para nada cómodo y menos aún relajante ser observado. Estaba por hacer algo muy íntimo para ellos y su hijo, sabía que debía hacerlo, sentía muy en lo profundo la necesidad instintiva de darle todo lo que necesitara ese niño, así saliera miles de metros lejos de su zona de confort, realmente vivía fuera de ella desde que Venom llegó a su vida, y hoy estaba siendo empujado un poco más lejos, por amor.

Mientras Eddie seguía divagando en la situación emocional de lo que repercutía alimentar al bebé, el simbionte decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, podía sentir el hambre abrumadora que su hijo sentía, imposible no hacerle caso sabiendo que su parte simbionte no resistiría mucho tiempo sin comer. Con mucho cuidado fue envolviendo entre sus extremidades negras al pequeño hasta que pudo moverlo cerca del pecho de su anfitrión, para cuando Eddie sintió el tirón y como el bebé se le escapaba de entre sus brazos fue demasiado tarde, el niño no había tardado nada en conseguirse con uno de los pezones, clavando su boca contra el desesperadamente, succionando con tal fuerza que el sonido de llantos fue sustituido por el de succión dentro del auto.

― _**Listo.**_ ― El simbionte sonrió orgulloso de su labor, pasando a mirar como su retoño estaba finalmente comiendo feliz. ―

― _Que demon..._ ― Eddie trató de balbucear algo, aún paralizado con el niño aferrado a uno de sus pezones. ―

Sintió tantas cosas nuevas a la vez, la boca del bebé empujando con considerable fuerza contra su pecho, luchando por conseguir lo máximo posible de el, estirando sus diminutas manos alrededor de su tibia piel expuesta, como una caricia que buscaba aferrarse a algo. Eddie titubeo un poco hasta que estiró su mano libre dejando que el niño tomará su dedo índice, notando la considerable fuerza que tenía. El bebé finalmente abrió sus ojos para mirarlo fijamente, concentrado en él y sólo en él, y allí, justo allí fue cuando ocurrió lo que llaman el momento único en que madre e hijo conectan, el instante en que saben que se tienen el uno al otro, que no hay nada que pueda evitar que lo ame, lo cuide y lo proteja; ese pensamiento llegó de modo abrumador y potente, claramente ligado también a Venom, ambos estaban prendados en el instante mismo, observando a su pequeño niño, sus ojos vivaces y de un color ambarino, eran llamativos, de un tono tan raro que Eddie estaba seguro que ningún ser humano en la tierra tenía ese color.

Eddie y Venom había olvidado por completo todo lo que les rodeaba, parecían sumidos en una atmósfera diferente, muy suya, que nadie comprendería en profundidad. Mientras, fuera de esa burbuja, Anne se limitó a imitar a su esposo, ambos mirando la estampa de la pareja con el bebé desde el espejo retrovisor, evitando interrumpirlos o decir algo inoportuno. El ambiente se volvió apacible y silencioso nuevamente, continuando el viaje de retorno.

― _Está dormido otra vez._ ― Eddie susurro tratando de desprender al niño de su pecho, pero el pequeño seguía aferrado, aún dormido no se separaba, era como una pequeña rémora, recordándole un poco al simbionte. ― _No puedes quedarte así, hijo suéltate._

Dificultosamente movió sus dedos por las mejillas regordetas del bebé, buscando que hiciera alguna mueca o abriera la boca para el poder rescatar su pobre pezón, pero nada funcionaba hasta que el simbionte decidió ayudarlo deslizando una de sus extremidades hasta la boquita de su hijo, formando una masa de proporciones similares a la secuestrada extremidad de su anfitrión, dejando que el niño empezará a succionarla como si fuera un chupete, soltando el pobre pezón.

― _Necesitaremos comprarle un chupete o me dejará sin pezones._ ― Acarició la zona con incomodidad, jurando que ese pequeño tenía demasiada fuerza en sus manos y boca, un bebé recién nacido no tenía esas capacidades. ― _Agarra todo con mucha fuerza ¿Tiene que ver su parte simbionte?_

― _**Así es, su metabolismo y su fuerza física están por encima del promedio humano.**_ ― Venom observó al niño con atención mientras este seguía dormido y usándolo como chupete. ― _**Tendrá hambre nuevamente en una hora, quizás dos... Necesitamos comer, Eddie.**_

El simbionte hizo una pausa repentina, alzando su cabeza dientuda hasta una de las ventanillas del auto, notando que habían llegado a una estación de gasolina para llenar el tanque. De inmediato Eddie escondió al bebé entre la toalla, sintiendo como el simbionte volvió a extenderse por su pecho y cuello, cubriendo su desnudez. Dan estaciono y bajo del auto para revisar el agua del radiador, mientras, Anne finalmente sintió que podía conversar con su amigo, el momento intimo había culminado.

― _Se quedó dormido._ ― Sonrió con ternura al ver como su ex había colocado al bebé sobre su hombro dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda, se veía tan cómodo con el niño, como si lo hubiera hecho siempre, muy en el fondo Eddie tenía una vena dulce y paternal que estaba brotando con su nueva situación. ― _¿No han pensado en nombres?_

― _**¡McDonald's!**_

― _Que demonios, V. ¡No podemos llamarlo así!_ ― Eddie le gruño enfadado. ―

― _**Hay un**_ _ **McDonald's frente a nosotros.**_ ― Con sus extremidades giró la cabeza de su pareja para que viera hacia donde estaba. ― _**Necesitamos comer, Eddie.**_

― _¿No han comido nada desde que se fueron anoche?_ ― Anne les miro preocupada. ―

― _**Solo la placenta... Morimos de hambre, Eddie.**_ ― El simbionte gimió, moviendo su cabeza dientuda hasta la ventanilla contraria a donde estaban sentados, pegándose al vidrio como lo haría un niño pequeño encaprichado con algo. ― _ **Queremos nuggets y papas fritas... muchas papas fritas.**_

― _Debo acotar que yo no comí la placenta, fue el._ ― Eddie renegó con la cabeza, recordando lo asqueroso que fue verlo hacerlo. ―

― _**¡Nuggets! Eddie, vamos por nuggets y papas, vamos por ellas, amor.**_ ― El simbionte estaba que restregaba su larga lengua contra la ventanilla, realmente tenían hambre después de todo lo vivido. ―

― _No podemos movernos de aquí, acaso quieres que vayamos desnudos hasta el local, si no fuera porque estas cubriéndome estaría desnudo, debiste ponernos ropa antes de salir de esa casa._

― _Yo iré por algo de comer para ustedes._ ― Anne tomó su cartera que estaba en el medio de los dos asientos delanteros. ―

― _¿Vas a ir?_ ― Eddie preguntó con vergüenza, más cosas para anotar en la lista de favores que le habían hecho, y de dinero que devolver. ―

― _Claro que iré, no dejaré que mueran de hambre los tres._

― _**Te queremos, Anne.**_ ― El simbionte la miró lleno de expectación mientras ella sonreía y bajaba de auto para cumplir con la petición. ― _ **¡No olvides el helado de chocolate!**_

Eddie respiro hondo, se encogió de hombros recargándose contra el asiento, escuchando el silencio del auto vacío, cerró sus ojos, tan solo sintiendo el calorcito que despedía el cuerpo de su hijo sobre su hombro, con el leve sonido que hacia mientras seguía succionando una de las extremidades del simbionte como su nuevo chupete. Era extraño, todo se sentía extraño, pero también cálido y familiar, volviendo abrir los ojos para notar como Venom regreso a su lado después de asegurarse de ver como Anne cruzaba la calle y entraba al local de comida. El simbionte se paseó de modo serpenteante sobre su hombro, el mismo donde estaba recargado el bebé, mirándolo con suavidad. Eddie estaba tratando de entender que pasaba por los pensamientos de su pareja, lo que entre ambos percibían sutilmente, su conexión única y especial, tan especial que en ese momento rompieron el silencio con una palabra que vino a sus mentes, al unísono.

― _**Sleeper.**_

 ***FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE***

 _Oficialmente hemos llegado al final de esta primera parte, no se me pongan tristes que la semana que viene continuaré pero en una nueva historia, es hora de abrir la segunda parte que se llamara: Nuestra familia simbionte, Yeah! empezaremos a ver cómo es convivir como nuevos padres de un peculiar niño mitad humano, mitad simbionte, y muy posiblemente acaben expandiendo la familia un poquito más._

 _Se me pasaba, en medio del capítulo Venom habla sobre el golpe de oxitocina que el bebé le da a Eddie, esta hermosa hormona es la encargada de que amemos, seamos fieles, compasivos, ayuda al trabajo de parto con las contracciones uterinas y la producción de leche materna. Si, Sleeper se asegura de que lo vayan a amar, cuidar y que no le falte la comida de aquí en adelante._

 _Gracias por leer hasta aquí, muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta locura, y los espero en la nueva historia! Seguirán siendo ilustradas y llenas de humor, amor y algo de angustia. ¡LOS AMO! ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!_


	11. Mi familia simbionte

**NOBIS**

 **MI FAMILIA SIMBIONTE**

 **Capítulo 11**

Comenzar de cero, como si hubieran borrado la mayoría de las cosas que le eran habituales en su vida diaria; así se sintió ese primer día de muchos, el primero en que ya no eran solo Venom y el.

Se sintió tan irreal cuando finalmente llegaron al departamento de Anne y Dan, bajando del auto después de que su ex le trajera algo de ropa para colocarse: una camiseta negra y unos pantalones deportivos. Le costó un poco vestirse estando sentado en la parte trasera del auto, eso sí, sin dejar de vigilar a su bebé dormido dentro del moisés, ese artilugio terminó siendo muy útil para que ellos pudieran descansar un poco los brazos; otra de las cosas nuevas que serán habituales en su nueva vida como padres, los bebés agotan el cuerpo y también la mente.

― _Dios... necesitamos un buen baño._ ― Eddie susurro apenas entraron al departamento con Sleeper en sus brazos, andando a paso cansado y algo dolorido por las heridas que aún no terminaban de sanar, Venom adjudicó la tardanza en curarse gracias al agotamiento físico por el parto, y el nuevo consumo de nutrientes invertido en alimentar a su nuevo hijo. ―

― _Eddie, creo que sería bueno un pequeño chequeo médico para ambos. ―_ Dan observó el caminar notablemente incómodo del periodista. ― _No será nada invasivo, tan solo necesito estar seguro que ustedes están bien de salud._

― _Una ducha caliente, necesito es una ducha caliente. Luego hablaremos sobre revisiones, Dan._ ― Eddie lo miró con cansancio. ― _No quiero ser grosero, pero... diablos, en verdad han sido muchas cosas al mismo tiempo desde que este niño decidió nacer, y mi cabeza solo piensa en ducharse, ropa limpia y una cama._ ― Se dio media vuelta para ir a la habitación que había utilizado mientras estuvieron de reposo obligatorio. ―

― _¿Podemos cuidar al bebe mientras te duchas?_ ― Anne se ofreció al pensar en que un agotado Eddie no podría con todo. ―

― _Están olvidando a V._ ― Eddie palmeo su hombro derecho, sintiendo al simbionte unos segundos antes de que brotara en ese justo lugar. ―

― _**Nosotros estamos para ayudar a Eddie.**_ ― Venom se mostró apenas sobre el hombro de su amante, afianzando la respuesta que les brindó a la pareja. ―

Dan y Anne no estaban muy seguros de que tan útil sería el simbionte en este nuevo reto de cuidar a un bebé "en apariencia" humano. Ya estaban un poco preocupados porque Eddie pudiera criar un niño, y si le sumaban a la ecuación un alienígena que no sabe nada de la dinámica humana sobre crianzas, la lógica les decía que debían tratar de ayudar.

Mientras ellos discutían sobre lo siguiente a ser útiles, en la habitación, Eddie dejo con mucho cuidado al bebé sobre la cama, dentro del moisés. Agradeció las insistencias de Anne sobre estar preparados cuando superaron el altercado de un posible parto prematuro.

― _Ahora..._ ― Eddie miró al niño dormido, aún envuelto en la toalla. ―

La sensación de irrealidad que venía sintiendo desde que nació el bebé se asentaba, como el sedimento aquietándose en el fondo del agua, tomando su lugar. Realmente era aterrador pensar en que debían cuidar a ese pequeño, cubrir sus necesidades físicas, emocionales y económicas. Mientras lo miraba se fueron deslizando vagos recuerdos de su infancia con un padre descuidado y abusivo, una madre ausente a una muy tierna edad, tan tierna que Eddie no lograba darle un rostro. No tenía muy buenos recuerdos de su niñez, siempre trato de borrar, o al menos, tapar las cicatrices de una infancia poco agraciada. Era muy joven aun cuando se aventuró lejos de su hogar, intentando descubrir mundo, ser libre e independiente, pero en el fondo, la realidad era que él solo deseaba ser necesitado, apreciado, amado.

― _**Eddie, nosotros te amamos.**_ ― El simbionte sobresalió más aún en su hombro, estirando varias extremidades por el pecho y cuello de su amante, acariciando, formando un espeso y cálido manto que emulaba un abrazo, consolando las sensaciones de vacío y soledad que empezaron a llenarlos. Sabía que Eddie tenía sus recuerdos desagradables bien guardados y que nunca salían a flote, hasta hoy. ―

― _Lo sé, cariño._ ― Sonrió un poco, llevando sus manos hasta el rostro del simbionte, juntando sus frentes. ― _Sé que me amas, y que lo amas a él también, pero aún se ve tan irreal, tan increíble. No sé cómo lo haremos, tengo miedo de no ser bueno en esto._

― _**No somos tu progenitor.**_ ― Como una delicada serpiente fue estirando una de sus extremidades negras dentro del moisés, acariciando la mano del bebé. ― _ **Nosotros lo amamos y él nos ama, lo sentimos.**_

― _Quizás si puede ser diferente._ ― Soltó el rostro de Venom para también estirar su mano, buscando acariciar la mejilla del bebé, se sentía tan tibia, suave. ― _Sé que no somos perfectos, pero lo intentaremos. ¿Me ayudaras, V? ¿Me ayudaras a no olvidar que podemos con esto?_

― _**Lo prometemos, Eddie. Siempre te recordaremos que podemos hacer esto.**_ ― Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus afilados dientes, al mismo tiempo que emitía sensaciones agradables para ambos, tratando de mejorar los ánimos de su anfitrión. Las hormonas eran un torbellino ajustándose dentro de ellos luego del parto. ―

― _Gracias, cariño._

― _**Podremos con él, y con más bebés también.**_

― _Eh..._ ― Dio un respingo frente a la cama, alejando en un segundo toda sensación melancólica para ahora volverse un manojo de asombro y terror. ― _¡No hemos pasado ni 24 horas de haber tenido a Sleeper y ya me estás hablando de más bebés!_

― _**Eddie, lo aceptaras en su momento.**_ ― Venom le golpeó suavemente la frente con su cabeza, seguro que su compañero cambiaría de parecer en un tiempo no muy lejano. ―

― _No habrá más bebés, ni uno más._ ― Le señalo acusadoramente con su dedo índice. ― _Mejor ayúdame a darnos un baño._

No estaba seguro si Venom le asaltó con esa loca idea para que el dejara de estar triste con su pasado, o sinceramente el simbionte tenía un naciente instinto paternal que le llevaba a desear más bebés. Sea cual sea el caso, no era divertido pensar en más niños cuando aún estaba tratando de comprender cómo harían con este pequeño, sin mencionar todas las incomodidades físicas que vivieron y que aún vivían. Eddie solo sabía que estaba agotado a un punto único, deseaba con el alma dormir un poco más, pero primero debían asearse, sacarse todos los vestigios del parto, como la sangre seca y el sudor pegado a su piel. También debían asear a Sleeper, cambiarle el pañal y vestirlo adecuadamente al frío clima otoñal que comenzaba a sentirse.

Eddie tuvo la gran idea de hacer todo de una sola vez, así que entró al pequeño baño privado de la habitación, abrió la llave de la regadera dejando que el agua corriera un poco, que se ajustara a una temperatura adecuada que no lastimara la piel de un bebé tan pequeño; mientras esperaba, rebusco entre las cosas de su hijo, encontrando lo que en su poco o escaso conocimiento le pareció lógico y necesario: una toalla limpia, jabón para bebés, un pañal nuevo y una muda de ropa abrigada.

Dejo todo sobre la cama, listo y a la mano para cuando saliera de la ducha, lo único que se llevó con él fue el jabón y la toalla. Tomo a Sleeper en sus brazos después de sacarle la toalla y el pañal que tenía puesto, acunándolo contra su pecho para que no perdiera calor mientras entraban al baño.

― _V, puedes sujetarlo con mucho cuidado mientras yo me ducho primero, no quiero meterlo bajo el agua directamente._ ― Miro como el simbionte sobresalía sobre su hombro, al mismo tiempo que estiraba varias extremidades negras, envolviendo el cuerpo desnudo de su hijo, como un pequeño ovillo donde quedó acunado protectoramente. ― _Gracias_.

― _**Está despierto.**_ ― Venom observó con atención como el pequeño Sleeper abría sus ojos, tratando de buscar el origen de los nuevos y desconocidos sonidos que escuchaba, arrugando su frente en una clara muestra de incomodidad por la experiencia. ―

Se desvistió tan rápido como pudo para entrar a la ducha, sintiendo el calorcito agradable del agua cayendo sobre sus músculos cansados, pasando a limpiar su cuerpo rápidamente mientras veía de vez en vez como el capullo negro que había formado su compañero se mecía suavemente, intentando calmar los gorgoteos de molestia que emitía el bebé.

― _Ya voy a cargarte, no llores._ ― Eddie estiró su mano fuera de la ducha, acariciándole la cabeza, sintiendo como aquel contacto logró exactamente lo contrario a sus palabras. ―

Sleeper se estremeció dentro del manto negro que había creado su padre, retorciéndose un par de veces antes de empezar a llorar. Eddie intentó darse prisa en terminar con su aseo personal para poder ocuparse del bebé, pero el pequeño lloraba cada vez más fuerte, el periodista estaba seguro que Anne y Dan no tardarían mucho en querer saber qué le sucedía.

― _**Está realmente molesto.**_ ― Al simbionte le era relativamente fácil captar las emociones tan básicas de su hijo con solo tocarlo. ― _ **Date prisa, Eddie.**_

― _Ya termine._ ― Estiró sus manos para acercar a Sleeper dentro de la ducha, teniendo mucho cuidado de no quedar bajo el agua directamente. ― _Shsss vamos a hacer esto rápido._

Sleeper seguía envuelto en las extremidades de Venom mientras Eddie fue usando una pequeña toalla de mano humedecida en el agua tibia, siendo lo más cuidadoso posible al pasarla por todo el cuerpo de su hijo, de pies a cabeza, eliminando los últimos vestigios de sangre seca pegados a su pequeño cuerpo.

― _¡Listo!_ ― Sonrió triunfante al terminar con su labor. ― _Ahora si estamos limpios._

― _**Eddie, estamos sucios.**_

― _Dond..._ ― Suspiro pesadamente al ver parte de su pecho y vientre bañado en finas líneas de líquido perlado, el estridente llanto del bebé solo causó una obvia reacción natural del cuerpo adaptado a su nueva labor de alimentarlo. ―

Sin más palabras Eddie tomó al niño entre sus brazos, meciéndolo un poco, entendiendo que solo se callaría de un modo. Volvió a suspirar llevando a Sleeper a su pecho, confiando en que el simbionte le sujetaba para ayudarlo a que el lograra limpiarse nuevamente, medio secarse el cuerpo con una toalla y salir de la ducha.

No fue nada fácil maniobrar con un bebé aferrado a su pecho sin ninguna intención de soltarse, así acabó sentado en la cama vistiendo al niño como mejor podían. Venom resultó sumamente útil cuando le ayudo a levantar las piernas de Sleeper para colocar el pañal nuevo, también colaboró al ponerle un monito cuerpo completo con botones que se abrían por el frente. Y Sleeper quedó listo y bien abrigado mientras Eddie seguía mojado, tiritando de frío y con solo una simple toalla amarrada a su cintura; otra de las cosas que se aprende a aceptar cuando eres padre: tu tiempo ya no es tuyo, le pertenece a ese pequeño ser que demandará sin límites tu atención.

― _Hijo... muero de frio, necesito vestirme._ ― Intento separarlo de él, consiguiendo que el pequeño empezara otra tanda de llantos muy potentes al sentirse interrumpido en su comida. ―

― _**Aún tiene hambre, Eddie.**_

― _Demonios, no se llenará fácilmente._ ― Masculló con resignación. ―

― _**Te dijimos que su metabolismo es más acelerado que el de un humano, necesita suficientes nutrientes.**_

― _Entonces tendremos que comprar fórmula para bebés_ ― Lo movió a su otro pecho para intentar calmarlo. ―

― _**No hace falta, nuestro cuerpo está trabajando frenéticamente en ajustar el nivel calórico de la leche a sus necesidades, pronto estará perfecta, pero debemos aumentar nuestras comidas, más proteínas, Eddie.**_

― _Es imposible que salgamos a buscar esas proteínas extras, lo sabes muy bien, V._ ― Bajo la mirada lleno de duda. ― _No podremos movernos fuera por un tiempo, sería riesgoso para Sleeper, un bebé tan pequeño no debe estar en la calle por la noche._

― _**¿Comeremos más sustitutos?**_

― _Si, cariño. Más sustitutos._

― _**Extrañamos el sabor de un buen cerebro... pulmones, páncreas.**_

Mientras Venom iba rememorando sus "comidas favoritas" Eddie podía sentir la innegable sensación de hambre en el simbionte, también como su misma boca empezaba a salivar como acto reflejo a las sensaciones de su compañero.

― _Ahh... hey chico, con calma._ ― Sintió como repentinamente Sleeper succionaba con desesperación y más fuerza, influenciado ante las sensaciones de hambre que compartieron sus padres. ― _No te quedarás sin comida, nos encargaremos de solucionarlo._

― _**Percibe todas nuestras emociones y todo lo que sucede químicamente con nuestro cuerpo, Eddie.**_

― _Me asustan un poco las capacidades que puede llegar a aprender con eso, si puede controlarme a mí, quizás lo haga con otras personas, volverse un manipulador._ ― Dio un suspiro largo, sin quitar la mirada del pequeño. ―

― _**Le enseñaremos lo bueno y lo malo, como aprendimos nosotros. ¡Solo comerá chicos malos!**_

― _¡El no comerá ningún humano, ni bueno ni malo!_ ― Eddie se escandalizó ante la mínima idea de ver a su hijo haciendo algo así: canibalismo. ― _¡Se alimentara como un humano normal!_

― _**Necesita nutrientes, su parte simbionte lo pide, Eddie.**_

― _Un paso por vez, cariño. Aún estoy procesando como alimentarlo sin morir en el intento. Cuando crezca un poco más pensaremos en otras comidas._

La discusión terminó cuando el frío hizo temblar más aún a Eddie mientras el pequeño continuó comiendo feliz, sin inmutarse por los movimientos que hacía su progenitor en un vano esfuerzo por intentar secarse el cuerpo para no seguir muriendo de frío.

― _**Sujetaremos a Sleeper mientras nos vestimos.**_

Eddie observó como el simbionte hacia una rudimentaria cangurera con sus extremidades retráctiles, manteniendo al bebé fijo en su lugar contra su pecho.

― _Al menos tendré las manos libres para vestirme._

Eddie le sonrió en agradecimiento, poniéndose cuidadosamente de pie para terminar de secarse, sintiendo un dolor débil en su baja espalda y muslos, algo parecido a lo que uno sentiría después de una extenuante sesión de ejercicios físicos. El periodista no le prestó mucha atención, suficiente con la extraña sensación de ser succionado y vaciado que ejercía el bebé cuando se alimentaba. Entre movimientos muy cuidadosos logró ponerse ropa interior, un pantalón de pijama y una franela ancha que no pudo terminar bajar de su pecho hasta que Sleeper sació su apetito.

― _Parece que le hubiéramos drogado, mira su cara, como un gordito feliz después de una gran comilona._ ― Eddie bromeó al ver la carita de Sleeper, ya dormido con su pequeña boca manchada de los últimos vestigios de comida y su cuerpo retozando entre sus brazos. ―

Acabaron acostados en la cama con el bebé rendido sobre su pecho, dándole suaves palmadas en su espalda para hacerlo eructar. Luchando con el sueño que le ganaba la partida, ni el hambre que comenzaba a sentir Eddie podía obligarlo a levantarse de esa cama.

― _**Duerme, amor. Nosotros cuidaremos de Sleeper.**_ ― Venom fue sujetando al bebé entre sus extremidades negras, moviéndolo de lugar hasta dejarlo acostado junto a Eddie. ―

― _Solo dormiré un poco... debemos comer algo._ ― Balbuceo más dormido que despierto, sintiendo como el simbionte se expandía por su cuello, pecho y vientre en una fina capa que emitía un calorcito agradable, pasando también hacer lo mismo con Sleeper, ocupándose de que su anfitrión e hijo pudieran dormir cómodos. ―

Mientras dormían, Venom se quedó acurrucado entre ambos, como un perro fiel echado a los pies de la cama de su dueño, esperando con paciencia a que despierte. Sintiendo el respirar acompasado de ambos, detallando cómo el corazón de su hijo latía mucho más rápido que el de Eddie, como también hacía movimientos involuntarios de succión con su pequeña boca, además de tratar de comprender a la parte simbionte del bebé que se conectaba a él. En su planeta los simbiontes se comunicaban tocándose entre sí, transmitiendo pensamientos y químicos, casi inmediatamente después de nacer podían hacerlo, pero nunca se quedaban con su prole lo suficiente como para comunicarse, para entenderse; así que todo esto era tan nuevo para Venom, intensificando su capacidad de comprender los sutiles cambios emocionales y químicos del bebé, sintiéndose orgulloso de saber cuándo Sleeper tenía hambre, estaba molesto o feliz, pero aun no conseguía una retroalimentación al respecto, todo era en una sola vía; quizás el lado simbionte de su hijo aún estaba muy inmadura para comprender que también podía responderle. Ya tendría tiempo de ayudarlo a entender, se emocionaba al pensar cuando Sleeper fuera capaz de controlar su herencia genética, enseñarle cosas de simbiontes, quizás no podría enseñarle a cazar y comerse chicos malos, eso ponía notablemente histérico a Eddie, pero si enseñarle otras cosas, cosas que sospechaba que su pequeño niño podría hacer: como tomar una forma menos humana. Recordaba que al inicio de todo esto Sleeper era una masa de células amorfas que luchaban entre ser humano y ser simbionte dentro del vientre de Eddie, que solo al mes de la concepción tomo control su lado humano, pero de vez en vez allí dentro, él podía sentir como el bebé dejaba salir a una parte de su forma simbionte, cuando estaba muy alterado, cuando se asustaba, especialmente cuando corrió peligro su vida.

Eddie despertó totalmente alterado por las sensaciones de alerta que daba el simbionte en su cabeza, retumbaba como un taladro enorme que gritaba su nombre, cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación noto como Venom estaba con su hijo, lo mantenía cargado entre varias de sus extremidades que parecían temblar y erizarse a la medida que lo llamaba. El instinto de Eddie fue tomar al bebé entre sus brazos, pero Venom hizo visible su rostro desde su hombro, mirándolo intensamente, evitando que lo tocara.

― _**¡Eddie! El bebé se derrite.**_

― _¿Qué diablos?_ ― Su cabeza aun saturada en las sensaciones confusas que le daba Venom no procesaba la frase. ― _Déjame cargarlo._

― _**Eddie, se está derritiendo, se sale su parte simbionte.**_ ― Finalmente el simbionte dejó al bebé en la cama, permitiendo que Eddie lo viera. ― _**¡Mira!**_

Entre nervios el periodista encendió la pequeña lámpara de noche junto a la cama, necesitaba ver que tanto anunciaba Venom con angustia. Su rostro pasó por una gama de expresiones que iban desde el susto, asombro y duda, mirando a su bebé que estaba empezando a hacer amaino por despertar.

― _V, cariño. Cálmate, Sleeper no se está derritiendo._ ― Eddie se llevó la mano al rostro, restregándose los ojos para después levantarse con cuidado de la cama. ― _Está sucio, no colocamos bien el pañal y se salió lo que hizo. Cuídalo mientras busco las cosas para cambiarlo._

― _**¡Eso no puede ser mierda humana! ¡Es negra! la tuya no es negra.**_

― _Dios..._ ― Eddie suspiro cansado, había despertado más agotado de lo que se acostó. ― _No sé porque es negra, de acuerdo, pero no necesito que te alteres así._

― _**¡Llama a Dan! él es médico de humanos, no puede ser normal que sea negra, parece algo muy malo.**_ ― Señaló con una de sus extremidades la mancha negra que había en las sabanas y parte del trasero del bebé. ―

― _No te detendrás de resonar en mi cabeza hasta que vayamos con Dan._ ― Gimió derrotado, sabía que Venom no se calmaría hasta que resolvieran el misterio de la defecación color negro de su hijo. ―

Sin más palabras el simbionte volvió a cargar al bebé entre sus extremidades, sin prestar atención en lo más mínimo a que estuviera sucio y que Eddie intentará detenerlo para al menos limpiarlo. Venom prácticamente tomó control de su cuerpo, obligándolo a salir de la habitación, caminando hasta la de su ex, deteniéndose en la puerta.

― _Al menos toca la puerta, no sabemos si están dormidos._ ― Eddie no deseaba conseguirse con alguna escena íntima que perjudicara la convivencia en esa casa. ―

Venom golpeó la puerta con otra de sus extremidades, al tiempo que empezó a mecer a Sleeper que ahora sí había despertado y comenzó a llorar. Cuando Anne abrió la puerta de su habitación se consiguió con una muy peculiar escena: Un Eddie despeinado y con el rostro ojeroso, saliendo de él muchas extremidades de Venom que formaban una especie de capullo donde era evidente que estaba el bebe llorando a todo dar, y la cabeza flotante de Venom que parecía muy ansioso por cómo se movía sobre el hombro de su amante.

― _¿Qué sucede?_ ― Anne enseguida se hizo a un lado para que Eddie entrara, estaba claro que necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda por su aparición repentina. ―

― _Eddie._ ― Dan estaba sentando en la cama, ya listo para levantarse cuando los vio entrar. ―

― _**¡Su mierda es negra!**_ ― Venom gruño en un tono notablemente angustiado. ―

― _¿Como?_ ― Anne miró a su esposo buscando una respuesta tanto como Eddie y Venom. ―

― _El bebé se hizo y es de color negro, Venom está realmente volviéndome loco por ese hecho y necesito que nos digas si es normal o no, yo no sé nada de esto._ ― A Eddie se le hizo un nudo raro en su garganta, estaba temblando un poco, tendría un ataque de ansiedad por sentirse inútil al tratar de calmar al simbionte y ahora también a su hijo que lloraba desconsolado y sucio, esto era mucho para él. ― _¿Es malo que sea así? ¿Hice algo mal? Yo solo le di el pecho... y más nada, no hice más nada para que sea así._

― _Ok... vamos a calmarnos antes que nada._ ― Dan se levantó de la cama, pasando a darle un par de palmaditas en el hombro al pobre hombre que estaba frente a él, se veía cansado y notablemente estresado por todo eso. ― _El bebé está bien, no has hecho nada malo, Eddie. Solo hizo su primera evacuación, siempre es de color negro y parece un alquitrán pegajoso._

― _**¿No tiene nada malo?**_

― _Así es, Venom. No tiene nada malo, quizás haga de color negro por un par de días más, pero luego será de otro color._

― _Me siento tonto en hacer este escándalo por eso._ ― Con mucho cuidado Eddie saco al bebe de entre las extremidades del simbionte, acunándolo entre sus brazos, sin importarle mucho que estuviera sucio. ―

― _No hay problema, pero creo que es mejor que revisemos al bebé, puedo hablarles de algunas cosas que quizás no sepan, y así no tendremos que pasar estos sustos sin necesidad._ ― Dan le hablo con cuidado, no quería alterar a los nuevos padres por su deseo de revisar la salud del bebé. ―

― _Me parece razonable, lo limpiaremos y podrás revisarlo._ ― Eddie vio como el simbionte asentía con su cabeza, aceptando la decisión. ― _Es mejor saber esas cosas curiosas de los bebés, no sabíamos qué podía hacer de ese color._

― _**Nueva información, Eddie. La mierda humana viene en varios colores.**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

¡Bueno, he regresado! más llena de energías para este nuevo arco, decidí dejarlo en Nobis para que no perdamos el hilo de todo, además de que los nuevos lectores no se pierdan. Quiero darles las gracias por su paciencia, por los mensajes que recibí de apoyo, de cariño y fuerza ante la situación que estamos afrontando aquí en Venezuela, de verdad son parte vital para poder seguir adelante, y pensando en cosas mejores, espero les gustara el nuevo capítulo. Iré mostrando como Eddie y Venom afrontan el nuevo rol, como no es tan fácil pero también como está lleno de amor ese camino ¡Nos leemos prontito! ¡Los quiero!


	12. Déjanos ayudar

**Capítulo 12**

 **Déjanos ayudar**

Limpiar el desastre del primer pañal sucio de un bebé no es tan fácil. La pareja de nuevos padres debió lidiar con un Sleeper iracundo por estar sucio, incómodo y hambriento, una triada que puede volver a cualquier infante muy malhumorado. El pobre Sleeper no paraba de llorar mientras Eddie hacia el mejor intento de sacarle toda esa cosa negra que parecía brea pegajosa. Primero intentó con las tradicionales toallitas húmedas, pero cuando ya iba por la número 10 se dio cuenta que no lograría terminar rápido, al final descubrió que el agua tibia y un pequeño paño resultaba más eficaz.

― _Falta menos, pequeño. Voy tan rápido como puedo._ ― Eddie le consoló entre susurros, tratando de quitar los últimos vestigios de suciedad de la espalda del bebé, si, hasta allí había llegado el desastre. ―

― **_Está muy molesto y hambriento._**

Venom observaba atentamente todos los movimientos que realizaba su anfitrión, aprendiendo sobre la marcha, le interesaba ser útil, parecía primordial aprender rápidamente cómo manejar esas peculiaridades de los bebés humanos. Sabía que el cuerpo de Eddie gritaba por unas horas de sueño; sentía que su anfitrión trabajaba torpeza y lentitud. El simbionte recordó que le había visto actuar de un modo similar una vez, cuando tuvieron que pasar un par de días despiertos para que el periodista realizara un reportaje importante. A Eddie no le iba nada bien la supresión del sueño, y Venom deseaba poder tomar el control sobre el cuerpo de su anfitrión y ocuparse de Sleeper, al menos por unas horas, así ayudaría a que Eddie durmiera un poco.

Agregado a la falta de sueño, Venom también estaba percibiendo un instinto nuevo que recorría la mente de su humano, era bastante básico pero poderoso, instinto que burbujeaba y crecía cada vez que alimentaban al bebé o que lo escuchaban llorar, ese instinto que le hizo a él mismo como simbionte buscar ayuda cuando creyó que algo malo le sucedía a su hijo, y era el mismo instinto que ahora le obligaba a encontrar un modo de acallar los llantos de Sleeper. En un intento de calmar a su hijo, Venom estiró uno de sus delgados tentáculos negros, bajando suavemente desde el hombro de Eddie, por todo su brazo hasta la mano, allí se deslizó hasta la boca de su hijo, volviéndose una masa flexible que Sleeper no tardó en succionar como un improvisado chupete.

― **_Perfecto._**

Eddie sonrió agradecido al ver cómo el niño se había distraído, pero la alegría no les duró más que un minuto, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, Sleeper descubrió que esa cosa en su boca no le daría lo que él quería por más que succionara, así que prácticamente se deshizo de ella con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que Venom retrocediera.

― **_Acaba de mordernos, Eddie._**

― _No seas paranoico, él no tiene dientes, créeme que lo sabría._ ― Finalmente logró ponerle un pañal limpio a Sleeper, verificando de modo obsesivo un par de veces, no necesitaban otro accidente de derrames indeseados. ―

― **_Sleeper sabe que puede ser más rudo conmigo que contigo._**

― _Por dios, V. Es un bebé, el solo trabaja por necesidades básicas._

Eddie decidió ignorar el tema, pasó a envolver a Sleeper en una cobija gruesa, después le pondría ropa limpia, no tenía tiempo para esos detalles, necesitaba alimentarlo para dejar que Dan entrara a la habitación y los revisara. Sin pensarlo mucho se sentó en un pequeño sillón ubicado frente a la cama, acomodó al niño entre sus brazos al tiempo que daba un bostezo monumental, estaba tan cansado; para no dormirse, Eddie empezó a calcular con tristeza las horas de sueño que más nunca regresarían, entre sus divagaciones sintió el repentino y fuerte agarre que hizo el bebé ya instalado en su pecho, todo su cuerpo se tensó, buscando con la mirada la boca del bebé, en cierto sentido esperando con un dejo de temor a que ocurriera algo malo. El comentario de Venom sobre la mordida que le dio ya estaba instalado en su cabeza, y no era para menos, si al simbionte le llamó la atención que tuviera una fuerza más inesperada, él debía temer por sus pobres pezones.

― **_No lo hará._**

― _¡No estés leyendo mis pensamientos así, V!_ ― Dio un pequeño sobresalto en el sillón al sentir la voz de su compañero en el fondo de su cabeza, interrumpiendo su concentración. ―

― **_Eddie, él es algo nuevo para nosotros, no sabemos exactamente donde termina su parte humana y donde empieza su parte simbionte._**

― _Pues, para mí es un bebé normal que solo está molesto y hambriento._ ― Eddie, trato de auto convencerse mientras acariciaba la manito de Sleeper muy cómodamente recargada contra su pecho. ―

 _― **Es cuidadoso contigo. Siempre lo ha sido, desde que estaba dentro de nosotros. Sabe instintivamente que eres la parte más débil de nosotros.**_

― _¿Acabas de llamarme débil?_

― **_Eres un humano. Ustedes son frágiles y suaves, a diferencia de nosotros los simbiontes._**

Eddie cerró sus ojos dando una larga y sonora respiración por la nariz, como ahogando un posible comentario desagradable.

― _Está bien, soy la jodida parte débil que te ayudo a tener a tu hijo y que está tratando de no mandarte al carajo ahora mismo porque estoy tan, pero tan cansado que solo escucho estupideces viniendo de ti._

Venom sintió como su anfitrión tensaba cada músculo de su cuerpo al hablar: la quijada, brazos, manos, hasta sus músculos abdominales parecieron reaccionar en cascada ante las palabras que él profirió, que no fueron en un mal sentido, pero aun las hormonas estaban descontroladas en el torrente sanguíneo de Eddie y esto parecía a punto de volverse la pelea de siglo.

― **_Eddie…_**

― _No hables._

― **_Estamos cansados e inestables._**

― _¿Estamos? Ahora si te incluyes en la parte débil de este asunto._

El simbionte tan solo hizo silencio al tiempo que comenzó a brotar poco a poco por las piernas de su anfitrión, tomando su forma más humanizada, un cuerpo casi completo inclinado delante de su amante, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos iridiscentes.

― **_Eddie comprendió mal nuestras palabras, la debilidad que nuestro hijo percibe es meramente de especie._**

Venom se acercó un poco más, juntando su frente con la de su anfitrión, sintiendo lo tibio y agradable que era el cuerpo humano. Percibiendo con intensidad el nudo que comenzó a apretar la garganta de Eddie, su ansiedad, molestia, y algo de rabia, todo mezclado y haciéndolo sentir incómodo por despertar emociones nada buenas en un momento como ese.

― ** _Eddie es el ser humano más fuerte que existe, lo demostramos trayéndolo al mundo a él._** ― Movió su gran mano hasta donde estaba la cabeza del bebé, tocándolo suavemente, con mucho cuidado de no incomodarlo. ― **_Admiramos a Eddie._**

― _Eres un parásito buscando perdón._ ― Se alejó del rostro de Venom tanto como pudo, recargando su espalda por completo contra el sillón. ― _No necesito de tus palabras, sé que no soy débil, solo estoy jodidamente cansado ahora mismo y no tengo ganas de escucharte._

― **_Dormiremos luego de alimentarlo._**

― _Yo, intentaré dormir, tú, tienes suerte de no necesitarlo._ ― Masculló fríamente, ignorando como el simbionte empezaba a acariciarle los hombros, tratando de enviarle su arrepentimiento por medio de sensaciones a lo profundo de su mente. ―

― **_Si no duermes, nosotros no podemos estar bien. Somos uno, Eddie._**

El periodista decidió no responder más, en ese instante prefería concentrar toda su atención en Sleeper, tratando de ignorar todos los intentos del simbionte por reparar su comentario.

― **_Eddie, tomaremos el control cuando duermas, necesitas descansar, nosotros nos ocuparemos de nuestro bebé._**

― _No._

― **_Sleeper no nos dará más que una hora de sueño, podemos cuidar de él por la noche, cuando despiertes nos sentiremos mejor y podremos seguir adelante._**

 _― No, no me harás sentir aún más inútil de lo que ya estás logrando. Yo puedo ocuparme perfectamente de mi hijo. Millones de mujeres lo han hecho por miles de años, y si ellas pueden, yo también creo que puedo hacerlo, no quiero tu escueta compasión._

― **_Tu solo no podrás, nuestro cuerpo esta exhausto, déjanos ayudarnos._**

― _Creo que Venom tiene mucha razón._

La voz que interrumpió su discusión era Anne, de pie en la entrada de la habitación; la puerta se encontraba abierta, así que sin desearlo escuchó parte de la pelea que tenían su ex y el simbionte. Había llegado allí para llevarles algo de comer, cargaba consigo una bandeja llena de galletas, algunos emparedados, una jarra de jugo y un gran tazón de avena caliente, todo cuidadosamente preparado por su esposo y ella. La abogada terminó de entrar a la habitación dejando cuidadosamente la bandeja con comida sobre una de las mesitas de noche, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por cómo le miraban Eddie y Venom.

― _Las mujeres no hacemos milagros, Eddie. Somos tan humanas como tú, o como cualquiera que no ha dormido por más de 24 horas y que tiene que ocuparse de un bebé recién nacido_. ― Dio una vista rápida a la habitación, notando que había ropa sucia del bebé sobre la cama, también el pañal que le quitaron, y las sábanas manchadas seguían puestas sobre el colchón matrimonial. Anne sintió que debía colaborar un poco más con los nuevos padres, así que tomo la ropa sucia, el pañal y retiro las sabanas. ―

― _No serás débil por dejarte ayudar un poco._ ― Se detuvo frente a los nuevos padres. ―

Contempló seriamente la estampa de su ex sentado en el pequeño sillón, se veía cansado, con el rostro ojeroso. Recordaba bien la vieja sudadera gris que Eddie estaba utilizando, ahora levantada un poco sobre su pecho mientras un pequeño e inesperado bebé se alimentaba, y para cerrar la estampa, un inusual ser alienígena custodiaba al periodista, arrodillado a sus pies.

― _Solo eres una nueva mamá muy cansada que no sabe cómo pedir ayuda sin sentirse que es inútil._

Con mucha ternura Anne le sonrió a la pareja y salió de la habitación cargando con la toda la ropa sucia y el pañal, dejando tanto a Eddie como a Venom observando perplejos la puerta abierta de la habitación.

― _Eso… fue raro._

― **_Eddie ¿Que es una mamá?_**

― _¿Como?_ ― Aún estaba con su cabeza perdida en el repentino discurso de su ex. ―

― **_Anne nos llamó nueva mamá._**

― _No soy una mamá._ ― Gruño indignado, sintiendo que era la primera vez que escuchaba ese denominativo para con su situación. ―

― **_¿Y que es una mamá?_** ― El simbionte volvió a repetir la pregunta, la curiosidad regreso intensificada al sentir como los recuerdos de su anfitrión se arremolinaban junto con sensaciones de vergüenza y duda. ―

Eddie suspiro pesadamente, intentando seguir ignorando la pregunta hasta que escuchó los quejidos de Sleeper, el pequeño había dejado de comer y luchaba por obtener su atención. Y fue como un acto reflejo, como trabajar en piloto automático al escucharlo. El periodista le levantó hasta su hombro dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda haciéndole eructar, paso siguiente lo acomodo en su otro brazo, listo para continuar su comida, al terminar de hacer todo eso en un modo tan automático y natural, se quedó mirando al vacío, tomando conciencia de lo que acababa de realizar.

― _Mierda… soy una mamá._

― **_Entonces, una mamá es quien cuida y alimenta a un bebé humano. Porque eso es lo que hacemos ahora mismo._** ― Observo detenidamente la expresión en el rostro de su anfitrión, parecía querer refutar sus palabras, pero a la vez no, una confusa bruma de pensamientos que recorrían a Eddie. ―

― _Yo no sé cómo se comporta una mamá, no conocí a la mía. Realmente todo lo que intentamos es ser buenos padres para Sleeper._

― **_Eso incluye dejarnos ayudarte, Eddie._**

En un instante el simbionte movió parte de sus extremidades hasta la bandeja llena de comida que había traído Anne, tomando un puñado de galletas. Eddie observó los movimientos del simbionte con la clara certeza de que Venom se comería de un solo bocado todo lo que había en la bandeja, pero cuál fue su mayor sorpresa al ver como este no comió nada, tan solo acerco las galletas hasta sus grandes manos, colocándolas delante de él.

― **_Comamos, Eddie._**

― _Eres un desgraciado persistente y amoroso._ ― Sintió como su rostro se tornaba rápidamente caliente por culpa de un sonrojo, estaba seguro que el pequeño acto de ofrecimiento del simbionte mando al carajo su molestia, además de darle un toque tierno y cursi a su situación. ―

― ** _Eddie nos ama, y nosotros amamos a Eddie, así nos diga parásito cuando estás molesto y cansado._**

Mientras la gran mano derecha del simbionte estaba llena de galletas, la izquierda se deslizó aferrando el cuello de Eddie, moviéndose suavemente por la nuca hasta asentarse con firmeza, luego de ello acortó la distancia para besar a su humano, juntándose en un movimiento suave, nada atrevido; era un beso tierno donde el simbionte solo quería hacer las paces y continuar con su labor.

Eddie lo perdono, no tenía cómo refutar la ofrenda de paz hecha con comida, él sabía que cuando Venom anteponía otra cosa que no fueran sus necesidades alimenticias, el asunto iba muy en serio. Luego de algunos mimos y una mirada piadosa de parte de Eddie, Venom empezó a comer, compartiendo todo lo que había en la bandeja por partes iguales, al final la comida iría a parar al mismo sitio, pero a Venom le agradaba ayudar a su anfitrión y "madre" de su hijo mientras este seguía alimentando a Sleeper. El hambre era atroz en ellos, tan grande que el periodista no se negó a comerse todo lo que Venom le acercó a la boca, compartieron como si se tratase de un día de picnic para dos enamorados muy empalagosos; para cuando Eddie estaba devorando los últimos bocados de su emparedado, escucharon un par de golpecitos en la puerta, era Dan que anunciaba su llegada, listo para la revisión y aclarar algunas posibles dudas a los padres primerizos.

― _¿Listos?_ ― El médico asomo su cabeza en la habitación, sin terminar de entrar, siempre mantenía una actitud prudente al recordar los arranques de sobreprotección del simbionte para con el bebé y Eddie. ―

― _Ya casi._ ― Eddie observó el rostro somnoliento y más que satisfecho de su hijo, imposible no sonreír ante la carita de Sleeper después de comer. ―

Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su hijo le limpio la pequeña boca de los restos de leche, paso siguiente se levantó del sillón mientras el simbionte retornaba al interior de su cuerpo, tan solo mostrándose como una pequeña masa negra con ojos que se acomodó en el hombro izquierdo de su anfitrión, dejándole el hombro derecho libre para que Eddie colocara a Sleeper sobre el. El simbionte poco a poco empezaba a comprender los patrones de alimentación y las cosas que se debían hacer para que su bebé estuviera bien, eso incluía el golpearle suavemente la espalda ¿Con qué fin? aún no lo descubre, después le preguntaría a Eddie porque el ritual de los golpecitos en la espalda cada vez que Sleeper terminaba de ser alimentado.

― _Gracias por la comida._ ― Eddie miró la bandeja ya vacía, satisfecho por todo lo que lograron comer. ―

― _No es nada, Anne me dijo que no habían comido nada decente en todo el día._ ― Dan miró con interés al pequeño niño dormido sobre el hombro del periodista. ― _Es mejor que empecemos revisando al bebé._

― **_¿Que le harás a Sleeper?_** ― El simbionte se materializó más aún sobre el hombro de Eddie, serpenteando ansioso por la revisión que ofrecía hacerle ese humano. ―

― _¿Sleeper? ¿Así lo nombraron?_ ― Dan sonrió enorme al escuchar el nombre, le pareció un tanto exótico pero tierno para un niño. ―

― _Si, ese es su nombre._

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación, Dan sabía que la pareja estaba ansiosa, Eddie se veía renuente a soltar al bebé, y Venom parecía en estado de alerta, con su rostro dientudo completamente formado, mirándolo fijamente. Ambos trabajando por instinto, y seguramente la actitud tan extremista de Eddie era culpa del simbionte y su unión.

― _Estamos claros en que solo será un pequeño chequeo médico, nada de lo que haga lastimara a su hijo, luego de eso, les dejare en paz para que puedan dormir, se ven agotados._

Eddie asintió sin poner peros, Dan dio un disimulado suspiro aliviado, moviendo el estetoscopio que traía colgado al cuello hasta sus orejas, indicándole a Eddie se sentara en la cama y dejara al niño sobre ella.

― _Está dormido._ ― Eddie colocó con mucho cuidado al bebé sobre la cama como Dan le indico, sintiéndose ansioso al saber que alguien más tocaría a su hijo. Nadie había tocado a Sleeper desde que nació, salvo Venom. ―

― _Tratare de no despertarlo_. ― El médico sonrió suavemente. ― _No soy pediatra, pero es un bebé humano, así que puedo verificar su estado de salud más básico._

― **_Nuestro hijo no es completamente humano._** ― El simbionte hablo tajantemente, observando cada minúsculo movimiento que efectuaba el médico. ―

― _Lo sé, Venom. Al menos en la ecografía que les hice, lucía muy humano._

Dan volvió su atención al bebé, moviendo la manta que lo abrigaba para observarlo con detenimiento. Empezó por detallar la piel de Sleeper, lucia sana y nada amarillenta, algo básico de vigilar en los recién nacidos, paso siguiente noto como habían cortado el cordón umbilical. Recordó el anécdota del simbionte sobre cómo se comieron la placenta, así que seguramente el corte del cordón tuvo que ser improvisado con algún objeto filoso, eso le dio un poco de temor por la posible infección que estaba latente a ocurrir.

― _¿Con que cortaron el cordón?_

― _Pues… Venom lo cortó de un mordisco._ ― Eddie se cruzó de brazos, recordando el impactante suceso. ―

― **_Estamos hechos para comer todo con un solo mordisco. Fue una mordida perfecta._**

Dan no se quejó al respecto, no tenía modo de decir si estuvo bien o mal lo que hizo el simbionte, bastaría con vigilar como cicatrizaba el resto del cordón hasta que se cayera; prefirió seguir su labor, comenzando a tocar con mucho cuidado el estómago de Sleeper, buscando algún abultamiento o anomalía, luego de ello reviso su corazón y pulmones, escuchando atentamente con el estetoscopio. En todo ese proceso el pequeño Sleeper permaneció dormido como si nada sucediera a pesar de los toques del médico.

― _Terminamos. Lo encuentro muy bien, pero recomendaría que busquen un pediatra, necesitará vacunas y sus citas reglamentarias._

― _Eso lo discutiremos a su debido momento._ ― Eddie no estaba muy seguro aun de exponer a su hijo al mundo y a otras personas, desconocidos que podrían no entender nada de su situación, y menos aún arriesgarse a que Sleeper comience a actuar o mostrar características de su otro padre delante de esos desconocidos. ―

― _Estarán bien, Eddie._ ― Dan le dio una mirada piadosa, no necesitaba saber las palabras del periodista para comprender la situación sobre el niño. ―

― _¿Alguna otra cosa que debamos saber?_ ― Eddie volvió a tomar al niño entre sus brazos, tratando de cambiar de tema. ―

― _Lo más obvio que notaran es que Sleeper pierda peso. Todos los bebes bajan algo de peso unos días después de nacer, lo mejor que pueden hacer es vigilar que coma bien, y que si necesitas alguna ayuda, pueden comprar fórmula para bebés._ _Les averiguare algunas marcas._

― **_Nuestro hijo no necesita de esas cosas, Eddie tiene suficiente leche para alimentarlo bien._**

Ok, otro tema más que el pobre de Eddie debe discutir seriamente con su compañero, nada de ventilar información sobre sus "labores maternas" con nadie. Por suerte Dan parecía mucho más adaptado a aceptar la peculiar situación actual del periodista, se tomó la información personal emitida por Venom como una buena noticia. Había empezado a meterse en esta situación por curiosidad, no todos los días te llega el ex tu mujer infestado por un parásito alienígena que le dio por aparearse y formar una familia híbrida. Ya vio, tocó y ayudó en muchas cosas que jamás imaginaría posibles, así que saber un detalle más sobre lo bien adaptado que estaba el cuerpo de Eddie para el bienestar de ese bebé le pareció obvio y natural.

El médico decidió que era suficiente interrupción, se despidió de la pareja deseándoles buenas noches y ofreciéndoles que si necesitaban alguna ayuda, que no temieran ir y preguntar. Al final la pareja volvió a la cama, pero esta vez el simbionte no dejo que Eddie se acostara como siempre, para asombro de su anfitrión, Venom volvió a salir casi por completo, tomando su gran figura fornida, ocupando buena parte de la cama, ubicándose a su lado.

― _Y… ¿pretendes quedarte toda la noche así, cariño?_ ― Eddie le observó entre curioso y divertido. ―

― **_Como dijimos, Eddie necesita dormir, nosotros nos ocuparemos de Sleeper._** ― Sin preguntar nada levantó al bebé de la cama con sus grandes manos, ubicándolo con mucho cuidado sobre su enorme pecho. Sleeper tan solo se removió ante el cambio de lugar, dando un pequeño bostezo y volviendo a quedarse profundamente dormido. ―

― _No quiero sonar como un desconfiado, pero ¿estas seguro de querer hacer esto?_ ― Acarició la espalda de su hijo mientras seguía mirando fascinado la diferencia de tamaños entre el pequeño bebé y su padre simbionte. ―

― **_Hemos prestado mucha atención a todo lo que hacemos con él._**

― _mmm… no estoy muy seguro de dejarte controlar mi cuerpo para que te ocupes de Sleeper, pero puedo dejar que me despiertes al menos luego de alimentarlo, revisare que este bien y volveré a dormir. ¿Te parece un buen trato?_ ― Sonrió suavemente, sintiendo como había una débil y agradable sensación fluyendo entre ambos, más calmados, sin la tensión de hace un rato antes. ―

― **_Eddie confía en nosotros._** ― El simbionte estiró su enorme brazo haciendo que su compañero quedara acurrucado junto a él, teniendo una vista privilegiada de su hijo dormido. ―

 _― Ya te dije que sí, lo sabes muy bien._

― **_Nos gusta sentir como todo nuestro cuerpo vibra cuando lo dices, se siente cálido, agradable, íntimo, es como…_**

― _Es amor, cariño. Así es el amor._

― **_Amamos a Eddie, siempre estaremos unidos. Y cuando ya no estés, yo me iré contigo, no quiero más anfitriones, ni más seres en el universo con los cuales quiera estar, solo deseo estar aquí, así._** ― Movió sus brazos hasta cubrir a Eddie y a Sleeper, haciéndoles sentir a ambos su decisión, la de permanecer con ellos siempre. ― **_Eddie, estas llorando._**

― _No, son las estúpidas hormonas, te hacen decir esas cosas…_ ― El nombrado se limpió de mala gana un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. ― _Y si, acepto que no quiero más nada en esta vida si no estás conmigo. Eres todo lo que necesito V, no hace falta más nada para que estemos bien._

― **_Estaremos bien, Eddie._**

 ** _Continuará…_**

Oh Dios, cómo me costó hacer este capítulo, siempre los capítulos que son como conectores entre sucesos me dan pelea, pero también me agrado todo el drama hormonal entre Eddie y Venom, así se siente cuando son nuevos padres, todo es tan confuso e incómodo y raro al inicio. Y pues, ahora veremos cómo Eddie vuelve a su vida laboral, como se las arregla con un bebé para cuidar y como el simbionte quiere ser lo más útil posible, amo a este plasma que busca ser lo mejor para ellos. Que cute y azucarado me salió esto hoy. Gracias por la paciencia, ¡y por todo! Nos leemos pronto con un nuevo capítulo, besitos y abrazos.


	13. En casa

**Capítulo 13**

 **En casa**

Una semana transcurrió desde la llegada al mundo de Sleeper, en esos días los nuevos padres aprovecharon de recuperarse del parto, descansar, dentro de lo que se podía con un bebé pequeño, y aprender cómo manejar su nueva vida de aquí en adelante. Y Ahora, finalmente estaban de regreso en su pequeño apartamento, dispuestos a reorganizar todo, limpiar y trabajar. Dan y Anne les acompañaron para realizar una limpieza profunda antes de que Eddie y Venom se instalarán con el bebé. Estuvieron fuera casi un mes, así que el sitio era un hervidero de polvo, desorden y el habitual aroma a encierro que adquiere cualquier lugar sin ventilación.

― _Sigo siendo partidaria de que busquen un nuevo apartamento._ ― Anne con trapeador en mano iba persiguiendo a Eddie por la sala del lugar, dándole una charla pro mudanza. ―

― _Eso lo pensaré luego de salir de mis deudas adquiridas..._ ― El periodista suspiro al recordar todo lo que le debía a sus amigos gracias a la accidentada llegada de Sleeper al mundo. ―

― _Este sitio no es tan malo._ ― Dan caminaba por todo el lugar ubicando los tomacorrientes, tapándolos con unos pequeños plásticos especiales para que no fueran un peligro cuando el bebé creciera.― _Tiene una buena ventilación, también podemos estar seguros que con el cambio del cableado en el edificio bajara la probabilidad de otro incendio. Lo único de lo cual podría quejarme es la ubicación; no hay escuelas cerca, ni parques infantiles._

Eddie se sintió un tanto desubicado al escuchar la sentencia del médico, él no había ni remotamente pensando en esas cosas. Sus preocupaciones actuales se basan en alimentar a Sleeper, dormir y volver a trabajar, no tenía idea de que le serviría una escuela o un parque infantil en estos momentos.

― _**Eddie ¿nos mudaremos?**_ ― La voz del simbionte resonó en lo profundo de su mente, sobresaltado por la conversación que mantenían los humanos en su hogar. ―

― _No, cariño. Eso está muy lejos de suceder._

― _Aun tienes tiempo para pensarlo._ ― Anne le miró con emoción, pasando a su lado, ahora cargada de bolsas con basura y otras cosas que reunieron para desechar. ―

― _Créanme que estamos muy bien aquí, el sitio tiene la medida perfecta para nosotros tres._ ― Eddie se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, asomándose con cuidado para ver a Sleeper que aún dormía dentro de su pequeña cuna. ―

― _¿Y si deciden tener más niños?_

Dan formuló la pregunta de modo muy inocente, pero eso no pareció divertido a ojos de Eddie, apenas lo escucho dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose de la habitación, buscando con la mirada al médico.

― _No, no tengo planes de más niños por lo que me reste vida._

― _**Ya cambiarás de opinión, amor.**_ ― El simbionte le respondió en un tono malicioso desde el fondo de su cabeza. ―

― _Te aseguro que no cambiaré de opinión, V._ ― Las palabras de Eddie fueron tajantes y secas, en su típica platica que parecía un monólogo para el que no sabía de la existencia del simbionte dentro de él. ―

Para ese instante el médico decidió no tocar más ese tema, se notaba que su comentario había abierto una muy peculiar discusión entre Eddie y Venom.

― _Creo que... voy a ayudar a Anne con las bolsas de basura._

Mientras Dan escapaba, Eddie se dio media vuelta murmurando, buscando algún sitio donde calmarse un poco, encaminando sus pasos al baño, encerrándose allí. Al entrar dio un gran suspiro; regresar a su apartamento era genial, pero tener que lidiar con esos comentarios, no. Parecía que nadie entendía lo abrumador de pensar siquiera en más niños. Aún luchaba con todos los cambios físicos y emocionales que causaba Sleeper en el. Se sentía cansado físicamente por sus menos horas de sueño, a pesar de que Venom y el llegaron al acuerdo de compartir el cuidado de Sleeper por las noches, sin embargo, eso no le evitaba despertar para asegurarse que todo estaba bien con el bebé.

Venom ayudaba mucho, aprendió muy rápido cómo hacer casi todo; controlando el cuerpo de Eddie era capaz de alimentarlo, cambiar un pañal y volver a dormirlo. También descubrieron en esas primeras noches que Sleeper sabía cuándo el simbionte controlaba el cuerpo de su anfitrión, al inicio parecía confundido mientras comía, mirando fijamente a Venom, a veces peleaba para no comer esperando que su padre dejara de controlar la situación, Sleeper era muy bueno para percibir todo. En esa semana Eddie acabó siendo despertado la mayoría de las ocasiones, con solo hacerlo, el niño dejaba de pelear y aceptaba ser alimentado. El recuerdo de esas situaciones le trajo a colación otro suceso muy incómodo, consecuencia de sus labores maternas.

― _Hmmm..._ ― Con mucho cuidado el periodista llevó las manos hasta su pecho, acariciando los costados, masajeándose en un modo poco efectivo para aliviar la incomodidad que crecía entre cada toma de su hijo.―

― _**Sleeper despertara pronto.**_

― _Ruego que lo haga, siento que explotaran. No creí que sería así, tan... tan abundante._ ― Fijó su mirada en el espejo del baño, analizando su reflejo. ―

― _**Es lo que nuestro bebé necesita para crecer bien.**_

― _Están más grandes. Dios, se notan así lleve puesto el suéter_.― Se giró quedando de perfil ante el espejo. ― _Parecen... más pequeños que los de Anne._ ― Colocó las manos contra su pecho, como tomando medidas mentalmente. ―

El simbionte hizo un sonido muy peculiar en el fondo, como tratando de distraer a Eddie que intentaba sacar a flote en su memoria la sensación de los pechos desnudos de su ex.

― _¿Estas celoso?_ ― Sonrió de medio lado al descubrir los intentos de Venom por velar esos pensamientos. ―

― _**No.**_

― _Si lo estas. Así como tú sabes muy bien que pienso, yo también he aprendido algunas cosas. Y estas ciertamente muy celoso, cariño._

― _**Eddie no necesita esos recuerdos inútiles, nosotros podemos decirte que eres perfecto tal como estas.**_ ― Deslizó algunas de sus extremidades bajo la ropa, tocando con suavidad sus pectorales, percibiendo mejor aún la piel caliente y tensa por su llenura. ―

― _¡Hey! No hagas eso, menos ahora que están así. Causaras un desastre._ ― Se tragó un inoportuno jadeo al sentir como ya su compañero le había apresado los pezones, apretandolos con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlos gotear. ― _Oh... Mierda._

― _**ssshh, aliviaremos a Eddie.**_

― _Te estas... vengando por lo de los pechos de Anne._ ― Gruño al sentir que no solo los delgados y atrevidos tentáculos negros estaban trabajando en su pecho, ahora bajaban por su vientre rumbo a sus pantalones deportivos. ― _No, no hagas nada de lo que nos vamos a arrepentir después. ¡Tenemos visitas!_

― _ **No hemos tenido sexo desde el día del incendio.**_ ― Su voz gruesa y rasposa reverberaba en un modo muy sensual dentro de la cabeza de su anfitrión. ― _**Extrañamos la sensación de nuestro cuerpo lleno de excitación, los gemidos, el aroma que despedimos por todos nuestros poros, extrañamos lo estrecho y humed...**_

― _¡ALTO A ESOS RECUERDOS!_ ― Eddie retrocedió dos pasos, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de evitar que el simbionte usara todas esas memorias eróticas que guardaban juntos, las sensaciones, los recuerdos. Aún no se sentía cómodo para reanudar su vida íntima. ―

― _ **Eddie no debe temer, nuestro cuerpo sano completamente. Regeneramos todo dentro de nosotros, es como si nunca hubiéramos pasado por el parto.**_

― _Diablos, eso quiere decir que si lo hacemos... se sentirá como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos._ ― Masculló intrigado; si toda su musculatura interna se renovó, era como volver a ser una especie de virgen, una y otra vez si el simbionte lo deseaba. ―

― _**Divertido.**_

― _No es divertido, es morboso._ ― Apretó sus manos contra las extremidades negras que intentaban abrirse paso hacia sus pantalones. ― _No quieres verme enfadado, cariño. No voy hacer nada aun._

― _**¿Nada?**_ ― El simbionte se detuvo al sentir la férrea decisión de su anfitrión, realmente todo su cuerpo le daba alertas de no seguir tocándolo.―

― _NADA._

Y antes que Venom pudiera preguntar el trasfondo en la negativa de Eddie por tener intimidad, les interrumpió el llanto de Sleeper. Eddie reaccionó de inmediato saliendo del baño y pasando a la habitación para encargarse del bebé. Allí murió el tema, el simbionte no pudo hacer más investigaciones al respecto ya que la mente y cuerpo de Eddie estaban en otras prioridades: como terminar de acomodar el apartamento antes que Anne y Dan se fueran y tuvieran que terminar de hacer todo ellos solos.

Al caer la noche ya el sitio estaba sumamente limpio, habían sacado todo lo que no fuera útil, entre cajas, papeles y tonterías que las personas van acumulando con el pasar del tiempo y que no vuelven a ser usadas. Hasta la posición del sofá y mobiliario más básico fue cambiada, dejando una especie de corredor entre la habitación del periodista y el resto de las otras áreas, Anne creía que sería mucho más fácil para Eddie moverse de un lado a otro; recordaba que estando en su apartamento Eddie casi rueda por el suelo al tropezar con una mesita de la sala, estaban en la cocina desayunando cuando el bebé despertó, Eddie salió a toda prisa sin ver por dónde iba, y si no hubiese sido por Venom que evitó la caída, el pobre hombre tendría el recuerdo de una fractura de nariz.

Eddie se despidió de Anne y Dan dándoles una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento, asintiendo con su cabeza a cada cosa que les decía la pareja; parecía como si estuvieran dejando a un hijo solo, dándole las indicaciones de que hacer y no hacer mientras se ausentaban. El periodista aceptó toda la charla sin molestarse, en verdad Anne y Dan se habían portado demasiado bien con ellos, le demostraron que querían mucho a Sleeper y que no dudarían a ayudarles nuevamente.

― _**Al fin...**_ ― El simbionte finamente brotó sobre el hombro de su anfitrión al ver como cerraba la puerta de su hogar. ― _**No iban a irse nunca.**_

― _No seas malo, V. Dan y Anne fueron de mucha ayuda._ ― Eddie encaminó sus pasos hasta quedar en medio de la pequeña sala de estar, admirando lo amplia, limpia y agradable que se veía. ― _Mira como quedo todo, parece otro lugar._

― _**mmm... No está mal.**_ ― Venom observó con atención la pequeña sala. ―

― _Entonces estamos oficialmente en casa._ ― Llevo una de sus manos hasta el rostro del simbionte, acariciándole bajo la quijada, sintiendo una leve y agradable vibración en respuesta, como un ronroneo. ― _Mañana iremos a comprar algunas cosas, también necesito ponerme al día con el trabajo._

― _ **Eddie... Amor, deberíamos aprovechar que Sleeper está dormido.**_ ― Reclinó su rostro dientudo contra la mejilla del nombrado. ―

Venom busco entablar nuevamente el tema de su intimidad, indagar en las reacciones de su amante luego de quedar solos en su hogar.

― _Es cierto, cariño._ ― Eddie se movió hasta la habitación, mirando con cuidado dentro de la cuna, comprobando que Sleeper seguía dormido. ― _Deberíamos ducharnos y hacer algo de cenar, ahora tenemos un reloj llamado bebé._

Y nuevamente la corriente de pensamientos en Eddie estaba muy lejos de las ideas de Venom. Así quedó otra vez el tema, por más ganas que tuviese el simbionte, respetaba la decisión de su anfitrión. Quizás aún era muy pronto para que Eddie deseara algo más que no fuera apoyo, cariño y ayuda con Sleeper.

La realidad de estar finalmente solos y no tener ayuda les dio en la cara a la mañana siguiente. Eddie no despertó con el agradable aroma de café recién hecho, tampoco recibió la visita mañanera de Dan y Anne para saber cómo estaba el bebé. Este era un despertar pesado y agotador, no muy diferente de los anteriores en relación al desgaste físico vivido en toda esa semana como nuevos padres, pero no podía evitar extrañar las atenciones extras de sus amigos. Con mucho cuidado se estiró en la cama, notando que Sleeper dormía acurrucado contra su pecho, seguramente el simbionte lo sacó de la cuna en la madrugada, a veces despertaba con el pequeño dormido junto a él.

Eddie se movió cuidadosamente, colocando un par de almohadas para evitar que el bebé rodara fuera de la cama si despertaba. Sleeper tendría solo una semana de vida, pero no estaba seguro si con su genética medio simbionte este niño acababa siendo más impredecible que un bebé humano.

― _V, cariño._ ― Eddie le llamo aun sentado en la cama, le parecía curioso no sentir a Venom en su cabeza dándole el parte de todo lo que hizo con Sleeper mientras el dormía. ―

Al ponerse en pie noto como varias finas y viscosas líneas negras se perdían fuera de el por sus piernas, entendió que Venom no estaba presente completamente. Dio un último vistazo a su hijo y paso a averiguar qué demonios estaba causando que el simbionte estuviese tan alejado de él, podía sentir que su conexión estaba interrumpida de un modo curioso, como si Venom hubiera puesto un muro mental entre ellos.

― _V._ ― Se detuvo en la sala, mirando con total asombro al descubrir el paradero de su huésped alienígena y padre de su bebé. ― _Oh... esto sí que es nuevo._

Eddie no supo qué expresión poner al ver al simbionte parado frente al pequeño mesón de la cocina, tenía su espléndida y enorme figura completamente formada, imponente en la pequeña área destinada a la cocina. Se notaba que Venom estaba intentando hacer algo; sobre el mesón había un gran desastre: harina esparcida encima, debajo y hasta sobre el mismo simbionte, varios tazones de diferentes tamaños, todos sucios, un envase de dos litros de leche vacío, también la docena de huevos que habían comprado ayer mismo brillaba por su ausencia, tan solo quedó el pequeño contenedor plástico donde venían.

― _**Eddie.**_ ― El simbionte noto su presencia al tenerlo casi que tras él. Había interrumpido su conexión para evitar que su compañero supiera que estaba haciendo. ―

El nombrado no dijo nada, tan solo se movió hasta el fregadero y tomó un pequeño paño que reposaba junto a los platos limpios, paso siguiente abrió el grifo, humedeciendo la tela un poco, al terminar cerró el grifo y se dio la vuelta deteniéndose frente al simbionte.

― _Parece que te atacó la harina._ ― Sonrió al tiempo que tomaba una de las garras del simbionte y pasaba a tratar de limpiarlas con el paño húmedo, no sabía si funcionaria, pero de igual modo lo intento. ―

― _Si tenías tanta hambre debías despertarme, cariño._

― _**Queríamos hacernos el desayuno**_. ― Gruño frustrado por el resultado. ―

― ¿Panqueques?

― _**Si...**_

― _Hummm, creo que también te enseñare a hacer eso._

― _**Eddie, necesitamos comer, pronto.**_

― _Oh si, muero de hambre tanto como tú, pero creo que no podremos hacer nada de desayuno, tu batalla campal con la harina, los huevos y la leche dejaron en números rojos la despensa._

Eddie volvió a mirar el desastre en el mesón, definitivamente tenía que enseñarle a Venom como preparar algunas cosas sencillas o perderían más comida en sus atrevidos arranques culinarios.

― _Vamos a esperar que Sleeper despierte, lo alimentamos y luego salimos por víveres, necesitamos reponer la despensa._ ― Con mucha ternura se alzó tanto como pudo en la punta de sus pies, tratando de besar la quijada de su amante. ―

Venom correspondió el beso pasando sus gruesos brazos por la cintura de Eddie, cubriéndolo completamente, inclinándose para permitir que los mimos de su anfitrión desencadenaran una agradable sensación entre ellos, sintiendo como los carnosos labios de su humano iban besándole la quijada, jugando un poco. Devolvió la caricia deslizando su larga y húmeda lengua por las mejillas de su amante, bajando al cuello, serpenteando hasta perderse dentro de la sudadera, causando que Eddie diera un pequeño jadeo placentero, aceptando el inesperado toque. Todo esto le daba a entender al simbionte que su anfitrión no estaba tan negado a intimar, solo parecía que existían unos momentos mejores que otros para proponerlo, y ahora mismo Eddie estaba más abierto y dispuesto, su mente y cuerpo acompasados en aceptar sus toques, dándole sutiles avisos: piel erizada, jadeos, labios hinchados y rosados, lubricando; ¡tantas apetitosas sensaciones!

― _**Eddie es tan tibio.**_ ― Venom inclinó su rostro contra el cuello del nombrado, hundiéndose en el, sintiendo todo el calor que emanaba de allí mientras su lengua seguía jugando por debajo de la ropa, acariciando la clavícula, bajando un poco más hasta rozar los sensibles pezones. ― _**Y ahora, hueles tan dulce, sabes tan dulce, apetecible...**_

― _Ahh... no deberíamos hacer esto, aún no._ ― Sintió como su compañero le cubría más aún con su cuerpo negro y viscoso, apretándolo contra el mesón, tocando toda su piel expuesta, acariciándole dulcemente al mismo tiempo que esa condenada lengua apretaba sus pezones, uno a la vez. ― _V..._

― _ **No haremos nada malo, Eddie.**_ ― Varias de sus extremidades viajaron rumbo a los pantalones de dormir del nombrado, bajándolos de un tirón hasta las rodillas, liberando un evidente miembro erecto. ― _**Lo deseamos, nuestro cuerpo desea sentir un orgasmo, podemos hacer eso para ti.**_

― _Oh mierda... está bien, solo eso, nada mas eso, V. No quiero_... ― Inclinó su frente contra el pecho del simbionte, respirando pesadamente ante la excitación. ―

― _**No quieres más nada, lo sabemos, amor. Tus pensamientos son de ambos.**_

Venom no quiso cortar el momento para preguntarle a Eddie porque no deseaba nada más, estaba bien que al menos le dejara tocarlo de ese modo otra vez; disfrutaría de compartir un orgasmo, pero no lo haría del modo habitual. Con mucha suavidad movió sus garras negra hasta las caderas de su amante, apresándole para que no se moviera; ahora frente a él, paso a besarlo, deslizar su lengua dentro de aquella tentadora boca rosada que lo recibió con necesidad, hundiéndose suavemente una y otra vez, sintiendo como su humano se revolvía bajo el, estirando las manos para recargarlas contra su pecho, rasguñando infructuosamente, toques que parecerían salvajes para un simple humano, resultaban caricias sobre la piel negra y flexible del simbionte.

Eddie consideraba ese beso como una droga poderosa, siempre era así, mientras sentía todas esas sensaciones desencadenadas dentro de su boca y paladar, noto que Venom no estaba haciendo ni el mínimo intento por acariciar su miembro desatendido, solitario, algo que no debería ocurrir si llegaron al acuerdo de un orgasmo. El esperaba una buena masturbada, de esas que lo hacían ver las estrellas.

― _V..._ ― Logró articular su nombre cuando el simbionte acabó el beso, dejándolo respirar libremente otra vez, jadeando por más aire, quería quejarse por la falta de atenciones a su dolorosa erección, pero no pudo, otra sensación muy diferente invadió su cuerpo, un calor abrasador dentro de él, focalizado en sus bajos, como si el simbionte estuviera jugando con su interior. ― _¿Que estas... haciendo?_

― _**Acariciando, Eddie. Te haremos llegar, solo disfrutemos.**_ ― Sus palabras fueron acompañadas de un toque directo a la próstata, desde dentro. ―

Las piernas le temblaron, la nueva caricia fue tan intensa e inesperada que Eddie se tragó un grito hundiendo su rostro contra el amplio pecho de Venom, no podía alzar la voz de ese modo, despertarían a Sleeper. Nublado entre el placer y el asombro echó su cabeza atrás, descubriendo como el simbionte le sonreía, una sonrisa maliciosa, intoxicante.

― _**¿Qué tal, amor?... ¿te gusta?**_ ― Venom se inclinó acercándose al rostro de Eddie, mirándolo fijamente, con su lengua serpenteante que se posó bajo su quijada, lamiéndole completamente, recogiendo todo lo que despedía la piel de su anfitrión. ―

― _Es..._ ― Eddie no pudo decir nada, tan solo jadeaba buscando apoyo contra el mesón, una de sus manos logró posarse sobre la sucia superficie llena de harina y la rara mezcla que había hecho el simbionte en su intento de hacer panqueques, la otra mano buscaba con desesperación tocar su miembro dolorosamente necesitado. ―

― _**No.**_

Venom estiró varias extremidades más por las muñecas de Eddie, causando que este quedara boquiabierto al sentir como perdía el control sobre sus manos, viendo como el simbionte le obligó a que las alzara por sobre su cabeza, juntándolas arriba, como si estuvieran amarradas con un intrincado lazo viscoso y negro.

― _**Eddie, no juegues tú solo. Pediste un orgasmo, nos daremos un orgasmo... sin tocarnos allí.**_ ― Una de sus garras se deslizó sutilmente por el pene, acariciando la punta enrojecida, totalmente húmeda y esperando ser atendida. ―

La sentencia de Venom fue sellada con otro estratégico toque por dentro. Eddie lanzó un gemido gutural, ansioso por la necesidad de tocarse, de acabar con ese calor incómodo en su ingle, la presión en sus bajos, el débil dolor ante la necesidad de liberarse, también la nueva y rara sensación de humedad que se deslizaba por entre sus muslos. Maldecía mentalmente las ganas que le estaba despertando el simbionte, deseos obscenos de ser penetrado, que le diera la vuelta y lo estampara contra el mesón, que de algún modo le permitiera venirse. Quiso deslizar ese pensamiento lejos, no hacerlo tan notorio, el simbionte lo sentiría, se aprovecharía de eso para provocarlo más, pero no hubo tiempo de ocultarlo, su cuerpo tembló al sentir otro toque por dentro, estremecido ante el siguiente ataque; Venom trabajaba llenándolo completamente con sus extremidades negras, empujando una y otra vez contra ese maldito y agradable punto que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Los pensamientos ya no estaban claros, Eddie tan solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, vislumbrando imágenes en su mente, era el simbionte mostrándole lo que veía desde su lugar frente a él, Eddie podía apreciarse a sí mismo, atrapado contra el mesón, sudoroso y sonrojado, jadeando, con sus brazos alzados sobre la cabeza, desvestido de la cintura hasta las rodillas, su miembro dolorosamente erecto, goteando a más no poder por el venidero orgasmo, sus piernas empapadas entre sudor y otro fluido que bajaba por las caras internas de sus muslos; el simbionte sabia como hacerlo sentir sucio y a la vez excitado, hacerlo mirarse en ese deplorable estado de necesidad, como si fuera un castigo.

Para Venom esto resultaba excitante, divertido y claro que contagioso porque lo que sentía Eddie el también lo percibía, no deseaba detenerse, aun no, aquí que le siguió acariciando lentamente, moviendo con suavidad sus extremidades en el interior de Eddie, bajando el ritmo, apreciando las sensaciones que se cruzaban por su conexión, el exquisito y ansioso momento antes del orgasmo.

Los pensamientos de Eddie eran un mezclote de placer y ansiedad por llegar al orgasmo, Venom nadaba entre todo eso, disfrutando de lo que no habían hecho por casi dos meses, de lo adictivo que era sentir el cuerpo de su anfitrión cargado de hormonas y sustancias únicas que solo la excitación activaba; pero no podía durar más, estaban contra reloj, sabía que su hijo despertaría en cualquier momento y eso apagaría por completo la excitación de Eddie, así que volvió a acelerar sus caricias, girando, engrosando las extremidades dentro al tiempo que golpeaba un par de veces más el punto exacto, sintiendo como su Eddie tembló completamente, moviendo sus caderas en un vano esfuerzo por acompañar la necesidad de liberarse. El último toque fue intenso, tan profundo y perfecto que finalmente Venom permitió que su anfitrión se deshiciera en un monumental orgasmo, compartiendo la placentera sensación de desvanecimiento, cosquilleo, calor y espasmos; la agonía de sentirse liberado, manchando el negro pecho del simbionte.

Eddie se derrumbó sobre Venom al sentir como le soltaba las muñecas y caderas, jadeando pesadamente, hundido en un leve letargo agradable, hasta podría quedarse dormido allí mismo, recargado en el firme pecho del simbionte.

― _Había imaginado otra cosa..._ ― Susurro luego de tragar saliva, buscando lubricar su garganta seca por los jadeos y gemidos que emitió momentos atrás. ― _Eres un simbionte atrevido._

― _ **Eddie no deseaba tener sexo, pero...**_ ― Venom le tomo la barbilla con su enorme garra negra, haciendo que lo mirara directamente a sus ojos iridiscentes. ― _**Haremos que lo desees, que recuerdes, hacerte mío otra vez.**_ ― Su otra garra bajo delicadamente, rozándose contra el vientre sonrojado y desnudo. _**― Llenarte hasta que no podamos más, una y otra vez...**_

 _ **Continuara…**_


	14. Llamando la atención

**Llamando la atención**

La fría mañana de octubre les presentaba una nueva situación a los padres primerizos. Luego del intenso e inesperado encuentro cariñoso junto al mesón de la cocina y de terminar con una despensa vacía, Eddie descubrió que ya no podrían salir de casa como antes, subir a su motocicleta e ir al cualquier parte por víveres.

El periodista pensaba seriamente en su nuevo reto mientras estaba sentado en la cama terminando de alimentar a Sleeper, su cabeza analizaba el cómo harían de aquí en adelante, les tocaría seguir usando transporte público; pero más importante que eso, era que su bebé estaba muy pequeño para ser expuesto al exterior. Dan se los advirtió, Sleeper aún no tiene desarrollado su propio sistema inmunológico, lo único que le protege del mundo exterior son las defensas que todo recién nacido recibe a través de la leche materna. Sin vacunas y con solo una semana de vida, un bebé normalmente no es expuesto a la calle hasta el mes o algo más, no sin antes haber pasado por una consulta pediátrica. Y Venom refutaba con terquedad las advertencias de Dan, el simbionte estaba muy seguro que Sleeper no funcionaba como un humano normal, según él, su bebé no era tan indefenso ante los ataques externos del ambiente, su parte simbionte debía protegerle de muchas enfermedades que podrían matar a un bebé humano, pero Eddie ni remotamente trataría de confirmar las palabras de su compañero simbionte, quedaba claro que Sleeper sería tratado como un bebé normal hasta que descubrieran cómo demonios funcionaba su genética.

― _Necesitamos ir de compras no muy lejos._ ― Acarició el puente de su nariz al tiempo que daba un pequeño suspiro. ―

El pensar tanto en salir le estaba quitando las ganas de hacerlo, pero el hambre que los carcomía resultaba ineludible. Cubrir los requerimientos calóricos de Sleeper les obligaba a comer aún más de lo que estaban acostumbrados, Eddie no tenía ganas de lidiar con un bebé llorando sin parar por hambre y a su padre simbionte haciéndole coro.

― _ **Eddie... comamos huevos y tocino ¡mucho tocino!―**_ Venom serpenteaba ansioso sobre el hombro de su anfitrión, esperando que su hijo terminara su comida para poder salir por la de ellos. ―

― _Deberíamos desayunar fuera. ¿Recuerdas ese pequeño restaurante cerca de la tienda de la señora Chen? Es perfecto, comeremos allí y después pasaremos por los víveres de la semana._

― _ **¿Tendremos una cita?**_

― _¿Como que una cita?_

― _ **La primera vez que fuimos allí dijiste que era como una cita.**_ ―Venom recordaba muy bien esa salida, fue una de las primeras veces que Eddie se atrevió a llevarlos a comer en un sitio público después de estar conviviendo en su cuerpo. ―

― _Oh... No, esto no es una cita, cariño. Primero que nada, lo hacemos más por necesidad que por recreación, y como segundo punto, las parejas tienen citas sin llevar a sus hijos con ellos._ ― Sonrió divertido por la idea que surcó la cabeza del simbionte. ―

Cuando Sleeper terminó su desayuno Eddie pudo comenzar a alistarse para esa salida. Busco ropa abrigada para vestir su hijo, quería evitar a toda costa que se enfermera por el clima frío. Paso siguiente, llenó un pequeño morral con algunas cosas como: pañales, toallitas húmedas, algo más de ropa, una manta. No sabía si una salida de un par de horas era lo suficientemente larga como para llevar todo eso, pero prefirió ser precavido ante las dudas y su obvia inexperiencia.

― _**Es mucha ropa.**_ ― Venom miraba a su pobre hijo envuelto en innumerables prendas, inútiles a su parecer. Él podría cubrirlo con facilidad y ayudarle a mantener su temperatura corporal, pero Eddie estaba negado a que hicieran eso en la calle, como siempre, debían mantener un bajo perfil. ―

― _No es mucha, allí afuera está helado._ ― El periodista acomodo con cuidado un gorro afelpado sobre la cabecita de Sleeper. ―

Dejó a Sleeper dentro de su cuna para el poder vestirse también, Eddie estaba muy contento de ya no tener el vientre voluminoso de nueve meses, había perdido la mayoría de su peso luego del parto, aún mantenía una figura rellena pero aceptable para su situación, mágicamente no se iban a ir los casi 12 kilos extras que subió durante el embarazo. Su ropa se ajustaría nuevamente, lo único nuevo en todo esto era tener prendas que facilitaran el alimentar a Sleeper, nada de ropa muy ajustada o difícil de abrir o subir. Y por último, estrenaría algo que le regaló Anne, el detalle perfecto para usar en esta salida.

― _**No necesitamos esa cosa.**_ ― Venom se quejaba al ver como Eddie tardaba demasiado en alistarse por culpa de una tira larga de tela color gris claro.― _**Podemos sostener a Sleeper mientras hacemos las compras.**_

― _No puedes hacer eso, V. Sabes perfectamente que no debes mostrarte cuando estamos en la calle._ ― Llevó la tela alrededor de su cintura, dándole un par de vueltas, mirando un pequeño papel impreso con las instrucciones de como colocar un fular. ―

― _**No confiamos en un trozo de tela.**_ ― Venom gruñó al tiempo que estiraba varias de sus extremidades hasta la cuna, sacando a Sleeper de ella mientras Eddie seguía batallando con su estúpida tela. ―

― _¿Qué intentas hacer?_ ― Eddie observó como el simbionte movilizó a Sleeper hasta dejarlo contra su pecho, paso siguiente, tomó la tela estirándola por encima de ellos, cubriendo sus extremidades negras y viscosas bajo ella. ―

― _ **Ajusta esa porquería por encima de nosotros. Somos mejores que cualquier cosa inventada para cargar a nuestro hijo.**_

― _No parece una mala idea._

Este tipo de situaciones hacían que Eddie se convenciera día a día que Venom era sumamente sobreprotector con Sleeper, a su manera muy particular estaba siendo un buen padre, mejor que muchos humanos, incluidos sus propios progenitores.

La brisa fría de la mañana les dio en el rostro cuando por fin pisaron la calle, con mucho cuidado Eddie volvió a revisar como estaba Sleeper, se veía cómodo durmiendo acurrucado contra su pecho, abrigado, y de paso, envuelto en las negras extremidades del simbionte, por encima y a la vista del resto, Eddie parecía que estaba utilizando un fular común y corriente. En su espalda cargaba el morral, la pañalera que habían comprado meses atrás les resultaba tediosa y sosa, el morral era más él.

― _Bueno, chicos, este será nuestro primer paseo, o algo parecido._ ― Eddie susurro al tiempo que emprendía el paso calle abajo, el restaurante donde pretendían desayunar quedaba a unas cinco cuadras, muy cerca de donde harían las compras después. ―

Mientras caminaban, él podía percibir como Venom se deslizaba por encima del bebé, parecía ajustar mejor su agarre bajo las telas del fular, además de que Eddie también estaba sintiendo una leve ansiedad, como una especie de sensación de prisa, acelerando poco a poco su andar, en un inicio era inconsciente de ello hasta que comenzó a perder un poco el aliento, deteniéndose en seco al llegar a una esquina, el semáforo en rojo le permitió buscar el modo de comunicarse con Venom, algo sucedía y no era normal sentir esas sensaciones, no le pertenecían; la mejor forma que se le ocurrió al periodista para conversar con su compañero fue sacar su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta, como si estuviese contestando una llamada.

― _Cariño ¿estás algo ansioso?_ ― Giró la cabeza a ambos lados, notando que solo había un par de personas junto a él esperando que el semáforo cambiara a verde para poder cruzar la calle. ―

― _ **La gente nos mira.**_ ― La voz del simbionte se escuchó muy incómoda en el fondo de la cabeza de su anfitrión. ―

― _No creo que sea así, estás exagerando._ ― Sutilmente observó a una de las personas que estaba a su izquierda, era una señora mayor, y si, por un instante sintió como ella desvió la mirada al verse descubierta. ― _Solo fue una mirada casual._

― _ **Esa humana no ha dejado de vernos, nos observa como si supiera que estoy aquí.**_

― _V, déjame explicarte algo_. ― Eddie se alejó un poco de lugar para que la señora que tenía alterado a Venom dejara de verlos. ― _Los humanos, en especial las mujeres, son muy... como decirlo, les llama la atención un hombre solo con un bebé tan pequeño. No es lo habitual, quizás eso es lo que estás notando al sentir sobre nosotros esas miradas curiosas._

― _ **La mayoría si fueron humanas, no hay duda, ellas miran. No nos gusta cómo nos miran, parecen deseosas de acercarse a nosotros.**_

― _Curiosidad, son curiosas, solo eso._ ― Eddie empezó a caminar al ver que el semáforo cambió a su favor, aún con el celular en su oreja para disimular su monólogo. ― _Acostúmbrate, cariño. Sucederá seguido, para todo el mundo yo soy un padre soltero._

― _**Sleeper tiene un progenitor y soy yo, tú eres su madre.**_

― _Ambos somos la mamá y el papá de Sleeper_. ― Hablo en un tono más alto, tratando de reubicar su lugar en esa ecuación. ―

― _ **Eddie ¿Quien puso la carga genética dentro de ti?**_

― _Dios... no es el tema que quisiera entablar contigo en la calle ¿podríamos dejar ese preciso tema para un lugar más privado? como en la casa._

― _ **Fuiste mío, Eddie, y lo volverás a ser. Dejamos claras nuestras intenciones esta mañana.**_

― _Perfecto, tú lo pediste. Hablaremos sobre ese asunto cuando regresemos a casa, necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas antes que te deje "poner tu carga genética" dentro de mí otra vez._ ― Sus mejillas se sintieron repentinamente muy calientes, sonrojadas por la discusión que él quiso posponer ante lo incómodo que resultaría. ―

― _ **Eddie...**_

― _En casa, ya vamos a llegar al restaurante, voy a guardar el celular y te portaras bien._

Venom asintió de mala gana, gruñendo ante la decisión de su anfitrión, para él no había un lugar mejor o peor en donde discutir sobre esa situación, se sentía hasta ofendido por tantas y extrañas señales que le daba el cuerpo de Eddie, más temprano pareció muy dispuesto a dejarlo hacerlo, pero no, al final no ocurrió, fue divertido cambiar la modalidad, pero tarde o temprano sus instintos volverían a alborotarse y sabía que ambos no podrían negarse a tener sexo, los ajustes en ambos para una reproducción humana debían ser cumplidos, de algún modo.

Eddie obvio las quejas de Venom y entró al pequeño restaurante, feliz de sentirse inundado por el aroma a café recién hecho, un olor que se mezclaba entre los de diferentes comidas, todas llamativas a sus sentidos y los del simbionte. Ambos procesaban la necesidad imperante de alimentarse a un punto en que su estómago ya dolía y la boca le salivaba en abundancia. Con una prisa imperante Eddie busco con la mirada el lugar perfecto donde sentarse, eligiendo una pequeña mesa de dos puestos en el fondo del local, perfecta para que pudieran comer en paz y no ser observados fácilmente por el resto de los clientes.

Habían comido allí un par de veces, y siempre fue a primera hora de la mañana cuando la gente tiene prisa por llegar a sus trabajos, entran por café, algo fácil de comer y salen rápido, nadie estaba pendiente de un hombre solitario sentado al fondo del lugar, sin embargo, ahora era muy diferente, lamentablemente Eddie fue el foco de atención para una de las meseras que lo vio entrar; no había ni puesto su trasero en la silla cuando la jovencita ya estaba parada a su lado con un par de menús entre sus manos, sonriendo amablemente.

― _Muy buenos días, señor._

― _Buenos días._ ― El periodista llevo sus manos instintivamente hacia Sleeper, como cuidando de no tropezar contra el borde de la mesa donde tomó asiento. ―

― _Tenga._ ― La chica le extendió los dos menús. ―

Eddie tomo solo uno, dejando a la mesera con el otro en la mano, por su mirada parecía intrigada al ver que no agarro los dos, además de esperar que alguien más se acercara a la mesa para acompañarlo.

― _¿Comerá solo?_ ― Observó con más curiosidad aún el bulto que representaba Sleeper. ―

― _**Eddie, esta humana será nuestro desayuno si sigue mirándonos así.**_

― _¡No!... no. Disculpe, yo..._ ― Carraspeó tratando de obviar las inesperadas amenazas que profería Venom dentro de su cabeza, sonaba muy capaz de hacerlo ante el hambre que tenían.― Señorita, _vine solo, y lo único que deseo es desayunar en paz, podría por favor traerme una gran taza de café negro, la más grande que tenga, mientras, iré revisando que voy a pedir._

― _Esta bien, ya se lo traigo._ ― La mesera se alejó dudosa por la extraña actitud del nuevo cliente. ―

― _V, te dije que nos mirarían así, ella no tiene culpa de sentir curiosidad por Sleeper y por mí._ ― Eddie trataba de hablar bajito tapándose con el menú como si estuviera revisándolo. ― _Mejor pensemos en que comer. Mira todo lo que hay aquí, me dijiste que querías huevos y tocino, también tienen pastel de chocolate, te compraré dos porciones grandes si mantienes la calma._

― _ **Nos ofende tu extorsión, que sean tres porciones.**_

― _Tres, y dejas a la mesera en paz._ ― Sintió como el simbionte se deslizaba por una de sus piernas, tomando la forma de una curiosa serpiente negra con dientes y ojos blancos. ―

― _**Lo pensaremos.**_ ― Asomo su pequeña cabeza por debajo de la mesa, justo entre las piernas de su anfitrión. ―

Eddie se quitó el morral de su espalda, dejándolo en el suelo junto a sus piernas, era un modo de ayudar a ocultar la presencia de Venom. Por más que Eddie comiera y que todo fuera para ambos, al simbionte le gustaba hacerlo por sí mismo, disfrutar de los beneficios de sentir los sabores con su larga lengua, degustar la deliciosa comida humana, y no solo a los deliciosos humanos.

El desayuno estaba resultando relativamente "normal", lo único que mantenía incomoda a la pareja de nuevos padres era la mesera, se notaba a leguas que estaba tragándose las ganas de preguntar porque diablos una persona sola pedía tanta comida, todo lo que ella llevaba a la mesa alcanzaba para dos o tres personas; en algunos momentos la veían rondar la mesa, otras veces se notaba molesta al tener que atender otros clientes, su curiosidad de como la comida iba desapareciendo rápidamente de los platos la tenía ansiosa e intrigada.

Todas las peripecias que hacia la joven mesera tenían sin cuidado a Eddie y Venom, ellos habían desarrollaron un método que usaban cuando salían a comer, algo que llamaban: el arte de comer fuera. La primera norma era siempre ¡siempre! ubicarse en una mesa alejada, preferiblemente pegada a una pared, solo para dos. Tomaban asiento y Venom se deslizaba bajo la mesa, en su curiosa forma de pequeña serpiente. Eddie acercaba la comida al borde de la mesa, el plato, o lo que fuera, mientras él comía la suya, Venom tomaba su parte devorando todo rápidamente bajo la mesa, hasta ahora había funcionado de maravillas, pero nada es perfecto.

― _ **El postre, amor. ¡Pide el postre!**_ ― Su voz rasposa resonaba en la cabeza de su amante, ansioso por terminar la grandiosa comida que tuvieron, suficiente para hacerlos apaciguar el hambre, por un rato. ―

― _Está bien, ya lo hago, no es necesario que me estrangules el muslo._ ― Sentía los tirones que daban algunos de los tentáculos negros enroscados en su pierna. ―

Eddie no tuvo que llamar a la mesera para hacer su último pedido, la vio aparecer casi que de golpe, a uno de sus costados, observándolo con una insistencia ya casi que descarada, muy diferente de su disimulo y cortesía del inicio.

― _Jamás en mi vida vi a un cliente comerse todo lo que usted pidió_. ― Afilo la vista por la mesa, contando la cantidad de platos vacíos que iba recogiendo y apilando uno sobre otro. ―

― _Yo..._ ― La voz de Eddie sonó insegura, pedir tres porciones de pastel de chocolate sonaba inaudito luego de tamaña comida. ― _Podría traerme tres pasteles de chocolate._

― _¡QUE DEMONIOS! ¡¿TAMBIÉN VA A COMER PASTEL?!_ ― La chica dejo caer la pila de platos sucios sobre la mesa, haciendo un gran escándalo en el proceso. ―

Como resultado, Sleeper fue despertado de golpe, dio un lastimero gemido seguido de un llanto profundo, de miedo, mucho miedo, el pobre acabó sumamente asustado por el ruido de los platos que cayeron y el grito de la mesera.

― _Mierda._ ― Eddie se levantó rápidamente de la silla, protegiendo con sus brazos a su hijo que lloraba desconsolado. ―

Su instinto fue alejarse, temía ante la reacción del simbionte; sentir repentinamente como Venom se crispo bajo su piel lo asustó. Parecía muy dispuesto a atacar a la mesera por lo que hizo. Necesitaba calmar a padre e hijo, uno llorando aterrado y el otro en modo: me comeré a la puta que lo asustó.

― _Se... señor, lo lamento mucho, yo no quería asustar a su bebé_. ― La chica trato de acercarse, estirando sus brazos para tocar a Eddie. ―

― _NO, NO SE ME ACERQUE._ ― Retrocedió dos pasos más, Venom tomaría el control si lo tocaban a él o a Sleeper. ― _Yo solo necesito calmarlo... si, solo eso, vamos a calmarnos todos._

― _ **Me la comeré, Eddie.**_ ― Venom retumbó por todo el cuerpo del nombrado, listo para salir, solo le tomaría un segundo tragarse la cabeza de esa desgraciada que asustó a su hijo y los miraba como si fueran mierda. ―

― _Voy al baño, nos calmamos, y regresaremos._

― _Si, si... está bien, señor. Los baños están por ese pasillo._

La mesera le señaló por dónde ir, el cuerpo completo le tembló al notar que la voz y mirada del hombre habían cambiado por completo, como deformadas, juraría que vio dientes afilados tras sus labios, los ojos vacíos y blancos, furiosos.

Eddie entró al baño de hombres y paso a trancar la puerta, se encerró allí respirando rápidamente, sudaba con abundancia bajo la gruesa chaqueta que cargaba. Aun podía sentir la furia de Venom recorriéndole el cuerpo, saturando el torrente sanguíneo, adrenalina, era adrenalina pura y terror, todo junto.

― _Shssss ya, calma hijo._ ― Finalmente logró ubicarse en lo más importante, tranquilizar a Sleeper, pero no podía hacerlo solo, necesitaba a su otra parte colaborando. ― _V, necesito que te tranquilices, Sleeper no se calmará si tú no lo haces._

― _ **No sé qué hacemos aquí, Eddie. ¡Debíamos comernos a esa perra!**_

― _Óyeme, nada de malas palabras, la chica solo reacciono mal, no por eso nos la vamos a comer._ ― Empezó a caminar en círculos por el pequeño baño, meciendo al bebé mientras hablaba. ―

― _ **Humana entrometida, lastimo a nuestro bebé. Sleeper es sensible a los sonidos, no sabemos hasta qué grado lo pueden dañar.―**_ Finalmente Venom materializó dos extremidades, volviéndose un par de enormes manos negras que cubrieron el cuerpo de su hijo. ―

―¿ _Los sonidos fuertes también lo lastiman?_ ― Eddie paro de dar vueltas por el baño, sintiendo un nudo raro en su garganta, esto era nuevo, había algo que podía dañar seriamente a su hijo, una debilidad heredada de su padre. ―

― _ **No tanto como a nosotros, pero duele, el siente dolor en sus oídos, aún está muy asustado.**_ ― La voz del simbionte sonaba dolida, no era nada agradable percibir el dolor de Sleeper con su conexión. ―

― _El estruendo de los platos cayendo lo lastimó._ ― Ahora comprendía mejor la ira del simbionte, Venom no estaba solo molesto por el susto, su coraje estaba en que Sleeper fue lastimado. ―

― _ **Estará bien en un rato, el dolor va bajando en intensidad.**_

― _Está bien, sólo nos queda consolarlo hasta que se sienta mejor._ ― Eddie suspiro hondo, pasando a buscar con mucha dificultad el modo de bajar el cierre de su chaqueta entre el cuerpo de su hijo y el fular que usaba. ― _Ya no llores pequeño... sé que te calmara, vamos a comer, sí._

Les tomó unos tensos minutos hacer que Sleeper se tranquilizara. Sabían que no podían quedarse más tiempo dentro del baño, sería muy sospechoso, además, Eddie no tenía ganas que la mesera fuera a tocarles la puerta, ya evitó que Venom se la comiera una vez, no daba seguridad de salvarla una segunda.

Antes de salir del baño lograron ocultar a Sleeper cubriéndolo completamente con la tela del fular para que siguiera distraído con el pecho. Ahora les tocaba lidiar con la otra parte de la situación, la mesera. Para sorpresa de la pareja, la chica los esperaba junto a su mesa, muy arrepentida. Al final resultó que el desayuno les salió gratis, cortesía de la casa por el altercado con el bebé y la actitud de la empleada. Eddie aceptó la disculpa, además de las tres porciones de pastel de chocolate que habían iniciado todo.

― _ **Comeremos pastel, Eddie.**_ ― Venom le habló en un tono mucho más relajado, salir del restaurant airosos, sin pagar un centavo por la comida, más pastel de chocolate, era un buen premio después de todo lo que sucedió. ―

― _Al llegar a casa lo comeremos, cariño. Ahora necesitamos comprar los víveres, quiero regresar rápido._ ― Levantó un poco la tela sobre su pecho para cerciorarse de que Sleeper estaba bien. ― _¿Ya no le duelen los oídos?_

― _ **No, ya no duelen, está muy relajado con la comida.**_

― _Eso es bueno._

Siguieron andando una cuadra más, llegando a su destino final, la tienda de la señora Chen. Eddie se detuvo un momento, mirando la entrada, tratando de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que estuvieron allí. Habían dejado de ir para evitar que la dueña les hiciera preguntas incómodas sobre su notoria figura gestante cuando contaban con algo más de seis meses, después de ello no regresaron más, hasta hoy. Hablar sobre un bebé nuevo en brazos resultaría más sencillo que hablar sobre un embarazo, las preguntas saldrían a juro en la conversación, no sabía cuáles o cómo responderlas, pero tenía un grado de confianza suficiente con la señora Chen, podría con ella, sin mencionar que conocía de la existencia de Venom.

― _Buenos días señora Chen._ ― Eddie entró a la tienda con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si el tiempo no había pasado y los meses sin ir hubieran sido solo un día o dos. ―

― _¿Eddie?_ ― La mujer lo miró sorprendida tras el mostrador, recordando cuando fue la última vez que lo vio pasar por esa puerta. ―

― _Tiempo sin venir, estaba algo ocupado..._ ― Llevó sus manos al bulto que representaba Sleeper bajo las telas. ―

― _Que mierda... ¿eso es un bebé?_ ― Miró con incredulidad al periodista. ―

― _ **Nuestro bebé.**_ ― Venom se hizo visible sobre el hombro de su anfitrión, sabía que podía mostrarse sin problemas delante de esta humana. ―

― _No vaya a gritar._ ― Eddie se acercó un poco más al mostrador, no necesitaban otro altercado que asustara a Sleeper. ―

― _Un bebé, tú tienes un bebé._ ― Con escepticismo miró el rostro de Eddie y luego el bulto que ocultaba, después volvía a ver a Eddie y por último, a Venom. ― ¿ _Cómo carajo le hiciste para que una mujer se acostara contigo estando pegado a él?_ ― Señaló al simbionte con su mano. ―

― _Cómo podría explicárselo..._

― _ **Eddie no se acostó con una humana, nosotros lo hicimos. Es nuestro bebé, de Eddie y mío.**_ ― Venom hablo tajantemente, moviéndose sobre el hombro del nombrado. ―

― _¡SANTA MIERDA!_

― _Señora Chen yo puedo explicarle._ ― Eddie movía sus manos en un gesto de calma, que no gritara más. ―

― _Oh si... será muy divertido saber cómo demonios dejaste que te cogiera esta cabeza parlante._

 _ **Continuará...**_

Y tenemos un capítulo más, esta vez tenía ideas muy claras de lo que deseaba, pero me quedé corta con lo que quería escribir, así que en el próximo sabremos mejor las reacciones de la señora Chen y un poco más, volveremos al tema de la intimidad entre Eddie y Venom, creo que será divertido saber esas cosas que están sin aclarar. Descubrimos una de las debilidades de Sleeper, si, nuestro bebo hermoso es sensible a los sonidos, no del mismo modo que Venom, no al punto de matarlo pero si lo suficiente para causarle mucho dolor mientras más alto sean los sonidos. Y muy aparte de todo eso, deseo darles las gracias por seguir aquí apoyándome, el grado de amor que recibo por esta historia, el cariño que le tienen los papis Eddie y Venom, y ni hablar de cómo me hablan de Sleeper, soy agradecida, muchas muchas muchas gracias. Les espero pronto, abrazos.

Y antes que se me olvide, un **fular** es una especie de cangurera de tela elástica que las mujeres usan para llevar a sus bebés, es muy cómoda y práctica.


	15. De alienígenas y realidades

**Capítulo 15**

 **De alienígenas y realidades**

Aquí estaban frente a una de las tres únicas personas en el mundo que conocían la existencia de Venom, que pronto también conocería a su hijo Sleeper, fruto de la exótica unión con el simbionte.

El nivel inicial de confianza en Eddie para hacer la presentación de su bebé, mermaba paso a paso, mientras veía a la señora Chen dejando su lugar tras el mostrador, enfilando los pasos a la entrada. Rápidamente ella trancó la puerta de la tienda y volteó con sus pequeñas manos el típico cartelito que indica "abierto" a "cerrado"

― _Muy bien, ya nadie podrá interrumpir. Conozcamos al pequeño milagro que cargas allí._ ― Señaló con su mirada el bulto que representaba Sleeper bajo las telas del fular.

Eddie titubeó ante la petición, la brillante idea de llegar a la tienda y hablarle a la señora Chen sobre su nueva situación ya no parecía tan sencilla de explicar cómo lo imaginó en su cabeza.

― _ **Hazlo, Eddie.**_ ― Venom le animó en un tono calmado, sabía que su anfitrión estaba dudando. En cambio, él sentía que esa humana era como Dan y Anne, podría confiar en ella de algún modo que no comprendía.

― _De acuerdo._ ― Suspiró profundamente, moviendo con mucho cuidado la tela sobre su pecho para que la señora Chen lograra ver a Sleeper. ― _Pero por favor, no le vaya a gritar o hablar muy alto._

La curiosa de la señora Chen la llevó a alzarse en la punta de sus pies para lograr alcanzar y ver mejor entre aquel bulto de telas. Su mirada expectante pasó a ser una de asombro total; algo que Eddie notó con incomodidad. Estaban exponiendo nuevamente su privacidad, primero fue mostrarle a Venom, y ahora, era su hijo, Sleeper.

― _Y…_ ― El periodista esperaba ansioso por la reacción final de la señora Chen.

― _Tienes bonitas tetas._

― _ **Eso es cierto.**_

― _¡Por Dios! Esto es algo serio._ ― Tan rápido como pudo volvió a cubrir su pecho y a Sleeper, que parecía ajeno a la discusión.

― _Relájate, Eddie. Yo debería ser la histérica en esta situación al verte llegar aquí con tu novio alienígena, y tu nuevo mini medio alienígena._ ― La señora Chen sonrió con picardía al mismo tiempo que su mano daba una suave caricia al bulto que era Sleeper.― _Es un bebé muy lindo, y humano, se ve muy humano. ¿En serio Venom es el padre? ¿No me estarás jugando alguna broma pesada? ¿Y que la verdad es que siempre has sido una chica muy masculina y peluda?_

― _Soy un hombre, señora Chen. ―_ Recalcó con seriedad. _― No estoy jugando con usted, realmente este bebé es de Venom y mío._

― _Ok… ¿Y cómo fue eso? ¿Venom puso un huevo en tu estómago y después el bebé te abrió un agujero y salió de allí?_

― _**¿Por qué carajos ustedes los humanos asocian el tener un bebé alienígena con que les salga de su estómago?**_ ―Venom gruñó, indignado, era la segunda vez que escucha tan extraña descripción. ― _**Y no fue así, nosotros nos ajustamos, nuestros cuerpos se adaptaron para poder aparearnos correctamente, a Eddie no le gusta llamarlo de ese modo, prefiere que le diga sexo, tuvimos sexo. Y Sleeper nació del mejor modo en que pudimos ajustar los órganos existentes al nuevo útero; su código genético es una mierda evolutiva que no pudo hacer el parto menos doloroso. ¡Y todavía se aterran de que un bebé les abra un agujero en el estómago!**_

Para ese instante, Eddie no sabía si salir corriendo de la tienda, silenciar a Venom por su sincera y directa explicación, o calcular exactamente donde la señora Chen caería desmayada para poder atajarla antes que besara el suelo; ya que el rostro de la pobre mujer tenía una expresión indescifrable tras cada palabra dicha por el simbionte, peor que la que puso cuando supo que cargaba un bebé con él.

― _Eddie._

La señora Chen balbuceó el nombre de su amigo, digiriendo con una rara calma mortal la explicación del simbionte. Su mirada paseaba por la cabeza flotante que sobresalía del hombro del periodista, sin poder entender bien como era físicamente posible todo eso que dijo Venom. En algún instante entre pensamientos irracionales, su duda se volvió una especie de epifanía, recordó la primera vez que vio a Eddie siendo cubierto por Venom, tenían un aspecto inmenso, negro y musculoso, con una hilera de dientes filosos que arrancaron la cabeza del maldito extorsionador que azotaba su tienda mes a mes. Una media sonrisa brotó en sus labios al recordar que luego de ese suceso no hubo más problemas en su pequeña tienda, todo se volvió paz y tranquilidad. Pero también otro pensamiento inundó su mente, uno más mundano que trataba de explicar otras cosas…

― _¿Está bien, señora Chen?_ ― Eddie le miró atemorizado por el repentino e intenso rubor que cubrió las mejillas de la mujer.

― _Eddie,_ _eres el ser humano más desquiciado que existe sobre la faz de la tierra. Admiro el tamaño de tus testículos, y ovarios, los que tuviste para haberte dejado joder por él_ ― Señaló con su mano a Venom. ― _Y de paso, parirle un bebé. ¡ADMIRABLE!_

― _ **Eddie es el ser humano más valiente que existe, nosotros también lo admiramos.**_ ― Venom estiró un par de extremidades negras dándole una especie de dulce abrazo a su amante.

― _No sé si sentirme ofendido por toda esta charla._ ―El nombrado agachó su cabeza en señal de derrota.

― _Tienes gustos muy exóticos respecto a las parejas, pero eso no se discute._ ― La señora Chen le dio una palmadita en la espalda. ― _Y ahora que tienes un bebé, estoy segura que serás un buen padre._

― _ **Somos, Eddie y yo estamos aprendiendo muchas cosas nuevas, los bebés humanos son muy interesantes, nos encantan.**_

― _Eso fue extrañamente tierno, viniendo de un alienígena que come cabezas humanas._

― _ **Nosotros solo nos deshacemos de los chicos malos de la ciudad.**_

― _¿Ustedes están saliendo de noche con ese bebé tan pequeño encima?_ ― La señora Chen preguntó, algo asustada.

― _No, nosotros decidimos tomarnos una especie de "permiso materno." Tenemos más de un mes que no salimos a las calles por la noche._

― _Comprendo._

En un momento, la señora Chen interrumpió la conversación para ir hasta el mostrador, rebuscando entre algunos papeles que permanecían agolpados junto a la caja registradora.

― _Creo que toda esta área estuvo muy tranquila desde que ustedes patrullaban, pero hace unas dos semanas la policía anda muy alborotada por dos chicas que desaparecieron, me dejaron avisos de_ _ **se busca**_ _para que los colgara en la entrada de la tienda._

Extendió los papeles delante de Eddie, en ellos estaban impresas las fotos de las dos chicas, los datos del día que desaparecieron, como vestían, donde fueron vistas por última vez, también los números de donde podían llamar si las veían o tenían información al respecto. Eddie miró las hojas con mucha seriedad, observando los rostros de aquellas mujeres jóvenes, con rasgos algo parecidos entre sí, las fechas de desaparición no distaban mucho entre cada una, y sí, ambas habían desaparecido por las zonas que ellos solían patrullar antes de que tuvieran a Sleeper.

― _No quiero hacerme ideas respecto a esto._

― _ **Alguien se las llevó, Eddie.**_ ― Venom respondió ante los sutiles pensamientos que burbujeaban en la mente de su anfitrión.

― _Ustedes no tienen la culpa de eso, no pueden estar en todos lados, no son superhéroes. Ni siquiera los héroes conocidos logran ocuparse de toda la mierda cotidiana que hay en San Francisco o el resto del país, esa es la realidad._ ― Ella sabía muy bien sobre dramas, viviéndolos día a día en un área peligrosa de la ciudad.

― _Fuimos héroes para el mundo por un instante, pero ese trabajo es muy peligroso, casi nos mata. Patrullar algunas noches es más seguro, mientras menos llamemos la atención, mejor. Pero ahora, no podemos movernos, Sleeper necesita de nosotros._ ― Eddie bajó la mirada hacia su hijo, meditando la situación.

― _No es fácil hacer el bien, Eddie. Menos aun cuando debes poner en una balanza la seguridad de una ciudad y la vida de tu familia._

La conversación incómodamente amena sobre la existencia de Sleeper pasó a la brutal realidad de saber que lo que ellos hacían, esos paseos nocturnos para que Venom pudiera alimentarse de chicos malos, tenían un considerable peso en la seguridad de la ciudad.

Al final, la pareja de nuevos padres dejó el tema de las chicas desaparecidas para ocuparse de cosas más mundanas y personales, como el hacer sus respectivas compras. Regresaron a casa muy silenciosos, Venom no emitió ningún tipo de queja por la prisa en Eddie, parecía un tanto distraído y distante en su mente.

Apenas llegaron al departamento acomodaron la despensa con las compras, luego se ocuparon de la rutina de su bebé: bañar, alimentar y dormir a Sleeper. Finalmente, la pareja decidió comer su merecido trozo de pastel de chocolate, la recompensa por tolerar a una mesera algo loca. Eddie encendió la tv mientras estaba recostado en el sofá de la pequeña sala, sobre su hombro, Venom comía muy feliz su parte del pastel; ambos ya estaban habituados a que Sleeper les diera un par de horas de silencio y descanso, ese par de horas entre cada comida o cambio de pañal valían oro.

― _ **Eddie, esto está muy bueno.**_ ―Venom se relamía los últimos vestigios de crema de chocolate que estaban pegados al fondo del envase, donde vinieron los trozos de pastel. ― _ **Queremos más.**_

― _Lo siento, cariño. No hay más, mi trozo de pastel me lo comeré yo solo, tendrás que conformarte con mis sensaciones al comerlo._ ―Eddie se llevó un pedazo del mencionado pastel a la boca.

― _ **Eso es injusto.**_ ―Soltó el envase para poder moverse quedando frente a frente con su anfitrión, mirándolo fijamente al tiempo que este masticaba su parte de pastel.

― _Tú comiste dos trozos, yo solo uno. Saliste ganando, V._ ― Movió su mano hasta el rostro dientudo de su compañero, atajando una pequeña mancha de crema pegada a lo que sería la quijada del simbionte. ― _Eres un codicioso._

― _ **Eddie…**_ ―Se quedó quieto observando como el nombrado tenía la mirada perdida mientras se lamia los dedos, luego de quitarle la crema de su quijada. ― _ **Sabes que podemos filtrar el chocolate y todo lo que comemos para ajustarlo a la leche que necesita Sleeper, somos vitales en su alimentación. Sin nosotros, él moriría, su parte simbionte lo requiere.**_

― _Lo sé perfectamente, cariño._ ―Dejó de comer al sentir como Venom lanzaba curiosas alertas a su mente mientras hablaban.

― _**¿Entonces por qué estás pensando en cómo dejar de alimentar a Sleeper?**_

― _No estoy pensando en eso._ ―Cambió de posición en el sofá, incómodo por el nuevo rumbo de la conversación.

― _ **Estás pensando en el tiempo que nos lleva alimentarlo, en el tiempo que duerme, en el tiempo en que vuelve a despertar y repetimos el ciclo, como buscando un escape.**_

― _No lo tomes a mal, V. No quiero ni remotamente dejar de alimentar a nuestro bebé, estás muy lejos de la realidad…_ ― Suspiro finalmente, poniéndose en pie, encaminando sus pasos hasta el pequeño mesón de la cocina, allí tomó su morral para sacar las hojas con las fotos de las chicas desaparecidas, se había quedado con ellas al salir de la tienda de la señora Chen. ― _Quiero salir, ayudarlas a ellas._

― _ **Están muertas, Eddie. Tú lo sabes muy bien.**_

― _Entonces tenemos un asesino suelto en nuestra ciudad, un verdadero peligro para todos._ ―Gruñó indignado, con una desesperante sensación de impotencia creciendo en su pecho, recordando su época de periodista de investigación, cuando se adentraba en cada suceso extraño y sucio que podía sacar a la luz, arriesgando su propio pellejo; de algún modo sentía que ayudaba a mejorar la ciudad hundiendo a los que cometían atrocidades. ― _Al menos, deberíamos intentar buscar información, ser útiles en algo._

― _ **¿Como?**_

Sin más palabras, Eddie fue por su laptop a la habitación, revisó que Sleeper siguiera dormido dentro de su cuna para regresar al sofá donde se sentó y la encendió.

― _Primero que nada, debo ponerme al día con esos sucesos. Desde que Sleeper nació, no he revisado bien las redes, ni visto las noticias, tenemos más de una semana de desinformación._

― _**Sleeper necesita toda nuestra atención.**_

― _Lo dices en un tono recriminatorio, V. No vamos a dejar de cuidarlo, haremos lo que todo padre promedio hace, aprender a manejar nuestros tiempos, recursos y un poquito de ayuda extra._ ―Comenzó a teclear en su laptop, abriendo varias ventanas en el navegador, totalmente concentrado en las ideas que brotaban frenéticamente a causa de la situación.

― _ **¿En qué nos ayudará a atrapar un asesino suelto con las páginas de bebes?**_ ―El simbionte observaba con total intriga lo que revisaba su anfitrión.

― _Oh cariño, dije que necesitábamos una pequeña ayuda para poder salir sin preocuparnos por la alimentación de Sleeper. Así que voy a comprar esto._ ― Señaló con su dedo otra de las páginas que abrió, esta se trataba de una tienda online especializada en cosas para bebes.

―… _ **Dan se reirá en nuestra cara cuando sepa que usaremos eso.**_ ― Venom recordaba perfectamente el día que fueron de tiendas, donde Eddie acabó negado a discutir y muy avergonzado por lo del extractor de leche.

― _Esto es un asunto entre nosotros. No me gusta para nada ese aparato, pero es la justa solución para que podamos dejar a Sleeper unas cuantas horas con Anne y Dan, estoy seguro que ellos no se molestarán en cuidarlo un rato para que podamos salir a peinar la ciudad._ ―Terminó de darle al botón de comprar en la página.

― _ **Una noche no será suficiente, Eddie. Allí afuera hay cientos de humanos que son desagradables, malos… ¿Cómo sabremos cual es el malo correcto?**_

― _Tendré que recurrir a mis viejos contactos en la policía, quizás alguien quiera soltar algo de información extra. También podemos reducir la búsqueda a la zona donde desaparecieron las chicas, normalmente esos tipos repiten patrones, les gustan las cosas de cierto modo, podemos aprovecharnos de sus gustos para cazarlo._

― _ **Suena divertido, amor. ¡Seremos como en Mentes Criminales!**_

― _¿Cómo?_ ―Eddie volteo a verlo, perplejo.

― _ **Una de nuestras series favoritas, Eddie. Nos gusta ver como atrapan a los malos. Podríamos enseñarte muchas cosas útiles que hacen allí.**_

Eddie frunció sus labios tanto como pudo. No quería dejar escapar una enorme carcajada, en verdad el simbionte tenía un lado súper inocente cuando hablaba de cosas humanas.

― _Cariño… eso es fantasía, ya hablamos sobre lo que sucede en las series y películas, no son reales, quizás algunos hechos sí, pero no ocurren exactamente como ellos los muestran, la gente que hace eso en la vida real no se ve tan bonita, fresca y genial resolviendo crímenes._

― _ **Siempre le quitas lo divertido a la vida, Eddie.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

¡Holis mis corazones! Al fin pude actualizar, fueron semanas duras, tuve que llevar mi laptop a reparación ya que se le fregó el Windows en una actualización, también la cantidad de trabajo que he tenido en estas semanas. Pero les recompenso con este capitulo y las ilustraciones. Hablemos del fic, quiero que presten atención a lo que empezará a suceder, para mi Eddie y Venom no habían notado el peso de su existencia en relación a mantener una ciudad libre de alimañas, claro que saben que ayudan, pero no creían que era tanto, ahora Eddie siente culpa y su pasado le mueve a querer resolverlo de algún modo, Venom está más en modo replegado por Sleeper, pero ya verán como resolverán ese asunto, mas unas cosas que sucederán, y si lo notaron, sí, Eddie y Venom están en el mismo universo que el resto de los super héroes que conocemos, mi historia no está totalmente desligada del resto de esos otros personajes. Gracias por leer y por su apoyo como siempre.


	16. Confianza

**Capítulo 16**

 **Confianza**

Para Eddie fue un poco abrumador darse cuenta que estuvo desconectado de la realidad inmediata por más de un mes. Su plan de ponerse al día con el suceso de las chicas desaparecidas e investigar sobre cómo utilizar el bendito extractor de leche que acababa de comprar por internet, le hizo tener dos mundos encontrados en un mismo motor de búsqueda de su laptop. De un lado, saltaban las ventanas de noticias, periódicos digitales de San Francisco, algunos reportajes basura y amarillistas sobre los secuestros o desapariciones recientes, y al otro lado, justo unas cinco ventanas después, tenía más de diez páginas abiertas que explicaban desde cómo funcionaban los extractores de leche, como usarlos, hasta descubrió cosas curiosas como el límite de tiempo que podía refrigerar la leche luego de extraída. Mientras realizaba sus anotaciones en una libreta, lo más importante de ambos temas, el simbionte se distraía con el celular de Eddie, además de las series de TV y la comida, Venom amaba los curiosos juegos de ese aparato. Todo empezó cuando Eddie descubrió que Venom se interesaba en los juegos; su amante alienígena resultó tan fácil de entretener, como a un niño de cinco años curioso de lo nuevo.

― _V, necesito mi celular…_ ― Volteó hacia donde estaba el nombrado, sentado a su lado en el sofá. Notando que era una pequeña cosita negra con ojos blancos, de él salían un par de extremidades diminutas que utilizaba para sostener el aparato mientras jugaba. ― _Demonios, todavía me asombro de verte hacer eso._

― _ **Eddie, nos ve adorables.**_ ― Alzó la mirada hacia su anfitrión.

― _No, no me pareces adorable._

― _ **Mentir no funciona aquí, amor.**_

Venom extendió el celular para que su anfitrión lo tomara, al mismo tiempo que ajustaba su forma, volviéndola corpulenta ante Eddie, sin dejar de estar sentado a su lado en el sofá.

― _**¿Y ahora, Eddie?**_

― _¿Ahora qué?_

― _ **Ya no nos ves adorables, ahora te parecemos ideales para joder.**_

― _Que mier…_ ― Súbitamente Venom le tomó por la cintura, atrapándole entre sus enormes brazos negros.― _V, ya hablamos de esto._

― _ **No hemos hablado nada, Eddie. Dijiste que lo haríamos en casa, estamos en casa.**_

― _Y ahora mismo no tengo ánimos de discutir sobre sexo contigo, me interesa más llamar a uno de mis antiguos contactos en la policía._

― _ **Eddie se pierde de una gran oportunidad…**_ ― Siseó con malicia al oído de su compañero.

― _Nah… no lo creo, estamos inevitablemente juntos, así que puedo tener todas las oportunidades del mundo cuando quiera._ ―Le guiñó un ojo al simbionte. ― _Eres perfecto, cariño. Pero ahora tu oferta de sexo no va con las prioridades que tenemos._

Venom se quedó en silencio, observando cómo el periodista comenzaba a mandar mensajes por el celular, totalmente concentrado en su investigación.

― _ **¿Eddie nos dará una oportunidad si atrapamos al asesino?**_ ― Preguntó en un tono curioso, al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba posesivamente.

― _Podría ser, ya veremos._ ― Respondió sin mucho interés, estaba más atento a lo que tecleaba en su móvil.

Más adelante, Venom tomaría muy en serio las palabras de su anfitrión. Estaba claro que Eddie no tenía entre sus prioridades fisiológicas el intimar completamente, desde la mañana apasionada en el mesón de la cocina, hasta el final de ese día. El simbionte aprendió que la escala de necesidades humanas cambiaba bruscamente cuando había niños de por medio, en este caso, Sleeper. También Venom comprendió que Eddie amaba su trabajo, ciertamente en la mente de este ebullía en recuerdos de tiempos pasados, la adrenalina crecía en su sistema cuando esas memorias se activaban; Venom sintió curiosidad del pasado laboral de Eddie, de sus batallas, de los riesgos, de cicatrices en el cuerpo por arriesgar su pellejo. Fue entretenido permanecer en una esquina de su mente, en donde pudo ver pasar frenéticamente muchas cosas, para cuando Eddie culminó su charla con un viejo informante de la policía, ya Sleeper había despertado. Sin pensarlo un instante dejó todo para ir por él, al final si había algo más fuerte que los recuerdos de aventuras periodísticas: su hijo.

Las investigaciones sobre el asesino de las chicas no dieron muchos frutos, los informantes de Eddie no tenían más datos que los periódicos o noticieros, muy frustrante para una persona acostumbrada a obtener lo que quiere. Por suerte, no habían reportado más desapariciones esa semana, así que Eddie les pidió que lo mantuvieran informado si ocurría algún avance importante en el caso.

Ya adelantada la parte de buscar información, ahora la pareja estaba preparándose para dar un paso más en la lista de prioridades: una necesaria visita a Anne y Dan. Eddie decidió cuadrar una reunión en casa de su ex, la excusa perfecta fue mostrarles lo que había crecido Sleeper en ese par de semanas que no lo habían visto, desde que ellos regresaron a su apartamento.

La pareja les recibió felices de volver a saber de ellos. Un sábado tranquilo que se tornaría muy curioso ante algunas peticiones.

― _Nos alegra mucho verlos, Eddie._ ― Anne le entregó una taza de café recién hecho al mencionado, sonriendo con ternura ante la estampa de un pequeño Sleeper dormido dentro del fular que ella les había regalado.― _¿Como la han pasado con su nueva vida de padres?_

― _Bien, estamos todavía en fase de adaptación, tratando de organizar mi trabajo, algunas cosas…_ ― Titubeó un poco en sus palabras, como buscando el modo de explicar la razón principal para estar allí, que no solo se trata de una simple visita de cortesía un sábado por la tarde.

― _ **Eddie.**_ ― Venom le llamó desde lo profundo de su mente, aún estaba renuente a aceptar la idea de dejar a su hijo con Dan y Anne por unas horas. ― _**Dirán que no, ahórrate la explicación.**_

― _No será así._ ― Masculló entre dientes un instante antes de tomar su primer sorbo de café caliente.

― _¿Sucede algo?_ ― Dan notó como Eddie torcía la mirada al tiempo que gruñó muy bajito. Después de convivir por más de dos semanas con este peculiar matrimonio de un solo cuerpo, el médico sabía que el simbionte estaba discutiendo algo dentro de Eddie.

― _No es nada._ ― Intentó forzar una sonrisa que fracasó totalmente al sentir como su compañero se hacía presente sobre su hombro derecho. ― _V..._

― _ **Directo al punto, Eddie quiere que cuiden a nuestro bebé por una noche.**_ ― Gruñó al tiempo que su ya formado rostro dientudo miraba con indignación a su anfitrión.

― _No será por una noche, son solo un par de horas. Ya discutimos esto varias veces, V._

― _¿Quieren que cuidemos a Sleeper una noche?_ ― Anne tomó asiento junto a su esposo en el sofá.

― _¿Por qué quieren hacer eso?_ ― Dan pregunto tan intrigado como su esposa.― _Su hijo solo tiene un par de semanas de vida, ninguna madre querría dejar solo a un bebé tan pequeño._

― _Gracias por hacernos sentir malos padres._ ― Eddie acarició la espalda del bebé, como consolándose inconscientemente por tener que verse obligado a dejarlo al cuidado de otros.

― _ **Te lo dijimos, Eddie.**_ ― Venom sonrió ante su comentario.

― _No es hacerlos sentir mal, es que ese bebé no conoce más nada que tú o Venom, pueda que no le guste estar con nosotros y no pare de llorar._ ―Dan se cruzó de brazos pensando en todas esas situaciones.

― _Antes de negarnos por completo ¿no sería mejor saber exactamente por qué necesitas dejar al bebé con nosotros? Estoy segura que no lo haces por diversión ¿O si, Eddie? ―_ La abogada tomo un porte serio, esperando la respuesta de su ex.

― _Es complicado de explicar. ―_ Eddie suspiró, tomando otro sorbo de café para darse fuerzas, no quería hablar de sus patrullajes con Venom por la ciudad, ni de que perseguían maleantes y alimañas de la sociedad.

― _Claro... Lo que sucede es que están experimentado una posible depresión post parto y necesitan un respiro para ustedes._ ―Dan se puso en pie rápidamente, estirando sus brazos delante de Eddie. ― _¡No se diga más, cuentan con nosotros!_

― _ **¿Que mierda es esa de depresión post parto?**_ ― El simbionte preguntó en un medio susurro a su compañero.

― _¡No tenemos depresión! Solo necesitamos que nos ayuden un par de horas con Sleeper. Realmente debemos salir un momento, les prometo que solo serán unas horas, luego no los molestaremos en un buen tiempo._

― _Eddie._ ― Anne se le qued viendo con seriedad, una mirada que el nombrado conocía de sobra en su ex.― _¿Estas tras la pista de algo grande, verdad?_

― _Si._ ― Se encogió de hombros en su sitio al sentir que no valía la pena mentir, Anne le conocía bien.

― _¿Regresaste al periodismo de investigación? ¿Volverás a patear traseros y hundir gente importante?_ ― El medico preguntó en un tono expectante, no negaba su gusto al antiguo trabajo de Eddie. ―

― _No regresé a eso, esto es otra cosa más complicada._

― _¿Hay vidas en riesgo?_

― _Realmente… sí._

Anne se quedó en silencio un momento, observando como Eddie parecía incómodo por dar una explicación completa, expectante, al mismo tiempo se notaba que Venom no quería hacer esto de buena cuenta, lo que sea que estaba sucediendo era serio y valía la pena colaborar. A ella y Dan no les costaría mucho servir de niñeras un par de horas si había una causa mayor tras ello.

― _Creo que podemos ayudarlos. ¿Estás de acuerdo, amor?_ ― Anne llevó su mano derecha hasta el hombro de su esposo, sabía la respuesta de este, pero debía confirmar.

― _Totalmente, cuenten con nosotros._ ― Una enorme sonrisa adorno el rostro del médico.

― _Oh dios… Gracias._ ― Eddie sonrió más animado, dejando ir la angustia del momento.― _Les prometo que Sleeper se portará bien, es un bebé muy tranquilo, solo come y duerme._

― _ **Más les vale cuidar bien de él…**_ ― Venom se alzó sobre el hombro de Eddie, incrementando su tamaño, utilizando un tono de voz que no fue nada amable ni conciliador, más bien, parecía una amenaza directa a las vidas de la pareja.

― _Sí, me hace sentir muy cómoda y segura saber que puedes arrancarnos las cabezas si no hacemos las cosas bien con tu bebé._ ― Anne respondió de modo irónico a la amenaza del simbionte.

― _V, no seas grosero. Te aseguro que ellos pueden con esto._ ― El periodista se levantó del sofá, moviendo sus brazos para sacar a Slepper del fular, quería convencer a su compañero que todo estaría bien.

― _ **¿Qué haces?**_ ―Venom miró un tanto alarmado como su anfitrión dejaba cuidadosamente al bebé en brazos de su ex.

Anne tomó con mucha delicadeza al pequeño, se sintió un poco torpe porque era la primera vez que le cargaba, y si, el simbionte jamás había dejado que tocaran a su hijo mientras estuvieron en casa de ellos recuperándose del parto. Venom era muy celoso de su prole, apenas si Dan logro tocarlo cuando le realizó el chequeo después de nacer.

― _Calma, cariño._ ― Eddie estiró su mano sobre la quijada del simbionte, su caricia era dulce, tratando de hacerle entender que todo estaba bien, que Sleeper no corría ningún tipo de peligro en manos de Anne.

― _Venom, te aseguro que lo cuidaremos muy bien._ ― Dan se acercó a su esposa, rodeando la cintura de esta al tiempo que su otra mano acariciaba la cabecita del bebé.

― _Ves, luce muy tranquilo con ellos, ni siquiera trató de despertar._ ―Eddie detallaba cada movimiento que realizaba Sleeper, su respiración, el cómo apenas movió sus bracitos acomodándose mejor en el regazo de Anne.

― _ **Sabe que son buenos humanos.**_ ― Admitió de mala gana el simbionte, podía sentir el estado anímico de Sleeper, percibir que no les daría mucho problema a la pareja.

― _Entonces todo está dicho, solo nos resta cuadrar el día y la hora en que dejaremos a Sleeper._ ― Eddie sintió que todo empezaba a tomar su justo lugar para poder atrapar al asesino.

La pareja decidió que lo mejor sería esperar una semana más, elegirían el viernes de la semana siguiente, y no por el mero hecho de escogerlo, esto fue intencionalmente calculado en base a los posibles patrones del asesino, ambas chicas desaparecieron un día viernes, con una semana de diferencia entre cada una, también era factible que el hombre que buscaban hubiera atacado a otras mujeres y aun nadie informaba sus desapariciones. Eddie no deseaba esperar más de la cuenta; y su siguiente paso a tomar llegó por correo un par de días antes del viernes apuntado, dentro una caja medianamente grande.

El periodista le firmó la orden de entrega a un jovencito que había llevado el paquete hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Luego de dar las gracias y despedir al de la encomienda, procedió a abrir el paquete para confirmar que era su pedido. Mientras hacía eso, Venom permanecía silencioso, sin emitir ningún juicio al respecto, podía sentir como su anfitrión estaba algo ansioso e incómodo, sus comentarios estaban de más hasta que supiera bien cómo diablos funciona esa cosa que compraron por internet.

― _Bien._

― _ **¿Eso es todo?**_ ― Finalmente brotó sobre el hombro de Eddie, mirando con curiosidad lo que su compañero había sacado de la caja y colocado sobre el pequeño mesón de la cocina.

― _¿Y que más esperabas?―_ Tomó entre sus manos la pequeña caja blanca que contenía una bomba eléctrica que haría funcionar todo.

― _ **Tanto escándalo por un montón de tubos y botellas.**_ ― Estiró una de sus extremidades negras hasta el mesón, tomando una de las botellas de plástico.

― _En vez de quejarte, ayúdame a armar esto, cariño.―_ Extendió frente al simbionte una pequeña hoja con las instrucciones.

Mientras Venom seguía mascullando sobre no entender ese demoníaco aparato humano, Eddie se veía absorto en la escena, aquí, en este instante y muchos otros, todo era un nosotros; ahora ampliando el concepto de pareja a familia ante la llegada de Sleeper. A Eddie le gusto la sensación del momento mismo, por más que su inesperado compañero de vida no fuera ni remotamente lo que desearía nadie en el mundo, ni las situaciones que acabaron con la llegada de un hijo híbrido, con todo y eso, se sentía bien, era íntimo y familiar, era perfecto así la situación se volviera un poco vergonzosa para él.

― _Listo._ ―Eddie anunció animado al insertar la botella donde quedará almacenada la leche. ― _Fue más sencillo de lo que imaginé._

― _**¿Lo usaremos ahora mismo?**_

― _No, leí algunas recomendaciones, la mayoría decían que era mejor hacerlo al mismo tiempo que alimentas al bebé, que es más fácil así._

― _**A Sleeper no le gustará eso.**_

― _Sleeper está muy pequeño para entenderlo._

― _ **Un aparato raro le robará su comida.**_

― _Tú se la robas cada vez que puedes y no lo he visto quejándose.―_ Miró con malicia al simbionte.

― _ **Él sabe que sin mí no habría comida, somos muy cuidadosos en que sea perfecta para el.**_ ― Vociferó ofendido, sentía que Eddie no tomaba con seriedad su función en la alimentación de Sleeper.

El periodista decidió ignorar las quejas de su compañero, prefirió invertir mejor su tiempo pasando a terminar de leer algunas de sus anotaciones, Sleeper despertaría pronto y quería probar el aparato antes de irse a dormir; en la madrugada Venom lo relevaría, y claro que no dejaría al simbionte a cargo de eso, él debía supervisar todo, hacerlo bien ya que solo tenían un par de días para recolectar la leche que le dejarían a su hijo en su ausencia. Y una hora después estaban sentados en el pequeño sofá de la sala, el extractor de leche ya encendido sobre la mesita del café frente al sofá, un Sleeper instalado cómodamente del lado izquierdo, era su lado favorito, y un simbionte quejándose por lo que sucedía mientras el pobre Eddie intentaba ajustar el aparato a su otro pecho sin acabar maldiciendo ante lo que sucedía.

― _ **Esa porquería no está funcionando.**_ ― _Su vista estaba fija en la botella que debía llenarse._

― _Puedes dejarme hacer esto, así trabaja, esa bomba hace succión sin lastimarnos._

― _ **Es una basura.**_ ― Con mucha suavidad fue moviendo varias de sus extremidades hasta rodear al pecho de su anfitrión.― _**Nosotros podemos hacerlo mucho mejor que ese aparato, hemos visto documentales donde ordeñan a esos animales de donde sacan la leche que bebemos.**_

― _¡No soy una vaca!_

― _ **Somos mejores que esas vacas.**_

― _¿Por qué te desespera tanto todo esto?―_ Eddie decidió averiguar que había tras las críticas y quejas de su compañero.

― _ **Porque sé que nos conviene, y esa mísera botellita no llenará el estómago de nuestro hijo, va a morir de hambre cuando lo dejemos.**_

Eddie hizo silencio, reclinándose más cómodamente en el sofá, sintiendo lo que realmente estaba pasando por la cabeza del simbionte, no era la burla o la queja, era un poco más profundo, y lo comprendía.

― _Sleeper estará bien.―_ Bajo la mirada hacia su bebé, contemplando cómo disfrutaba de su comida.― _Llevaremos suficientes botellas para que no pase hambre._

En respuesta, Venom se movió sobre el hombro de su anfitrión, fijando su mirada iridiscente en Eddie, el rostro que acompañaba esas palabras apacibles y calmadas, muy lejos de lo que habían sido unos momentos atrás.

― _ **Eddie.**_

― _Maldita sea, admito que me gusta escucharte tan preocupado con nuestro hijo, eres un poco fastidioso a veces, mejor dicho, muy fastidioso. Pero no podría estar más orgulloso de tenerte aquí conmigo.―_ Reclinó su cabeza contra la del simbionte, cerrando sus ojos por unos instantes. ― _¿Sientes esto, verdad?_

― _ **Si… es amor.**_

― _Así es, te amo, y también a él. Y soy el primero que desea lo mejor para los tres._

― _ **Lo sabemos. Pero Eddie, eres un cabezotas con esos tontos aparatos humanos, es más fácil de este modo.**_ ―Sin ningún tipo de consulta apretó el pecho de su anfitrión entre sus tentáculos negros _.―_ _ **¡Nosotros te ordeñaremos!**_

― _¡PARÁSITO CORTA MOMENTOS! ¡NO ME VUELVAS A APRETAR ASÍ!_ ―Grito indignado, y en desventaja, ya que ambas manos estaban ocupadas, una con Sleeper y la otra con la bomba de succión en su pecho. ― _¡HEY, NO!_

De regañar al simbionte pasó a sentir como repentinamente el pequeño Sleeper lo mordió un par de veces para después dejar de comer, fijando su mirada ambarina en su madre, no lloraba, solo estaba allí, observando como si lo juzgara por los gritos que dio, haciendo un débil puchero que derretiría hasta el corazón más duro.

― _**Acabas de asustarlo.**_ ― Venom le recriminó al tiempo que deslizaba varias de sus negras extremidades hasta su hijo, rodeando una de sus manitos.

― _Tú lo causaste, yo no hubiese gritado si no me apretabas._ ― Eddie miró a su hijo, el pobre parecía a un segundo de estallar en llanto. ― _Lo siento cariño, no fue nuestra intención asustarte, papá y yo nos disculpamos por interrumpir tu comida._

― _ **¿Papá?**_

― _Me agrada más que progenitor o padre, suena menos duro. Y no te me vayas por las ramas, me debes una discul…_

El periodista dejó de quejarse al sentir como una especie de calorcito abrazaba su cuerpo completamente, una sensación muy agradable desde el fondo de su ser que se esparcía rápidamente, haciéndole querer sonreír, todo eso venía del simbionte, parecía muy feliz con ese apelativo, la sensación era de una gran alegría ligada a orgullo, pertenencia. Esas sensaciones también causaron que Sleeper se relajara por la conexión que los tres compartían, cambiando el puchero de sus labios por una nueva expresión que la pareja captó con asombro.

― _ **¡Sonrió!**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

Y al fin aquí, luego de casi dos meses o algo más, perdonen la demora, entre las comisiones y he estado muy de corre corre, pero ya lo logre, gracias por su paciencia, les espero en el siguiente capítulo que estará súper movido, lleno de acción y si me cuadra bien todo, rico lemon, más un regalito que les dejare extra, así que voy a poner lo mejor de mí para seguir escribiendo, se les quiere mucho, espero sus comentarios mis amores, gracias.

 *****FELIZ 2020 PARA TODOS*****


End file.
